Perfect Scenario
by RusNydia
Summary: When Severus tried to make a way around the Fidelius charm, one thing he did not expect was ending up in the Hidden Countries with a blond brat blackmailing him to be his father. Contains slash/yaoi and het.
1. Prologue

The Prologue

(**)

"What you are planning is dangerous, Severus."

Anyone that knew of his research or knew of him had that one thing to say: what he was planning was dangerous. They told him during the day, they told him during the night and they said it in different ways that he did now even want to think of as he worked harder.

He ignored them because of course he was aware of that small fact. If there was one thing that Severus knew, as a creator of spells and potions, it was that dangers were practically a job description. Every person that ever created or modified a single potion or spell in their life knew the dangers they were in.

Then there were the times when he created, experimented with and perfected potions all through his magical life… those were (and still are) dark and dangerous times. It was so dangerous that by his third year of schooling, Severus had written a Will. He didn't have much on it but it was prepared for his imminent death.

So when people insisted that he was being foolish in his misguided attempt to destroy the 'Impenetrable Fidelius Charm' theory he could honestly tell them that they were wasting their collective breaths. Besides, the scholars only insisted that he didn't do his research on the sole fact that he might prove to be correct and his findings would be used for evil.

Unfortunately, the scholars were also correct in their logic of evil. If Severus actually manage to make a spell that could bypass such a charm… it would open a tidal wave of hysteria and fear that would eventually drown the entire magical race. There would be nothing sacred in the eye of the public that he couldn't destroy.

Maybe that was the reason as to why Severus wanted oh so badly to do it. Voldemort was dead—he was killed by the infamous Potter brat that had yet to start school or even learn to walk properly. The way he defeated the 'Great' Dark Lord was absurd but acting like a frightened baby actually saved his life.

With the downfall of Voldemort there was nothing left for Severus to do. He had done everything he wanted to as a child. He became a renowned Potions Master—the youngest in History and… well, that was actually the extent of his wishes. There was nothing in this world that excited him but breaking one of the most redeemed charms in the world would definitely open a whole book of ideas and plans.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Nydia asked, looking over the extensive notes that her friend had taken. They were fully detailed and meticulous, not that anyone would be able to read it unless they were both killed.

Severus looked up from his position and nodded firmly. He was ready to break the Charm. After half a year of analyzing not only the Fidelius Charm but also the apparition method of traveling, Severus could proudly say that he was ready.

Apparition was a dangerous act in its own as Severus had found out. It was transporting the very being through time and space, a black hole in between these travels. A loss of concentration could send the person virtually anywhere. Thus it made the perfect way to bypass the Fidelius Charm.

"I know that people have told you that it's foolish and dangerous and all that rot but, honestly, I think you are doing this out of plain boredom," Nydia accused. Severus adjusted the bag on his waist, making sure that everything was protected and warded properly then he turned to his friend.

"Insinuating that this phenomenal breakthrough is being generated by my boredom is insulting," Severus responded. Nydia raised a brow in a fashion that Severus would have if someone was treating him like he was born yesterday.

"What other reason could you possibly want with stripping a perfect charm of its protection?" Nydia folded her arms over her chest. Severus paused in his counting of money.

It was international money, mostly gold pieces in case he ended up somewhere that did not take paper. Severus wasn't foolish enough to believe that he couldn't teleport himself back in time if this did not go well. He certainly hoped that didn't happen, it wouldn't do if he messed with the past but it was a possibility.

Through his years of dangerous work, Severus had learned that if he was prepared for whatever could happen then things would certainly be less hectic. For instance, with the levicorpus-Smith incident; had he not had every precautionary potion on hand, Smith would have bled to death right in that dingy classroom. Hell, Poppy had told him that it was a brilliant fix seeing as the foot still worked and there was only a minimal amount of scarring. She had said that before giving him clinic duty as his way of detention for the rest of his school career but that wasn't the point—the point was that he was prepared and Smith wasn't dead.

"The reason as to why I am doing this is so we can protect ourselves from those that want to break the Fidelius Charm," Severus explained, lying through his teeth. He was honestly bored but he'd be damned if he'd admit it.

"It's protected—it's perfect in every way!" Nydia reminded him, making quite the argument.

"It's not if I can break through it," Severus countered.

"You're FORCING an IMPERFECTION ONTO SOMETHING THAT IS PERFECT YOU JACKASS!" Nydia threw up her arms at the end of her insult and stomped several feet away from the Potions Master. Severus wasn't sure but he thought he heard the purple haired female call him a jackass which was a good laugh seeing as she was the one that proposed he tried to break a spell that no one else could if he wanted to do something with himself.

"It is time to go," Severus said to the woman. She snorted under her breath and handed him his notes so that he could lock them away inside a magical box that would protect them until he and Nydia died. He did not need anyone in his notes if he should, Merlin forbid, die.

Hopefully this experiment would not disconnect his soul. He could really use that or perhaps it would eject one of his important organs which would not be helpful either.

"No, no, don't think of the dangers NOW," Nydia taunted as if she read his mind. Severus glared at the darkly tinted woman and pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he flung his cloak around his shoulders and dragged Nydia from the castle.

It wasn't hard to sneak out of Hogwarts seeing as he was a teacher and had learned the difficult arts of sneaking up on students through the shadows that lurked around every corner. As they left the castle and began their journey to the Gates, Severus allowed his mind to drift to all his experiments, the good and bad. They were all perfected by now but they had started off with issues and problems that he spent months smoothing out.

"We're here Severus," Nydia poked him in the shoulder. Severus blinked and looked over at the tall woman. Her dark eyes met his and held. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Severus could tell that she thought she would lose him in his cause of being a complete and utter idiot but she was being paranoid.

Severus broke away from her and looked back beyond the Gate. The schools lights twinkled invitingly out at him but Severus knew that it was mostly a trick. He was nothing but a prisoner there, forced to teach little brats about his art only for them to disgrace it and make it nothing more than a nightmare for him to be around his precious forms of art.

"Yes, I'm going to do it," Severus said firmly, still gazing upon Hogwarts.

Though mostly everyone knew that he was going to do his research, no one knew on what he was going to do it on. The Castle, Hogwarts, was the perfect but odd first trial. The school was familiar with him so it might make it easier that and he wanted to be as close to Poppy as possible if he were to be injured and make it on school grounds. If he were to be thrown back or dismembered outside the castle, he would rather have Nydia somewhere near.

"I'm your doctor and your witness. This is going to be oh so exciting," Nydia sighed.

"This will probably be the worst or the best thing I have ever come up with," Severus corrected absentmindedly.

"That is certainly true," Nydia agreed, stepping away from Severus. The Potions Master took a deep breath and pulled out his wand. This spell required the direct channeling of his magic and an intent purpose: get into the castle. That was the only thing that could fill Severus' mind once he did his first trial.

Severus focused his entire being into passing the charm that protected the building. Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly as he turned in a sharp, counterclockwise circle. That was when Severus had a slightly bad feeling.

Something happened to him. Severus wasn't too sure as to what happened, but he knew that something happened. It was somewhere between completing his circle and releasing the breath he was holding. He had felt himself launch from the spot he had been standing in and felt his body bypass the charm but then there was a feeling of hitting a brick wall with all the force of a million tons.

No part of his body was spared from hitting this wall and Severus could do nothing but gasp for the breath that left his lungs thirsty. He felt invisible hands chain him to the wall, holding him captive. Severus forced himself to open his eyes and was vexed by what he saw.

Severus Snape saw everything. Every realm, every universe, every dimension, every alternate reality laid before him, playing themselves out all at once. Severus didn't know how he knew that this was everything but it was.

He could see a young scientist reciting the name of bones to keep out the screaming and hysterical laughter that emitted from neighboring rooms in the asylum that he created for himself. Severus witnessed a slightly bitter doctor in chronic pain placing a white pill on his tongue as he calmly told his patient that she would die in less than forty eight hours. He could see a young mother crying gently as she cradled her child to her chest. He gazed upon a half demon—a being that hasn't existed for centuries—fighting a full demon that had similar features as he. Severus watched as a panicked purple haired woman rushed towards a large castle, tears streaming down her face.

Every voice, every tear, every smell, every death, every life was before him in this single minute. It felt like an eternity but Severus knew that it was only five minutes. For five minutes Severus saw past, present, and future. All revealed itself for him like a map that only he could see.

Severus was God during those moments. He was God. He knew everything, he saw everything, he was everything. And because Severus knew everything, the temporary God had a revelation. He had a revelation that repeated itself like a mantra that only echoed louder and louder as everything settled into his brain.

This was a virtual Hell. Where he was, what he was doing was something that he would not wish on his worst enemy. He would pity anyone that was experiencing what he did because in this Hell, seeing was only the beginning. Severus could see all and he could feel all.

Severus could feel the sorrow and rage that the woman felt as she realized that her child had been stolen by her enemies. Her and countless others drowned in these feelings that Severus felt tenfold. Remorse of a lost sibling stabbed at his heart. Anguish of children that are no longer children being torn away from their godparents tore at Severus' soul. Agonizing pain and the stabbing pang of hunger echoed in Severus' brain as a starving wolf sunk its teeth into a helpless child.

So much pain, so much sorrow, so much hatred was too much for anyone to bare, much less a mortal man that had his fair share of sorrow and pain. Much less a man that could not concentrate… he couldn't find the golden flicker of hope and love that lay inside other souls and even some of the twisted and weakened souls that he was drawn to.

"Let me free," Severus whispered into the open air, pulling away from all the emotions that poured into his solitary space. This was too much for him; no man should ever have to do this. Severus jerked away from the hands that held him, surprised when they released him willingly.

Then Severus was freefalling into the realms and times below him and he found that he did not care one whit as to where or when he landed. He did not care what happened as long as he left the realm in which he saw and felt all.

So long as Severus wasn't God.

(**)

The End for now

Okay, so it's farfetched. It is and I know it but I like it in an odd way that shouldn't be encouraged. Luckily I don't need outer influences for me to continue. My voices keep me content most of the time. Anyway, I got this idea from someone's profile… uh External Madness… Eternal Madness? I don't know but I loved one of their stories and looked at their profile to see this suggestion—something he/she really wanted to see.

So, how was it?


	2. The Great Mistake

Another chapter half edited

(**)

Severus groaned as something sharp stabbed into his side without mercy. He moved his hand to make it stop and it did… for a moment until it began to do it again. Someone was actually poking him.

Severus was in too much pain to allow someone to poke him as if he were a dead frog on the side of the road. Severus was feeling fire in places he did not realize existed and he didn't even remember as to why he felt like he was being cooked over a fire.

Severus opened his mouth to give whoever was poking him a tongue lashing of their life when all his memories slapped themselves into place and the reason for his pain became very vivid and very clear as he relived the horrible experience. Severus shivered as the return of the memories he could have certainly lived without caused a sort of tidal wave of information to splash into his brain.

"Holy crap!" someone screamed. Dark eyes snapped open to glare at the being that had dared to poke him and then scream in his ear in an annoyingly childish voice that grated his eardrums raw. It took a moment for his twirling vision to even out into something more likely which turned out to be a boy.

The boy was no older than six, he couldn't be, with bright blond hair and big blue eyes. He was every cliché angel's image Severus had ever seen… except he never seen an angel covered in dirt and rags. Severus looked behind the boy and saw that they were currently in a darkish alleyway.

It was a disgustingly dirty alleyway from what Severus could smell. It smelled of alcohol, blood, maggots and, what he surmised to be, piss. Severus could only pray to whatever Gods… he could only hope that none of the substances had come in direct contact of his person.

"Where… am I?" Severus rasped, forcing himself to stand to his feet. He clawed at the wall for purchase and debated holding his breath. The smells mixing around him were horrible enough to make him want to vomit—much worse than any potion he or his students ever concocted. Hell, Severus smelled better torture chambers than this alleyway. However, holding his breath might cause him to pass out and one thing he wanted to avoid was fainting into the dirty arms of the little boy that seemed intent on catching him should he fall. Severus lurched forward, holding on the filthy wall with his long, dirty nails.

"You're—you okay old man? I find you in forest while looking for food. Saved you from wolf! You sleep long!" the boy stated with grammar bad enough to make Severus wince but that was trifling compared to his current situation: he was in an unknown place. Severus stepped out of the unclean alley and it was almost like stepping into a completely different world. The land was bathed in bright sunlight that nearly blinded Severus and littered with trees and flowers. The roads were unpaved—a simple dirt and the clothing that the people wore were unfamiliar to the wizard. .

"Where am I?" Severus repeated, "How long did I… sleep?"

He looked down at the blond child and saw him close one eye and stick out a little tongue to contemplate his question. Severus looked at his hands and saw that his nails were much longer than he would ever allow them to grow. They were also absolutely filthy! Dirt and, if he wasn't mistaken, blood were caked under his nails. He had to have slept for weeks, maybe months and he also must have been attacked sometime too. Why didn't his memories provide answers for that!

"I think… five days! Yeah, I dragged you in the Village five days ago!" the boy finally exclaimed. Severus nearly fell to the ground in shock but his fall was stopped as he fell into a passing… uh… thing. What stood before Severus was not a man—it was a giant that was twice Severus' height and more than likely ten times his strength.

"And probably a quarter of my intelligence," Severus muttered to himself. The man didn't seem to hear him but Severus could already tell that he was angry long before Severus ever awoken yet the angry blue eyes turned down at him and the lips pulled into a sneer that didn't revival Severus' on a good day.

"Get off me," the man grunted, pushing Severus backwards. Well, push might have been a bit of an understatement. In the past, Severus had men that were much larger than him push him and he merely fell backwards or maybe stumbled a little. What this man did was similar but it wasn't a push or a shove. He placed his two large hands on Severus' chest and flung him.

Severus went flying backwards, his delicate body smashing into the wall several meters behind him. He heard a distinct snapping sound that he had a feeling wasn't the cracking wall behind him. It might have been related to the pain he felt in his left arm—his bone was broken in more than one place.

The wizard glared at the tall man, masking his pain rather well, and stood to his feet. This man was not going to walk away after literally throwing him backwards, Severus would be damned to Hell if he went through being bullied in his adult life. This man was going to go to a hospital unconscious and in pain or he was going to go to the morgue.

"You leave him alone!" the little boy shouted, stepping up to the large man and placing himself in direct danger. Severus opened his mouth to warn the boy away but the man knew a weaker individual when he saw one. One meaty hand picked up the dirty child and held him in the air. The blond kicked out, trying to force the bastard to release him but even if his hits did connect, they might have felt like nothing more than pillows hitting the heavily muscled stomach.

Adrenaline pumped through Severus' bloodstream as his mind registered the child in danger. It was a known fact that Severus despised children but there wasn't anything that would make him watch as one died right in front of him. Severus pulled out his wand and nearly cried as he realized that it was ruined, snapped right down the middle to the hilt. How was he going to save the child without his wand?

"Fuck my life, think Severus… something—," Severus groaned as he felt the weight of his bag. Of course he could just use a potion! Severus shoved his useless wand in his shredded pocket and opened the carrier to see that none of the potions had been damaged or stolen.

"Let me GO!" the blond cried out, tears building in the blue eyes but being held back by pure stubborn will. The bully simply raised him higher and pulled back one boulder of a fist, obviously making a show out of pounding in the face of a six year old. Severus let out a string of colorful expletives and pulled out the first potion that could help.

"Brat, cover your ears!" Severus barked. The blond stop squawking and his tanned hands slapped onto his ears just as Severus threw the glass sphere to the ground. It shattered with a loud bang and a woman burst from the glass in a gray smoke-like spirit. She raised her arms high and her mouth stretched to inhuman proportions to release a loud shriek. Glass items burst loudly around the village whilst people fell to their knees as the screech entered their eardrums and bounced painfully throughout their brain. Luckily, those that were misfortunate enough to be in the vicinity were able to cover their ears or the ears of their young, siphoning some of the pain out.

Severus was thrown backwards, once again, when the sphere broke but it didn't save him from her screeches seeing as he didn't have enough time to shield his ears. He convulsed on the ground as he received the full effect of his own invention: Shrieking Woman.

The angry man did not stand a single chance against the powerful woman's screech, falling to the ground with a loud thud and dropping the blond. He let out a keening scream that nearly matched the potion in its intensity. Every muscle in his body was tight and he wanted it to stop but he didn't know how to make it stop. So he began to die.

The blond boy fell on his back but he didn't let go of his ears as he forced himself to his feet. His blue eyes widened in horror as the stranger seized and shook on the dusty ground. He was dying! Severus' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he scratched at the ground below him in some effort to redirect the pain that was echoing throughout his body. Blood dripped from his nose, ears and mouth.

"Old man, don't die!" the boy shouted, falling to his knees. His hands were still covering his ears and he couldn't let go, he could still hear the echoing scream but it didn't hurt as much as it must have hurt the convulsing man. Tears sprung to his eyes and he laid his head on the tense, shaking chest. "What do I do!"

Severus gritted his teeth together and forced himself to look at the blond boy who was bawling something at him. He honestly wanted the boy to stop; surely he realized that Severus wasn't going to just stop being effected just because he was yelling at him. In fact, he was probably damaging his eardrums a bit more by doing so. And the way he continued to practically slam his head into his chest was not helping and he was still screaming into his torso.

Severus looked up from the boy to stare at four… things. They were men and women but they were dressed oddly and wore masks that resembled animals. They grabbed the boy and ran away with him. Severus wondered if the lad was causing them more trouble by fighting them every step without letting go of his ears. The others attacked the spectrum that Severus' potion created. 'They won't get anywhere by hitting it,' Severus noted to distract himself from the resonating pain.

One of the oddly dressed people—a man maybe?—came over to him and picked him up and began to run away from the scene. Severus could feel the pain wane the further away they got and, for that, Severus was thankful. Severus' head lolled back and he spotted the blond boy trying to run to him, fighting the one that was holding him.

He smirked as he realized that the boy was still holding his ears, the brat was still listening. Black began to lick the edges of Severus' vision; he would probably be insensible once again. Severus nearly forced a laugh through his still clenched teeth. It was amazing that he had only did his experiment one time and he already lost consciousness twice—a bloody record!

"Old MANNNNN!"

(**)

White.

Severus nearly cursed because he hated when he roused to a white world. He stared at the whiteness and pondered his situation. This white was obviously not going to go away for a minute so he might as well give some thought to what was happening.

The first thing that came to mind was that his experiment had not worked as he planned.

He did not go bypass the Fidelius and he was somewhere foreign. This was not a bad thing, all in all. There was nothing for him in Magical Europe. His admittedly short life had been surrounded by death and spying since he was eighteen.

He watched as his beautiful pieces of art—his potions—were used to kill large masses of people. He watched as an old man begged for his the life of his grandson. He watched his students nearly cause Hogwarts to be without a dungeon and first floor. He watched as a man consumed by fear of a prophecy choose his death in the form of a frightened infant that sat on a potential piece of soul and he watched as that man and all his other pieces had their souls sucked out by Dementors.

And then his watching was over. He had nothing to do, no importance in the world.

Severus was only twenty and already he was hitting a midlife crisis. He would have been forced to deal with other people's children until everyone was convinced that he wasn't a true Death Eater. Dumbledore would have to hide him in the castle until he wasn't considered a threat to anyone. Severus let out a tiny giggle that became a roaring laughter. That sentiment was the funniest thing in the world.

It was amusing because it was true! Severus was dangerous to the people around him and to himself. He had conducted research all because of the lack of mental stimulus! Many of his research happened like that. However, this particular research had the potential to locate bad people that used the charm, it also could have exposed hundreds of people trying to not die because of crazed killers.

And the research didn't have the effect that he had wanted. It did something so much more.

He was God for much longer than he wanted, he was in immense pain after, he slept for days—maybe weeks, a little blond brat saved his life from vicious wolves, he was knocked so hard into a wall that his arm and the wall cracked, he then used a highly dangerous potion that saved the brat but nearly killed him, and he was saved by weird looking animal people.

This new place was probably the best thing that ever happened to him! Severus stopped laughing and reconsidered his sarcasm.

"It's true…" Severus said with wonder in his discombobulated voice. This land, though he nearly died, was probably going to turn out everything that he needed and wanted. He could start anew and be happy and free without anyone telling him what he could and could not do.

The young Potions Master let out a joyful laugh and sprung from the imitation of a bed. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him. This was an unquestionably delightfully perfect result of doing a chancy experiment that nearly killed him and had the potential to cause mass mania.

Life was good for Severus.

(**)

"Hey… old man… you gonna wake up?" a tiny voice asked. Severus blinked as his white room vanished and was exchanged with a blue room with bright sunlight shining on him. He glared at the window five feet away his bed and the curtains yanked themselves closed as if he had personally scared them. "That was cool!"

Severus slowly turned to the left, where the shout was made, and stared at the blue eyes that were merely five centimeters from his own. His nose was meeting quite firmly with the tanned nose and he could smell that this kid probably never brushed his teeth in his life nor took a bath.

"And, pray tell, what are you doing here?" Severus inquired his voice quite thick.

"Well, I save your life. You owe me," the blond stated. Severus was actually shocked that this brat was actually… was this brat calling in a Life Debt? But he was a mere six years old, there was no way that the child even understood what that was and he didn't appear magical. Yes, Severus could feel an energy coming from him but it wasn't magical like his. It was something that Severus was familiar with but, at the moment, he couldn't remember where or how.

"I believe that you owe me. That philistine would have killed you," Severus countered, forcing himself to sit up. The blond boy pulled himself up too though he didn't have blond hair anymore. His hair was black and looked oily, that might give him the answer as to why the boy smelled bad. It looked to be some kind of tar or fish based oil in his hair.

"He did kinda knock you around. One hit and you flew. Never seen someone flew that hard," the boy stated. Severus pursed his lips and glared at the boy. The little twit was calling him weak, it was hurtful but true.

Severus did not have any physical strength to boast about. He relied on potions and his wand. Severus froze and lurched from the soft bed, a hospital bed, and ran to the black bundle that was his robes. He hoped and prayed that it was merely a dream. He begged the Gods that his mind had made up a false picture because of the knock to the bed.

"No," he whispered, falling to his knees.

The blond sat up on his knees in confusion. The man had just run from the bed like his pants were on fire and was now hunched over whatever was in his hands. The boy climbed off the bed and slowly crept over to the odd man and looked at what he was cradling. It was a stick. It wasn't very long or thick but it looked as if someone had taken a blade and simply cut it right down the middle.

"My name is Naruto you know. I just turned six. I can start the Academy! What your name?" the boy said. The man didn't move and the boy could see that tears were forming in the man's eyes as he stared at his stick. "Come on, Old Man. Don't cry, you can fix your stick and we have a lot here if you can't!"

"I am not crying you insolent brat," Severus huffed, standing up. He carefully wrapped his wand in a cloth before placing it in his bag. He would need to have it fixed as soon as possible. Until then he would have to deal without one. He looked down at the brat who was practically falling backwards to look up at him. He tried to think as to why he looked so expectant then he sighed. "My name is Snape… Severus. I am sure that I previously inquired this but you did not answer me as I recall. Where am I?"

"Konoha!" Naruto shouted. Severus' eyes widened and he fell backwards, luckily on the bed that he had walked to sometime during their talking. He stared at the boy for several minutes and snatched up the glass by the bed to gulp down the cool water.

"By Konoha… you surely do not mean Konohagakure? Village Hidden in the Leaves! Hidden Leaf Village… I transported myself to the Hidden Countries…" Severus gasped. Severus realized that his first goal had not worked but it did something amazing. The Hidden Countries were protected by ancient magic and even older Hidden magic that was called chakra. The fact that Severus' poorly done spell had broken through such a… it was amazing!

"So yeah, you gotta be my dad," Naruto said. Severus blinked, the blond… black haired brat had been talking all the time that Severus wasn't listening to him.

"What are you blathering about?" Severus demanded.

"I saved you so you owe me. I want to live with you," Naruto smiled. Severus tilted his head as he slowly digested what the boy was saying. It seemed that the boy, the one that seemed to have the Hidden Magic was actually calling a Life Debt on him but it couldn't work.

"I saved your life from that barbarian so we are even," Severus smirked. He wasn't going to allow himself to be tricked into teaching brats again. It would not happen to himself twice in his one life time.

"But I saved you twice. The ANBU were going to throw you out or kill you 'cause you don't got no papers—you're an outsider but I jumped in front of them! Then the doctors wasn't gonna help so I said you was my daddy," Naruto gestured to his filthy black hair. He folded his arms over his chest and Severus felt his soul throb lightly. The boy had him in a tight bind and, judging by that smirk, the boy knew that he had him cornered.

The young Potions Master leaned against the high stacked pillows and stared at the tanned boy. He could hardly speak as he came to the understanding that, just maybe, this was not the perfect situation. Lady Luck had spat on him once again and now he was being forced to harbor a blond, loud mouthed orphan child.

Could this get any worse?

(**)

I don't think it follows what the person had hoped to see. Sad, really

So, seeing as this is gonna be Sarutobi-Naruto years, does anyone want to see specific couples?


	3. The Prince and The Ninja

Another chapter….

I'm debating couples. Then again, I plan for this to be the longest fic I have ever done in my life (over ten chapters). And friendships should be built first…

Suggestions will be taken into consideration but I will be pleasing both my yaoi and my het fans because it's not fair for just one of the halves to be satisfied. So be assured that the only gay couple will probably be Severus—more likely than not.

(**)

The young Potions Master leaned against the high stacked pillows and stared at the tanned boy. He could hardly speak as he came to the understanding that, just maybe, this was not the perfect situation. Lady Luck had spat on him once again and now he was being forced to harbor a blond, loud mouthed orphan child.

Severus knew there was a reason as to why he hated children and hospitals.

(**)

"I am leaving," Severus suddenly stated. Naruto looked up from the rice he was shoving into his mouth. Severus was slightly disgusted at the way the brat demolished food. The man had connected the fact that this blond boy had no family and was homeless. Severus was well versed in not always having a meal while being poor and then not living on the streets when his father finally died of alcohol poisoning but still, he never showed how hungry he was by nearly dying whilst gulping down food. Then again Severus always proved to be a stubborn ass in those situations.

"Swallow that food before you speak," Severus demanded as the boy opened his mouth to speak. Naruto flinched slightly and chewed faster. Severus turned and pulled on his long black pants and rolled his eyes at his shirt. The white button down clothing was a lost cause. Long shreds decorated the arms and torso area, consistent with the long bandages that covered Severus' arms, hands, and torso. He threw the shirt into the nearby wastebasket.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked, mouth void of any food.

"We are not going anywhere. You are going to an orphanage where you belong until someone adopts you and I am leaving this despicable hospital," Severus hated hospitals and he hated children. If there was one thing that he hated more it was children visiting him in hospitals. It didn't help that this child was trying to blackmail him into taking him in.

After thinking on it for a moment, Severus decided that he would not be led around by a child. 'Shit,' Severus cursed and his robes joined his shirt in its grave, he resigned himself to going shirtless but at least the bandages covered some of his body.

Severus slung the bag over his shoulder and went over to the window. He wasn't going to leave this hospital through the front door. If Naruto was telling the truth then the ANBUs would want to question him and would probably stop him from leaving. One thing he didn't want was to explain to their leader as to how he ended up in the Hidden Countries.

"No one is going to adopt me," Naruto whispered as Severus prepared to jump the long distance down. Severus paused and looked over his shoulder and looked the boy up and down. He was still filthy, dirt covering his cheeks and ripped clothing. His blond hair was heavy and black with whatever oil he put in the locks while his big blue eyes stared sadly at him.

He had snuck into the hospital under false pretense so that he could see if Severus was alright. Naruto had jumped in front of a large man that could have easily snapped his neck with two fingers to protect him. Naruto saved him from a forest filled with who knew what.

Most of the things he did was foolish and for his gain. Jumping in front of the man without an preparations was stupid, coming into the hospital was probably just so that he could blackmail and the forest… well…

Severus gritted his teeth in anger because he already knew the truth—he was going to take the blond with him. Shit, shit, shit!

"Hey!" the door burst open with a loud bang and in came several of the people that Severus knew to be ANBU. A pig, a cat, and one of them didn't have on an animal mask. He wore nothing but a black cloth to cover his cheeks, nose, and mouth. The black cloth came up from the shirt he wore under his gray armor, they all wore the same outfit but this one showed his face.

He looked to be Severus' age but his tall body and spiked hair could make him look older than what he was. One black eye looked at him without any worry, as if he didn't care if Severus jumped or not; in fact he looked bored. The other eye was covered with the forehead protector which was etched in what Severus believed to be the Leaf Village symbol.

"Well, I guess I am in Konoha… come here Naruto," Severus ordered. The cat and pig gasped and nearly took a step backwards but the masked man didn't even blink. It was obvious that the two other ANBU didn't realize that the brat was Naruto though why he was so important, Severus wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Naruto, don't move," the pig spoke, revealing that it was a woman under the mask. The disguised blond didn't even consider listening to her and scampered over to Severus who reached down and held him tight to his chest.

"Do not jump, we are not trying to hurt you Magic User. The Hokage would like to see you," the cat, a man, said. Severus frowned, he didn't want to see their leader and he wasn't for however long he could avoid to.

"We'll eventually catch him," the bored man said, still leaning against the doorframe. Severus didn't speak, he simply pushed himself off the ledge and fell into open air. Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around him as hard as he possibly could while Severus concentrated all his magic on the spell the Dark Lord had another create. He never tried it without his wand but this was one of the few times he would use Gryffindor mannerisms. He just hoped that they didn't die.

(**)

Naruto buried his head hard in the stomach provided in front of him, his heart all the way in his throat as they fell. Naruto watched ninjas jump from tall heights and land calmly on their feet or use other things to help their jump. Naruto knew that this man wasn't a ninja so he didn't know how this would work out. For some reason, Naruto trusted this man. He was dark, dangerous, and he seemed to be angry all the time that Naruto had known him but… Naruto felt something deep inside the man. He could sense that this man wasn't all bad. He wasn't going to hurt Naruto. He was good.

"You can stop reopening my wounds, brat… and you can open your eyes," the dark voice rumbled. Naruto looked up to see that the man was staring calmly ahead and it was then that Naruto came to the conclusion that they were not falling anymore. Instead, they were flying.

Holy crap! They were actually flying! For the first time in the six years of his life, Naruto was actually stunned silent. He had seen ninjas jump for long periods of time, had seen them jump really high but he never seen them fly!

"I see that you can shut up," the man smirked.

"Well at least I only have one hair color!" Naruto pouted, saying the first thing that came to mind. The man, Snape Severus, raised a thin brow at him and stared silently as if he were trying to understand what Naruto was saying. Well, that didn't surprise Naruto because he had watched as the man's hair changed color. It had been amazing. "You hair is black and white! It so weird! I was trying to feed you some food I got from behind a cart and then you started to shake a little and your hair just turned white but it was only the back."

Severus sighed and resisted the urge to use colorful language. If he was going to be around brats then the last thing he wanted was for the boy to start parroting his language. Severus just wondered when they would stop, he was getting weak especially since his body was still in pain. They needed to stop…

(**)

The man stood tall and proud on top of a stall structure looking out at the softly lit village below him. His eyes were half hidden by the large and wide hat that sat on his head while the rest of his body was covered with a white robe lined with red. He raised his head high to look at the sky above and silently admired the fiery colors it created.

"Hokage, we have lost sight of the Magic User," a voice behind the man stated calmly. The man slowly turned towards the armored ANBU leader with his mask of a jackal and he nodded for him to continue. "He escaped the hospital and took the jinchuuriki with him. We tracked them then they suddenly disappeared—no scent that Tsume can find and even Hiashi cannot see them. They have disappeared from the village."

The Hokage nodded once again and turned to leave. The ANBU leader was slightly confused, should the Hokage not be baffled and concerned with an unknown man with the ability to wield magic roaming about with a demon container? The man was untrustworthy—a wizard for Kama's sake!

"I am sure that we will find that they are much closer than we know," the Hokage said in a tone that suggested he knew right where they were.

(**)

Naruto stared at the trees in front of him, they looked like many of the trees he had seen and knew very well. Really he didn't like the trees—they blocked out the sun and the large buildings and bright lights of their city blocked out the stars. With nothing to do and no one to really talk to Naruto didn't like that his two favorite things were held from him because he couldn't climb high enough.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about the flight he had gone through just minutes ago. It was the most… it was fun, it felt like heaven should feel like. Naruto wasn't sure if he could ever learn how to but if he could Naruto would fly every day and every night. Naruto could feel the wind brushing through his hair, moisture hitting him a bit harshly but Naruto didn't mind. He was high above the village that wasn't nice to him and he was warm, he felt safe too.

"Brat, what are you doing?" a deep, dark voice asked. Naruto looked behind him to see Snape making a large circle in the forest. He did a simple backwards roll onto his feet and walked over to the strange man. He was an odd looking man, definitely foreign.

"Name's Naruto, Old Man," Naruto pouted.

"My name is Naruto, Old Man—if you are to be my… companion then you will speak as such," Severus would not acknowledge the fact that the boy would be considered his ward. No, this was a simple traveling arrangement and as soon as someone protested to Severus having the blond orphan with him then the sooner he would be happily alone. Of course they would have to catch up with Severus first to actually protest.

"No fun… what you…" Naruto paused as a dark glare found its way to his forehead. Naruto cleared his young throat and gave a shaky smile, "What are you doing?"

"Good," Severus nodded his approval. "Normally I would set up a tent but I am not up to par—so this potion will have to suffice. It will create an impenetrable shield around us until the Earth sucks it up in about seventeen hours. Give me one of your hairs."

Naruto was slightly in awe and disbelief. Could this dark man really have something so powerful inside a simple jar? Naruto must have been staring for too long for suddenly one of his hairs was yanked from his head by a long fingered hand. Naruto winced and threw a glare at the shirtless man who simply pulled out one of his white strands though he paused to stare at it with a quizzical look on his face.

"I have to find a mirror sometime soon," Severus muttered and threw down the two strands in the groves of the large circle. The man then pulled Naruto close to him and evenly poured the liquid in the groves. Naruto gasped as a blue sheet rose from the ground and covered them for several moments before disappearing.

"Do not leave the circle unless it is to go to the bathroom. When I have a sufficient amount of sleep you are being bathed… thoroughly. Then we will continue our journey," Severus laid on the ground and looked up at the trees. Naruto sighed and flopped onto his back too, close to the older man.

"So, you're not from around here, how come you know about Konoha?" Naruto asked. Severus looked at the blond from the corner of his eye and let the grammar slippage slide mostly because he didn't have the energy to correct him.

"I have a knack for getting information that does not belong in my possession. Long ago ninjas and wizards lived in peace but that was very long ago before wizards became inflated by their power. Before the two broke apart, they shared many scrolls and books amongst each other. I stole several of those scrolls because I am a curious man," Severus said.

Frankly, Severus needed to control his urge to do reckless things just because he lacked anything else to do. Stealing those scrolls nearly landed him in exile for the rest of his natural life. Wizards no longer acknowledge ninjas—shinobi—mostly for the fact that shinobi were highly dangerous and possessed great power that a wizard could not. The scrolls were forbidden and hidden. Of course Severus had to point out that they were not hidden too well if he found them when he was only thirteen. So it was the fault of them for not hiding their jealousy a little deeper.

"Can you tell me a story, Russ?" Naruto yawned.

"Do I look like one that weaves tales for children?" Severus snarled down at the dirty blond. Naruto looked into the blank eyes, there was no way that the man was angry when his eyes were so empty.

"Fine, I'll tell you one instead," Naruto said, nonplussed at the foul man. He poked the shield around them, giggling at the tingly feeling before a story came to his mind. He was going to call it: The Prince and the Ninja. "Can you guess who the Prince is?"

Severus shook his head, hardly listening to the brat as created a story.

(**)

Once, long ago there was a ninja named Uzumaki. He was a great, fearless ninja that everyone liked and praised. Uzumaki had a great dream and that was to be Hokage. He knew that if he were Hokage he would be loved even more and he could make his land even better than it already was.

But Uzumaki wanted to work for it. So he took on a lot of missions and got stronger every day! Then, one day, Uzumaki hurt himself. He hurt himself really, really bad. So bad that he couldn't work as a ninja anymore.

Uzumaki was sad and lonely because no one liked him anymore. He was useless and he no longer had a home. Uzumaki wondered in the forests one day, trying to find food because he was hungry when he stumbled over a sleeping man.

The man was really, really white and he was covered in blood and scratches as if he were attacked by wolves. Uzumaki stared at the man then saw that the wolves were still around—he could see them in the bushes with their yellow eyes staring at him. He grabbed the sleeping man and ran really, really far from the forest.

When he got the man somewhere safe he talked to him to see if he would wake up but he didn't. Sometimes he would whisper or whimper—enough for the outcast ninja to realize that the man was a Prince.

After five days of guarding and feeding the Prince whatever Uzumaki could find the man finally woke up. Uzumaki watched as his eyes fluttered open and his hair changed right there! They had been pure black but then his hair turned white like the man had seen the scariest thing in the world.

The Prince was very grouchy when he woke up and very proud because he stood right up instead of resting while Uzumaki helped by holding out his arms. Uzumaki was so happy that the Prince was awake that he talked and talked to him but the Prince was still weak and he fell into a giant bad ninja.

"I don't like you!" the bad ninja said and threw the weakened Prince into a wall. Uzumaki was angry and he ran at the giant but he was out of practice and the bad ninja caught him. The Prince was grateful that Uzumaki tried to save him so he reached into his bag and pulled out a powerful spell…

(**)

Severus held back a yawn as he actually found himself relaxing and falling asleep under the high pitched voice of the blond child faded away. He allowed a small smile… smirk to adorn his face as the blond actually spread out his small body and began to snore lightly.

Naruto put himself to sleep with his own story. Severus thought that maybe he should follow the example of the unique blond brat, curling onto his side and falling into a painfully light sleep. (**)

The End

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

I'm irritated and I hope you liked it.


	4. The Last Thing You See

Hello Reader,

Small warning is that this chapter is rather long. There is violence. There is a slight sense of improbability then again we are talking about Harry Potter and Naruto so I guess everything has a sense of improbability.

Oh yeah and vote on poll please, helps stimulate my mind.

Let's begin.

(**)

"Ouch, ouch!"

"Stop moving around!"

"That hurts!"

"No, I was not aware that this hurt in the least hence the reason as to why you are insisting upon screaming and—damn you brat! Get back in this hot spring."

"No, no! Ah, let go Old Man!"

"I will succeed in removing this disgusting filth from your hair and seeing your skin for its natural color!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

(**)

Naruto folded his arms and bowed his head as he pouted at the ground. His blond hair flopped in front of his eyes, shining nicely in the sun. He had been cleaned from his blond hair to his tan toes. Severus stood above him, towel around his waist. He had a red mark on his arm from Naruto's struggles that he hadn't bothered to fix but he was sure that the blond saw his displeasure.

"Stand up," Severus stated, gazing over the boy to be sure that he was clean. The blond hair was nice and yellow, his face was dirt free though Severus wasn't sure why the three lines on his face wouldn't come off—they were probably scars and the rest of his body was also spotless though he frowned at the large tattoo that went around his stomach. Something about it tickled the back of his mind but Severus couldn't bring it to the surface.

"Dress in these," Severus handed him clothing. The boy had expressed his love of the color orange but they were hiding until they were fully out of Konoha so he had gotten the black pants that covered the boy from his hips to his ankles but had orange cuffs. The shirt he wore had a large Leaf Village symbol on the front of it in orange while the rest of the shirt was white. Then the common ninja sandals were given to the boy.

"Thanks Old Man!" Naruto smiled, yanking on the comfy underwear and then his clothing.

"I couldn't allow you to run about in the nude," Severus scoffed as he pulled the green shirt over his head and the black pants next. The sandals turned out to be rather comfortable and made jumping and walking easier to control. Severus slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled a map out to figure out where they were going to go. Naruto smiled at the black haired man and climbed onto the rather large rock behind Severus. After spending around two days with Severus Naruto had figured out that the man was always surly and to generally ignore it unless his mouth did that thin line thing and his eyes narrowed like snakes then it was time for Naruto to stop.

"And until then…" Naruto trailed off, taking the damp hair into his hands and pulling it from the man's face.

"I hope that your mutterings to yourself and your violation of my personal space is due to insanity," Severus said dryly, staring at the map intently.

"Nope, just being me—so where are we going?" Naruto asked, sticking out his tongue as he struggled to wrap his hands around the rather thick hair and then pulled the hair tie around it to create a ponytail. He slid from the rock and stood in front of the pale man, looking at him intently then he nodded to himself. Yes, he looked more like a ninja when his hair wasn't in his face.

"From my knowledge the Village Hidden in the Mist is on shaky terms with the Hidden Leaf so they will not hand us over and this map shows that it is far… we shall go there but we will have to go around—Naruto, NO!" Severus reached out to catch the blond boy who was falling forward. The blond blinked as he found himself on the ground… outside of the shield. Naruto watched as the protection they had been under shattered with a rather loud explosion and bright colors. Severus froze in horror and shock, ears straining to hear anything.

(**)

"Hokage, we have located the Magic User and the Jinchuuriki," the lead ANBU stated. The Hokage turned away from the beautiful village that lay just beyond his window and looked at the man to nod at him. The leader flared his chakra to a point that signaled for the capture team to bring the males forth. Before he turned to leave and fill out a missions report, he paused at the door.

"Hokage, sir… if you do not mind me asking… why are you not concerned that this Magic User has taken the Jinchuuriki and are roaming without any right?" the man asked, very curious. He walked back to the Hokage desk.

"It is simple. This Magic User is no danger to us unless we pose a danger to him and his new responsibility. Have the assigned team try to negotiate with him, it will probably not work but it is the thought that counts," the Hokage chuckled. The ANBU looked at him as if he were crazy though his mask hid any sign that he doubted his leader's thoughts.

Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the leader to smile wistfully to himself.

(**)

Severus dashed through the trees swiftly, pushing his body to the fastest it had ever gone which was pretty fast. Severus was a fast runner to Naruto's surprise as he clung to the man's back. He felt odd from the juice that Severus gave him but the man said it made him less of a burden to his back.

"How come we can't fly?" Naruto said into the pale ear before him.

"Saving magic," Severus answered without breaking his concentration. He had to look forward and avoid the branches, leaves, protruding roots and anything else that could cause him to fall or trip. He jumped through some trees and looked at the clear field, it was empty of all life but Severus had a feeling that that he was mistaken so he put Naruto down and slowly stepped into the clearing, pulling his ward behind him.

"They're here…" Naruto whispered.

"How do you know?" Severus murmured back. Severus had a similar feeling but that came from the fact that he could… feel the chakra that the ninjas all secreted like millions of ants crawling on his skin.

The blond looked at him with an odd expression and simply pointed to his head. Severus put it to the back of his mind as the trees and bushes suddenly came alive and half a dozen ninjas in a varying amount of clothing surrounded them.

Severus felt his heart speed up in his chest. He was scared; he could not lie and say that he wasn't because Severus was very scared. He had no fighting knowledge that included hand to hand combat unless it was basic street fighting. Ninjas would demolish him without truly trying. They were strong, extremely fast, and had multiple tricks… the only way to win was to retreat. Severus frowned, he hated to retreat.

"I guess you're not gonna save magic?" Naruto asked as he felt long arms wrap around his torso. Severus pressed his lips together and shot into the sky like an arrow. Severus only had a second to realize that something was wrong—they weren't following him—before his entire body was on fire and a shriek ripped itself from his throat. He bounced off whatever was hanging in the sky and wrapped his body around the silent brat, protecting him as much as he could from the short fall that knocked all the wind from Severus' lungs.

"Akio, your jutsu worked! He will not be flying away. Magic User you should give up or we might accidently hurt your frail magical body," a very loud and obnoxious voice shouted. Severus forced himself to stand up, looking down to see that Naruto was unconscious but didn't seem to have been hurt by the 'jutsu' that had definitely harmed Severus. He then looked at the man that had spoken and blinked, slightly horrified by the green leotard and orange leg warmers that burned his eyes.

"What are you wearing?" Severus blurted, making a mental note to not ever lose to this man—especially while he wore such a… absurd outfit. It would be embarrassing to his very core if this outlandish man turned out to be his doing.

"I told you that your new look was ridiculous Gai," the silver haired man from the hospital yawned. The man with the very shiny bowl cut looked insulted and turned to the other man, eyes shining with tears.

"Kakashi, my youthful rival, do not attempt to act so cool and bored—my clothes are fashionable because I am the Mighty Handsome Beast of the Leaf!" the man shouted loud, making Severus' ears hurt more than his body. The Potions Master took a deep breath and looked around at the three ninjas that were crouched down and staring at him. They were waiting for him to attack or try to run while one was like the two others, not really concerned.

"We were told to capture you alive but accidents can happen to Magic Users what with their frail bodies and less than nimble movements," a man with pale, pale eyes and long brown hair practically snarled. Severus sneered, not intimidated by the long haired male that stood with his arms folded. Severus had a feeling that he stood this way because he didn't find Severus to be any threat. The Potions Master smirked to himself as he shifted Naruto to one arm and slid his other hand into his poach. 'This man will learn that Magic Users are not weak and I am a threat,' he thought. He quickly pulled out a round glass and smashed the contents into Naruto's forehead. The glass broke then dissolved along with the blue liquid into the boy then he threw the weightless child into the air.

"Where…?" Akio squinted as the blond jinchuuriki disappeared without a trace. The Magic User smiled and held up his hands, both of them holding three vials each. His black eyes blazed with fire and Kakashi had a distinct feeling that this Magic User was not going to go down without a fight.

The soon to be battlefield was silent as the black haired man observed his opponents. Severus knew that these ninjas could easily kill him but they had said that he was to be caught alive though how damaged didn't seem to matter according to the white eyed man. Severus would not allow them to catch him while he still had oxygen in his lungs.

"Get him," the pale eyed man growled. Severus threw five of the vials into the air then shook the other vigorously. He threw it at the oncoming three ninjas. One of them jumped high in the air but was knocked out cold as they hit the jutsu above them hard while the others were caught in the rainbow explosion that encased them in some kind of crystal. Severus caught the falling vials and smirked at the long haired man.

"Yo," Kakashi said next to him, startling Severus into whirling around. He found the taller man to be nose to nose with him, causing Severus to kick out a bit like a girl. The Potions Master had been lucky and caught the man right between the legs. Kakashi's one eye widened in an almost comical manner, one that Severus couldn't help but smile at—it was the man's fault for not thinking Severus could hurt him. Severus sensed an oncoming energy behind him and ducked in time to not be kicked by the 'Handsome Green Beast'. He caught Kakashi in the shoulder instead.

"Oh my ally! I am so sorry for hitting you!" Gai shouted. Severus stood straight and started to run only to gasp in pain between his clenched teeth as two fingers dug themselves deep into his stomach. Chakra exploded from the two fingers and Severus found himself flying backwards, rolling on the grass quite a distance from the man that had attacked him. Severus coughed, ignoring the blood that dripped from his mouth and onto the green blades below him. He pressed his tongue onto the top of his mouth and faced the man that had attacked him.

"I will handle him, find the boy Kakashi and Gai," the pale eyed man said as the two remaining ninjas stared at him, slightly more cautious. Severus nodded slightly it was good that they felt this way so if Severus was captured then they would know to fear him in future instances. He winced as his stomach tightened and blood dripped down the side of his mouth.

"One hit and you are already bleeding internally. Your magic doesn't work without a channel, does it Magic User?" the man taunted.

"You… are a Hyuuga—Gentle Fist. You use two fingers to hit chakra points or important nerves that causes intense pain that is only heightened due to the chakra you expel when performing your move," Severus stated.

"A Magic User that has knowledge is a little of a surprise," the Hyuuga said. "That will not help you in this case Magic User."

"That is not my name. You may call me Severus… I might be the last thing you see," Severus snarled with his blood tinted teeth bared. The Hyuuga's face hardened and he darted forward, hands back and then fingers forward. "I suppose you do not like being taunted you bigoted—."

Severus put his hand out, directing it right in front of the blow and nearly cried in pain as chakra exploded from the hit and it had to have broken something in his hand but he held tight—this man was going to hurt and capture him and Naruto—he had to do this. Severus pressed his tongue hard upwards and blew out the gray powder that filled his mouth.

"AHHH!" the Hyuuga screeched as the powder went right into his eyes and in his nasal passages. Severus jumped back and pulled another potion from his bag and tossed it at the agony filled Hyuuga. The man fell to his knees and then his face, unconscious.

Severus surveyed the space. It was quiet and the wind blew gently on the oddly undisturbed grass. He turned to stare at the two women inside the crystals. They were dying, more likely than not. There was no air inside the crystals and hopefully the stirring ninja that had hit the jutsu would figure that out and release them. Then there was the Hyuuga…

"Your eyes are very important to your fighting. You cannot work without them… I suppose you will not be of use to your village any longer," Severus closed out all feelings that could be associated with guilt and staggered over to his fallen vials and slowly looked at the remaining ones, happy that he hadn't had to use them. Severus picked up one and uncorked it then threw it into the air. He stared at the sky and watched as Naruto slowly came into view and fell soundlessly and smoothly onto the ground. Severus staggered to the blond and fell to his knees beside him.

"Naruto… Naruto…" Severus shook the boy until the blue eyes slowly opened.

"What… Severus-chan what happened?" Naruto asked as soon as he spotted the three ninjas around them. Severus twitched at the sound of a very childish, very feminine honorific but a sharp pang in his belly stopped any protest he was going to say. He had to act fast.

"I put you to sleep with a small prick by a mild poison then I turned you invisible before the battle. I did not need nor want you to become leverage. During the battle a Hyuuga caught me unawares, damaging several organs and breaking my hand. Now I need you to listen Naruto… listen to me carefully," Severus brought one of his hands to the blonde's face and looked deep into the deep blue eyes. He needed Naruto to see how serious he was.

"Okay, what is it Old Man?" Naruto asked, eyes concerned. Blood was dripping from the pale man's mouth and Naruto was honestly frightened for his life. He had heard what the Hyuuga clan was capable of, their blows could kill with one well-placed attack.

"The potion I am about to take will cause me to cut down our travel time and get away but Naruto… when we reach the next village I will be weak. I am sick now but this potion will nearly kill me. When we stop, use these gold pieces to get a room and other necessities. To stop the effect of the potion I need to digest this potion," Severus held up the pink glass and repeated his last statement twice more until Naruto said it back to him. He pressed the glass into Naruto's hand firmly and closed his slightly chubby fingers around it then he handed over the pouch holding a hefty amount of gold. Hopefully Naruto would know how to negotiate.

"Old Man… I don't want you to take it… can't we just surrender?" Naruto pleaded, holding tight to the vial and the money.

"Naruto I do not wish to see your leader. If you wish… you can go back. I will be sure that you arrive at your orphanage but I will not end up under your leader's control. I am a stranger, a Magic User…" Severus trailed off and played with the phial that was in his own hand. Naruto's brows drew together and he threw himself into the black haired man, tears brimming his eyes as he nodded for Severus to drink his traveling potion.

"What about them?" Naruto asked, nodding towards the fallen warriors.

"They will take care of them," Severus stated, looking at the ninjas that were running full speed at them. Obviously they had realized that their teammates were not fighting any longer and were coming back. Severus hurriedly swallowed the leather flavored liquid and shuddered as a burning heat filled his body and every nerve in his body came to life. He wrapped Naruto tight against him and took off.

(**)

"Wow…" Kakashi was actually shocked for the first time in his life. He had never seen anyone or anything move that fast, he didn't think that Gai's Eight Gates could match that kind of speed. Speaking of Gai, Kakashi turned his head to the man whose mouth was wide open and his eyes even wider.

"I…" Kakashi smirked as he realized that Gai was actually shocked silent. He looked at the clearing and saw that Ai was weakly banging against the crystal that contained the black haired Akio; it was obvious that she was trying to free her.

"Magic… User said… can't breathe. They can't breathe," Ai whispered as Kakashi pulled out a kunai and stabbed into the suffocating binding. It immediately shattered with a magnificent noise and rainbow shards that punctured the other and caused it to break too.

"Thank… you," the freed ninja took deep breaths, face regaining color slowly but surely as he fell backwards and simply stared up at the blue sky. Akio had stumbled from the crystal and fell into the green haired female in front of her. She hugged Ai tightly then pulled back to look over her sister. Ai held in her tears as she realized that her sister was still breathing and alive.

"The Magic User got away?" the ninja asked calmly, still staring up. It wasn't really a question. It was more like a statement as if the ninja simply wanted to get his head back by rambling whatever was at the back of his throat. "This was a C rank mission… it should have been easier than cooking ramen. Then again if it was believed that the Magic User wasn't dangerous then they would not have assigned three powerful ninjas."

"Agreed," Kakashi nodded though he started to tune out the man as he continued to talk to himself and the sky. Kakashi shook his head and walked over to Gai who was turning Hiashi onto his back. Kakashi's eyes widened then fell back to their normal bored state as he observed the Hyuuga's face. It did not look good. Blood was slowly dripping from the closed lids while the man himself was simply still. "Well then…"

"He is alive. I believe that Hiashi underestimated the Magic User," Gai said, calmly for the first time that Kakashi had known the man.

"I guess this makes him an enemy?" Akio asked, grabbing Ai's hand and pulling the green haired ninja to Hiashi's side. The kunoichi was a medic-ninja more times than not so the way she clung to Akio made sense seeing as this was her first mission that contained any real danger. Ai was one of the best medics and was amazing at subduing and healing those around her so she made a perfect member of the team… only now her sister nearly died right in front of her.

"I am not sure. He might still be a neutral case," Ai murmured, finally pulling herself from her sister and forcing to kneel by the fallen ninja's side. She placed her tanned hands gently on his chest and her hands glowed blue with chakra. "He will be fine… his heart is strong and his lungs are perfect and his chakra flow is steady but… I do not think that he will be able to see after this."

"Okay, he's an enemy now," Akio said firmly.

(**)

Severus had taken his Flash Potion several times for various reasons but he never got over the amazing feeling that it filled him with. Colors blurred and merged together to make a beautiful canvas right around him. The ground felt as if it did not exist, the water merely tickled his bare feet than anything else. His hair was blown straight back and the height in his arms barely registered to his brain which was working in overtime along with his heart which beat with a loud steadiness that pounded in a soothing rhythm in Severus' ears. Severus loved this exhilarating feeling of being fast enough to circle the world, fast enough to outrun light, rain, and trouble. It was a freedom that came close to being better than flying without a broom or creating a potion.

Then Severus crashed.

Well it wasn't really a crash. It was more along the lines that he stopped because he recognized that he was in the right location and as soon as he stopped, Severus knew that he would not be able to start again. The world felt as if it were ripped from right under him and Severus found himself falling down, down, down into a deep hole of darkness and despair.

"Old Man! Stay up!" he heard a voice from far away. Severus blinked and looked up into blue eyes surrounded by spiky blond hair and tan skin with cat like whiskers going across both cheeks. "Here… drink this. Come on!"

Severus was drowning. He was drowning in a pink liquid that tasted oddly of… it tasted like tired. Severus started to spit it out but something slapped over his mouth and forced the liquid to stay inside his mouth until he swallowed by reflex.

And then Severus was back in his body and on a somewhat soft mat. Severus blinked around at the softly lit room. It wasn't small but was by no means large either. It was just enough room for a child and a rather thin man to coincide comfortably. Severus turned his head on the soft pillow to see Naruto staring at him hard before smiling brightly and crawling towards him and his mat.

"You tried to spit it out you know," Naruto said out of the blue. Severus nodded, not very surprise. He looked at his body and realized that he was half naked with a bandage around his hand and new bandages around his stomach.

"I shall be a mummy by the end of this week…" Severus sighed, poking at his bandages.

"The medic said that you were fine. Oh yeah and you were out for about… one day. We're in Suna," Naruto said, grabbing a large bowl of something steaming. Severus shook his head when the blond tried to hand him some and threw the covers off his body. He stretched upwards, cracking his back with his efforts.

So Naruto had used some of the money for him to receive medical treatment seeing as he had no pain in his hand and little in his belly. At least Severus had not under or overestimated how long he would have to run to land in the Village of Sand. He winced as he felt the disgusting feeling of not being clean.

"A bath would do me great justice and you have yet to take one… have you?" Severus stared at the blond. Naruto's face turned ashen with horror as he set down his food and stood up, holding up both his hands as if to negotiate with the man.

"Now… Old Man… we can do something—NOOOOOOO!" Naruto shrieked as Severus lunged.

(**)

The End

I wanted to end on a light note. I hope that this was enjoyed. Also my understanding of little boys is limited but children tend to not like baths for some odd reason.

So, anyone thinks they know what I'm gonna make happen next?


	5. You are New Here

I just sort of, kinda had my feelings hurt in a way that I am so confused about. It's like… have you ever received an insult that ended in a compliment or vice versa? I've received several in my lifetime and I always end up confused.

**Have fun with this chapter Reader. This is the longest chapter ever.**

(**)

"A bath would do me great justice and you have yet to take one… have you?" Severus stared at the blond. Naruto's face turned ashen with horror as he set down his food and stood up, holding up both his hands as if to negotiate with the man.

"Now… Old Man… we can do something—NOOOOOOO!" Naruto shrieked as Severus lunged.

(**)

Naruto pouted as long fingers rubbed into his scalp, cleaning his scalp before sliding down the yellow strands in handfuls to be sure that the blond locks were clean from roots to tips. He shivered as water was suddenly dumped over his head, rinsing away the suds and leaving him with perfectly sparkling blond hair. All Naruto wanted to do was jump in some mud and dirty it back up… then again, Suna did not have any mud based on what Naruto had seen.

"Dry off whilst I bathe," Severus commanded, turning away from Naruto and going to work on getting any sweat and grime that might have been on his skin in his hair. Naruto winced as he watched the thin fingers dig deep into the black and white hair. If Severus just twisted his face in anger, Naruto would think that the man was attacking himself.

"Stop being mean to your hair, Sev," Naruto huffed as he toweled himself off. Severus paused in washing his hair and turned to the blond with a raised brow. Naruto played with the towel that was hanging over his head and smiled at the man. "It looks like you're attacking your hair! So you must not like it but I don't know why. I like your hair. It's soft and pretty with two colors."

Naruto's face lit in a slight blush as he called the older man pretty but a smile erupted on his face nonetheless seeing how what he had said was true. He liked Severus' hair especially since it was so different than anyone else's hair that he had seen… except for the pretty girl in Konoha. Her hair was pink! Then again it was only one shade of pink while Severus had two hair colors!

"Firstly, do not butcher my name by calling me 'Sev'. Secondly, I am not attacking myself, brat. I simply need my hair to be clean—my hair has the tendency of becoming oily at the slightest sign of dirt," Severus explained stiffly before rinsing out the suds. He pondered on how he felt about being called pretty, no matter how innocent or indirect the comment was. He shrugged it off and let his mind wander to the questions that he had stored at the top of his memory palace.

"Old Man… can I go play with some of the kids?" Naruto asked him, barely bringing Severus from his pages of memory. The Magic User nodded absentmindedly and waved the boy off. Naruto let some kind of noise escape his mouth and dashed from the bathhouse, fully clothed and clean. He had seen a lot of kids playing with a kick ball and since they did not know him here, maybe they could play with him!

(**)

"Hey, Naruto—shoot it!" Kiki screamed at the blond. Naruto laughed delightfully, he had only been playing for thirty minutes and he already made quick friends with the children of the village. With a happy shot Naruto kicked the ball as hard as he could.

"Holy Kami!" Don shouted as the red ball soared in the sky and landed on a tall mound of sand. Kiki turned and glared at a sheepish Naruto who gave a shaky chuckle as an apology. The children groaned and began to go home though they didn't seem too upset at Naruto. The loss of the ball probably happened often.

The blond sighed and was getting ready to go back to the hotel but he heard a shift of something and turned around to see the ball actually floating from the tall structure! Naruto grinned and called his new friends back with a happy yell.

The others cheered happily but their cheers died down as the ball flew into chubby hands whiter than snow. Naruto's brows furrowed as sand slid from the hands and into the ground like some kind of pet.

Naruto was confused as he looked between the redhead kid and his new friends. His new friends had looks of horror on their face and they were slowly backing away like the redhead had some kind of disease—like how the children at Konoha acted around him.

"Here… your ball," the kid said in a voice that stored so many hopes and fears in it that Naruto nearly wept with the sorrow that built in his heart with just those three words. The blond took a step forward but was jerked back by Azure who was one of the oldest children in their game.

"Don't… he's a monster," she practically spat but her trembling body gave away her fear. The boy with bright red hair had yet to move, teal eyes staring out at them. Naruto blinked and the boy copied. There was something about this boy that felt familiar to Naruto.

Maybe it was the way he stood or the look in his eyes. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto was treated the same as this kid when he was in Konoha. Or maybe it was this feeling, this voice that told him that this redhead kid with raccoon like rings around his sad teal eyes was the same as him.

Hell whatever it was, it caused him to choose this boy rather than the kids that were frozen with fear. He took several steps forward and then glanced back to see that they were all shaking their heads wildly, urging him to not go to the redhead. Then he looked back at the other boy. His head was up, eyes wide with surprise and glimmering with hope.

He stretched his arms out more as if willing Naruto to take the ball. Naruto realized as he too reached out his arms that this ball was a contract. It was a sign to this boy that he had a friend and Naruto was that friend. In Naruto's six year old mind… well, he didn't mind being this boy's friend.

So he put his hands over the cold hands that held the ball and slowly pulled the ball from the boy's grasp.

"He has the monster touch!" Don shouted before darting off. The rest of the kids let out a scream and ran off to their homes or wherever they were running. Naruto scowled and shook his head, quite disgusted with his so-called new friends.

"Forget about them," Naruto said as he saw that the redhead's bottom lip was starting to shake.

"I am sorry for running off your friends…" the redhead said, turning on his heel.

"Hey, hey! Wait, don't leave!" Naruto reached out and grabbed the smaller arm. Brown sand jumped from the ground and latched onto Naruto's wrist and held him tightly. Naruto winced but he didn't let go of the chubby arm. The redhead turned around and stared at him with a look of confusion then nodded over to the sets of swings that Naruto had not noticed. It was clear that the boy was going there, not leaving Naruto.

As the sand slid from Naruto's arm gently, the blond bit his lip and felt guilt nibble at his toes. How long had the boy been sitting there, watching them play and longing to join? How long did Naruto not notice the boy?

"My name is Gaara. You are new here," the redhead stated in a way that Naruto knew that it was not a question.

"Yup! Name's Naruto. I lived in Konoha but my… uh… uncle just arrived and he wanted to take me around to other Hidden Countries before I start at The Academy," Naruto lied, his mouth stretching wide in a large smile that nearly broke his face in half.

"You are lying to me," Gaara said, "If you want to be a ninja you have to lie better than that." Naruto frowned at the boy then stuck out his tongue. Gaara blinked several times, obviously not used to such a reaction. Naruto wondered if the boy ever had any contact with any other human child. Naruto was nowhere near popular in his village but he did observe childlike behavior and showed it to the adoption people whenever they caught up with him.

"So uh, how did you know I was new?" Naruto asked, trying to fill in the silence.

"I know everyone in this village from their face. I never seen you so you're new… that and I never in my life met anyone like me," Gaara stated, waving his hand. Naruto gaped as sand went under the bear's arms and simply jumped over to Gaara's arms. The redhead hugged his teddy bear close and turned his head and gave Naruto a smile that nearly broke his face too. "I am happy that I met you Naruto."

"Me too! So you wanna come to my hotel and have dinner with me and my Uncle?" Naruto invited, jumping off the swings. Naruto did not like swings because they reminded him of how he never had friends that wanted to play and he spent a lot of his time on the swing, rocking back and forth until he eventually fell asleep.

"Will… your uncle like that?"

"My uncle is cool! He is a little mean but I think that's only because he don't like kids. He told me that he don't but I don't really believe it. I mean if he didn't like kids then he wouldn't have…" Gaara nodded along as Naruto led him to the hotel he was staying at. Gaara did not mind the rambling as it was coming from not only another jinchuuriki but from a lonely boy that needed friends too.

Deep down inside his mother hissed for the boy to shut up, for Gaara to feed the blonde's blood to her to help her stay strong but he refused. This was his first friend and while he loved his mother… he did not want to get rid of his first friend and someone like him.

(**)

Severus carried the bag of food in one hand while the new clothes were kept in the other. He would have to shrink the clothes when he got back to the hotel if he hoped to carry them but that wouldn't be a problem for him so he didn't let it worry him.

"I wonder if I should tell him," Severus murmured to himself, walking down the empty roads of Suna. It was oddly quiet but then again it was evening and most people were eating or sleeping by this time. Severus let out another sigh as he focused on his current dilemma.

Naruto.

Severus was conflicted on whether or not his newly found information should be told to Naruto or not. He had figured out what the tattoo on the boy's stomach was. It wasn't a tattoo, it was a seal that kept his demon inside of him. While Severus wasn't sure which demon Naruto harbored Severus would bet his freedom that Naruto didn't even know that he held a demon at all.

The villagers hated Naruto but kept him in the dark as to why they hated him. Should Severus continue that tradition or tell Naruto? The boy had the right to know but it could tear him apart and cause him to hate himself if he knew what he was holding at bay.

Severus frowned deeply and cursed himself for delving into his memories and questions in the first place. Why did he have to solve every puzzle he encountered? He cursed his confusion and his ability to solve problems… except for the one that currently had him bloody CONFUSED!

"You are not from around here… are you?" a voice stated. Severus didn't pause in his walking but he did turn his head to see a man, maybe a few years older than him, leaning against a building with a superior look on his face. He had wild brown hair and narrowed brow eyes that seemed to want to bore holes in Severus' face.

"I am sure that you already have an answer in your mind so no matter how I respond, you shall not listen," Severus replied.

"I am the Kazekage so I know that you are new," the man said, pushing his body off the building and taking several steps towards Severus. The man calmly shifted both his bags to one hand and reached his hand into the pouch he had purchased. It was normally used for shurikens and other ninja daggers and darts but Severus was going to use it for his equivalent of ninja weapons. The man paused in walking and a smirk came to the man's face.

"You do not know what a Kazekage is, do you stranger?" the man stated.

"I am well aware that the Kazekage is the Leader of the Sand Village however I will not take that into account should you feel the need to harm me," Severus honestly did not want to make every country his enemy but he could not allow one's position to justify an attack on him. Severus knew he would have to wait for a physical attack if he wanted to live a trial once he was caught by angry villagers.

"Do you have a reason that I might harm you?" the Kazekage murmured, stepping extremely close to Severus' personal space. Severus did not move, not to be cowed by the obviously cocky man. His smile stretched into a feral grin that did not sit well with Severus.

"Would you kindly move? I have a brat that I must feed and sleep that I must catch up on," Severus stated. It was the truth and Severus was practically starving after not having any kind of food since he had done his failed experiment. The man reached out a brown hand and gently brought it down Severus' cheek. Severus had to dig his sharp nails into his hand to stop himself from smashing his Inferno potion right between the man's eyes so the man could burn away into ashes.

"Such odd features and a unique chakra… you are Magic," the man's thumb rubbed against his lips and Severus couldn't help but bite down hard on the finger. The man let out a chuckle and simply pulled his finger from between the white teeth and took a step back. That step was all Severus needed and he disappeared with a small pop.

(**)

"He probably went for food. I haven't seen him eat… so tell me about you Gaara! And about that sand thingy you do!" Naruto said, throwing himself on the soft pallet. Gaara looked over from his spot on the window and smiled shyly down at his bear before he met Naruto's eyes and began to speak.

"I don't know how I do it… I think it might be my mother because the sand always protects me—always. She died while giving birth to me and my uncle said she loved me with all her heart. She gave me Yuri," Gaara smiled as he held up his bear. Naruto smiled brightly and nodded along with the words as he brought his hand across the soft bear gently. Naruto never had a stuffed animal, he never had any kind of access to toys. "I have a brother and sister but they don't like me… no one does. Except for my Uncle Yashamaru! He loves me. My dad is Kazekage but… uh… and my favorite color is yellow and red. I'm five and a half. Tell me about you Naruto."

"I'm six years old and before my uncle came along I didn't have no one. People don't like me but I don't know why… wait… there was this one kid. He didn't care either way but he wasn't there for long. His name was Sai… weird guy that always copied me but he was fun!" Naruto smiled as he remembered the strange black haired and black eyed child with skin paler… well no, Severus was just as pale as Sai. The boy had only stayed in Konoha for a week then he disappeared without a word. Naruto had stayed in his secret cave for a week without food when Sai left. It was depressing but Naruto eventually pulled himself together.

"May I ask as to why I am looking at two brats?" Severus' voice appeared. Naruto whirled around and Gaara nearly fell out of the window he was sitting on in his surprise but a pale hand catching his shirt stopped his descent. Naruto grabbed his chest; the Old Man nearly caused his heart to break his ribs!

"How did you get next to Gaara!" Naruto demanded, jumping up. Severus placed the redhead on the ground and looked him up and down, shivering mentally as he felt a dark chakra pumping from the child. It was similar to Naruto's—they were both jinchuuriki—but this boy did not have anything that was restraining his beast. Severus wondered if the only thing that was keeping this boy's demon back was just… the boy. That was a lot of pressure to place on a child.

"I used magic brat," Severus replied absentmindedly to the blond while he pulled out the boxes of food. He motioned for the children to join him, taking in the hesitance that the redhead showed.

"So where were you? I was worried that you passed out or something. You know I don't think you've had anything to eat in like FOREVER. And… wow this is really good—what is it?" Naruto trailed off his train of thought as he consumed the odd meat that was sitting on his rice and the dumplings that sat beside them.

"Salted Tongue," Severus and Gaara said at the same time. Naruto's hand paused midway to his mouth and he stared at the two pale individuals. Gaara had a smile on his face as he calmly ate the meat and rice while Severus simply ate as if he wasn't eating TONGUE!

"You already find it delicious, you might as well eat the rest of it. Now back to your question, I had a small chat with the Kazekage and I have decided that we are leaving tomorrow some time before the sunrises," Severus stated.

"The Kazekage…?" Gaara trailed off, glancing at the man from the corner of his eye. He had decided that he liked this man but at the same time he was slightly disturbed by him. He had a kind of presence that made even his mother stop speaking.

"Yes, I am sure you are aware who your leader is," Severus sighed.

"Of course he does—that's his DAD!" Naruto smiled. Severus' head snapped up and he looked at the redhead who was eating a little faster as though he thought he were in trouble, which he was. Why in the world would the Kazekage's son be in his house and Severus was eighty percent sure that the boy had not told his father that he was in a strange Magic User's hotel room!

"If I die for kidnapping the Kazekage's son… I will kill you," Severus threatened.

"But… won't you be…" Naruto cut himself off as a heavy glare was beamed right between his forehead hard enough to make him want to scream and run. The blond gave a bright smile and began to eat once again though he had completely forgotten that it was salted tongue going down his throat.

(**)

"Thank you Snape-sama for allowing Naruto to walk me home," Gaara bowed at the waist as he addressed the older man. It was the most fun he had since Yashamaru had to go back to working at the hospital. They had talked and talked… well it was Naruto and Gaara doing the talking but he liked the black haired man very much.

"You are welcome," Severus replied and turned to the blond. He held up two vials, pressing each into Naruto's hands. "This one will create a temporary shield. This is a healing potion. If you run into any trouble, use these to your advantage."

"I'll be careful Old Man," Naruto assured seeing how that was the moral of what the man was saying to him. Severus shook his head and went about gathering their dirty dishes. He was not concerned with the wellbeing of the blond child… he wasn't. Severus was just a responsible man that took care of what he had to take care of.

(**)

"He really cares about you," Gaara murmured as they walked. Naruto's brows climbed up his forehead as he turned his head from the large moon above to the redhead to the side. It took him a minute to figure out what the boy was speaking of then he remembered Severus and smiled.

"Yeah, he pretends that he doesn't but he's really—," Naruto let out a yelp as a blade flew past him and buried itself into the door. Naruto slapped his hand against his face, heart pounding seeing as the blade had nearly taken his nose off.

Gaara and Naruto turned around to see a ninja with several kunai floating in front of him, aiming at the boys. Gaara narrowed his eyes, recognizing this ninja as an assassin that was trying to not only kill him but nearly hurt his friend.

"Why? Why does this always happen!" Gaara snarled, turning all the way to face the man. Sand launched from the ground and curved into sharp looking blades. Gaara would kill this assassin like he did the others!

"Come on!" Naruto shouted, grabbing the redhead. Gaara opened his mouth to protest, he could easily kill this man and they could continue to walk, but the blond was already pulling him along and causing the redhead to run faster than he ever thought of running. The sand zoomed after them like a dog, jumping in and out of the sand and deflecting any kunai that came flying towards either boy.

"I could just kill him," Gaara panted, "This isn't my first assassin. Father has sent many."

Naruto nearly stopped running. What kind of dad tried to kill his son? However, common sense and fear caused him to continue to run, ignoring the redhead's weak protest. He was not going to let his new friend kill anyone because he did not want to see a man die at the hands of this nice redhead.

"Here," Naruto shoved Gaara in the narrow hole and ducked in after throwing down the Shielding Potion that Severus had given him just before ten kunai came flying from the man. The blades deflected off of the shield with a beautiful tinkle.

"How long… how long will it last?" Gaara panted, pressing his back against the cool wall behind him. The blond glanced at him and back at the ninja then let out of shriek as the tip of a kunai just barely scratched his nose.

"SEEEEVERUSSSS!"

(**)

Severus jerked up from the book he was reading as his soul literally throbbed in pain. He didn't know how he knew but Naruto needed his help. The wizard grabbed his pouch and jumped from the window, taking to the skies despite the minor pain it caused.

"Where is he?" Severus hissed to himself, trying to calm his heart and stop his brain from storming about in his skull. He needed to concentrate and find the unique signature of the brat but his mind was whirling and his heart was pounding so loud that he could barely hear the wind that howled loudly around him.

"SEVVVVVVV!"

"There!" Severus whirled his body around and sped through the skies fast enough to break several windows as he passed them. Severus spotted a man throwing glinting blades at a thin shield that was barely holding up. Severus landed lightly a few feet from the man and called attention to himself. "Is there a reason as to why you are attacking Naruto and his friend?"

The ninja that was attacking the shield whirled around, obviously very upset at being stalled from his mission. If Severus had anything to say in this matter, this man would be more than stalled, he would be lucky if Severus left him alive.

"That monster is no friend of anyone. I will kill him. Magic User, you would be wise to leave now. Kazekage has asked me to not kill you but if you get in my way of revenge then you will—," Severus couldn't stand people that talked during a duel of any kind, especially ones that could end a life, it just didn't feel right and it annoyed him to hear their voice if what they were saying would be drawn out and plain stupid. So he did the one thing that always made his opponents shut their mouths: he attacked.

The ninja did a backwards flip to avoid whatever Severus had thrown. Severus wouldn't allow the man to know that it was nothing but water dyed black. He ran to the shield and glanced inside before turning his attention back to the ninja. He saw that Naruto was conscious and holding up but he had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Don't take your attention from me," the assassin ninja said just as flaming pain erupted in Severus' shoulder. Severus hissed and yanked the kunai from his shoulder, glaring heatedly at the man. The wizard had to end this quickly and get the boys somewhere safe so Severus threw the one potion he knew would kill this man but he only had one shot of doing it.

"What!" the ninja gasped in the green air that erupted from the phial that was thrown directly into his chest. It had been small, small enough that no one would have seen it coming and because he didn't, the ninja felt as though his heart was going to explode right outside his chest cavity while his lungs worked overtime.

"You're dying. If you do not move too much, you might live until help arrives," the Magic User stood above him, looking down his hooked nose at him. He shook his head in disgust and began to approach the shield that hid the two boys.

"Wait… p… please," the ninja pleaded. The Magic User paused in his retreat and turned around to face the dying ninja once again. "My… name is Yashamaru. I… am Gaara's uncle." Severus hated to admit it but his curiosity was officially awoken.

"Why would you try to kill your own nephew? He speaks fondly of you. He loves you more than anything in this world," Severus remembered how the redhead chattered only about his uncle and his mother over dinner. There wasn't a bad thing the boy had to say about either person. Severus bent over and ripped off the mask to fully look at the man. He had feminine facial features with straw blond hair and blue eyes that were darkened with pain.

"He… he killed my sister with his birth. I hate him with all my soul and my greatest happiness would be to see him die. He's a demon and his mother knew it, she named him Gaara due to the hatred she felt for this village. If you live long enough tell him. Tell Gaara that he has no love, he is hated, and I wish for him to rot in Hell," the ninja practically spat, tears forming in his eyes. Severus heard the words but he could not find anything in this man that signaled that he hated the five year old boy that loved his Uncle and Mother whose favorite food is salted tongue and has never felt physical pain.

"Look at me," Severus demanded, jumping into the mind of the ninja as soon as the blue eyes faced him. Severus delved deep into the mind, taking in everything as quickly as he could. He didn't care for the pain he knew he was causing the dying man, he just wanted to get to the bottom of things. And he did.

(**)

Back in the hotel room, Severus was quickly closing all the windows, placing silencing and cloaking potions all over to ward away any attention that might come their way. It also helped to ignore the screaming that was going on outside—that fool Yashamaru had blown himself into smithereens!

"What happened?" Severus demanded as he faced the blond and redhead. Naruto was holding onto Gaara as hard as he could but there was something wrong with the jinchuuriki. His eyes were wide and staring into nothing while hot tears streamed down his face and his mouth hung open.

"He… the ninja guy! Something got through and Gaara… Gaara's sand didn't stop it! He hit Gaara with it and Gaara went all still and stiff and then he heard all that bad stuff that that ninja said and he started to cry," Naruto sobbed, tears building in his eyes as fear built in his soul. He didn't know what was wrong with Gaara, he didn't understand why someone was trying to kill him and he certainly didn't like that Severus was bleeding from a gushing wound.

"Step away from Gaara," Severus commanded, pulling the blond from the silently crying redhead. Naruto whimpered and attempted to reach for his new friend once again but a sharp look from Severus caused him to still. "And drink this."

Naruto snuffled loudly and quickly swallowed the cool liquid, going unconscious before he could even ask what it was. Severus took back the Dreamless Sleep for Children and folded his legs in front of Gaara and tilted the pale boy's head up so he could comfortably look into his eyes.

"I hope that it works," Severus whispered before diving into Gaara's mind.

(**)

Eh, it's probably not a good idea for Severus to go into Gaara's mind, what with Shukaku there and all. So yeah, that's the chapter of the afternoon. We should visit the Leaf sometime soon, see how Hiashi is doing and all.


	6. Shukaku

So I was staring into space and I noticed that I hate the color pink. Yes, I hate it and yet… I dyed my hair pink. It was a real moment in which I looked into myself and shook my head sadly whilst wishing that I had a panda to hold.

**I do not own Naruto and this chapter is rather short compared to the others. **

(**)

Naruto snuffled loudly and quickly swallowed the cool liquid, going unconscious before he could even ask what it was. Severus took back the Dreamless Sleep for Children and folded his legs in front of Gaara and tilted the pale boy's head up so he could comfortably look into his eyes.

"I hope that it works," Severus whispered before diving into Gaara's mind.

(**)

Sand whipped around Severus harshly, causing his desert robes to whip around him whilst the band kept his hair from flying everywhere. It scratched harshly against his skin and caused his dark eyes to squint as he tried to make out anything. He knew that something laid ahead him that would cause a stop to this insane storm but he just couldn't see it.

"Gaara!" Severus shouted though his voice lost in the howling wind. "Gaara!"

Severus growled in frustration and stopped himself from using magic to find the boy by changing his state of mind. He didn't want to break the jinchuuriki; he simply wanted to find him. Severus put his head down and forced himself to walk faster.

"**Who are you? The runt's new savior?" **a voice slurred close by Severus' ear. Severus turned his head and saw a tall man with wild sand colored hair streaked with blue and purple. The man wore clothes that Severus could comfortably identify as priest clothing but the open robes revealed that his entire body was covered with swirls and designs.

"I am no one, who are you?" Severus asked.

"**You know who I am or do you just wanna see my other shape?" **the man said, stepping close to Severus. The wizard briefly pondered on Suna and their lack of understanding what personal space was. However, he knew who was standing before him.

"You are Gaara's demon," he said.

"**Good, good. Shukaku is my name!" **the demon stabbed at his own chest and turned around a little to show off his tail. It was bushy and looked quite dangerous if Severus did say so but there was only one. Severus was standing in front of the One-Tailed Beast.

"Where is Gaara?" Severus inquired. A large smile that showed pearly, sharp teeth stretched over the demon's mouth. He pointed behind Severus and the man turned to see a lone figure, standing in what seemed to be the middle of the raging sandstorm. Severus turned back to Shukaku, seeing if the demon was going to attack or hinder him.

"**Oh I won't stop you! That damn Yashamaru hit the runt with something real powerful—can't escape so might as well let you screw with the runt's mind or something. Have fun Magic User," **Shukaku melted into grains of sand. The Potions Master let out a sigh of relief; he didn't think he could fight any longer and definitely not against a demon. He turned around and started towards the figure, hoping that he hadn't been tricked by the demon.

"Gaara?" Severus shouted once he could clearly make at the boy. It was Gaara, Severus was sure that no one else had such vivid red hair and wide teal eyes but the pale boy didn't answer him. He simply turned his head down and spoke to the sand at his feet. Severus took several more steps towards the boy and finally reached out to touch him. "Gaara, can you hear me?"

"My fault. It's my fault. Yashamaru is dead. Monster. Monster. Monster. No love," Gaara murmured. Severus fell to his knees and bent his head until he was looking at Gaara's face. The redhead honestly looked as if he were broken.

"Gaara, stop the sandstorm so I can talk to you," Severus commanded. He needed the boy to be calm so that he could talk to him and undo the horror that Yashamaru had done. Severus mentally cursed the man and the Kazekage. He placed his hand on the young boy's cold cheek, trying to draw attention to himself.

"Why should I listen to you?" Gaara finally inquired, picking his head up enough to look at Severus without the man bending. His ringed eyes narrowed at Severus and his lips pressed into a firm line. "It's not my fault that Yashamaru is dead! _You_ killed him."

Severus gasped as he felt sand grab his wrist and slam it harshly onto the ground. Another sand binding encircled his other wrist and he was officially chained to the sandy surface. He looked up at the redhead that had grown at least ten feet and looked down at him rage and sorrow that echoed in Severus' own soul.

"You poisoned my uncle! You taunted him! You killed him!" Gaara howled, bring down a flat hand. Sand erupted from the ground in a tidal wave and pounded down onto Severus, burying him under tons of sand. Severus felt his bones screaming in protest and he knew in a few seconds, he would be dead and—

"I am in a child's mind!" Severus reminded himself. He gritted his teeth and began to dig deep down into the sand, forcing his way under it and under the layers of anger. He had to get to the bottom or risk a mental break of either his mind or Gaara's.

(**)

Naruto sat up, slightly queasy and completely confused. His mouth tasted funny, like a lot of fur was on the bottom of it but that didn't make sense! The blond held his head as he tried to figure out what occurred in the last hours. He remembered meeting a boy named Gaara, one that was like him in his loneliness. He remembered having dinner with him and Severus—it was salted tongue. And he remembered—

"Oh no!" Naruto whipped his head to the left and saw that Severus was slumped over Gaara, dried blood going down the pale, angular cheeks. Almost as if the man had been crying blood! He crawled over to the two and looked at their positioning carefully. The Magic User was hugging Gaara to him tightly, comforting him from the looks of it.

Naruto looked at the window and saw that it was still night, he had only slept for a few hours. Naruto put his back to the wall and observed the Suna boy and the Magic man, wondering what was going on.

(**)

Severus had finally reached the end of the sand but it was only a little better because he was surrounded by darkness. It was a darkness that he could see his own hands but he could not make out anything beyond that.

"Gaara," Severus said, wincing as his words echoed loudly. If Severus had known that it would be that loud, he might have whispered it. However, the called seemed to have worked because a beam of light suddenly shone down on the boy who was curled up around his teddy bear.

"He hated… I'm a monster. I should just die. Die. That's what he wants. Love only me. Only me," Gaara sobbed into the teddy bear. Severus took a step and he was next to Gaara as if he had run all the way down. The Potion Master knelt down silently and wrapped his long arms around the redhead.

"Gaara, you are wrong. No one except your mother loved you more than your uncle," Severus said, pulling every feeling of kindness from his heart and soul. He was never good at consoling someone but he would do this as he saw Lily do for others.

"Don't lie Snape-sama. He hated me. I hate me. Mom hated me," Gaara whimpered.

"No, no. He was lying. Your father is a bastard and he made Yashamaru say those bad things," Severus forced himself to talk calmly and slowly, like Lily had done with the scared first years. She had talked to him the same way when he stood on the tower's edge, looking at the wet grass that—

"Just leave me alone Snape-sama," Gaara ordered, turning in the man's arms and weakly trying to escape. Severus pulled himself away from his own memories and turned the young boy back around and forced his head up until the bloodshot eyes were looking at him.

"Gaara, I find it impractical to lie to children so I will tell you the truth. Your father ordered your uncle to kill you. Your father was the reason as to why your mother die but she was happy that you were coming. Karura _loves_ you. Even though she knew that your father was forcing a demon inside you, she still loved you. She hung your ultrasound pictures around the rooms and on her deathbed she swore to always protect you. With her last breath, Karura named you. She named you Gaara because she knew of your hardships; she knew that you would have to love yourself before you loved anyone else. Believe me Gaara, believe that you were loved by your mother and you will be loved again."

"How do you know?" Gaara inquired. Hope sparkling just behind the hollowed eyes, giving him the proper look of a child that lost everything and was about to gain something back.

"I looked inside your uncle's mind. I saw your mother," Severus said truthfully. A small smile broke out on Gaara's face and his teddy was shifted to one arm while the other gave Severus a hug.

"Was… she pretty?" Gaara asked against Severus' chest.

"Yes, especially when around you children."

"**You are ruining my HARD WORK MAGIC USER!" **Shukaku's voice suddenly bellowed. Severus grabbed Gaara and forced the boy to his feet. A giant beast stood before them, filling the dark space before them as it glared down its snout at them.

"Demon, you said that you would not interfere," Severus reminded him.

"**That didn't mean fix the runt!" **Shukaku reached down a giant paw and grabbed Severus in a tight grip, squeezing tightly on the wizard as if Severus would somehow find a way out of his paw. Severus wished that he wasn't in the mind of someone else or he could easily defeat Shukaku or simply leave. "**Now runt, realize that all of what this 'Snape-sama' said is a lie. You know Magic Users, all liars! No one loves you. No one. Yashamaru tried to kill you. Your brother and sister spat on you and your Father. We don't have to mention how much he despises the little monster that you are." **

"Let… let Snape-sama go!" Gaara shouted though his voice cracked at the end. He knew this monster from his nightmares, remembered him when his body finally gave into sleep and he woke to the reality that what he had dreamt was not in fact a dream. This was the monster that crushed the body of the drunken man, the monster that hung shinobi from their entrails inside his room, and painted the world ruby.

"**Say that no one loves you. Admit to yourself that only you can love you. Do it!" **Shukaku squeezed Severus until he let out a hiss as he felt his ribs cracked. Severus tried to remind himself that this was nothing but the mind of a boy with a demon. The feel of a rib shattering quickly stopped him from believing that this wasn't real.

"No… no one loves me," Gaara whispered.

"That's not true Gaara," Severus forced between his clenched teeth. He didn't know why he felt the need to be suicidal. "Your mother loves you."

"**You know who loves you?" **Shukaku snarled. Sand shot from the demon and darted to Gaara. Severus gasped as the sand literally drilled into the boy's forehead. Gaara howled in pain and slapped his hand over the attacked area but the sand simply drilled between his fingers and even on his hand.

"You idiot, you are going to kill him! He dies then so do you!" Severus spat. Shukaku snickered and the sand pulled back from the wailing redhead who, until now, never felt pain.

"**Silly mortal. I am not killing him. Merely telling him that he's the only love he'll find," **then Shukaku dropped Severus. The wizard landed on his back but forced himself onto his feet the second he could breathe. Severus ran over to Gaara who was a sobbing wreck once again.

"Gaara, do you want to find out something special about your sand?" Severus whispered in the redhead's ear. Gaara lifted his head though blood dripped slowly from the wound and into his left eye. Severus was sure that the wound actually said something but he also was sure that Shukaku would be attacking him soon.

"Yes," Gaara nodded, slightly blinded by the blood. Severus reached forward and wiped at the blood and placed his sleeve against the wound.

"**Don't lie to him Magic User!" **Shukaku growled.

"It's your mother's love and chakra that protects you. She swore that she would always protect you and she has, always," Severus revealed. Gaara's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he took in what Severus said.

"**Liar!" **Shukaku howled, darting forward to attack the two males. Severus braced himself for more pain but was surprised that none came. Severus looked down at Gaara who was looking over his shoulder at whatever had stopped Shukaku. The wizard turned around and saw that a woman stood there, hand holding back Shukaku as if he were nothing special.

"_Leave Shukaku… leave my baby alone," _the woman ordered. The demon let out a growl and melted into a million grains of sand.

"Mom…?" Gaara whispered, standing up. The woman turned around and smiled.

"_Come here, Gaara," _Karura encouraged, holding open her arms. Gaara let out a shout of joy and rushed to his mother. Gaara leapt in the opened arms and laughed joyfully as she twirled him in a full circle. The darkness parted suddenly and they were at a beautiful oasis, Gaara talking rapidly with his mother. Severus sighed in relief and carefully withdrew from the boy's mind.

(**)

Naruto jerked awake as he heard a hiss of pain. He didn't know how he dozed off but he had. Naruto rushed over to Severus who was slowly easing his way away from Gaara while lying the boy down carefully on the mat.

"How'd it go?" Naruto whispered loudly. Severus jumped, whipping around swiftly. His dark eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in suspicion.

"How did you and I meet?" Severus demanded. Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion, wondering why the man was asking him that but it was obvious that he was not going to let him any closer if he didn't answer the question.

"Uh… I saved you from wolves in the forest!" Naruto answered. Severus' expression softened somewhat and his suspicion melted into curiosity. As the wizard observed him, Naruto had the distinct feeling that he was being dissected.

"Hm… that Dreamless Sleep should have kept you from waking until the sun rose," Severus noted. He thought it might be the boy's demon that stopped the potion from keeping him under.

"Uh yeah, those things never work too good," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know why but when the orphanages forced him to sleep with those darts, he only slept for a few minutes. The Old Man's drink had worked longer than theirs though.

"No, on your question as to if Gaara is okay… look at him," Severus stated as he stood up. He went over to the wall mirror and saw the dried blood. 'I must be more careful with my magic if I want to continue to have it,' Severus scolded himself. He was slightly tempted to go to the bathhouse and bathe but his body was in several levels of pain. One thing he didn't want to do was walk anywhere. He would have to wait until morning.

"He looks happy…" Naruto remarked. He let out a loud yawn and plopped his body down by Gaara. Severus shook his head and walked over to cover them with the blanket. Suna was, of course, painfully cold at night. "So Old Man, can Gaara come with us?"

Severus picked his head up and looked at the blond and redhead. What was he running, an orphanage for jinchuuriki? Severus hated children and Suna was the boy's home. Then again, the redhead was always in danger if he stayed there. But kidnapping the Kazekage's son was just asking for war.

Severus felt all the pros and cons stabbing at his exhausted mind.

"I… will think on it," he finally replied. "Now go to sleep and if you awaken me for a reason that does not include physical danger than I will hurt you."

Naruto let out a giggle and snuggled into his, if he had anything to say about it, brother.

(**)

The End

Come now, we all knew that Severus wasn't going to fail only because if he did, Gaara would have killed him mentally. Now, I'm going to ask everyone… who wants Gaara to join the duo? Or is one jinchuuriki enough?

By the way… if he does go… should Severus ask the Kazekage permission to take the redhead? But if he does that then the Kazekage is definitely going to want something in return and I wouldn't know what he would want.

Come Readers, comment and give your opinion.


	7. Sinfully Sweet

Okay, I've got several things I need to say.

One: THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENTING! Like, I'm the happiest little nerd in existence that this story was so well received with no flames. It brings joy to my heart.

Two: I didn't predict that anyone would like my concept of the characters. I mean, I have a sweet chibi Gaara and we don't even have to talk about Severus. I think kid Naruto is the only thing I have on point then again I might have fudged him a little.

Three: I kinda changed the appearance of one character because, frankly, I wanted this look for her.

Oh yeah… yaoi/slash content but it's like kinda small and is not the focus of this fic. I can't do much with the children seeing as they are… children. So it will have to wait until, you know… later before couples even become strangely important.

(**)

"He looks happy…" Naruto remarked. He let out a loud yawn and plopped his body down by Gaara. Severus shook his head and walked over to cover them with the blanket. Suna was, of course, painfully cold at night. "So Old Man, can Gaara come with us?"

Severus picked his head up and looked at the blond and redhead. What was he running, an orphanage for jinchuuriki? Severus hated children and Suna was the boy's home. Then again, the redhead was always in danger if he stayed there. But kidnapping the Kazekage's son was just asking for war.

Severus felt all the pros and cons stabbing at his exhausted mind.

"I… will think on it," he finally replied. "Now go to sleep and if you awaken me for a reason that does not include physical danger than I will hurt you."

Naruto let out a giggle and snuggled into his, if he had anything to say about it, brother.

(**)

Naruto moaned and turned his head away from the glaring sunlight that was attempting to blind him so early in the morning. He kicked off the blankets and tried to find a spot that wasn't completely on fire. After five minutes of unsuccessful maneuvers, Naruto resigned himself to waking up. He opened his eyes and let out a shriek of surprise and horror.

"Sssh!"

A hand slapped over Naruto's mouth and the blond released several gushes of breath through his nose as he glared at the redhead who was hovering over him. Gaara smiled slightly and removed his hand. Naruto immediately sat up and folded his arms and legs so his glare at the younger boy could fully be seen.

"What's wrong with you!" Naruto whispered loudly.

"I… it just… uh… I don't sleep and well… I like to watch others sleep because it looks like fun…" Gaara blushed deeply. Naruto's young face softened until he sighed and apologized for yelling at the younger. Gaara nodded at the words and silently played with his teddy's ears. The room was silent, awkwardly so seeing as the redhead didn't know what to say after someone apologized to him. It was a first as was a peaceful sleep.

"So, what's up? Where's Severus?" Naruto looked around the room and saw the man lying dangerously still, the dried blood gone from his mouth. Naruto crawled over to the man and looked closely at him. His face was smoothed of any lines that appeared when he glared and he actually looked kinda young now that Naruto really looked at him.

"Well, I think he's tired so I just cleaned off his mouth and tucked him in… and I talked to my mom and she said that it would be good if we could get Snape-sama to take me with you guys," Gaara smiled brightly, looking up from his teddy bear. Naruto thought the boy was so adorable, like enough that Naruto just wanted to hug him like a teddy bear however the blond realized what the redhead had said.

"You talked to your mom?" Naruto whispered, amazed. Gaara nodded excitedly and quickly told him what happened to him and Snape while inside his mind. Naruto was quite proud of not only Severus for standing up to a demon but of Gaara for seeing that he was loved. "Wait… you have a demon? I never met anyone that had a demon!"

Gaara's smile froze and Naruto had a feeling that he had said something wrong but the smile was animated once again. Naruto figured the boy had thought he wouldn't like him but in truth, Gaara had to bite his tongue to stop himself from pointing out that Naruto himself was a jinchuuriki. Only reason that he held back was because Snape-sama had not told him and there was no way that the dark man did not know.

"How long do you think he's going to sleep?" Gaara asked. "He looks like he's in a coma." Gaara had seen many patients that were in a coma because of Yashamaru and Severus looked exactly like them. It scared Gaara slight that the man wasn't moving but something told him that the man would be fine. It was probably the calming energy that left Severus' general area. Naruto shrugged and looked down at his belly as it gave a loud growl.

"I'm hungry…" Naruto whimpered, grabbing his stomach.

"Well, I can buy you some food!" Gaara offered, standing up and brushing imaginary dust off his clothes. Gaara never felt more energized than now. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he was loved or maybe it was because he slept for the first time… whatever it was, Gaara was happy and ready to run circles around the village.

"How? Sev's bag doesn't open for no one but him!" Naruto exclaimed. He remembered when he first took the man in the Village. He had tried to open his bags, to see if there was any food or money inside but the bag was impossible to open! Then he watched the Potions Master open it as if there was nothing that kept it closed.

"I'm the Kazekage's son. I have lots of money to buy stuff with," Gaara said. His father gave the money to Yashamaru who usually bought his stuff but sometimes the blond would give it to him and allow him to venture into the village with a proper disguise if he didn't want to be turned away or treated like some leper.

"But Gaara… if you go outside, they'll know it's you and take you!" Naruto reminded the boy that he was almost a criminal. Gaara frowned thoughtfully then snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind. Naruto watched curiously as sand edged carefully and slowly towards Gaara, covering the small boy from head to toe.

"Okay, I think I have it…" Gaara stated somewhere deep in the sand. Naruto gasped as the sand fell away and there stood his almost perfect reflection. If the newly turned blond was a few inches taller, he would be Naruto. Naruto leaned forward and poked Gaara's cheek, rubbing the grainy skin until Gaara slapped at his hand. "I'm not really good at this so you can't touch it."

"That's so cool… you look like a little me!" Naruto marveled, resisting the urge to touch Gaara's face again as the redhead walked swiftly out of the room. He ran to catch up to the sand user and slung his arm over his shoulder, "So what did your mom say to you?"

(**)

Severus groaned as he found himself in the white world once again. He cursed for the fact that he had overdone it and now he faced the consequences by being forced into a miniature healing coma. Severus resigned himself to the awful fate of having to simply sit there. This was the third time he had to face this and it was all because he decided to do the damn Fidelius experiment.

"Severus, my baby."

Severus stiffened and he took in a deep breath before he turned around as slowly as he dared. There stood an extremely tall, willowy woman with long wine colored hair and large dark eyes. No one could say that she was a classic beauty but the face of a mother was always a beautiful one.

"Mother…" Severus whispered and stood up. The woman held out her arms and Severus held off from throwing himself into his arms but simply brought the woman close to him, wrapping his long arms around her thin shoulders.

"My baby, I am so proud of you," Eileen whispered into her son's thin chest. Severus felt his heart tighten. His mother had died when he was seventeen, months before he graduated. He had been looking forward to taking her away from Spinner's End and simply being happy in whatever house he bought once he was classified as a Potions Master.

"Do not lie to spare my feelings mother, I destroyed lives and nearly caused my best friend to die at the hands of a mad man," Severus snorted. Eileen pushed Severus away gently and tilted her head up to meet the dark eyes that were just like her own.

"And now you are in the possession of two beautiful little boys and a whole list of possibilities stretches out before your family," Eileen smiled. Severus frowned as she mentioned the jinchuuriki boys. Severus did not want to keep either of them for the sole fact that he couldn't be a good… guardian. In the few hours that Naruto had been under his wing, the boy nearly died twice and Severus murdered Gaara's uncle. Severus felt the warm, slim hand of his mother land on his shoulder.

"You have always shown such pessimistic views. I believe that is the thing you obtained from your father, the hair obviously wasn't the only thing," Eileen sighed as the negative thoughts practically seeped from her son and into the open air. Severus' lips thinned and he tossed a slight glare at the woman who birthed him. He did not like to be compared to the bastard that spawned him. He didn't even want to see… Severus noticed someone standing far away with their back turned towards him. Severus squinted and attempted to focus on the being, sure that the short black hair was that of his father but his mother's hand caused him to leave the puzzle alone.

"Mother, I am not pessimistic. I am simply realistic. Why should I take on two children when I cannot stand the sight of one?" Severus inquired. The red haired woman tilted her head slightly and smiled warmly at her son. Severus basked in the smile that lit the pale woman's face. As a child, Severus did everything he could just to get a small glimpse of that radiant smile for it brought her plain face alive. It caused every hint of weariness and age to disappear with just a single second of that smile.

"Severus I cannot stay for much longer but I must remind you of one thing. A father who claims to despise his son and wants to kill him would not send another to do it. A man that simply needs to protect his village would break the one thing that could destroy it," Eileen whispered and pulled Severus into a tight hug that nearly took his breath away. The Potions Master took in a deep breath from the thin locks and held on as the white faded from view.

(**)

Severus blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes, he refused to cry. The wizard sat up and looked around the empty room. Gaara and Naruto were missing and Severus had to stop himself from panicking as he realized that he could still sense the unique chakra of Naruto and Gaara. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding, Severus forced himself to stand up. He had to go see about adopting a certain redhead.

(**)

"Wow, are you sure that we can get all this!" Naruto gasped as the redhead, currently blond, pointed to another order. The old man that stood behind the counter smiled cheerfully as he wrote down the things though by the look in his eye, Naruto was sure that they were being patronized. Gaara glanced over at him and opened the pouch his sand had pulled from a house window. Naruto guessed it was Gaara's seeing as it had 'monster' splashed across it. It looked as if someone had been trying to wash it away seeing as the paint was faded.

"See?" Gaara dumped about a quarter of the bag onto the table, coins and some papers making the man's mouth fall open and his pen nearly fall from his hands. "Big brother, don't be so shocked. I know papa didn't show you the money because you'd eat it away… now can I add gizzard to my rice and dumplings?"

The shocked waiter nodded his head and barked out the orders like rapid fire to the chef. He then turned to Gaara and smiled wildly at the two young boys. Naruto grinned at Gaara and cheered mentally for food.

"It is good to see two young boys with appetites," an elderly voice beside them said. Naruto turned around in his chair and Gaara tilted his head to see the old woman whom smiled kindly at the two boys. Her body and hair was covered with a brown hood and robe but her face was kind.

"Would you like something to eat?" Gaara offered, feeling confident with his disguise. He pondered on why he hadn't tried it before but upon lifting his head swiftly as food cartons were laid before him and Naruto, Gaara soon discovered why. The disguise took a lot of his chakra and he was feeling a little woozy.

"You must get your brother back home to rest… he does not look well," the old woman warned. Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to ask the woman on how she knew his name however Gaara whimpered, pulling attention from the woman to the redhead. Naruto turned around to see Gaara wobbling slightly.

"Let's go home little brother…" Naruto grabbed the food bags in one hand and his brother's hand in the other. They needed to get back to the hotel so that Gaara could drop his mask and rest as much as he could and eat something so that he could be energized once again. Maybe one of Severus' drinks could help him…

(**)

Severus silently flew to the top of the building, hoping to all the Gods that the Kazekage was in the room without any of his Council or guards. Severus didn't think he could fight anymore until he was completely and utterly healed from the recent events.

The Potions Master reached the window and peeked inside, the room was empty of all life. Severus stepped inside and looked around, shocked at not having found the Kazekage there. He cursed under his breath and let out a loud sigh. Maybe this was a sign that he shouldn't do this!

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him flush against a muscled body and a sign of a hardening manhood. Severus' face turned red for two reasons. One, he was being molested and if the smell of sand and jasmine then he was being molested by the Kazekage. Two, the pervert had snuck up on his without his noticing.

"Looking for me?" the smug voice rumbled behind him. Then teeth latched onto the top of his ear. Severus let out a grunt and brought his sharp elbow backwards swiftly, catching the leader in the ribs. The man grunted and released his captive, allowing Severus to face him.

"You damn bastard…" Severus murmured as he fixed his clothes. He turned to see the Kazekage smirking smugly at him, white robes looking oddly evil on the arrogant man. Severus straightened his back and looked into the taller man's eyes. "I have to speak with you Kazekage."

"Aw… you won't call me sama? Maybe 'master' or 'sir'…?" The Leader of the Sand pouted. Severus felt a vein throb in his forehead and he took a deep breath to stop himself from reaching out and slapping the man. "You are too fun. You may call me Katsuya, Magic User."

"I would prefer it if you would simply call me Snape… or Severus," Severus offered his name through his grinding teeth. He didn't want the pervert to use his name, especially not when he was licking his lips mentally as Severus' name echoed in his mind. "Please stop molesting my name as you are doing."

"I didn't say anything Severus," Katsuya murmured, stepping closer to the wizard.

"You didn't have to… now may I speak to you or must I simply do as I wish?" Severus threatened, mouth twisted into the darkest sneer that was ever possible. Katsuya held his hands in an innocent pose that Severus suppose would have been reassuring had the man not had the gleam in his eye.

"Please, there is no reason that we cannot speak as adults… would you care to sit?" Katsuya offered the Kazekage seat to Severus. The Potions Master scoffed and shook his head, he would rather stand and pace until his feet were blood than sit in that man's seat or anywhere near him.

"I would like to take… adopt your youngest son, Gaara," Severus requested, straight to the point. Katsuya stiffened and stared at him, eyes hardening and mind swirling darkly. Severus held himself firmly and convinced his body to not turn on heel and leave.

"What would you want with that monster?" Katsuya inquired, voice forced into a light tone.

"You obviously do not want him and I believe my ward would benefit with a younger brother… also why should a young boy pay for the fault of his father?" Severus added the last statement rather low under his breath. However the leader must have heard him for Severus suddenly found himself pinned to the wall.

"What did you say?" Katsuya hissed, brown eyes narrowed. Severus took a moment to breathe properly before meeting the angry brown eyes.

"Your ears are not failing you Kazekage… it is your fault that the boy is paying for the demon you burdened the boy with. Why should he be hated because of you? You are a bastard Katsuya. I pray your soul falls down to the fiery pits of Hell and a million ravens feast upon your flesh," Severus repeated, venom lacing within every word. A rough hand circled around Severus' throat and the wizard found himself on a suddenly bare wooden desk that dug slightly into his skinny body. Severus gasped for breath but didn't cry out, refusing to allow the man any satisfaction from his pain. Katsuya grinned a wolf like grin that sent mental shivers down Severus' spine. Severus wrapped his fingers tightly against the thicker wrist of the Kazekage.

"Apologize," Katsuya murmured. Severus glared and opened his mouth to tell the Kazekage where he could shove his wanted apology only to suddenly find his mouth stuffed full with hot tongue. Severus grunted as the oddly sweet tongue ran along each of his teeth and mapped out his mouth possessively. Severus felt a shiver of pleasure build up as a rough hand made its way under his shirt and right to his hardening nipples above the tightly wound bandages.

"Mmh!" Severus opened his eyes, trying to shake off the lust that had overtaken his body and retained enough willpower to push the heavier man away from him. Katsuya fell off the desk that he had climbed on top of and looked up at the flush wizard who was desperately trying to fix his clothing.

"Magic Users are always so sinfully… sweet," Katsuya chuckled darkly as he stood from the floor. Severus felt a blush creeping up his neck but pushed down embarrassment in favor of anger.

"This is the third time you have molested me, Kazekage," Severus growled. Katsuya merely smiled and dusted off his white robes. Severus felt magic crackling at the tips of his fingers as he attempted to not kill the Leader right then and there. Not only would it cause Naruto and Severus to become Sand's number one enemy, it would also sap out all of his energy.

"I care not what happens to the monster but I would like one thing Severus…" Katsuya's eyes suddenly held a wicked gleam that told Severus he would not like what he would like. Severus took a step back but, because Severus was too slow, he found himself on the floor with a very strong Kazekage on top of him once again. The hot mouth of the Kazekage slammed onto his, tongue pushing past his lips and reaching into his mouth. Severus' mind attempted to cloud with lust but he pushed it away and tried to force the Kazekage away once again but the man was expecting it this time. Something rough wrapped around his wrist and thrust them onto the floor while the thicker man forced himself between his legs.

"Delicious," Katsuya whispered as he pulled away just enough to gaze into the black eyes of the panting potions master. Katsuya took the soft bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled for a couple of seconds before pulling completely away this time. He pulled the thinner man to his feet and smiled brightly. "You may take the demon."

"You have decided to trade your son for a kiss?" Severus demanded, slightly disgusted. Normally Severus wouldn't question odd strokes of idiocy when they worked in his favor however this was just too… Severus needed to know. Katsuya looked up from the papers and pens he was replacing on his desk.

"Huh… oh no, never. That was just a reward for me. The only thing I wish is a way to contact you and, if I need them ever, your services," Katsuya stated, face cool and business like. Severus felt his anger escalate slightly at the knowledge that he was molested for little more reason than the man just wanted to do it but Severus kept his anger off his face as he thought on the other two conditions.

"It is only you that will know my location. No one else, not even a whisper of it to your allies. And my services shall only be granted when you are in desperate need for them… once a year," Severus negotiated.

"Once a month," Katsuya countered.

"Three times a year," Severus retorted, folding his arms over his chest. That was his last and final offer. He would rather sneak the boy from the village than be at the beck and call of this pervert. Katsuya smirked and held out his hand to seal the deal. Severus eyed the man's hand and took a step back.

"Oh, a kiss instead?" Katsuya said slyly. Severus sneered at the man and rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door. As he reached for the knob, Severus turned once again to the man, only slightly surprised to see the Kazekage much closer than he was a second ago. He looked up in the brown eyes and easily slipped into the leader's mind.

"I will take care of Gaara to the best of my ability," Severus promised as he gently pulled himself the Katsuya's mind. The man frowned and backed away from the magic user. "You didn't have to say anything."

Then Severus left.

(**)

"I love this stuff!" Naruto took the chicken gizzard into his mouth and began munching on the delicious meat. Gaara smiled at him and ate the cow tongue with his rice.

"Yeah, it's—," Gaara was going to tell Naruto what gizzard was but the blond showed his displeasure by nearly chocking.

"No, don't tell me!" Naruto put up his hands, coughing as the rice when down the wrong path. Naruto was okay with dying by rice because, frankly, he would rather chock than find out that his food was something that tasted delicious but was something disgusting.

"What are you brats doing?" Severus asked as he came upon the view of the two boys. Gaara turned his wide, concerned eyes to Severus and tried to explain but he kept pausing due to the loud coughs Naruto made every now and then. The magic user shook his head and resisted the urge to hit the blond on the head.

"I'm DYING!" Naruto gasped, making loud noises. Severus sat on the floor, folding his legs under his body while taking the bowl that Gaara offered him. He ignored the blond, who had taken to rolling about on the floor.

"Eat well for we will be traveling very soon. Hopefully we will be able to settle down long enough for a job to be found and a school for you two to attend," Severus commented as he dug into his bag. He pulled two journals and a map.

"I… I can go?" Gaara jumped up, nearly knocking over the food. Severus ignored him and continued to eat though he did raise a brow as sand erupted from the redhead's hair to stop the food from spilling.

"If we continue with my plan and go to the Mist village… there is a town there that will definitely hide us there but you must not let on that you are ninja. No sand, no chakra… just do not speak of it. We are travelers, nothing more. I am a scholar and a doctor," Severus finished. Naruto had stopped 'dying' and sat up as he heard the words. The two boys were silent enough that Severus actually looked up. Gaara and Naruto were grinning hard enough that Severus swore their faces would break. He sighed as the two let out squeals of happiness and ran into each other to hug dramatically. Severus had a bad feeling that he was getting himself into something bad.

(**)

The End

I'm awesome... not. Gah, sorry it took so long but I was busy. Hoped you like it.


	8. Angry Slytherins

Okay, people, if I am making Snape in-character then you must expect some things. He's a Slytherin… not a Gryffindor. We all know that if Snape cannot be sneaky… he cannot be Snape. Yeah and it's one in the morning so I'm going straight to sleep after posting this.

(**)

"If we continue with my plan and go to the Mist village… there is a town there that will definitely hide us there but you must not let on that you are ninja. No sand, no chakra… just do not speak of it. We are travelers, nothing more. I am a scholar and a doctor," Severus finished. Naruto had stopped 'dying' and sat up as he heard the words. The two boys were silent enough that Severus actually looked up. Gaara and Naruto were grinning hard enough that Severus swore their faces would break. He sighed as the two let out squeals of happiness and ran into each other to hug dramatically. Severus had a bad feeling that he was getting himself into something bad.

(**)

"Let us go," Severus stated, standing up fluidly after folding the maps and placing them in his bag. He placed it carefully next to the new books he purchased and his steadily dwindling gold pieces. He would need some form of income and soon. The two boys nodded quite excitedly and continued to chatter to one another as they used each other to stand up in a fashion that was so lazy that Severus actually had to do a double take.

"Children… drink this Gaara," Severus scoffed and tossed a vial at the redhead. He turned and walked to the window sill, jotting down a message as he went. A smirk flitted across his mouth as he re-read his words and reinforced the tiny, uncomplicated magic. The journal would be quickly found. From what he observed and what he did himself, ninja did not take too kindly to doors. Severus chuckled as he ushered the children out of the cleaned room that smelled of cleaning chemicals. He refused to leave any of their scents in case Katsuya breaks down and begs the Leaf Village for assistance. He doubted it would ever happen but for all Severus truly knew, the Kazekage could be a great tracker that used scents and signatures.

Severus was bought out of his thoughts as a hand grabbed his robe and tugged on it. The Potions Master glanced down at the transformed redhead and raised a brow though his face was heavily shadowed by the light hood he wore over his face. It was the least suspicious especially since the beaming sun caused a lot of people to wear the same hood.

"How are we going to leave? There are guards that check the gate," Gaara whispered as the trio passed a group of people. He drew his other fingers through his newly turned black hair. The potion that Severus had given him tasted like foreign food, bland but oddly disgusting at the same time but it had done wonders. He looked like an awesome blend between Naruto and Severus with large blue eyes and black hair though the potion hadn't changed his skin color or anything else for that matter.

"Do not worry," Severus practically ordered as he skirted around a man that would have brushed against him. Naruto laced his fingers in Severus even though the man had shaken him off three times… four now as the pale hand slipped from his. Severus paused by a building that was close to the Gates of Suna and leaned against it. It was positioned in the shade so Naruto was able to sit down and get a breath. It was so hot and he felt like he was going to faint but he was going to tough it out. Gaara wasn't complaining… why should he?

"What do you—?" Gaara spun around as a loud explosion sounded. Cries echoed through the village as the explosion was fully taken in. Gaara squinted and gasped as he realized that it was coming from the Kazekage's office or at least the building in general. Gaara turned his wide eyes to Severus and saw that the man was merely smiling. It was an odd smile that was gleeful but not in a nice way. It was the smile he imagined his demon to have if it was human.

"The Kazekage is in trouble!" the guards shouted, running from their posts. Severus sighed as his plan worked. It wasn't an absolutely bad thing that it had but he had been suppressing so much killing intent whilst dealing with Katsuya that he had actually hoped that he would be able to render the guards unconscious.

"Let's go," Severus urged, grabbing Gaara by the collar to pull him away from the panic inducing scene. He should have probably told the boy that the bright blue smoke that was now spreading slowly through the village would hardly cause lasting damage. It was just something for Katsuya himself… he hoped the man liked it.

"Is… is he dead?" Gaara asked as they calmly left the village and began their journey. Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes. It was something he hadn't done in a long time but that childish question bought the immature response from him.

"Of course not. I am a Slytherin, not an idiot. I merely stole his… family jewels. It's the best way to show a man that you do not appreciate his actions," Severus half lectured though he knew that the redhead would not understand the meaning. Gaara nodded slowly and adjusted his surprisingly light bag. It was filled with sand because Severus had told him that he couldn't carry the gourd that he had crafted for his sand. He was lucky enough that the man was letting him bring it at all… but it was his special sand.

Naruto frowned slightly and wiped some sweat from his brow. He had no idea that Gaara's family had any jewels. It would make sense if the Kazekage would have some jewelry but family jewels sounded like something that was given to each child or maybe just to the oldest or maybe the sons…

"What kind of family jewels did you have Gaara? Could I get any Sev?" Naruto inquired, pulling on the bland tan shirt that Severus had gotten from Sunagakure. Naruto hated the same bland green shirt that Severus had gotten him but since Gaara seemed at ease in his poncho and shirt combination, Naruto decided that he wouldn't complain either.

"Do not pull on my person," Severus snapped lightly. Naruto dropped his shirt but didn't stop his questioning on the family jewels. Severus took a deep breath through his nose and tried not to bite the curious blonde's head off. This was a two day trip and that was without many stops seeing as Severus needed to put as much distance between Suna and the trio. Snapping at Naruto would only serve to make this trip longer.

"I think family jewels can only come when you are old… like eighteen!" Gaara said, noticing a small tick developing on Severus' blank face. He had to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Eighteen! I'll never live that long! That's like a billion trillion years from now!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms and falling over his own feet. Gaara giggled lightly and helped the blond up, teal eyes still laughing even as the older boy glared at him. Severus merely shook his head and continued his steady pace across the vast ocean of sand.

He was very curious as to how Katsuya liked his gift.

(**)

"How did I even let this happen?" Katsuya growled angrily to himself. He had not a single idea as to why he hadn't thought the magic user would seek some revenge after he displayed his inner pervert. He winced as he took another step and the feel of nothing rang within his system. There was no comfortably heavy weight between his legs… there was just… nothing. Katsuya felt depression setting in as he looked down his pants once more. There was nothing. Not a single thing.

"And you useless bunch…" Katsuya glanced at his staring ninja. He could hear the citizens down in the tunnels for it seemed only the ninja were affected by the blue cloud. All the ninja were simply staring straight ahead, no emotion existed on their faces. Katsuya jumped from the window and dashed to the hotel he knew the magic user was staying in. Hopefully the man had yet to leave but Katsuya already knew that there was not a single chance in seven hells that Severus had decided to stay. Upon breaking down the door to the top room, he found it empty except for a single journal.

'**Now you are aware as to what a Slytherin does and what a very disgruntled Potions Master can do. Have fun with your new predicament.**

**P.S. I wouldn't dispose of this journal, it is my end of our bargain.' **

Katsuya read the spidery script several more times and he wasn't sure if he should cry like a babe or, perhaps, kill every person with dark hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. As he banged his head against the wall and felt the nothing in his pants, Katsuya felt himself honestly leaning towards the latter.

(**)

It had started out as simple exhaustion but it passed after a few hours, so did the dizziness and slight nausea. A simple drink of water and a few minutes rest had cured that but now… now Naruto was not sure to do. He couldn't breathe right and he didn't know what was happening. Something was wrong but he wasn't sure what it was. He wasn't even sure if his name was Naruto or if Gaara was the redhead or the tall one.

"Naruto… are you okay?" someone whispered. Naruto turned his darkened eyes to the redhead who was looking at him with four eyes and had ten voices. The words repeated themselves over and over as if Naruto was stupid or something!

"Yes, stop asking!" Naruto snapped. The strange looking boy looked hurt but Naruto didn't care because he didn't know his name and he just didn't know what the boy had done to make him agitated but he had to do something if he felt this way.

"Snape-sama… there is something wrong with Naruto," the strange looking boy whispered. Naruto frowned at the redhead and turned his face as two black orbs focused on him from out of a sea of white and black. It was so abnormal that Naruto could only turn his head. He stared out at the setting son that was smiling at him with big white teeth and beaming off the beautiful water that laid before him.

"Naruto… look at me," a dark voice warped and ordered. Naruto was not very sure who Naruto was but it was not a nice name if you asked the blond. He would rather have a name like… Sakura! Yes… wait, no. No, Sakura was a girl name right? Or maybe it was a fruit or a type of candy?

Suddenly slim fingers were touching his cheeks and they felt like cooling bags of ice against his burning face. Naruto sighed happily for he had not really noticed how hot his face really was. It was nice to have some ice on it.

(**)

Severus had noticed that the blond had stopped speaking rapidly about five hours into their trip. Severus put it down to the fact that it was hot as all Hells and he simply ran out of brain cells that were prepared for this heat. Also the odd steps and random falls were put down to the pure clumsiness the blond made of habit of possessing. However, the snapping at Gaara was starting to cause him to have some doubts and then the fact that he wasn't sweating caught Severus' attention. His tan skin actually appeared red to the man.

Severus dug deep into his mind as to why that could be bad when the blond fell onto his back. His body was painfully still except for a few tremors while his big blue eyes disappeared behind his head. Severus released several curses out of his mouth as he stopped the concerned redhead from touching Naruto.

"He's having a seizure because of heat stroke. We must find shade," Severus calmly explained to the panicking redhead. Gaara stared at him for what felt like a very long time before throwing himself at Severus as the Potions Master lifted the rather light boy into his arms.

Severus opened his mouth to snap at Gaara only for sand to jump from the ground and devour them whole. Severus crouched down slightly and felt the sand moving around them like water but, oddly, leaving his lungs clear of sand. He glanced at the place he knew Gaara was at. This was an amazing show of talent and control… but how much chakra would the boy use for it?

(**)

Severus blinked as the darkness that had surrounded them finally fell away. They were in a very, very foggy village that did not have the signs of being an actual town. Not a soul could be accounted for and, normally Severus would be annoyed but a ghost town was perfect for he and Gaara could perform any type of trick they wanted without being attacked.

Severus took a deep breath and looked down at the two boys. Naruto was barely breathing in his arms and Gaara was unsteady on his feet. The Magic User knew for a fact that Gaara had probably not only exhausted himself but his demon had to feel the damage that the boy had to have done to himself.

While in Gaara's mind, Severus had discovered that Gaara's control over his body and mind was lost once he fell asleep. One thing that Severus was certain of was that there was no way that the Potions Master would be able to fight Shukaku at that very moment and the angry villagers would more likely than not kill them once the situation was under control and they both found themselves drained.

"Gaara, you are not to fall asleep," Severus barked, placing Naruto on the cold dirt in front of him. He had no time to search for shelter and it did not seem that anyone was around to help. He had to cool the boy off and he was sure that he had a potion that could help.

"I'm sleepy," Gaara slurred, falling on his knees by Severus. The Potions Master raked his brains for something that would help the boy either wake up or not become a blood thirsty demon that would kill him and an entire village without breaking a sweat.

"If you do not have bad dreams that…" Severus trailed off as a plan took residence in his mind. He pulled open his pouch and looked inside the endless bag, reaching inside and searching for the potions he needed. He pulled the vials out and handed one to Gaara. "Drink this."

The redhead looked at the dark orbs and drunk the potion without hesitation. Before he could even ask what it was, Gaara fell into blissful darkness.

Severus was not sure if it would work but it had too. The reason why Shukaku came out and controlled Gaara's body was because of the nightmares the demon would force upon Gaara's mind that would distract the boy's concentration of keeping the beast locked away. If the redhead were to take an adult's Dreamless Sleep then it should not only allow the boy to sleep but keep Shukaku at bay. Or at least that's what Severus hoped as he turned his attention to the blond.

It wouldn't be hard to cure the blond, it appeared that he was already recovering though Severus wasn't sure if it was because the village they were in was stunningly cold compared to the desert they were just in or if it was a part of Naruto's demon. If Gaara had his sand control and the general protection then Naruto must have something too.

Severus sighed as he felt a headache come on and picked up the blond and redhead, happy that the children were rather light. As Gaara's head lolled backwards, he noticed something on the boy's forehead. Frowning he spotted a symbol that looked oddly like the thing that Shukaku had drilled into him.

It upset him that the child now had something permanent on his young body but it interested him that the demon was able to do that at all. Naruto had the ability to heal quickly and Dreamless Sleep that would knock out a grown man for three days simply placed Naruto unconscious for four hours. Gaara's demon attacked him mentally and somehow it appeared on the boy's skin plus the child had turned a two day trip into a half hour though it drained him completely.

He would have to find out more about Jinchuuriki. They were mind boggling and Severus loved a good mystery but he wouldn't be able to speak to children so Severus knew he would find himself in deep trouble once he discovered where the scrolls on demons were hidden because there was no way that the scrolls were out in the open.

"Job now… snooping and destruction later," Severus whispered, shifting his arms to balance the children more easily.

(Few Miles Away)

Small, mud covered feet dug into the cold dirt as the tiny body was propelled forward. Pants escaped between the pink lips while large brown eyes clouded with tears darted widely around. There had to be somewhere to hide in the desolate place he found himself running through. The long hemmed kimono let out a loud ripping sound as the runner's foot caught on it and the small body found itself flying face first into the dirt.

The child rolled himself onto his back, chest heaving up and down. Tears rolled down his pale face as he looked up at the hiding clouds. The sound of hollering men and pounding feet reached his ears but the child could not force his tired body into a standing position. He was too tired. He was too sad. He was just… he quit.

The brown eyes disappeared behind the pale lids and, not for the first time, the child wished that he could see the clouds and the sun that he knew was hiding behind the heavy fog that not only covered his village but also covered the souls that lived there.

However the child knew that that would never happen like he knew that he wouldn't live past that moment on the cold dirt, lying on his back. Haku would die that very day and no one would help.

(The End)

I'm sorry it was so short but I had a feeling that people needed to be placated because Severus is no one's bitch. Poor Katsuya Anyway, I decided that I would have Naruto have a jealous, almost competitive moment because… well he's a kid and that's what kids do.

Just a reminder to those that have forgotten or might forget: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, or anything that has been drawn or published such as a book… or manga…. Or movie if I'm feeling daring. So love it? Hate it?


	9. She okay?

Life has been hectic lately… not that _you_ people care. All I hear is when is the next chapter? Why didn't Karura help before? How could the shinobi protect themselves but the citizens couldn't?

Humbug! Plot holes do not exist! None whatsoever!

Warning of this chapter: violence… violence… mention of gore.

(**)

However the child knew that that would never happen like he knew that he wouldn't live past that moment on the cold dirt, lying on his back. Haku would die that very day and no one would help.

Severus' ears perked as he heard the shouts of angry men coming somewhere up ahead. He thought of going the other way, he simply did not want to get into another battle so soon nor did he want to exhaust his potions. The fact that he had two defenseless children in his arms that were probably not going to wake up any time soon forced him to stop walking.

"Get the demon boy before he kills!"

"No, papa let go!"

"Kill it! Kill it!"

Severus mentally had to curse his apparent ability to come across every child that was being targeted and mistreated in their land. Was it his destiny to save every child he came across? Severus hated children and he hated his need to not ignore things that were none of his business. He wasn't a bloody Gryffindor; wasn't helping people Godric's motif?

"Fuck," Severus hissed under his breath as the child let out a scream of agony that resounded in Severus' ears. He was only happy that the jinchuuriki children in his arms were sound asleep. The wizard laid Naruto and Gaara down on the cold ground, dropping his last invisibility potion on their prone bodies, making sure they were gone before rushing forward.

Severus could only hope that the kid had yet to die and his sleeping potion wouldn't wear off.

(**)

Haku held onto his bleeding shoulder, tears falling down his cheeks as he rolled over to avoid the rusting sword his father wielded. It dripped with blood that wasn't his, no his friendly neighbor, Don, had been the one to hurt his shoulder—with the same ax Haku's mother gave to the man.

He scrambled to his feet, somehow finding enough purchase to make it to his feet and start to run away only to trip over a large rock, sending his body to the ground. Haku spat out the dirt that had found its way into his mouth and whimpered as he heard the slowly approaching feet. The angry auras of the men that wanted to see nothing more than his corpse surrounded and engulfed Haku until he was positive that he would soon asphyxiate.

"Daddy, please don't… please don't kill me like mommy," Haku begged though he didn't turn around to see the green eyes that he knew were glaring right between his shoulders. He knew he was going to die but he was not going to see the faces that were going to do it.

The fear that had been running through his system quickly turn into anger. None of this was fair! Why was it that he and his mama had to be the ones that died? They had gifts! What they could do was amazing and beautiful and it wasn't fair that he had to be hurt because of his people's myopic views! His ice was pretty! Why should he be hurt because of it! It was them that should be hurt. Them that should die!

(**)

Severus didn't know very much what happened before he got there, it turned out that the mob was further away than they sounded, but what he stepped in on was… it was a massacre. He had enough time to see that someone in the middle of the mob had a burst of chakra that caused Severus' heart to tighten and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

A second passed and Severus was soon showered in blood.

The first time that Severus had been soaked in blood, he had chuckled until it turned into great roars of laughter then hysterical cackling that dwindled into sobs of… well, he never figured out why he had cried that day.

He remembered that they—the buckets of flesh and blood that rained on him like a lake of lava—were a group of Aurors, ones that were fresh out of schooling. At sixteen, Severus was filled with such wrath that, even though some had begged for their lives, Severus showed no compassion especially since they had already seen his face. He sliced through them with dark magic that twisted and distorted their bodies and ripped them into pieces right before his eyes and above his head.

The blood, like all blood, had a copper taste that he never really got from his taste buds. Even now, as Severus stuck his tongue out to rid his lips of the liquid rubies, Severus could remember the screams of the men and women as they realized that the young boy was no innocent bystander as they had assumed upon seeing him standing in the middle of dead adults in his Hogwarts robes—he was a cold Death Eater that could, would, and did kill them all.

Severus placed his hands up to stop the sharp daggers that had appeared, his magic freezing them before blowing the dangerous blades far away. He wasn't sure how long he had blacked out but he did know that he was being attacked which meant that his camouflage must have worn off. He was being attacked by someone, probably the Death Eaters that would kill him first and question his soul on a later date.

Severus narrowed his eyes and ran forward, ducking another dagger spell. The young Potions Master would be damned if he failed a mission that Black had betted against him (as he heard him cackling down the street to Potter). It hurt him to think that even Lily thought their spy (not that she knew it was Severus) could not steal back a very important artifact that could turn the battle in his former master's favor.

Severus gritted his teeth as a dozen daggers rained down on him though a quick protection spell stopped most of them from actually hitting him—where the bloody Hell was his wand!

He grabbed the end of the one that lodged itself into his shoulder and yanked it out to exam the… icicle?

Then Severus was looking down at a frightened little boy who could do nothing but whimper as a tall, thin man pinned him to the ground with one of his very own daggers to his young throat. His own dagger? Was this a Death Eater in disguise like his once was; murdering people then returning to Hogwarts as if nothing had happened? He should kill—

"Merlin!" Severus hissed to himself, pulling away from the pale lad. He cradled his aching head in his hands, trying to force his memories back in the right spots. He was no longer a spy, he was not on a mission and the hazel eye boy was not an enemy. This boy was an innocent child he had come to save from death by mob. Though, as Severus looked around at the pierced corpses surrounding them, he noted that the boy had done a swell job without him.

"Wh-what happened?" Naruto's voice carried out. Severus looked over to see the two jinchuuriki boys standing at the other side of the gory battlefield. He really needed to make the potion a little stronger because he had given them both enough to take down an elephant for a week.

"I…" Naruto appeared very disturbed, holding a shaky hand up to his bloodless lips while Gaara simply stared at Severus. It would seem that the redhead was not unused to seeing corpses which was a bad thing in the back of Severus' mind but for now it stopped him from having to comfort two boys after upheaving their breakfast. Naruto was looking a bit green around the edges but he held his stomach after burying his face in Gaara's hair for several moments.

The Potions Master opened his mouth to say something—what he was going to say was a mystery even to him—only for the young Mist villager to let out a tiny squeak that ended with him crumbling in a dead faint. Severus opened his arms to receive the falling boy who weighed much more than he had thought. Actually, if Severus hadn't heard one of the men call the boy a 'son of a demon' then he would have thought the long haired youth was actually a girl.

"She is okay?" Naruto called once again from across the battlefield. Gaara's sand slithered from the backpack he carried and laid out a thin platform for Naruto to walk across though he simply walked through the dead bodies, stepping on men's heads and their backs as though they were nothing more than dirty rocks strewn upon the ground.

"I think he's a boy," Gaara noted staring at the injured child. Well, he couldn't call the boy a child because he looked older than Gaara considering his size. Severus made a grunting noise and slowly unfolded himself from the ground like a great bird preparing for flight.

"He's a boy," Severus confirmed. He tried to steady himself as perfectly as he could but he could already feel his weakened body wanting to give up on him. He couldn't fall asleep on these boys but the use of so much magic while still partially drained…

"We must find cover," Severus said quietly. He felt like a fool for allowing his mind to get caught in the past for even that brief moment. Now he needed to take some healing potions that would probably be needed for another day and, because the boy was harmed, he too would need some healing potions. Severus let out a harsh sigh; somewhere steady to live was crucial at this point.

"Naruto are you gonna be okay?" Gaara asked quietly as the boy stared fixedly at Snape-sama. Naruto nodded and smiled at his brother before walking forward and squinting up at the pale, pale man.

"Why we going for cover? What wrong?" Naruto inquired. Severus stopped himself from tearing the child down with several choice words. He wasn't a nice man by any means but the last thing he desired was killing Naruto in a fit of exhaustion and fury. And the second to last thing he needed was finding out just what demon the blond harbored. Speaking of demons, he would have to inform the boy of his jinchuuriki status sometime soon.

"Naruto, you had heat stroke. Snape-sama is tired and that boy used a lot of chakra and they're both injured," Gaara once again found himself being the peacekeeper, "Someone might try to hurt us now that these people are dead."

Severus nodded appreciatively at the redhead boy and softly ran his hand through his white and black hair, frowning as his hand developed a not so hidden shake. He had to hurry and sit down before he found himself unconscious with several children that needed a very much aware guardian.

(**)

The beeping of the heart monitor jerked the man out of his sweat soaked nightmare, visions of cackling ravens and useless eyes dispersing immediately. However, now that he was no longer in the realm of sleep, he had no idea as to where he was. His head whipped around painfully fast, heart still attempting to fly from his muscular chest.

He strained to see something nevertheless nothing but darkness greeted him, darkness and the stench of chemicals that could only come from a hospital. The man relaxed slightly as he realized that he was in a hospital, safe.

He raised his hands sluggishly to his face, striving to guess as to why he could not see whereas he could feel the heat from the sun that shone through his window. His pale fingers found the soft cloth that blocked his vision.

"Hiashi, don't!" a voice yelled as he began to unwrap the bindings. He slapped away the hands that caught his very easily. Hiashi frowned as he realized that he was weaker than a newborn kitten, unable to shake off the hands that felt so familiar. "Brother, do not tear them away."

The familiar voice of his twin brother vibrated in his ears. He relaxed slightly, finding comfort in the strong arms that wrapped around his shoulders and held him in his vulnerable moment.

"I cannot see. What…?" Hiashi did not finish his question as he remembered the thrice damned wizard and the words that had been spoken to him.

"_You may call me Severus… I might be the last thing you see."_

Hiashi felt as if ice had been shoved down his shirt, causing his whole body to shake with the painful grip of comprehension. He was blind. Hiashi Hyuuga was blinded by the wizard. The disabled ninja turned to his brother or where he had last known his brother to be seeing as the younger man had stood up.

"I am sorry brother… your vision is permanently gone. The healers have tried to extract whatever the wizard did and even our medics are without a clue," his twin stated remorsefully. Hiashi grimaced and allowed his head to fall into his shaking hands. He didn't know how he wasn't crying as of yet. He could feel the tears building up and just begging to be released from his damaged eyes but he had yet to feel the moisture run down his handsome face.

"Brother… there is more news," Hizashi's voice was filled with sadness but determination. Had it been merely a week ago, he feared he would have thought that his brother was enjoying this. He remembered the hateful words they had thrown to each other because of Hizashi's anger at being of the lower branch while his twin brother whom was only older by a few minutes had the luxury of being equal. They actually had not spoken since that day… until now.

"What else could have possibly gone wrong whilst I slept in a medicated coma?" Hiashi asked bitterly. He felt hands the same size as his slowly pull his hands away from his face. Hiashi felt his heart fall to his stomach. If his brother felt the need to hold his hands then something was horribly wrong.

"Your daughter, Hinata," Hizashi started. Hiashi was up before he even realized that he could move off the bed. He stood on his feet, trying desperately to see his brother through the pain that echoed in his head and the cloth that was binding his eyes. He cupped his brother's face and leaned close.

"What? What happened to my daughter?" Hiashi whispered. Hinata was his life and, not to mention, his only heir. She was such a sweet, shy little girl—only five and a half. She would be starting the Academy soon and she had been so excited to meet with other children that were different than Hyuuga. Actually she hadn't met many Hyuuga children either in her sheltered life.

"She… she had been taken away—kidnapped by Cloud Village ninja during Mica's shopping. Hinata had gone with her," Hizashi delivered the horrible news. Mica was Hinata's nanny, a fairly young woman to whom Hinata had taken a liking to during her limited trips into the Village. The young girl was sweet, respectful and skillful so Hiashi had very little problems with her seeing to his daughter especially after Hinata's mother died of illness.

"What happened? Why haven't you gone for my daughter?" Hiashi demanded harshly, hands moving almost as if to chock his twin brother. They were caught effortlessly and moved onto sturdy shoulders.

"Hinata is safe. I went out on my own to retrieve her because of the mission you had been assigned. She's under a sleeping jutsu as of right now. My niece had… bear witness to the grisly demise of Mica," Hizashi informed his older twin. He watched the bound face carefully especially as his mouth released the firm line it was holding. He caught his superior before he could fall as he nearly fainted in relief.

"Thank you brother," Hiashi whispered as he was guided to a chair. He shifted until he was comfortable and faced the open curtain for the heat that warmed his face.

"Hiashi… I am so sorry but there is more," Hizashi bit into his lip. He didn't need to have a stony face in front of his brother. He was dismayed that it took his twin to be blinded for emotions other than anger to show on his face. He kowtowed between his brother's knees and watched as the drained face hardened slightly before an exhausted sigh left his lips.

"What else could have happened?"

"I—there was no other way for me to save Hinata. I had tried to stop the lower ninjas from killing Mica but I was too late and Hinata was screaming and crying so loud… I was going to hide until the reinforcements left or were distracted. She wouldn't stop. Mica's last moments were not peaceful. I hadn't thought of using a jutsu—"

"Spit it out Hizashi! What have you done!"

"I killed the leader. I killed their Leader and now a full scale war shall happen between Konoha and the Cloud because of my impudence. They want my corpse intact for their bloodlust to be quenched. I am sorry Hiashi but I came here to tell you that I was to die. I had my last moments with Neji, hopefully he will remember that his father was a good man that no longer hated his clan for their customs."

Hizashi pressed a kiss to his brother's hand. Hiashi felt the younger man pull away but quickly reached out; gripping the brown locks that were only slightly shorter than his own to pull him back although the man was more skilled than he.

"No! You cannot go. Those barbarians merely want the Byuakugan!"

"I know brother. They will activate the seal to destroy it," Hizashi let out a bitter chuckle. He couldn't help it but he did feel slightly bitter. He saved his niece from a life of experiments and pain but now, to stop a war, he was to now die and leave his son. The Elders had not even considered allowing him to live at the cost of a war. He was thrown aside because he was disposable. He was not a Main branch member and though his brother was actually the leader, it made no difference.

"Hizashi, take me to the Elders. You will not be sacrificed…" Hiashi commanded, making his way a bit unsteadily to his feet. Hizashi opened his mouth to protest but stopped in the middle. When his brother had that tone of voice, there was very little that would put a stop to it.

"How are you to do that brother? The Elders will not be swayed from their decision and rightfully so. The life of one man is more than that of the innocent lives that will be destroyed by a war."

"Hizashi, do not argue with me. I am no longer a Hyuuga, that wizard has made sure of it."

"Brother… I do not understand."

"Just get me to the Elders and do it quickly."

(**)

The End.

I figured that Haku got out of his situation on his own in the real show and who am I to break a classic? I told you that I would pop up in Hiashi's business! I don't own anything, not even the computer I am using… MY computer is fried.


	10. Water tastes better

Two chapters instead of one! Is there anything this author can't do! Yes, make sense.

Okay, so I still don't own the Potter series and I shall not EVER own Naruto either. So yeah, grilled cheese and grape jelly and delicious.

(**)

Haku launched from the soft surface he had been on. He looked around wildly to face the men that were coming to kill him for having gifts. He had to leave. He had to stop them from killing mama. He had to wake her up from the red tinted river. He had to pull the rusty sword from her chest and force her to wake up. She couldn't sleep in the water…

"Hi," a voice said. Haku whipped around to see two boys standing behind him. One was rather skinny but taller than the plumper one. The taller one had tan skin, big blue eyes and blond hair that was very, very uncontrollable and spiky. The shorter one had very pale skin, teal eyes that were surrounded by black circles and red hair that looked fluffy in its unruliness. He didn't recognize either of them and they were definitely noteworthy. Not a single being in his village had such a unique coloring with their eyes or their hair. Haku and his mother were the only ones with any lightness in their eyes.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked, eyes blinking aloofly at him.

"Yeah, you look kinda gray!" the blond shouted in concern, taking a step towards him. Haku scuttled backwards, hitting the wooden wall and still trying to go through it. The blond held up his hands in a peaceful manner though he hadn't taken another step. "Hey, hey calm down. What your name? I'm Naruto, this is my little brother."

"Gaara," the redhead nodded politely. The Naruto boy stepped towards him again but the Gaara boy shook his head and grabbed ahold of his brother. Haku thanked the smaller boy mentally and peered around the room curiously. He had yet to see anyone else in the room—he was sure that there was a man with black eyes before he found passed out—but there was a suspicious looking bundle about five feet away that looked distinctly human but it was completely still.

"Where… where am I?" Haku whispered, licking his lips to try and bring some moisture. The blond walked away and left through a door while Gaara plopped onto the ground after bringing a rather thick cover to shield the redhead from the cold that was seeping through the wood.

"Our papa brought you with us—we're in a house far from your town… we're still in the Mist," Gaara answered straightforwardly, burrowing into the blanket. Haku shivered and watched as Naruto left the room and came back only he was now holding a cup of what appeared to be water.

"Here you go, Sev said that your mouth would be dry because of his to medicine," Naruto stated, coming close enough that pushing the cup to Haku couldn't cause it to spill. Haku reached forward and stopped it from hitting his leg, gulping it down swiftly. He flexed his shoulders experimentally, noting that he was indeed without any pain.

"Sev is your… papa?" Haku whispered, staring at the glass that was already more empty than full. He was really, really thirsty. He drunk the rest quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand once finished.

"Not by blood. He adopted Naruto from the Leaf and me from Suna," Gaara corrected Naruto before the boy could even finish nodding. Naruto turned to Gaara and gave a huge pout as he glared slightly at the younger boy.

Gaara shrugged out of his cocoon to toddle over to the very unmoving bundle, forcing his chubby hand into an opening. He held still for a moment or two. Whatever he had discovered caused him to grin so large that his face nearly broke before stepping away and sitting next to his brother who was now wrapped in his blanket.

Forcing his way inside wasn't hard.

"My name… is Haku," Haku whispered, playing with the rim of the glass.

"Why did Snape-sama kill those men?" Gaara asked, not knowing a single thing about delicacy. Haku flinched and looked away while Naruto turned a faint shade of green once again as he thought of the pierced bodies of the men strewn on the dirty, cold ground and surrounded by their blood but most of all he thought of Severus, covered in said blood as he raced across the grounds to Haku.

Naruto did not have to see the man's face to know that it had been cold and cruel. He didn't want to believe the dark, taciturn man that was sleeping off his strain not ten feet away from him had been the cause of all those deaths.

"He didn't… I did," Haku admitted, not wanting to lie to the two boys about their papa. He didn't want to think him some kind of monster but lying was never the way as his mother always taught him. Well, it wasn't really a good lesson because the truth caused her to fall asleep in the lake.

"What, you did that!" Naruto squawked, waving his arms about like a chicken in Haku's opinion. Neither boy seemed intent on running away from him in terror so Haku nodded, crawling closer as the redhead held open his blanket. He was used to the cold but it didn't make it any better so he really appreciated the warmth that the blanket and boys created around him.

"How did you do it?" Gaara questioned. He didn't really have a problem with death or killing—it was not only the way of life but the way of ninja. It wasn't all just stealing back scrolls or spying, to be a ninja meant to have blood on one's hands.

"With my chakra," Haku whispered.

"No, no… chakras don't do that. It's your family thing," Naruto corrected. Naruto was happy that it hadn't been his adopted papa that had caused so many deaths though he wasn't too sure that he wouldn't have done it had it been necessary.

"Kekkei Genkai like my sand," Gaara clarified even further. Haku nodded to the words. "We both use elements… the Kazekage taught me how to use my sand in fights. I use it for other things too like to get stuff for me. Can you do other stuff with your ice?"

Haku bit his lip, looking at both the boys. It was obvious that neither the redhead nor the blond would raise a hand against him. They both probably had previous knowledge on chakra; they wouldn't think him a freak so what harm was it to show off his pretty ice?

(*/*)

Severus had always made it a habit to wake up silently. He had learned long ago that if no one knew you were awake, information would pour out. So he had opened his eyes without moving from the warmth piled onto him and saw the three boys. Each one was sharing a large, thick blanket but they were making noises of utter fascination and awe.

The wizard let out a mental sigh, cursing his curiosity. The blankets were deliciously warm against his skinny body and he was hesitant in getting up. He stretched discreetly and eased quietly from his blankets, not wanting to alert the children of his awakening. He used the silence he was known for in Hogwarts (among other things) to slink up behind the children. He stood behind them, keeping his breaths measured and low so as to not alarm them. Looking down he saw a… was that an ice ballerina dancing atop a stage of sand?

He looked to the long haired boy who had a look of utter concentrated glee on his face. He was obviously controlling the ice which wouldn't be strange except Severus knew for a fact that the clan that had this particular jutsu was long gone. They were wiped out by a stronger, more aggressive clan. Haku and his parents (who were more likely than not dead) were probably the last ones.

"Brava," Severus said drily when the ballerina stopped dancing and bowed to the clapping jinchuuriki. The sarcastic man stepped to the side easily whilst the ballerina's sharp feet tried to implant themselves into his forehead. She hit the wall behind him with a lifeless sound and Severus turned his impassive eyes to the boy.

"You must become quicker than that, boy," he said softly, ignoring the shiver that went down the small spine. Gaara and Naruto looked up at him, still sitting in the covers and gave a smile. "If any of you are to become ninjas, then you must be more attentive of your surroundings. Had I been an adversary, you would all be dead."

"Sev, it took you forever to wake up!" Naruto shouted, standing to his feet, and completely ignoring what Severus had just said. He ran over to the man, arms splayed wide for a hug only for the wizard to sidestep and cause him to fall onto the covers Severus had been using.

"Stop butchering my name, brat," Severus snapped lightly, lowering himself to the floor. He turned to the hazel eyed boy who had been watching him the entire time, a wary look etched into his young face. Severus rolled his eyes; this kid had to be the only person in this godforsaken land that actually had a healthy dose of fear for him.

Gaara, who was now running his little fingers through the black and white hair, respected him like a child should any adult but he probably didn't really find Severus to be a threat (what with the sand protecting him at all times) whilst Naruto, who was whining about something or another and playing in his hair also, didn't fear him in the least.

"My name is Severus Snape," he introduced himself.

"Haku…" the boy whispered. "T-thank you for not leaving me there… I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry. And about the… just now."

"Nonsense, you were frightened both times. Are you hungry Haku?" Severus brushed off the attempts of apology. It wasn't because he was a nice guy—he wasn't in any sense a 'nice guy'. It was the simple fact that the kid had been startled just then and scared for his life earlier. It helped the fact that Severus had actually attacked Haku too.

Severus cracked his back, ignoring Gaara's huff about moving around, and pulled himself to his feet.

"Come now, we are off to the market and I expect you all to be on your best behavior or I will put in timeout," Severus added the last part satirically. He really had little knowledge on children but he heard of witches doing that to their rowdy children, he'd seen Andromeda swat her daughter on the seat of her pants, and lecturing was something he seen Molly do to her own child so he supposed taking lessons from them wouldn't be such a hard thing to do.

(*_*)

Naruto grinned happily, bouncing from cart to cart. The market was not as large as the one in Konoha but it was, by no means, small so there was a lot to pick from. Naruto would normally have to steal from these carts before he met Sev but now the man said that they each could pick five things that he had no influence over.

Naruto salivated as he picked the small meat pie that a woman was boasting about (his fourth item) then hopped over to another woman selling jewelry. He noticed that Gaara and Haku was standing there too, their five things already picked. Well, they only had four so he figured they must have saved their fourth item from the jeweler.

"Ah, three brothers so different in their looks," the old woman cooed, leaning down to get a good look at them. Naruto squinted at the woman and tried to figure out as to why she seemed familiar. He felt like, maybe… just maybe he'd met her before. She did bear a strange resemblance to the old woman that had sold Severus the house. It was a miracle that Severus had stayed long enough on his feet to negotiate price, deal out the healing potions, and gather enough cover to go under to pass out for the several hours he stayed unconscious.

"We aren't… uh—we aren't… uh, related," Haku stammered, face turning a delicate pink. He wouldn't mind being with the unconventional family but who would want him after seeing what a monster he was and how he attacked their father?

"Oh, adopted brothers. You know they say that blood is thicker than water," the woman nodded wisely.

"Who cares? He gonna be my brother," Naruto said stubbornly, folding his arms though he was careful to not spill any of the food inside. Who was this woman to tell Haku that, because they were not blood brothers, their bond meant nothing? Well, they weren't bonded yet but Naruto was sure that Severus would soon agree to take in Haku too if only the boy showed a bit of willingness to be with them.

"Besides, I always thought water tasted better," Gaara added, standing next to Naruto. Being blood had very little to do with whom he would consider his brother. He met Kankuro and Temari once and they practically spat on him—they hated him much more than the Kazekage (for the man was his Kazekage and not his father)—so blood wasn't all that great.

"Oh ho!" the older woman smiled, displaying her lack of thirty two teeth. Haku wasn't even sure if she had a total of fifteen. "Brothers stay together but I sense that there is another missing. Another young one that will complete this circle of lost brothers bought together by a dark man."

"Huh?" the three boys tilted their heads together, thoroughly confused. The old woman ignored them and ducked behind her cart, fumbling and moving things around. The redhead, blond, and brunette all contemplated leaving to find Severus. Before they could take a single step away the old woman was standing straight once again, grinning widely.

"Now let's see… a bracelet for you, anklet for that one, necklace for him, and the hair ties can go to the last of you," the woman said handing them each a package though Gaara was handed two. "You give that one to your papa."

(*.*)

Severus stared at the fish before him then looked up at the men that were smiling at him. He was silently contemplating which man he should slap across the face. He reached the verdict that they all merited his hand print across their gray tinted their faces.

"These fish are disgusting! They are a week past their fresh day and I believe the one to the far right is still breathing. You are incompetent and, clearly, pathetically dull if you believe that anyone would buy this filth," he spat, causing the three hulking men to actually cower. He opened his mouth to continue his tirade when he suddenly found himself on the ground with one man on his chest and the other two holding his arms down

"What did you say, _bitch_?" the man holding his left arm smirked. Severus opened his mouth to say what he said five seconds ago only to hear the angry shout of a blond and redhead.

"Gaara, Naruto, Haku—stay back!" Severus ordered as he twisted his head enough to see all three standing not too far away. Gaara's hands were trembling and, not to Severus' surprise, his skin was rolling in minute waves that threatened to spike out and attack. Haku appeared frightened, standing slightly behind Naruto who was shaking with hidden rage.

"Your boys? We'll take care of them next," the man on his chest hissed. Severus remained perfectly still, not fighting against the men. It would just be a waste of strength seeing as he was definitely weaker.

"Oh you get quiet sharp tongue?" the last man patronized.

"No, I am merely giving you a chance to release me or face a mental collapse," Severus explained, taking a deep breath. He stared up at the sky only to feel rough hands grab his face and force him to look deep into small, pig like brown eyes. Immediately Severus tore into the vulnerable mind, taking horrid memories and throwing them to the forefront of the strong man's mind. Every single moment he regretted, every time he was frightened, any time he was hurt Severus forced him to relive it.

Leaving the man's mind as roughly as he could Severus noticed that he was standing with the three children behind him by a mere few inches. He sneered down at the whimpering man, curled into a ball as the memories coursed through his mind then looked to the two men that were scrambling away. The weak minded man had probably let out some kind of scream when Severus used his magic.

"Would either of you like to join your friend in his misery I heard that it loves company," Severus threatened, taking a step forward. The men didn't even consider staying and grabbed their friend to pull him far away from the wicked variegated hair man. Upon their leaving Severus turned around, facing his… the boys who were looking awed.

"What did you do to him?" Gaara inquired.

"It is not to be discussed here now have you all gotten your five items and paid for them?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded rapidly, grabbing the pale hand before him. Severus didn't shake him off as he usually did and faced Haku who was shaking his head as Naruto and Gaara nodded theirs.

"No, the jewel lady gave us these for free," Haku stated, holding up his package. Severus raised a brow, accepting a small package from Gaara. He didn't open it; instead he placed it inside his basket before looking around. He hadn't seen a jeweler in the area and he still found himself not seeing one.

Whatever, the children had an extra gold piece to spend and Severus had somewhere to work if the old woman was anyone to believe. He had asked a mother of five if the woman was authentic and, apparently, she was the local doctor seeing as none of them trusted the ninja medic who used chakra to heal those around them.

\O.o/

"Mr. Snape-sama, I can't stay with you. I want to but… I can't," Haku stated, stopping the trio from entering the small house they had rented. Severus turned around and quirked a brow at the boy, pondering on what he was blubbering about. Haku looked up at him, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

He didn't know why he had accepted the five items when he couldn't stay. He didn't want to wait for them to get tired of him before tossing him out. He didn't want to cause another person to die like he did his mama. If he was alone then maybe everything would be okay. It would have helped his mama, at least. Then he tried to kill Snape-sama earlier!

Haku held out his basket, forcing Naruto to take it and bowed to the three of them though he kept his package from the woman. Before he could turn he found his basket back in his hand and Gaara's smaller body latched onto him.

"Don't go Haku, we want you to stay," Gaara said into his shoulder, being only tall enough to rest his mop of red hair there.

"If you do go then you should take your food with you and the gold piece, you never know what might happen," Severus simply stated, face indifferent to the child leaving his care. Haku nodded and peeled Gaara off of him, not looking at the large teal eyes spilling over with tears. If he looked at him, he would cave and beg Snape for a place in their family. Haku nodded to Naruto who wasn't looking at him, hurt clearly written across his face before he turned on his heel and started to walk away into the fog.

(*_*)

"Sev, you have to go after him!" Naruto shouted, pulling at the black shirt that Severus had purchased.

"I most certainly do not. The child does not want to stay with us. He is scared after killing grown men not even a full day ago and nearly killing me not even two hours ago," Severus said calmly. It was horrible that he wasn't overly saddened that Haku had left. That was one less imp to deal with in the long run though Naruto's whining was definitely going to give him a headache.

"Please, he's our brother! We can't just leave him out there!" Naruto argued, trying to get the black haired man to look at him. Why wouldn't Severus just understand that Haku needed to be with them? Deep down Naruto knew that if Haku left then they would be short one limb even though Naruto couldn't even name Haku's age. Haku wanted to be with them! He wanted to be in their family for that was what he, Severus, and Gaara were—they were a family and Haku was a part of it!

"What would you like for dinner?" Severus asked, stepping into the small kitchen. It wasn't much but it had all the essentials including dishes which was a real deal on the landlords part though Severus was sure to clean them with a purifying potion. It was lucky that they had gotten a whole house to rent out instead of just a hotel that would surely kill his money pouch.

"Please get Haku… please!" Naruto begged, curling his fingers into the skinny man's shirt. The tears in his eyes refused to fall even as he laid his head on the flat stomach before him. He wanted Haku to come back!

"Naruto, understand that you cannot save everyone. You cannot always get your way," Severus stated firmly, pulling the blond off of him. A wet sob caused Naruto's small body to shudder under his thin hands. The blond tilted his head up, tears and snot finally running down his face.

"Papa, _please_ go… after Haku…!" Gaara's voice drifted into the kitchen's doorway. Naruto let out a little hiccup sob at the same time. Severus bit his tongue and stared at the wooden wall for a long time. How was it that these boys were so attached to a kid that hadn't even been there for a full day? Hell, they hadn't even talked to him for that long so why was it that they desperately wanted him back? Severus groaned loudly and threw down the white apron he was going to put on.

"Don't leave this house," Severus gritted out and stomped in the direction he had seen Haku amble off to. Gaara and Naruto both nodded rapidly, rubbing at their eyes to rid their faces of tears.

Merlin, Severus hated children.

(-.-)

Haku walked slowly down the bath, his toes a bit cold even though he had on straw sandals that Severus had bought him. He frowned as he thought of the man and two boys that he had left behind not even five minutes ago. Maybe he should turn around and beg for them to let him stay. Then again they were probably glad he was out of the way. Well, Naruto and Gaara weren't but Severus was and he was the daddy so that meant that he called the shots.

Haku sighed and kicked a rock as hard as he could.

"Ow you little brat!"

Haku looked up… and up… and up at a very tall, very brawny, half naked man that was stumbling and covered in something… and growling angrily at him.

d-.-b

Severus stomped swiftly through the wet ground, following the little footprints that were dragging slightly. He couldn't believe that he allowed some damn puppy eyes convince him to go after a child that wanted to stay but was too dumb to admit it. He was Severus Snape!

He was a Master of Potions. He didn't allow others to sway him in his thoughts. He could hold his own against wizards and witches four times his age! He didn't obey children that were crying. He was a spy against the Dark Lord! And he certainly didn't track down stubborn brats that actually made it a far distance in the short time he left!

"Let… get off!" he heard a voice that had an uncanny resemblance to Haku's only it was slightly muffled. With several colorful words Severus dashed forward and came upon the scene that made his blood boil, his eyes narrow, and his magic spike.

The End

So I am sure you know who is the mystery man… come now, it's not that hard. Uh so that's another chapter and I'm already in the makings of another.

So, I wanted Haku to leave because he's a scared child that doesn't want to hurt anyone. I thought it would be befitting.

Uh, the "water tastes better" may sound weird but it was something my friend said as a joke and I didn't actually hate the concept.


	11. Such a Woman?

Thanks for the feedback guys, it's actually very helpful. Like when someone expresses their hate of… only slash—I add het to my list.

Next chapter is going to take a while. Uh, I'm going to try to go a little faster. I have this feeling that this is going snail's pace.

Warnings: talking, mild language... change in timeline...

(**)

"Let… get off!" he heard a voice that had an uncanny resemblance to Haku's albeit slightly muffled. With several colorful words Severus dashed forward and came upon the scene that made his blood boil, his eyes narrow, and his magic spike.

If there was one thing that Severus could never understand and absolutely abhorred, it would be pedophiles. The thought of a grown person, be it male or female, forcing themselves onto a child sexually made Severus' instincts howl for blood. It only doubled if the child just so happen to be his responsibility.

One could only imagine how Severus would respond upon seeing a grown man lying atop Haku who was trying to wriggle from underneath him whilst pleading for freedom. It only took Severus a mere second to respond to the obvious molesting and another second before a potion vial was flung from his fingers and between the man's broad shoulders.

(**)

Haku was scared. The man had growled at him and taken steps towards him but a clumsy, unintended kick from Haku caused the man to grunt and actually stumble. He fell right into Haku and caused them both to fall to the ground.

The man was exactly as heavy as he looked, crushing the very breath from Haku. He pushed at the broad chest that was over him, desperately trying to rid the weight from his small body. He couldn't breathe and the man smelled of iron and the stuff that covered him was sticky and cold. Haku grimaced as his hand slipped on the wide chest and nearly hit himself in the face. He looked at the substance… it was red.

Oh, the man was injured!

"Shit!" a deep voice came from the man as the sound of glass shattering reached Haku's ears and then, suddenly, the man was flying with an orange trail behind him. Haku sat up, inhaling the sweet, sweet air that had been denied to him for far longer than he was used to. He looked around to thank his savior and saw a very, very furious Severus Snape.

Haku remembered a time when his mother told him tales that were from all over the world. They were tales of friendly spirits that cleaned homes, neutral spirits that resided in small houses, and vengeful spirits that wreaked havoc for their wrongful deaths. These tales revealed dragons, humanoid beings, and creatures without faces.

At the moment, Haku knew that Severus Snape should be added to those creatures. He could be his very own for he there was not a single creature that could come close to an enraged Severus. Oddly, Haku could happily say that this rage was being unleashed to protect him.

The man's face warped wrathfully at the man, lips twisting and eyes narrowing as his black and white hair flew about him in a whirlwind of (what Haku thought to be) chakra. The man reached out and picked Haku up and transferring the child to his back, all the while staring at the curled up man. Haku wrapped his arms around the long neck gently, crossing his ankles around the thin waist tightly. He buried his face in the strawberry scented hair, happy that the man had come for him.

"You are a repulsive, trifling pedophilic quadruped!" Severus snarled, taking large steps to the downed man, careful not to drop the boy clinging like a monkey to his back. A long arm raised, fingers stiff and curled like the talons of a hawk. Energy crackled dangerously at the tips of the yellow stained fingers as a rage that few had ever seen and lived to spoke about was directed at the man. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't obliterate you where you lay."

Haku blinked as he remembered that the man was injured, perhaps it wasn't his fault that he had fallen on Haku. It was possible that the man had lost his footing because of blood lost. The young boy sensed a good soul in the prone man. He peeked out from behind the white and black curtain to peer at the man. He had yet to make a noise or beg for forgiveness. In fact, he seemed intent on rocking slightly in the dirt whilst curled loosely.

"He's hurt, Sev-sama," Haku whispered, answering his angry papa-to-be

Severus paused, digesting what Haku said. He pushed his anger somewhere outside his body but let it not be said that Severus would attack a man that had not only done him no wrong but was also injured. Severus exhaled harshly as he realized he would have to be closer and actually attempt to help. If the man had been injured, throwing that particular potion at him was probably not the best thing in the world.

"Gather your things, Haku. Go back to the house and sit with Naruto and Gaara until I come back. It is straight ahead and if I have to look for you again I will tan your hide, Haku. Do you understand?" Severus stated, looking deep into the hazel eyes. His tone was grave and caused Haku to squeak at the prospect of getting a spanking. Of course the fact that he had just barely survived an attack from his townspeople didn't cross his mind as he swiftly gathered his things and took off in the direction that Severus had pointed.

Severus watched Haku disappear in the mist before turning back to the man. He was staring at him oddly, head lying on the ground and eyes glazed slightly. His body was shaking a little, muscles quivering uncontrollably. Severus stepped closer and fell gracefully to his knees besides the man; the muscle quivering was possibly… more likely than not his fault.

"What is your name, Magic User?" the man asked suddenly, a minor tremor to his words. Severus pulled out a small knife out of his pocket and began to cut away the bandages that surrounded half the man's face and draped around his neck like a scarf. Unexpectedly strong hands clasped tightly on his thin wrists. "Magic… User… what is your name?"

"Snape," Severus said, slipping his appendage out of the hand that was starting to spasm. He went back to cutting the bandages. He raised a brow at the blue lips and nicks around the strong neck. Well, that wasn't a good thing—the blue lips more worrying than the neck nicks.

"Magic User always… unusual names," the man murmured, nipping at the yellow stained fingers that pulled down his lip but swallowing the two liquids without fight. Severus glared at the injured man and was proud to mentally report that his gums were not decaying as of yet so his potion hadn't done too much damage.

He wasn't sure if he should have been surprised by the slightly sharp and jagged teeth. The almost biting of his fingers certainly took away any guilt he might have felt at throwing a highly volatile potion at an injured man.

"That is my last name though I am sure that your name is not a stellar example of a 'normal' name. What is your name?" Severus asked, grabbing the massive arms and placing them on side of the man's body.

"You must not have been in the Hidden Mist that long… I am Zabuza Momochi," the man smirked at him. Severus snorted at the disgustingly egotistical tone and poked at a long slash across the man's middle. There seemed to have been something that was stemming the blood just enough to stop him from bleeding to death; it would make sense that it was his last reserve of chakra but it was disintegrating right before Severus' very eyes. The man was going to bleed to death without any help to the multiple wounds.

Momochi was absolutely _covered_ in slashes, bone breaks, and bruises—especially under his arm warmers.

Now that Severus took a closer look, it seemed that his right wrist had a lot of damage done to it but his left wrist was less so damaged. Severus had seen that type of deliberate damage before. He, himself, had both his wrists broken by several zealous Slytherin-haters so he would drop his wand which, of course, led him to wand-less magic that had not been enough at the moment.

"Why should I have known you, Mr. Momochi?" Severus inquired, digging into his pockets seeing as his satchel was on the kitchen counter. Severus could already tell that he was going to spend his life playing nursemaid to every hurt soul in this stupid nation. Just moments ago he had been so exultant that his new life was starting, so what if he had a few kids in his new home?

Now, he was playing medic to some arrogant shit-head because Severus decided to attack upon seeing Haku being 'molested'. What bad had Severus done in his lifetime…? Okay, so that was the wrong question. The real question was why now?

"I am the Demon of the Hidden Mist and one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist," the man boasted, flinching as a long finger dug into a leg wound that showed through the baggy pants he wore. Severus could admit that he was taking some perverse pleasure out of hurting the man as he patched up the largest of the wounds with magic and mentally sorted out the healing potions he would have to use.

"If you are such a powerful man, as your moniker suggests… why were you falling unconscious on my ward?" Severus responded, pulling his finger out, noting that the antidote to his potion was working, allowing Zabuza's blood to go back to the appropriate viscosity and not the jelly it would have thicken to until the blood came to a halt all together.

Really, it was a dangerous potion and the fact that it had gotten to Zabuza's blood because of the wounds should have killed him within the first few seconds. Some of his potions seemed to work to a less degree on those with chakra.

Severus sighed, knowing that he would have to double the dosage of any healing potions he gave the man. He would have to switch to the things that could heal with time—a lot of time—and those that would kill him soon without proper treatment. Severus was sad to say that a lot of them fell in the latter category.

"A coupe d'état is not the easiest thing in the world. My partners are all scattered," Zabuza slurred, shaking his head. He felt… odd. His head felt like it was on Cloud Nine and the delicate fingers of the Magic User barely even hurt anymore. He always knew that Magic Users were amazing in their own right but he never met one that made him answer questions that easily or numb him that quickly.

"Well, obviously you weren't going to try to take on the Mizukage without accomplices. That would be arrogant and foolish. Did your partners have names?" Severus inquired, carefully feeling the dislocated ankle.

"One pair called themselves 'The Demon Brothers'. They were Gozu and Meizu—useful boys. There were various others, ones that I actually witness being slain but the Demon Brothers... were separated… they might... be dead for all I know. The others are strewn or captured," Zabuza stated numbly.

"Yes, attempting to kill a leader of a Village is a hard thing to accomplish—they were not put there because they are charming. The Mizukage is powerful as you should have known. You are lucky to be alive although being in my care might not be the best thing in the world considering that I drugged you with a truth serum," Severus stated, squinting at a ligament in the man's leg.

How he had run from the battle or even crawled all the way from where the Mizukage lived was a mystery that Severus wouldn't solve. Hopefully it would last them all the way to his place because he didn't have the proper supplies with him at the moment.

"Truth serum… you drugged me? That would explain the way I feel right now… I suppose you gotta protect your son and whatnot but attacking children is disgusting. I'm not going to hurt a kid or his weak Magic User father," Zabuza glared groggily as his broken leg was nastily snapped back into the right position. Why must Magic Users have to be so damn sensitive?

"He is not my son and there is more than one. Now, you are going to have to stand up so that I may treat these wounds at my home. You may lean against me but do not even attempt to place more than a small fraction of your weight on me. You look as though you could break all my bones just by falling on me. It was only by some miracle and maybe a bit of awareness from you that stopped Haku from total annihilation after you landed on him," Severus muttered and groused as he pulled the still bleeding man to his feet. He hoped the little bit of magic he laced into the most threatening wounds would hold.

He couldn't believe that he was taking this man to his new home to treat him. He should leave the obviously insane and dangerous man there to rot or for some other nice soul to save him. The slashed through headband not too far away might have warned away some other people but that wasn't Severus' problem! Damn him for being such a nice… foolish man. No one would dare call Severus a nice man.

"My… sword… can't… leave…" Zabuza garbled his words, blackness coming to the corner of his eyes. He shook his head, nearly vomiting as his world literally turned upside down. He wrapped a large hand around a thin shoulder to stop his fast descent back to the ground… or was it to the sky?

"What? Where is the bloody thing?" Severus demanded, staggering under the heavy weight of the man. Zabuza's head rolled around on his neck as he threw his left hand to a very vague direction. Severus cursed himself.

He shouldn't have given the man the truth serum whilst he already had a poison and an antidote in his system but he couldn't bring home some madman without checking to be sure he wouldn't harm his… responsibilities. It was apparent that the man was having some side effects that they could both do without but if luck was on his side, they would make it back without any troubles.

"Merlin's dirty whore, this thing is fucking massive!" Severus found himself slipping into the type of vulgarity that he had worked hard to dispose of once he left Hogwarts. However, this was one of the moments where not even his mask of indifference could stop a reaction. The thing that Momochi had described as his 'sword' was a enormous (understatement) metal THING! It looked like an oversized butcher knife with one half of a circle gone from the bottom and another, whole circle missing from the near top. It was taller than Severus—how had he missed the thing! It was on the ground, innocently sitting there like it was nothing dangerous about it.

"Its name is Kubikiribocho," Zabuza sounded too satisfied with himself.

"Where did you get… does that translate to 'Decapitating Carving Knife'?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Zabuza leaned near the large rock that was conveniently placed right behind the 'sword'. He let out a chuckle and nodded.

"It was passed down to… me—like all the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. It was wielded by the great Mangetsu Hozuki!"

"You sound like a drunkard now." Severus breathed slowly through his nose and bent, wrapping his fingers around the stubby handle. He dug his feet in and pulled at the sword, barely moving it an inch. Severus frowned down at the blade. "You will have to come back for it. I am not physically strong enough to life it."

"Damn Magic Users, all weak and without honor," Zabuza griped. He continued his tirade about Magic Users and how they lacked integrity and gallantry. They were weak-willed creatures that did not really deserve any of their abilities. They attacked others that were weaker than them for sport and ignored debts. They never stood up for what was right even though they probably would not win against the odds. They would probably use the bodies of the dead for their fighting. It was really disgusting.

Zabuza finished mumbling and speaking to the Magic User, who was still silent and looked down at his sword. Even though he was a little unsteady on his feet and definitely a little out of it from the liquids the Magic User gave him, he was able to lift it and place it on his shoulder. It took a few maneuvers before he clipped it to the back of his pants, a silly smile on his face at the familiar weight. He turned around only to come face to face with aforementioned silent Magic User and really, he did not look the least bit happy.

"If I were as depraved as you are making me sound, I would have killed you as you lay injured on the dirty, cold ground for nearly suffocating my ward. Instead I am offering you shelter, I am healing you even though I am sure that I will come regret it. Had it not been for Haku, Gaara, or Naruto you would have died a shameful, lonely death. You would have bled to death out here in the middle of nowhere until some poor soul stumbled upon your cold corpse and delightfully reported it to Mizukage that the so called Demon of the Mist was never going to sully their eyes with his image again," Severus hissed, looking up at the much taller man.

Severus had about five feet and seven inches to his name but that wouldn't stop him from tearing this man into a million pieces. Zabuza looked rightfully startled and a vague look of respect crossed his pale features before his mind was back under the sea of clouds and he only wanted to keep talking.

"Now follow me and do keep up."

(**)

So, Severus knew that he shouldn't have forced the man to walk on his own without even pretending to help. It probably was irresponsible for him to allow the man to carry that bulking mass of metal he called a sword while Severus' magic was barely holding him together. However, the lazily said words struck a cord and Severus found himself hoping that the magic holding the man's legs together would break so he could hear and watch him fall to the ground in a moaning heap of pain.

He could just see James Potter's face as Sirius Black's voice called him a dark, paltry, immoral Slytherin who had no honor—a coward in other words and Severus was no coward! If there was anyone in Severus' life that could always rile him up no matter how much control he had—not that he cared to admit it to anyone including himself—it was those two idiots.

It was partially the Potion Master's fault that Zabuza had spilled his guts like that. Had Severus never given him the truth serum, the man would have probably never insulted him so carelessly. The extremely pale man let out a sigh as he had to stop once again to allow the strapping man catch up with him. He eyed the unsteady gait and layer of sweat with a medical eye, oddly satisfied that the man was getting his just dessert.

"Are… stand there, Magic User or you… lead… way?" Zabuza panted/slurred. Severus nodded to himself. He figured that Zabuza had learned his lesson and was ready to be helped. He sidled up to the taller man and guided a large arm over his narrow shoulders, allowing a lot of the man's weight to settle on his slighter form. He wrinkled his sensitive nose at the disgusting mixture of sweat, blood, and other odor that spoke of days without bathing but put that to the side to start aiding the man in a friendlier manner. "Are… you always… such a woman?"

Zabuza let out a yelp and gasp as he found himself on the ground as the supporting beam was yanked away from him unexpectedly. He panted from the ground and glared dazedly at the Magic User sneering down at him.

Shit, he insulted the man again.

(**)

The End

**I just want to thank my friend for helping a bit with this chapter. She gave me the name of Zabuza's oversized butcher knife—hope I spelled it right—and she also gave me a translation though I think she looked that one up. She also told me that, apparently, Suigestu had a brother and that was his brother's sword! **

**I thought it would just be so awesome (and a bit cliché) if Haku got to be Zabuza's savior. I mean, Severus would have murdered the injured/half-dead Zabuza. About my characterization of Momochi. I thought to make him a little (understatement) arrogant but 'true ninja' which I hope means honorable such as dead bodies (Inferi and, of course Orochimaru). **

**I also decided to make Zabuza a little loopy and give Severus a reason to be petty by making him walk on his own. **

**Comment please and, you know, I hope you enjoyed. **


	12. Little Old Woman

Just a warning, like I don't want to get anyone's hopes up but if the fourth brother is found do not… DO NOT except them to like save the world fifty times over. Like, no Harry Potter Prophecy type deal.

Oh yeah and the next chapter is going to take MUCH longer.

(**)

_**I have waited long enough, Severus Snape. Give it back or I will personally find you and bring you back to Suna where I will keep you as my personal slave. I will make you beg and scream and cry out in pleasure. I'm sure your face will twist so prettily when I take you over and over again. **_

_**- K.K**_

**(**)**

"Haku!"

That was the only warning Haku received before being tackled to the ground by a blur of gray, yellow, and white. All the air he had gathered on his way back to the house was knocked out by the firm weight on his chest. Haku coughed and blinked up at the bright blue eyes shining brightly.

"Haku, he got you back!" Naruto shouted, burying his face in Haku's shoulder. Haku smiled gently and raised a hand to pat the yellow spiky hair. He didn't mind the fact that the boy was a little on the heavy side because he felt the relief and love that poured from Naruto.

"Where is Sev, Haku?" Gaara's curious voice came. Haku turned his head enough to see the redhead squatting by his head, it was obvious that he had been there for a long time. Haku smiled and sat up, urging the younger boys into the house so that he could explain what happened.

(**)

The young woman raced towards the castle, tripping on the strewn about branches and slipping on the wet grass but it didn't seem to bother her as she simply began to run faster. Her darkly colored face twisted in concern, panic, and fear. Sweat shone on her forehead and exposed arms whilst she desperately pushed herself faster.

"ALBUS!" her voice bounced off the stone walls and pushed through the hallways as she crashed through the large wooden doors. The young woman placed her twelve inch wand to her throat and shouted out for the old man that ran the school.

"Nydia, what is the cause for all the dramatics?" a woman's voice scolded. Nydia whirled around and rushed over to Sinistra. The Astronomy professor's smile wavered and slipped as she spotted the tears that rushed down the slightly plump cheeks of the darker woman. "Child, what's wrong?"

Nydia wrapped her arms around Sinistra and buried her face in her shoulder to cry her heart out, sobs wracking her tall form. She tried to force the words to leave her lips but she just couldn't. Instead incomprehensible gibberish escaped her lips punctuated by howls, sobs, and moans. Sinistra raised a brow and gave the strong back a firm pat to comfort the younger woman.

"Miss Styx? Anastasia?" Albus' voice drifted into the hallway. Sinistra turned her head to see Albus standing there, walking rapidly towards them with Minerva on his tail. His bushy brows climbed up his forehead as he observed the two African-British women—one that was practically choking on her own tears and the other completely at a lost for what to do. The head of slightly sweaty curls launched off Sinistra's shoulders and suddenly Albus found his arms full with a twenty year old, sobbing woman.

"Albus—he! Severus… I told him it was stupid. I did, we all did. We all told him what a stupid idea it was for him to and he… he still tried! I'm so sorry! I didn't try to stop him and… and…!" Nydia let out a loud wail that caused Albus to flinch. If his ears weren't going from old age, they were definitely gone from the trauma he just endured.

"Miss Styx… Nydia calm down this instance and tell us what all this fuss is about!" Minerva ordered, eyes hardening as useless wails continued to pour from the full lips. Dumbledore has always been amazed of the female population. He wouldn't be sexist and say that all females had tremendous mood swings but a lot of the ones he met did. During the ten seconds it took for Minerva to command the girl it took three for her to react—violently.

"Don't tell me to CALM down!" Nydia roared. Her hands curled into tight fists that trembled as she took heavy steps to the older and slightly shorter witch. "Do you have any idea what has HAPPENED!"

Albus had to commend Minerva on her Gryffindor bravery seeing as the transfiguration professor didn't take a step back for every step Styx got closer to her. Albus could admit that, in the sight of that fury, he might have taken several steps backwards before remembering that he could just stun her and pour a calming draught down her throat.

"Stupefy!" Ah, it looked as though Minerva agreed with his mentally thought through plans. Nydia crumpled to the ground as if she were a puppet that just had its strings sliced. The hall fell into a deep silence before Sinistra broke it by clearing her throat.

"Well, Albus, that was enough excitement for this old woman. Update me when I come back for the school year. Goodbye," Anastasia turned on her heel and walked towards the big door to freedom.

"Where are you going this year?" Albus called behind the Ravenclaw. Sinistra didn't even look back, pretending to not hear him not that Albus could really blame her. She had learned long ago that if Albus knew where his teachers went, he would probably ask a favor of one of them sometime or another. Such as Poppy. Usually she went to Romania and he'd contact her for help and ruin her vacation. This year, she decided to take a tour of the Americas and was, therefore, unreachable. Damn.

"At least I have you," Albus chuckled turning back to his Head Deputy only to meet empty air. He heard a meow and looked just in time to see a cat that looked oddly like Minerva's animagus form disappear after Sinistra through the large door. Albus looked down at the unconscious Nydia and let out a sigh. "I… you've got to be kidding me…"

((**))

"Sev is a powerful ninja—you should have seen his chakra!" Haku exclaimed, nearly falling off the counter that Gaara had assisted them all on yet the redhead seemed content floating on a thin platform of sand. Naruto thought he was just trying to show off a little though his face wasn't smug as he ate his—

"Wait… did you say chakra?" Naruto turned to the brunette. Haku nodded so fast that his long hair practically flew around him. Naruto looked over to Gaara who shrugged from his perch on the brown sand.

"Haku, Sev don't have chakra. He's not a ninja," Naruto stated. Haku frowned in confusion much as Naruto had been doing because Severus fit the outlines of what 'evil, vile chakra using ninjas' did.

"No, no, papa is a Magic User… witch I think they call themselves," Gaara clarified. Haku nodded as if he understood what the redhead was talking about but he honestly didn't. Magic didn't exist; if it had then the villagers would have told him all the horrible things that witches did too. Severus was dangerous, there was no denying that. Haku was more than fifty percent sure that there were more like Severus out there so he wasn't the only witch.

"Well, there was this boy that came from the Magic User's land," Gaara stated, carving circles in his sand. He really wanted to know what happened to Severus and what was taking him so long.

"I thought Magic Users aren't allowed in Hidden Countries and we stay out of their land!" Naruto couldn't read but Sai was very smart even if a bit odd. He had talked about Magic Users as if they were a rare species that he really wanted to have as a pet. Now, Naruto wasn't the sharpest kunai in the history of blades but if there was more than one Magic User like Severus than he would never try to have a Magic User as a pet.

"There are times… in which an exchange… is done so that we would never become truly ignorant of the other... happens whenever one… gets heads out of… ass," a gruff voice stated slowly.

"If my memory serves me correctly—which it always does—that would mean that I told you to shut your mouth if you wanted any medical treatment, Mr. Momochi," Severus' smoother voice snapped. The three boys looked at each other and took off, as one, to the source of the voices.

(**)

Severus sneered at the man, nearly dropping him as an airy chuckle brushed his ears. The man was taller than him but he was leaning heavily, causing their heads to be nearly on the same level. It didn't help that the giant sword on the man's back weighed nearly a ton. Severus considered letting go and allowing him to fall to the ground but he supposed setting a good example for the children that was no watching them would not be uncalled for.

"Gaara, get my satchel. Naruto, see if there is any clean towels. Haku, a large bowl of water would be helpful," Severus stated, gently lowering the heavy ninja down on the bare floor. He would move him to a better place once he wasn't covered in mud, blood, and sweat. By the time he had the sword against the wall and sandals were off the man's feet he realized that the boys were simply staring. "I understand that there are times when directions can be heeded whenever… these are not one of those times. Do it NOW!"

That sent the three boys scrambling, running in the separate directions as if their tails were on fire. Severus rolled his eyes and undressed the wounded man in front of him until he laid in all his naked glory. Severus took off his shirt and gave the man some dignity.

"Are you… strip… more?" Zabuza panted. His eyes went up and down the bare chest before him in a way that caused Severus to count to ten… in French… then again in Italian. He wasn't going to hurt an already injured man. Zabuza had done nothing wrong to him. Severus would not kill him.

Severus' eyes opened just in time to visually witness a large hand clumsily reach out and flick his cold harden nipple.

He was going to kill the injured Zabuza Momochi. He was going to stab him in the heart and get it over with. Zabuza probably had nothing to live for and, even if he did, it would probably be destructive so killing him would be doing the world a favor. A volatile potion to an open wound and he'd be dead in moments! Damn, no, that would be a waste of potions. The stabbing would have to do.

"Here you are!" Naruto burst back into the small room. Severus turned around and saw enough towels to hide Naruto from view and cause most of them to land on his head as the blond tripped.

"Foolish boy, slow down," Severus scolded, pulling his head free from the load of towels and replacing his shirt with one. He made a note to burn the shirt later. "If I receive a bowl of water to the head, I will be displeased."

This loudly said warning caused Haku to stop running and calmly hand him the large bowl of water. Behind him, Gaara dragged the rather heavy satchel of potions to their papa.

"Get out, go take a bath, and get ready for bed. It is nearly eight o' clock," Severus stated, wiping away the blood and dirt that covered Zabuza. Naruto stuck out his tongue at the Magic User's back. He wasn't taking a bath. He would have to get Gaara and Haku to say he did and he'd go in the bathroom with the other two boys but he wasn't getting in that water.

"Naruto if there is a single iota of dirt on your body I will work you so deep into the ground that you won't be able to do anything but crawl to bed… then before you even attempt sleep you will take another bath," Severus said, obviously having read Naruto's mind. Naruto's face fell, all his grand plans of tricking Severus went down the drain.

(**)

"So, how old are you two?" Haku asked as he soaped up his arms. Naruto pouted as he sat in the chest level water. It wasn't fair he had to take a bath.

"I'm five and a half and Naruto is six," Gaara stated, blowing lightly on the bubbles—he liked bubbles. His father never let him take a bath with anyone. It was actually kind of fun especially when Naruto threw some bubbles at him.

"I'm gonna be eight soon," Haku revealed. Naruto was now, once again, even more unhappy. It wasn't fair that he wasn't the oldest anymore. He wanted to be the big brother that protected his siblings and made sure they were all right. It wasn't fair that he was now the middle child.

"If it makes you feel better, that old lady said that there was another brother so he might be younger," Gaara stated out of the blue. Naruto perked up at that. He wasn't sure if he quite believed the old woman but it was nice to think that maybe there was going to be another kid added to them but that could take _years_!

"Don't forget to wash your hair Naruto," Haku reminded him as he ducked under the water to rid the soap from his long locks. Naruto stuck out his tongue and huffily grabbed the shampoo.

(**)

_**May I point out that without your jewels 'taking me' would be near impossible? Now, we are in a busy town in the Hidden Mist Village. I have gotten a job as a medic at a 'local' hospital. Local being said sarcastically for it is very far from my home. **_

_**Be useful and provide me all the information that you have on one Zabuza Momochi. **_

_**S.S **_

_**P.S. It will return in thirty minutes so stop your caterwauling **_

(**)

Severus quickly and effectively bound the blonde's ankle—broken while fishing. Severus thought it was complete bollocks but it wasn't his job to question those that paid him to heal.

"Stay off your foot as much as possible. Try not to do anything foolish in the near future," Severus said absentmindedly before he walked out of the room, pulling off the rubber gloves. The man mumbled thanks and wobbled out of the room, hissing every now and again as he tried to successfully divert his weight to the crutches.

Severus let out a content sigh and made his way to the large window that revealed the three boys playing and screaming with joy. There had been a couple of bumps in the road of course, what with children being jealous of each other and Severus having a very short temper but all was fine at the moment.

"They are active children," a voice commented. Severus looked over his shoulder to see Madam Akane—the niece of the old woman who had actually given him his job and the woman that owned the house he rented. She had quite a few years on Severus but the wrinkles that would surely dominate her face one day had yet to show up on the platinum blond

"That is true," Severus nodded.

"So, how is that young man at your home?"

"He is still unconscious." It had been nearly five days since he had taken Zabuza in and healed him. The wounds had taken well to his potions though the bones were still in their broken state.

"Still? Isn't this the fifth day?"

"Of course there is a slight chance that I should not have punched him." He didn't feel guilty for doing it—the man deserved that and much more after he grabbed his arse in the middle of wrapping a non-life-threatening wound. The laughter that came from Zabuza's throat was swiftly ended with a hard blow to the temple. Of course everything ended and the man hadn't awakened since.

"That was very nasty of you to do."

"The man deserved it."

Severus turned back to the children playing outside, he would have to enroll Haku and Naruto into a school soon—Gaara too even though he might be too young. He would have to lie about the redhead's age because it would not do to have a bored five-year-old whose brothers were learning whilst he spent the days alone.

"How are their studies going?" Madam Akane inquired.

"You are a very nosy woman," Severus stated absently. He regretted the idiot move he made by talking to his colleagues… which was only Madam Akane. He started off by talking about his adopted wards. He gave the boys an introductory class during lunch and before dinner that lasted half an hour and an hour respectively. "Haku knows near to nothing—I had to start him at the basics. He will be eight in mere weeks and does not know how to spell his name. Naruto is… slightly better. He picked up a lot from observing other kids. Gaara knows his name and a few items but I do not think that he understands WHY they are spelled the way they are."

"That was the bell," the older woman stated. Severus nodded and walked to the waiting room where there was, indeed, a woman with a baby waiting to be treated. Severus started towards her only to feel the light hand of the more experienced medic.

"I'll take her. You go home and feed the boys. You know children have such appetites and they need to keep their brain active with your lessons," Madam Akane smiled, giving him a slight shove towards the door. Severus nodded his thanks and made his way outside. Almost immediately he had to dodge three bodies as they tried to attach themselves to him like parasites to his person. They had gotten faster but Severus was, luckily, quicker.

"Meanie," Naruto stated as he pulled himself from the dirt. Luckily his bright orange ensemble had not gotten too dirty.

"Too slow," Severus retorted then started the rather long journey to their home.

(**)

Pain.

It was a part of a ninja's life but damn, it hurt. Zabuza winced as his leg protested loudly as he threw his lower half over the side of the bed he was resting on. He touched his head gingerly, making sure that there wasn't a rusty knife embedded in it as his headache implied. There wasn't but it didn't help when he felt the bandages wrapped around his head.

"What did I do…?" Zabuza whispered, pushing himself to his feet. Well, he tried to but found that it wasn't as easy as his brain told him it was for he found himself falling backwards almost immediately. Sweat pooled on Zabuza's forehead and he tried to stop the loud profanity that nearly killed him to leave his mouth. The pain that bit into his ass like a rattlesnake was nothing to play with. Never in his entire career had he ever been injured like this. Never.

The brunette laid flat out on the bed, staring up at the yellow ceiling as he tried to recall as to why his body was in such pain. It felt as though he had tried to take on an entire ANBU squad alone with the Mizukage and all the jonin at her disposal… oh… right, that was what happened.

He had manage to call out a retreat to his men. He had created a diversion for them to escape and he had managed just fine after that river took him a ways down. Of course things became a little iffy. He remembered being helped by somebody… he hoped it wasn't a little old lady with fifty cats.

While Zabuza didn't believe in killing a harmless old lady, his patience had limitations. He did not want to hear stories about her dead husband or the thirty that came before him. Nor did he really wish to bear witness to the hundreds of cat stories she could dig up or her forgetting his name and—oh, he prayed that the little old lady with fifty cats did not think that HE was her long dead husband. He would cut her in—

Where was his sword? Zabuza cursed under his breath, forcing himself to stand once again. There was no way in any of the Hells that a little old lady could carry his sword. It had taken him years to master the weight of his beloved blade and really, only a little old woman would have taken him in. Everyone knew who Zabuza Momochi was and he was feared as a 'Demon'. If that wasn't enough, his slashed forehead protector would ward away anyone else.

"What the Hell…?" Zabuza had made it to the door, feeling slightly nauseated but he couldn't walk through the doorway. Zabuza shook his head and tried to pass through only for an invisible force to push him backwards once again. Not one to ever give up, he tried again. Whatever it was obviously lost its patience for it _threw_ him back to the bed this time. Zabuza sighed and looked to the window…

Maybe…?

(**)

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked out the open window once more then did it again only this time he counted to twenty.

"Did… did a man just…?" Naruto was perched on the kitchen sink, along with Gaara and Haku who were all staring out the window. The three turned to Severus whose eyes were squeezed shut and a tick had begun on his forehead.

"Yeah, someone landed in the garden," Gaara confirmed.

Several words that children should not hear erupted from Severus' mouth.

(The End)

**Hiashi shall be popped in on sometime later. **

See, see! Instead of day by day a whole WEEK has passed.

Uh, Katsuya decided to write in Severus' journal. Severus replied. I went to Hogwarts because they deserve love too.

**Suggestions, some requests, random questions are loved and listened to. **


	13. Papa is Omniscient

I suppose I should give warnings but warnings usually give away the story. I'm sorry for those that have made it this far and are disappointed by the fact that there's slash/yaoi. There's het too but that's more like when the boys grow up a little more. Crushes and stuff. Weird het pairings…

(**)

"Shit."

Okay, attempting to leap from the window to escape the little old lady's house so that he could find his sword was not the best idea in the world. Actually it might have been one of his more foolish plans for he was now paralyzed by the amount of pain he was in after landing flat on his back from a rather high distance. He was only shocked that he hadn't re-broken anything or knocked himself unconscious though he was scrambling to breathe properly.

"Children this lovely creature lying atop my finest specimen of Odd Petals is called an 'Idiot'. As you can see The Idiot is sometimes bigger than you in muscle and stronger too but due to his lack of brainpower The Idiot is doomed to fail. Take now for instance. Instead of waiting in the room he was _evidently_ not supposed to leave The Idiot has taken it upon himself to jump from the window with _clear_ injuries on his person thus harming himself to the point that it is hard to breath and crushing my potion ingredients. The lifespan for this creature is forever seeing as they will never… ever go extinct. There are two things that God protects diligently—children and Idiots," a voice like silk that delivered words like daggers deadpanned in a highly educational tone.

Zabuza twisted his head to see a slim man with skin too pale to be healthy and longish black and white hair that settled on his narrow shoulders. His dark eyes were narrowed slightly but his face was definitely laughing at him while a long finger pointed at him as he spoke to the three children standing slightly behind him. The blond let out a giggle, the redhead nodded as if he were seriously taking the man's words to heart, and the brunette smiled though he looked concerned.

A slight blush tickled Zabuza's cheeks as he took the moment to realize that he was 'the idiot' that the man given a short monologue about. A slight growl erupted from his lips but the man obviously didn't fear him seeing as he walked forward and stood above him. The amused expression on his face only increased as a small smile came to the pale face.

"Does the idiot require assistance standing?" the man mocked, extending his slim hand. Zabuza briefly considered biting the flesh from the hand but something about the dark eyes before him told him that he wouldn't be happy with the outcome.

Zabuza reached out and took the man's hand (though his pride was shouting for him to bite a chunk of the pale neck out). It took the combined effort of Zabuza and the sarcastic man to get him to his feet but soon he was hobbling to the entrance and it was then that Zabuza hoped that there really was a little old lady that had taken him in.

(**)

"Brother, are you certain?" the man whispered. The room was dark save two candles that sat near an opened scroll. In the eerie glow two men could be made out both with an identical shape.

"There is no other way. Why should you be given over when you could still be of use, Hizashi?" the other man growled. His face warped angrily in the dark room. Had his eyes not been wrapped in the bandages he might have glared in the vague direction that he knew his brother to be in.

"Hiashi, we can talk to the Hokage. We may find a healer strong enough to restore your sight or, perhaps, we can force the Magic User back. He has the antidote—there is not a way that he doesn't," Hizashi felt as though he was begging but he didn't mind. What his brother planned was insanity! Hiashi let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No, we will not involve the Hokage in our private clan matters. The Magic User is long gone and there is nothing we can do," Hiashi explained once again. The Magic User was on the wanted list, this was true but it wasn't the high priority list like S-rank Criminals. Although the Magic User had greatly injured him, he had not done so illegally so he wasn't an enemy though Akio had protested loudly. The Magic User had the right to protect himself and, had Hiashi been in the same position, he would have done the same thing seeing as his attacks would have ruptured the core of the Magic User and rid him of any magic.

"Brother, we still have a week's time. Let us think of another way! Please, Hiashi," Hizashi whispered, grabbing his brother's face gently. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the equally broad forehead, willing away any tears that were trying to claw their way out of his eyes. Hiashi reached up and surrounded the strong hands with his own.

"Why do you protest this so much, Hizashi? Other than my death what else could have you so against my plan?" Hiashi inquired, whispering low. He had a feeling in his gut that told him that the loss of his twin was not the only thing bothering him. Hizashi let out a sigh and pulled back slightly until he could properly make out his brother's bandaged face in the dark room.

"Brother, what of Hinata? She will be effected by this drastic measure." Hizashi reminded his twin and his superior, "Neji has already gotten his Mark and he has accepted what the clan has said of him. Hinata is used to her lifestyle as of now. Will you subject her to the life of being a Branch Member?"

"Do not assume that I have not thought of that already, Hizashi! I love my daughter but this for the clan's sake. Who knows how many would lose their lives in this pointless war if we do not do this!" Hiashi said harshly, angry once more at the impudence his brother showed. One would think that Hiashi was an incompetent fool and not the leader of a great clan. He had diverted major catastrophes from befalling his family twice over all while keeping the Hokage from knowing. Yes, he was making a very drastic decision but it was the decision he would stay by… even in death.

Hizashi sighed and rubbed against his forehead in slight irritation. It was foolish of him to not have called the Elders by now but Hiashi was still the leader and there was nothing Hizashi could do against him. He glanced back at the scroll and touched his lightly thrumming Seal once again. It always thrummed with a hidden life that used to scare Hizashi when he was younger for it symbolized that any family member higher than him—no matter their age—could activate it and kill him and it would be perfectly in their right to do it. The Hokage would not punish the murder nor would the Elders.

If the scroll that he and Hiashi had spent nearly an hour searching for performed to its maximum performance then… well, if it did work… he wouldn't have a seal to rub any longer.

(**)

_**I have decided that I very much hate you. It is because of your potion that the return of my 'jewels' that I nearly had an orgasm in the middle of a treaty negotiation with the Hidden Mist. For that I should really use one of your favors to bring you back her for the spanking you deserve but I won't waste one. It's a sacrifice on my part—deserves an award for it but I doubt you are kind enough to give it. **_

_**As for your request: tell me something of yourself and the information you seek will be happily given. **_

_**Katsuya**_

(**)

Zabuza felt his eye beginning to twitch. He had tried to stay calm and not go into a rage but this was really testing his patience. No, he would not become angry. He would have to keep it all in a bottle that would not eventually explode. If he showed any sign of being upset that would simply mean that he won and Zabuza never lost. Zabuza took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so. Upon opening them he saw the unblinking blue-green stare looking him directly in the face.

Fuck being calm, he was going to go berserk and toss the red haired kid across the room.

"Gaara, stop antagonizing our guest and come wash your hands for lunch," the man scolded before turning away from the opposite counter to start placing bowls of food on the table. The redhead finally blinked and looked over at the paler man, smiling brightly. Zabuza watched as the tiny boy joined his brothers, stretching on his toes until the blond pulled him up on the counter alongside him. He laughed delightfully when the brunette playfully threw a small handful of water at him. His slightly chubby hands returned the favor almost immediately.

The man had left the room after placing the food down, he didn't go far by the footsteps but it was far enough that he couldn't see or hear the hushed giggles and small splashes of water. Zabuza knew that the man was no ninja so hearing the children should have been impossible.

"I recall telling you three that this is not the place to throw water about," the man called out. Somehow he had. Zabuza looked back to the children who had stopped playing and cut off the water, scrambling to the table. The settled into the chairs, leaving the one closest to Zabuza empty. The redhead and brunette were engaged in a hand game that the redhead was trying to teach the brunette. Zabuza watched as the brunette failed once again to observe the meaning of the game which Zabuza realized was a complicated way of counting. All was quiet except for the sound of slapping hands and the giggles coming from the redhead… until the blond boy reached out to take one of the tasty looking mini-cakes that were piled into one bowl.

"Get your hands out of that bowl NARUTO!" the man shouted from the other room.

"How did he…?" Zabuza frowned, his short eyebrows coming together in confusion. He leaned back in his chair to see if the man was around the corner spying on them but he didn't see a strand of black or white hair. Zabuza looked back to the children.

"Papa _sees_ all…" the blond started, eyes dead serious.

"Papa _hears_ all," the brunette helpfully added, nodding wisely.

"Papa _knows_ all," the redhead finished, large eyes staring at Zabuza once again. He had the look of a curious cat and if there was one thing Zabuza hated, it was cats. He couldn't stand the little devils. For some reason cats always reminded him of watchful assassins. If you took your eyes off one for too long, they would gut you like the fish in the market. Or perhaps it was just the creepy aura this particular child gave off that caused him to think that.

"You are correct and remember that for the rest of your lives," the man stated, finally coming back. He sat down and three little boys were digging into one of the bowls which turned out to hold small fish cakes. "Do you remember my name, Mr. Momochi?"

Zabuza stared at the man hard, digging through his memory. He didn't remember much after the retreat. He did remember someone really small kicking him in the shin. It wouldn't surprise him if it was the evil, staring redhead that had done it. He remembered more pain, this one greater and more stifling in nature. He remembered fear. True fear running through his blood as an Angel of Death stood above him and called him—

"You called me a 'repulsive, trifling pedophilic quadruped'?" Zabuza sputtered, staring aghast at the man. Zabuza would never, in his life or afterlife touch a CHILD sexually. It was beyond disgusting and not a single bone of pride or honor would be left in his body if he dared to resort to _children_.

A light pink dusted the high cheekbones then vanished as the dark eyes glared at him. A heavy sigh left the man's mouth and he started to place fish cakes on Zabuza's plate even though the man was still horrified that he had been accused, no matter how short of a time, of being a _pedophile_!

"Of course that is what you would remember. My name is Severus Snape. The blond is Naruto. The brunette is Haku and the redhead that you seem intent on glaring at as if he were the reason for all the horrors on the world is Gaara," Severus stated calmly. Zabuza folded his arms, upset that he had gotten caught at glaring. It would be childish to say that the redhead started it but it was true. Gaara was still staring at him in a most aggravating way.

"Papa, Haku knows his name!" Naruto suddenly chirped. Severus picked up his head and the dark eyes turned to the brunette Haku. A bright smile shone on the boy's face and he swallowed the fish-cake he had just stuffed in his mouth.

"H-A-K-U!" Haku spelled, eyes sparkling then he proceeded to sound out each letter to prove that he hadn't just memorized it. His tiny chest puffed up in pride and he looked to Severus for approval. Zabuza frowned as he glanced at the man, he didn't make a move to hug the boy like most parents would or even openly congratulate him. He looked back to the boy but instead of looking disappointed he looked happier than a child that had just received a hundred toys.

Zabuza found that he was, once again, confused but he didn't let it bother him. Instead, he decided to eat, what turned out to be the most delicious fish-cake in the world. It was like heaven was wrapped into one bread toasted treat. Zabuza, in the back of his mind, considered knocking the blond over and stealing his fish-cake. He was closer to Severus but the man would probably put up a fight. Tossing the smallish blond wouldn't be any trouble if he did it fast and tried not to put too much pressure on his leg or arm.

"I would advise against doing that. Naruto is very… defensive of his food. He would bite your fingers off before it even left his plate," Severus stated. The blonde's head whipped at him then looked down to see that the man's hand was actually pretty damn close to his plate. With a look that said that Zabuza was a monster, he snatched his plate away and began eating a little faster, nearly inhaling his food to keep it away from Zabuza.

"I wasn't going to steal it," Zabuza insisted even as he reached for more fish cakes.

"Papa says that it's bad to lie," Gaara chirped.

"Could you refresh my memory as to when I ever said something so hypocritical?" Severus tilted his head, the shiny white and black strands sliding over his shoulders.

"Yesterday!" the redhead stated, mouth set in a determined line. "You said it after Naruto tried to lie about stealing a honey cake."

"I told him to not tell bad lies… as in when you decide to lie—which you will all eventually do—I would appreciate it if my intelligence is not insulted by an obvious lie. Had he not turned bright green upon eating a clearly booby-trapped honey cake then perhaps he could have explained why his face was covered in crumbs and honey."

"It was delicious!" the blond protest, red going across his whiskered face. Yes, the blond had three lines on each cheek that reminded Zabuza of whiskers. A large grin came over his face as he easily answered a math problem that Severus threw at him. "Cake time!"

(**)

Severus didn't know why the boys insisted on running away and hiding before he could place them down for a nap. It had taken Severus only a single day to realize that if they didn't take a nap, they'd fall asleep at five and wake up at ten and would NEVER go back to sleep. The children didn't seem to comprehend that naps were essential, not that Severus was going to waste his breath by explaining as to why they needed a nap. Well, Gaara didn't take naps for obvious reasons but he was to be quiet while Naruto and Haku did take a nap. Speaking of Gaara, there was the redhead, sitting by the window.

"Gaara, where… children," Severus sighed as he took a random bowl of water and doused the redhead with it. The boy spluttered and wiped at his face, wet sand falling away in large clumps to reveal Naruto. The blond pouted and folded his arms. He could believe that he had been caught so easily. "I am not easily fooled."

"Phooey," Naruto snapped his fingers in defeat.

"Where are the other two?" Severus inquired curiously as he led his little prisoner to the bedroom the boys shared. Naruto folded his arms over his chest and screwed his lips tightly together. Severus raised a brow at the tanned boy, challenging the rebellious act. Naruto didn't unfold his arms and he surely didn't tell Severus where his brothers were hiding. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me… Naruto?"

The blond gulped but he didn't surrender, allowing the man to see that he was deadly serious. He would never tell on his brothers. Never! He would keep their hiding places a secret. No matter how threatening Severus looked as he stepped closer or the maniac grin that spread across the pale lips. Okay, now might be a good time to run.

"AHHHHHHH!"

(**)

Gaara jumped in his position next to Haku. He glanced at his older brother who looked mildly concerned. He didn't really understand why they ran away from naps seeing as Gaara would give anything to sleep again. The potion that Sev had given him hadn't lasted long but it had him waking refreshed and happy. The sleep before that allowed him to connect with his mother. Sleeping was marvelous but his brothers didn't want to 'miss' anything so he had been convinced to help them.

"You… you don't think Naruto was caught, do you?" Gaara whispered. The shriek had sounded much like Naruto, mostly when Severus dragged him to the bathroom for another bath. He didn't see what all the fuss was about taking baths either—Suna didn't waste water for baths everyday so to be able to take one nearly twice a day was the best thing in the world!

"I'm not sure, your sand is really, really good! But Sev… you ever think that papa really _do_ know all?" Haku replied.

"I don't know… if he was caught… you don't think he'd tell do you?"

"Naruto? Never! He would rather suffer twenty baths back to back then tattle."

"Then why… I just feel like… DOOM is hanging over our head."

"I feel like that too… I wonder why?"

"I'm right behind you," a dark voice joined in. Gaara and Haku stiffened and looked at each other.

There was always a time in the life of siblings—whether by blood or by water—in which they can nearly read the other minds as easily as a ninja could hit a non-moving target. Gaara and Haku shared this ability for a brief moment when they looked to each other. They conveyed one message for only one needed to be heard.

Run.

(**)

"What was that noise?" Zabuza wasn't concerned for the children but the amount of screaming, running, and falling had the Swordsmen wondering if a bloodbath was going on upstairs. The fact that all three boys were deadly silent at the moment added to Zabuza's suspicion. The shorter man had murdered his sons in a fit of rage and the look of serenity was a signal to mean that Zabuza was next.

"I had decided that it was time to get rid of the children and the best way I could think of was disemboweling them all in a bloody mess leaving them to dry on the wall and floors. Now, I have come to kill you, thus ridding myself of all witnesses," Severus said, his face completely straight and serious. It was rather frightening but the dark humor was something Zabuza could appreciate. It was almost like the slim man had read his mind.

"You don't have any blood on you for such a 'bloody mess' to occur," Zabuza pointed out.

"I am a professional. I never get dirty during a job," Severus stated, sitting across from the physically broken man after placing a kettle on the stove.

"Is that so? You must have been doing this for a long time," Zabuza commented. Severus hummed in pretend agreement and poured himself and the ninja a cup of tea from the hot kettle. Then he sat himself across from the 'Demon' and stared hard for the man. They were both silent, sipping at their tea.

"You saved my life," Zabuza suddenly blurted. It wasn't really insulting that the man had saved him. Bit and pieces of his memory had come back. He knew the man was a Magic User and while Magic Users were… well, they were not weak if this Magic User was anything to go by but they were definitely delicate.

"I am aware of this fact," Severus nodded, all pretense of a game gone.

"Then you also know that I cannot let this go. I will have to repay you somehow," Zabuza said firmly.

"That is not necessary. Once you are healed, you are free to leave. Actually I insist on you leaving so you can go through with a second coupe d'état attempt. Now that you are conscious I can treat your broken bones a little more thoroughly and hasten your recovery with several potions. I will need to monitor you for a week to be sure it worked correctly seeing as those with chakra respond different to my potions. With those calculations… you should be able to leave in ten days."

Zabuza blinked several times as he realized that the man was simply brushing off the debt as if it were nothing! As if saving someone's life was nothing but having them stick around was a burden he could do without. Well, from his memory bank, Zabuza may have to apologize for some of the things he did while under the influence of potions.

"Magic User, you do not understand. A Life Debt is something that I do not take lightly. I owe you one and I intend to stay until it is repaid," Zabuza insisted firmly. Severus wondered when the man's head would leave his ass. As a wizard, he knew Life Debts unpaid as the collector wanted could cause an absolute loss of magic but in the ninja world it was a matter of pride than anything else.

"Well, a nanny would be helpful. You can read the children stories and I believe I can purchase a dress for you so that you'll look like a real governess. I suppose since it is my Life Debt I can ask you to do what I will," Severus suggested. He was sure to add an extra heaping of sarcastic gleefulness that only he could muster.

"I will not hesitate to slit your throat in your sleep," Zabuza threatened at the thought of any kind of dress near his body much less on it.

"I doubt Gaara would allow it. He has become quite attached to me. He'll sooner shatter your wrists then allow me to be assassinated," Severus didn't mention that he was also a light sleeper and always kept deadly potions under his pillow seeing as he had yet to repair his wand.

Zabuza didn't point out that Gaara was but a child. Really, age didn't matter. He should know that better than anyone else. He remained silent and strong in his stance in the chair. Zabuza was not going to quit. Finally the wizard sighed loudly and ran a long fingered hand through his hair.

Suddenly a Cheshire cat grin darkened Severus' face evilly, "Because you have insisted so assiduously, I have the _perfect_ way for you to repay me."

Zabuza stopped himself from gulping as the words were said in a deadly purr.

(**)

The End

Okay, next chapter I have like the PERFECT plan in my mind! It's like AHHHH type of plan. Like, why didn't I think of it before type plans! I might even change my original ending for this fic… no… no I can't do that. It's why I started this in the first place. Plus it lets me make a sequel. A commenter gave me inspiration for the next chapter and I'm going to AHHH! I'm going to have so much fun! See what happens when you review and talk to the writer? Do you see what happens! Their mind starts flowing and ideas start coming.

Notes: Naruto can easily say papa—it was his plan in the first place. Haku… I was hesitant to have him say it but it's more like he's following his brother's example and Severus saving him twice might have helped. I decided that Zabuza can't be cool and arrogant all the time and a family chase down for naptime is always the best way to go! You got the gist of what Hiashi is doing... right?


	14. New BabySitter

You know, I was feeling kinda depressed about some stuff but now I'm happy! Got a new haircut, working on a new crossover, found my glasses… yeah, it's a pretty good posting day! So, enjoy this little chapter and comment as you see fit.

(**)

_**My full name is Severus Tiberius Matthias Snape. I am twenty years old. Before I arrived to the Hidden Countries my hair was completely black—I believe the stress of having to deal with you is the source of my loss of pigments. I am a Potions Master—one of the best and the youngest. The reason as to why I am in the Hidden Countries is because I attempted to bypass a very ancient spell. I landed in Konoha but I do not wish to have my life dictated so I left. **_

_**Give me my information now**_

_**Severus**_

(**)

Zabuza flexed his leg slowly with the help of the steady, thin hands. The pain was nearly nonexistent and Severus had stated that his bone had healed rather well considering that he hadn't placed a hard cast on it.

He looked down at the man and studied him carefully. Snape's face consisted of opposites. If one took away his nose his face would look quite delicate what with his high cheekbones, intelligent forehead and carefully sculpted chin and jaw. Zabuza had to admit that the man would probably be 'pretty' without the hooked, slightly crooked nose but he'd probably look very boring too. Zabuza briefly considered nipping the tip of the nose but did he really want to risk an intimate meeting of the poisoned dagger that Severus carried on his person?

"You have yet to give me my sword back… where is it? I cannot sense it," Zabuza was not overly concerned with the wellbeing of his precious sword. That would be silly… okay, so he was a bit itchy without it but he knew that Snape wasn't foolish enough to attempt destroying it.

"Attempt to stand," Severus ordered, getting to his feet and completely ignoring the man's question. It was something the Magic User did quite often when he didn't feel answering something he found completely unimportant. Zabuza eyed the man and considered ignoring the command but he figured Severus would simply pull him up so, using both of his arms, he stood. His leg felt a bit strange after not using it for nearly three weeks (it turned that his body needed more healing potions than Severus was willing to give) but it was definitely in working condition.

Severus watched him with a critical eye as he walked around the living room though his head was tilted slightly. Zabuza learned that the Magic User was not very affectionate and yet, he was practically a hawk around the children. He didn't allow the children to hug him and often dodged any hugs the children attempted but he kissed Naruto's 'ouchie' when the boy begged him to. Yes he did it with a growl and a glower but he still kissed the unscathed skin.

"Do not remember all of the humiliating things that I do. It is not productive into getting your weapon back in your possession rather than being buried somewhere in the rich soil," Severus stated, a light pink flashing across his face and disappearing in the same instance. Zabuza gaped at the man, still a little startled that his mind was being read. It was one of the most aggravating things in the world but Zabuza was rather intrigued by the branch of magic that Severus could do without his useless 'wand'.

"Did you really bury my sword?" Zabuza asked as he accompanied Severus up the long stairs. It was time to wake the children from their naps and it seemed that another question of his was being ignored. One would think the man didn't like to talk. They stepped into the room and looked at the three boys; two sleeping peacefully while one was sitting in a large rocking chair, rocking slowly as he stared at a picture book.

"Do you recall the Life Debt that you wish to repay?" Severus turned his head though his dark eyes remained glued to the three boys. Zabuza cursed his sense of honor but nodded his head firmly.

(**)

_**That is all the information you will disclose to me? You revealed something but nothing—rather annoying but I know that your fun nature will probably appear at another time. **_

_**Zabuza Momochi **_

_**Age: 21 **_

_**Family members: mother (deceased), father (deceased), little brother (missing/presumed deceased), and grandfather (deceased)**_

_**There was a time in which students were pitted against each other—a practice that all the villages had but have gotten rid of one after another—Zabuza, it turned out, did not attend the Academy but had killed all 90 students without much difficulty when he was merely 8 thus his name 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'. **_

_**That, of course, caused Kirigakure to get rid of such a practice. I had told the Mizukage that something of that caliber would happen but she is a foolish woman at times. Zabuza was promoted to jonin at the age of twelve and then he was ANBU by fifteen. **_

_**As a fighter Momochi is noticeably vicious and powerful. He is a master of stealth and assassinations were his specialty (he refused to do several that involved children). Right now I hear that he is a missing-nin but before he foolishly attacked the Mizukage he was held in high prestige. He is also a part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist—a group that is exceptionally hard to join. **_

_**He wields a large sword that is unreasonably heavy but due to his large amount of stamina, he is still able to fight swiftly and match even the fastest of ninja with blows and all while preforming a brutal jutsu. **_

_**I met him once and he seemed to recognize my Kekkei Genkai without a single moments blink. I also noted his excessive use of water techniques (he can perform several whilst keeping one strongly active). I am sure his ninja honor is strongly intact but the man has a target painted right along his forehead. I would not suggest associating with the man but I doubt you'd listen to what I have to say. **_

_**Question: can this journal receive pictures? I was hoping to send some of me doing some rather naughty actions. **_

_**Katsuya**_

_**P.S. May I point out that your hair was black and white before you came to Suna?**_

_**(**)**_

Naruto eyed the man standing in front of him and his brothers. He had gotten used to the man being around the house but this was different; now Zabuza was actually standing up. It was then that Naruto realized how _big _Zabuza Momochi was. His muscles had muscles. He looked like he could crush them all with a hug but… Severus wouldn't let Zabuza stay if he was dangerous to them. So Naruto smiled at the tall man and started to chatter mentally to himself.

He noted that the buff man had been gone for four days. He wondered if it was something super important or if Sev had made him do it—papa did seem to control the man to a certain degree. Whatever reason he had left, he had come back nearly a whole day ago and now here they were, standing a few miles from the house with no Severus in sight and a very large scroll in Zabuza's hand.

"So… you are going to be our babysitter…?" Haku asked, tilting his head up at the massive man. Haku had bristled at the thought of having a babysitter but Severus had put a stop to that with thirty minutes in the time-out corner. A blush came across the white cheeks that belonged to Zabuza and a square hand ran through short brown hair. Zabuza swore on his sword that he would murder Severus for this—Life Debt be damned!

"I am an elite shinobi—one of the Seven Swordsmen—I would never consider becoming a _babysitter_ for three brats. The town you live in does not take too kindly to those with chakra so that school you shall be attending will not teach you a single ninja skill. I am to be… your _sensei_," Zabuza spat out the last title.

He had, of course, objected to teaching children mostly because he had promised himself to never take on a cell unless he wanted to murder children due to severe annoyance. Severus hadn't wanted anything else though—insisted that the boys should be able to fight against whatever paranoid scenario was floating around in Severus' mind.

"So it's good that the house is kinda isolated…?" Gaara asked, he too looking up at Zabuza. The ninja nodded, still not quite liking the boy. He still gave off a sort of aura that Zabuza did not quite like. It may have been the fault of the demon that pushed at the edge of Gaara's mind—Zabuza could almost see the demon pushing at the surface of the young boy's skin with nothing but willpower holding the beast back. Zabuza shook off his thoughts and gazed at each child.

"I am aware that two of you have a Kekkei Genkai that deal with elements. However your attacks are long range. For now, we are going to focus on short range battle skills," Zabuza laid out the scroll. He bit into his finger and suddenly, there were nearly one hundred weapons strewn about. The boys gaped at all the glinting blades and chains.

"Look through these weapons and find something that you feel the most comfortable with," Zabuza commanded gruffly. Haku stepped forward nervously while Naruto practically ran at the weapons. The only one that didn't move was Gaara, who had his arms folded over his chest.

"My sand will protect me no matter what," Gaara said as an explanation. Zabuza sighed and disappeared from sight. The three boys gasped at the same time. They cautiously looked around and were shocked when Gaara gave a gasp as a thin layer of sand shot up above his head. He looked up but there was nothing there. A finger grazed his cheek, going through another thin layer of sand that had just barely stopped the finger from poking him hard. Then a firm shove went completely through, shoving the redhead into his brothers.

"Do you see that, red? I was fast enough to get through. Nothing is perfect but I will make sure you three are damned near perfect. I know for a fact that there are ninja that are just as fast if not faster than I. As your teacher I shall teach you to defend yourself against those that are faster or stronger than you now, pick a weapon—now," Zabuza growled through sharp teeth. Gaara swallowed heavily and his face behind the sand paled significantly. It was obvious that the boy was shaken that someone had pierced his shield.

"It's okay, lil' brother," Naruto assured, guiding the smaller boy to the swords, daggers, axes and such.

(**)

Severus was not concerned for the boys. No, he wasn't. He was simply hoping that he wouldn't have to kill Zabuza for being much too rough with them. He didn't think Zabuza would attempt to kill the children but he was a large man with an astounding amount of power.

Severus bit into his lip, wondering if he should have trusted Zabuza with the children. Katsuya certainly did not think he should be anywhere near the man (probably because of his status of missing-nin). However a drugged Zabuza reassured him that he would never purposely harm the boys and if anything even slightly resembling trouble made itself known then he would tell Severus. Still…

"Severus, could you take the next patient? I'm running on nothing but a bar of chocolate," Madam Akane interrupted him from his stupor. Severus nodded silently and pushed himself from his seat and into the room where a man was already sitting.

He was a large man even when sitting. Severus had a feeling that if he stood, he would tower over him even more than Zabuza did. A single scar sliced through his right cheekbone of his very rugged, sun kissed brown face. The man's hard eyes softened and a smile came to his face.

"Hi… my name is Idate. When I was cooking, I burned my hand… it's was for our anniversary—my wife and I have been married for two years now," the man's face was the epitome of kind embarrassment as he held out a large hand. Severus gave him a once over as he came forward to take the hand, looking at the small burn directly in the middle of the rough palm. As he reached for the disinfectant, eyeing the wound to see the extent of the damage, he began to speak.

"It is funny how we can harm ourselves whilst doing your utmost best to remain good. However it is also funny how there are those that… shall I say… _test_ your intelligence such as giving a false name," Severus murmured, rubbing a thin cream over the small burn. The brown face registered honest confusion that Severus did not believe for a single second. He let out a sigh and shook his head, carefully wrapping the hand. When he was done, another sigh left his thin body as he spoke in a patronizing, confident tone.

"As an adult you should know how _aggravating _and absolutely impertinent it is when someone tries to play you as the fool. To put it in simple terms: I am no fool. You are a shinobi—most likely of _Leaf _origins. You know exactly who I am and what I am."

The deep sigh of faux disappointment was all the warning Severus received before he found himself pressed against the wall with a thick forearm to his throat. He blinked calmly at the man who seemed content with the tip of Severus' toes just touching the floor and his face slowly but surely turning blue. He stared deep into the eyes of the younger man, face grim before he broke into gay laughter, taking a step backwards. Severus took a calming deep breath and glared at the man, resisting the urge to poison the tall man. It would do him no good to poison a Leaf shinobi and accidentally kill the man.

"They told me to not underestimate you, Magic User," the man laughed. Severus caressed his throat carefully, fingers hesitating at the sore areas. He considered kicking the man between the legs and rid the idea of the strong man having children. It would certainly stop the man from laughing.

"It seems that… your kind… does that a lot," Severus forced out his damaged throat. 'Idate' had sat back down, staring at his bandage before looking back at Severus who had sat down in his small chair. Severus thought of leaving and disappearing from the town. It probably would do no good but it was worth a try.

"Do not bother to run. There is no one coming after you. I am an interrogator—one of the best—and I was merely… observing you," 'Idate' revealed, face open in honesty. Severus had a feeling that that face of honesty was a lie too.

"Observing…? You were going to befriend me, were you not? You were planning on coming in as a patient from time to time… perhaps gaining a 'wife' that would meet me. I am sure that you would have stooped to adopting children or having rather advanced shinobi children meet my… wards," Severus nodded calmly then paused to stare at the man, dark eyes curious.

"You want to know why," 'Idate' concluded after a brief moment. Severus gave a small, quick nod in affirmation. "To see how dangerous you are. To be sure that you are not here to steal secrets or kill shinobi as some misguided attempt of 'alleviating' the Magical community from those that could be a danger. We had received news that a man had started to kill normal citizens in the Magical World for little more than the fact that wizards can fly on a broom."

Severus felt it imperative to not mention that he had been a follower of the very same man he spoke of. He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose but kept his face blank. The man eyed him once again, looking at him carefully.

"Madam Akane said that you are the best on her staff," 'Idate' noted.

"I am the only one here. Mr. Faux Name I would very much welcome your departure. Your injury has been treated and I am not a threat to anyone that does not deserve it," Severus stated, refusing to use the fake name he had been giving. The man's face hadn't bothered to go back to the 'burned husband' and was as stern as Severus imagined his to be when he was in front of his students or patients that did exceptionally stupid deeds.

This was a man that demanded respect but as soon as he gave some, Severus would be sure he received it. Perhaps the expression on his blank face expressed his feelings for the man suddenly gave a chuckle and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(**)

"Deliver me from children," Zabuza moaned as he threw his large body onto the small couch. He had barely closed his eyes when he sensed someone standing above him. Praying to the Gods that it was not the redhead, Zabuza slowly cracked an eyelid to see the man responsible for his misery standing above him with a godforsaken sneer and that damned eyebrow climbing up the unmarked forehead in such a way that Zabuza fought the urge to bite the crooked nose.

"It is your fault," he accused immediately. Severus parted his lips, probably to say something scathing about him being unable to handle children, but Zabuza would be damned if he listened to another snarky remark by the skinny man. A low gasp left the pale man as he found himself pulled down on top the heavily muscled man.

"To what do I owe this superfluous and unsolicited deed?" Severus' voice came out a little odd as he pulled his face from the slightly damp chest and found that he could not pull away anymore seeing as there were two cement blocks on his back.

"The children are taking their _nap _and I believe that I deserve one too. You are a very soft if not bony, morbid, sarcastic teddy bear," Zabuza stated, shifting until the man's body was arranged much more comfortably on his. He thought it was Severus just dessert for forcing him into daycare but also, it was Zabuza's reward too. Severus was, unsurprisingly, rather cool against his burning hot body which made a perfect environment for his to fall asleep.

"Papa is being cuddled," a giggly voice pointed out. Severus turned his head to see Gaara standing with a glass of water. He scowled at the redhead even though the boy barely blinked. He merely came closer and settled on the floor close to the couch.

"I believe this is a form of kidnapping," Severus muttered against the hard muscles. He gave a silent, not too obvious struggle but Zabuza hadn't lessened his hold in his sleep. Severus stopped trying as he reveled in the heat coming from the thicker man. Severus was nearly always cold and he had taken to nearly drowning under the thick quilts. Zabuza's strong arms and hard body radiated enough heat to make him feel rather toasty and comfortable. He turned his head to Gaara who had waited patiently for the man to settle down. "Your training, how did it go?"

"He called us brats a lot but we all got to pick a weapon. Naruto picked this blade thingy with a chain! It goes kinda far but it can be used in close fighting too," Gaara said. "I got du… du… two elbow blades. And Haku picked a katana!"

Severus nodded, blinking rapidly to stave off the sleep that was clawing at his consciousness. It would be so easy for him to just doze off but it wouldn't be fair to the insomniac Suna-native. Severus had thought to give him more Dreamless Sleep but he did not want the boy to become addicted to the substance and after a while his body would build up a resistance which would mean that using the potion would be a risk each time.

"He says that Naruto is a natural with his! You should have seen how he learned so fast after ONE show from Zabuza-chan," Gaara gushed, tiny chest poking out with pride that his older brother was amazing. "We even learned to put chakra in them so if we run out but he said Naruto has an in… in…"

"Infinite," Severus supplied.

"Yeah, an infinite amount of chakra. I think it's his demon," Gaara whispered with a very serious face. Severus had yet to tell the boy that he was a jinchuuriki and he wasn't very sure if he should. It would probably answer the boy's question as to why his fellow villagers hated him but the Magic User wasn't very sure if he could deal with a self-hating Naruto if it came to that. Severus pushed the matter to the back of his mind and urged the redhead to continue, nodding and humming at all the right points as the five-year-old chattered on and on about his day.

(**)

Severus launched ramrod straight from his bed, chest heaving and eyes darting rapidly around the dark room he found himself occupying. He searched the shadows for the men that were causing all the agony and blood that his mind couldn't help but replay over and over. When he found none, he almost convinced himself to lie back down but… where…?

Severus nearly fell on his face as he stumbled from his bed, legs getting tangled in the thick quilts that were almost like being engulfed in the fire that his nightmares seemed so fond of. He rushed swiftly down the hallway, not caring that his feet pounded loudly on the wooden floor or that he could possibly awaken every sleeping male there was. The desired door flew open with an unconscious push of magic to reveal Haku and Naruto lying in their bed.

The blond was splayed out on his belly, arm thrown over Haku's shoulder and leg hanging off half the bed. Severus stepped closer and saw that the boy's mouth was wide open to let out loud snores that only stopped when Haku would periodically kick him in his sleep. The brunette was a nicer sight in sleep, completely relaxed and still (except for the leg that would kick Naruto).

"Naruto sometimes falls out of bed," a voice said behind him. Severus whirled around and fell to his knees in front of Gaara, wrapping his long fingers around the small shoulders. He gazed carefully at the boy, eyes raking over the pajama clad redhead. "Are you okay, papa?"

"… Yes," Severus sighed, standing gracefully to his feet. He looked down at the redhead, observing the black bags under the boy's eyes. He looked so tired standing there, blinking slowly up at the thin man. Suddenly his nightmares were clawing at the back of his mind, echoing screams and the slick feel of blood under his shaking hands while hazel-blue-teal eyes slowly glazed over with—

Severus reached down and picked up the redhead, holding him tight and breathing in the peach scent that their shampoo consisted of. He kept his body still before he felt ready to move though he hadn't placed the boy down yet. Luckily the redhead didn't question him, simply wrapping his legs and arms around him as much as he could and going along for the ride down the stairs and to the kitchen.

(**)

The End

I wanted to illustrate a side of Ibiki that was probably a little looser when he was younger. I have a feeling that the last sections were very, very cliché and I would apologize but I like the way I did that.

Next chapter, gonna go back to Hogwarts for a little while… maybe jump ahead.

I think I'm gonna do some side stories to this, separate installment but relating to this. Drabbles, one-shots… stuff like that. I don't know. What do you guys think, should I?


	15. Perverts Everywhere

I have decided to ABANDON this story! I'm funny, no? I couldn't abandon this after how much people seem to like it! Love crossovers, even made another one AND I started the side-stories that I've been thinking about doing.

Warning: a short bit of **angst**. A bit of **slash/yaoi** and oh GOD there is so much **cheese**!

(**)

**Katsuya! **

**Damn you to the darkest pits of Hell. From this day forth I forbid any pictures of that variety to be pasted into this journal as a way to broadcast the pervert you do not keep far from your surface. This journal is a way for you to give information and receive significant information—not pose like some form of whore while holding such a high position of power! **

**You are the Kazekage, man—behave as such. If you find that too hard to achieve, then, at the very least, act your age. You are a very capable adult of twenty eight so at least pretend to be mature. **

**Now, on to the reasons this journal was created, a few weeks ago a Leaf interrogator came into the hospital where I work. He has stated that I am only to be watched for any terrorist activity but having information is not illegal nor is it very foolish. He told me the faux name of 'Idate'. Do you know any interrogators that have a habit of using that moniker? **

**The boys started school yesterday and have been doing well from what the teacher—Ms. Akiko—has told me after I retrieved them. **

**About my hair: I believe the color would have stayed had the Universe not known we would have met. **

**-Severus **

**P.S. another picture of that nature and I shall cut off your bollocks and sew them onto your neck. **

(**)

Zabuza leaned against the wall while Severus checked the boys' room for whatever dangers could be lurking about. They were all taking their nap seeing as they had come home from school. Gaara had been given a purple potion that sent him into the dream realm with little more than a blink.

Of course Severus had stood above him for a minute to be sure that he was completely sleeping and his demon was not trying to come out. Zabuza wondered if he could find a seal master that could help the redhead. He didn't like Gaara all that much but he was sure it would take some of the tenseness out of the multi-color haired man's shoulders.

The former Mist shinobi did not know what happened but a month ago, Severus suddenly became a little more paranoid. It was a subtle change but it was enough that Zabuza was very aware that the man thought danger was waiting around every corner. It was a nice view to have during times of war and a slighter degree of it on everyday life for a shinobi but what Severus was doing was beyond paranoid and Zabuza found himself a little worried for the man.

"Are you checking for monsters?" Zabuza finally interjected as the Potions Master dropped to his knees and lifted the large quilt's end. Immediately Zabuza had to shift to the side from an oncoming dagger. It lodged deep into the wooden wall behind him.

"I have learned long ago that monsters are brave enough to walk amongst us," Severus replied, coming gracefully to his feet and leaving the children's room with barely a sound made. Zabuza wondered what kind of training the Magic User had undergone. It was obvious he had done something to become as quiet and as dangerous as he was even if it was not to shinobi standards.

"You are becoming a little more paranoid every day. If I hadn't been as fast as I am, I believe I would have bled to death in twelve seconds," Zabuza stated, handing the cup of tea he had made for the sarcastic man. If anyone had told him that he would be making tea for another human being, he would have sliced their head from their necks without blinking.

"Do not exaggerate; you would have bled to death in fifteen seconds exactly. I knew it was you. No I did not want you to die… you simply made me angry by potentially awakening the boys after I just placed them down for their nap," Severus stated calmly.

"What happened?" Zabuza inquired in their comfortable silence. Severus raised his trademark brow at him and slowly took another sip from his tea. Zabuza played with his cup and thought of reaching across the table and pulling the man into a hug. It was hard to look at the slightly sloped shoulders and the aura of bottled angst that rolled around the man in strong waves and still not want to hug him. The fact that it was Severus of all people only helped with his decision.

"I have not the faintest clue of what is tumbling around that brain of yours," Severus stated easily, straightening his stance and taking another drink.

"That is a lie. You have taken pleasure out of entering people's minds forcefully and I'm sure a couple of my flashbacks and migraines have been your fault," Zabuza scoffed. He rubbed a hand on his head, remembering a couple of times where he was staring at Severus from the shadows and suddenly found himself with a major headache and last night's dreams of Severus panting below him coming to mind.

"Nightmares bring out the worst in me," Severus suddenly stated. Zabuza blinked, shocked that the man had actually opened up to him.

(**)

Severus sighed as he observed Zabuza. He had already known that the missing-nin would figure out his extra stress sooner or later and he had already told himself that he would pour out all of his woes when the man confronted him. He needed someone to talk to because experience told him that bottling it up would soon hurt those that were around him rather than helping them as he attended.

"The nightmares started a week before school started. I had attempted to alleviate myself with the same potion I gave Gaara today. However, I have… developed a resistance to my creation so the nightmares plague the back of my mind during the day and are at the forefront of my dreams during the night," Severus sighed, taking another sip from his tea.

Even as he spoke to the silent ninja he could see the horrific dreams. The slick feeling of warm blood pooling around the small body that shook with the will to live but the searching eyes of the blind as more and more blood fell into the thirsty—

"Severus?"

The Potions Master turned his head swiftly to look up at Zabuza. When had the man picked him up? Severus clutched at his tea, holding it tightly so that it did not spill on his gray hospital wear seeing as he would be returning to work after dinner and after reminding Zabuza to be sure that the boys were not only sleeping (with the exception of Gaara, of course) but that the house was locked properly.

"You appear to have an anomalous custom of cuddling me against my will," Severus stated as he was shifted into a comfortable position leaning into Zabuza's warm hold. His cup was taken and placed on the nearby floor as Zabuza became comfortable on the couch.

"These nightmares… what happens in them?" Zabuza asked, ignoring Severus' comments and complaints and the 'cuddling' comment. Severus pulled away from the embrace, testing the vice hold but it was all for naught. The Magic User swore that if he were to ever become stronger, for whatever strange reason, then he would hold Zabuza as if he were a babe and see how he liked it. Until that day, Severus decided to relax in the embrace no one had ever dared tried and continue their conversation.

"Usually it is the five of us, wandering in this unknown location. Under no circumstances am I knowledgeable of the location. Naruto is chattering on as usual, Gaara is playing with his sand, and Haku is playing with some kind of jewelry while joining Naruto every now and then. Sometimes there is a fourth boy who is calmly walking with the three boys, nodding. I can never see his face. You and I are simply watching them and walking side by side. It's an exultant opening however…" Severus began to nibble on his lip. It was a disgusting habit that he had given up long ago but he couldn't help to do it again as he pulled forth the nasty images that caused him to run to the boys' room and be sure that they had a heartbeat and sometimes kidnap the awake Gaara to sit with in the long night.

"It never lasts long. We are stopped by an undetermined amount of men. I can't see any of their faces but it doesn't matter because they're vicious and fast. I try to save them—try my hardest to guard them but I'm separated by one of the men so they're left with you. I am losing the fight so you come to help me and I can see the boys. I can see them even though they're far away. They are fighting just as hard and it seems as though they are actually winning. But… each time it changes. Sometimes it's Haku, other nights Gaara is the one, there are even times when it happens to the hidden child but… most of the time… most of the time it's Naruto. The boys are trying to protect each other because we aren't there and one of them jumps in front of a killing blow to protect the others. We rush over and there's so much blood and screaming and crying. I don't know where the men are any longer because it doesn't matter."

Severus looked up at Zabuza, tears pressing the edges of his eyes. He doesn't care that he hasn't cried in years because these nightmares were actually possible to happen and they were so real to him. He could feel the hot blood fall from Naruto's chest as he desperately tried to close the wound or heal the still heart from the cut that matched the ugly katana that caused such a wound. He could nearly see the sand swirling around the dying redhead as Severus attempted to get close to administer any potion he could. He could taste the tears that ran down his face as he held the dead Haku close, hugging the cooling boy's body as close as he could manage. He could even hear the screams of the boys and his own shrieks of sadness as he shook at the unknown boy.

"It doesn't matter because my sons are more important. And I attempt but it is all for naught. No matter how fast we run or how fast my shaking hands pull out whatever inadequate potion or how much magic I attempt to drag out from my drained, battered body it's never enough. Naruto dies, Haku dies, Gaara dies… they all die and I'm still alive. Sitting over them and trying so hard to bring them back. They're all dead."

(**)

Zabuza frowned heavily as he heard the horrid words tumble from the pale lips before dragging the skinny man forward in a tight hold, allowing the shudders of tears that could not fall echo throughout Severus' body. He could imagine the terrors that caused the loud thuds from Severus' room and the hallway almost every night. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"I could train you," Zabuza offered. Severus' head came up slowly, long hair shifting out of the way to reveal the pink face and tears fighting to leave.

"You simply have a desire to pin me down and press against me," Severus sighed, laying his head back on the thick muscles. His boneless body went along with Zabuza as he sat up a bit, curving the man's body gently.

"That is merely a bonus but your dreams seem to center around the fact that you cannot help. With training, you won't lose that fight and you'll be fast enough to get to the three brats," Zabuza said. Severus did not say anything for a long moment, staying completely still except for the shudders that were still raking across the man's body.

Zabuza mulled over the offer he had just made. It was completely out of character for him but, it wasn't like Severus was a completely helpless case. His aim was impeccable and he was rather fast. A lot of vigorous training and he'd be able to defend himself more thoroughly and… really, pressing against the Magic User was really a bonus.

"That is an acceptable idea," Severus finally agreed, snapping Zabuza out of any sexual thoughts that he was inappropriately thinking of.

(**)

"Albus, are you there?!"

The aforementioned man let out a shallow sigh as his name was called out from some distant location. He glanced down at the still unconscious woman then back at the large doors that he was sure were due to burst open. Honestly, one would think his name was like air the way people continually called upon him. It was as if he didn't have a life beyond these stone walls which could be further from the truth but, he was the ever helpful, grandfatherly Albus—

The doors crashed open to reveal their local divination professor, Sybil Trelawney. The woman was in all disarray with her many scarves tossed about her shoulders and long dress crooked. Her glasses were nearly falling off her nose as she rushed to Dumbledore, arms reaching out to him and grasping him in a tight hold.

"Albus, it is about Severus! I sense that he is in _grave danger_! I have seen a horrible vision for Severus! Involving death Albus! We must warn him even though the boy thinks himself beyond my visions, he will listen to you!" Sybil shrieked. Albus winced and mourned the loss of his hearing. It was a horrible thing to lose but obviously, it was to be sacrificed for the greater good. Dumbledore happily swore that he would force Severus to listen to a thousand of his riddles and tales once Ms. Styx awakened to tell him where the young man had disappeared off to.

"I swear to Buddha that if you don't stop that damn screaming, I will put you out of your fucking misery," a decidedly grumpy voice growled. Albus looked down to see a blinking Nydia and let out a sigh of relief.

"My dear, Ms. Styx is here for the exact reason that you are. Now, if you don't mind… I wish for you to quiet down so that Nydia can inform us on the whereabouts of Severus Snape," Albus smiled gently at the young woman still sobbing and screaming on his arms. He made a mental note to remind Nydia Styx that she was not in a position to scold anyone for screaming for she had been doing the same thing, only with more violence. Albus turned to the young woman trying to sit up without wincing and sat down in the seat beside her bed, summoning one for Sybil too.

"Now you may begin, Ms. Styx."

(**)

Severus gently caressed the necklace he had taken to wearing ever since Haku's birthday. It came from that packages the boys had brought home from the jewelry lady that he had yet to spot during their many market trips. It was a simple, durable chain with four charms on it.

The first one was a glinting crystal that Naruto shared on his own, looser necklace. The one beside it was a beautifully designed wooden gourd that Gaara's bracelet held. The next charm was a tiny ballerina that Haku's anklet shared though the boy's had several that shifted into different poses. The last one was a small, beautiful green gem. The piece of jewelry that held the same gem was some kind of hair ornament that none of the boys seemed attracted to so Severus had rewrapped it and placed it back in his closet.

"So, what are you thinking about, young man?" Madam Akane sat down next to him in the waiting room. The empty room gave him the best view of the school that Severus dropped the boys at in the middle of his morning shift. He hoped that school was almost out for he had a great desire to distract himself and what was a better way than listening to Naruto ramble on and on whilst they walked home or the times where Gaara talked for hours until the boys awakened from their nap.

"I ponder a lot of things in my spare time but my attention is on the young man whom I still house," Severus stated.

"I never pegged you for the charitable type… so I'm gonna assume that he's either hardworking or very good-looking," Madam Akane grinned a lecherous grin that nearly caused Severus to blush. Instead he glared, especially as a sharp elbow nudged him playfully.

"You are too old to think that way, woman!" Severus groused. She was almost fifty; her libido should have died long ago.

"Age has given me experience. I can teach you a few things on how to pleasure that hot young man you've got in your home," Madam Akane wiggled her eyebrows. Severus' mouth fell open and his face registered unadulterated horror. The last thing he wanted to think of was the old woman that worked side by side with him 'pleasuring' anyone!

"I swear if I awaken with nightmares, I will burn this establishment down with you in it," Severus threatened. The woman simply let out a howl of laughter, tears falling down her wrinkled face as she took joy in his misery. Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his black and white hair.

"He is a hard-worker and he is quite helpful with my sons," Severus had gotten into the habit of acknowledging the boys as his sons even though he still dodged their hugs with diligence. The nightmares had stopped since he started training and he found himself a little more lenient with checking the house though he was still sure to put up any kind of precautions he felt necessary.

"Yes, yes but what I want to hear is the juicy bits! Do not leave an old woman hanging," Madam Akane insisted.

"How long have you been a libidinous pervert?" Severus demanded. He honestly wanted to know when if she had always been this way or if she had just started when he came around. Severus wondered if it was a magical thing that caused everyone around him to become complete perverts.

"Oh honey, I am only poking fun at you. Now, tell me what has you so cloudy," Madam Akane smiled. Severus eyed her suspiciously for a long time. 'Poking fun' at him was something Minerva absolutely loved to do with the youngest teacher in the school. It made him constantly leave catnip in open spaces because of how strongly she reacted to the stuff.

"He is rather… attractive and, sometimes, I find myself yearning to be closer to him. There was an instance where he had kissed me, I am not sure as to why but I was sorely disappointed that he hadn't continued," Severus never felt this way. Well, there were a few times in his teenage years, which were not that far back now that he thought of it but he had squashed those feelings when he became a Death Eater while attending Hogwarts and kept them down when he started to spy.

Now that he and Zabuza were often together, he found himself thinking about the man's strong body pressed against him while shifting his body positions until they were correct or when he was pinned to the ground during their spars… Severus was still a man with a healthy libido.

"Severus you are a young man, of course you want to have sex until dawn. Having three sons does not change such a fact. My suggestion is to allow things to flow, do not press anything. When you guys do share a night of hot sweaty sex, I want you to do two things," the woman's face was completely serious. Severus felt heat coming to his face even as he glared at the older woman. Why did she have to phrase it as 'hot sweaty sex'?

"One, do not keep the relationship a secret from your boys. I'm not saying give them the birds and bees talk—just let them know that you have feelings for the man. Just believe that it would be a good idea to tell the boys."

Severus raised an eyebrow, wondering why he would tell the children anything that had to do with his love life. It wasn't as if they would become jealous of Zabuza considering they had siblings and never became brats when the other boys were involved so why would they react any differently when it involved Zabuza.

"What was the second thing?" Severus urged, ready to end the conversation.

"Tell me everything."

"LECHER!"

(**)

The End

I can't hold onto angst… so, was that heartfelt for you? Did I get a couple of wet eyes? Please tell me I did… I tried so hard. Lie to me if you have to.

God… I suck so badly. I'm going to go to a corner now and… slit my wrists or something.


	16. Battles Fought and Lost

Normally I would take my mistakes like a big girl but, now they will be blamed completely on how sick and shitty I've been feeling for the past couple of days. I will not be proofreading… at all. You know the mistakes on that announcement chapter 16? Yeah, that's how bad I was back then. It's a bit better now but not by much. You have been warned.

Let's get this show on the road.

Warning: _**profanity**_ (mostly Katsuya and me), _**violence**_, _**informative**_, and… uh… I don't know…? Unreasonably long?

(**)

**I officially hate those damn Leaf bastards! They hiked up our prices once again, I'm paying through the nose just to trade with them and the Mist is fucking me doggy style without any fucking lube while my ninja think that just because there's a draught, that THIS is the time to sit on their lazy asses. I swear if I didn't find at least half of the inhabitants of this damn desert attractive, I would have slaughtered them by now. You would think that the Leaf stealing all of the missions, prices are being raised, and rain is being a bitch in red heels that it would motivate these lazy bastards into working harder but no… NO! It's too **_**hard**_** to work through the trouble.**

**I would damn these bastards to the darkest pits of Hell but the last thing I need is for them to follow me in the afterlife too.**

**About your interrogator; the Leaf thinks they are so great and secretive but they aren't. They are rather predictable so they sent their best interrogator after you. His real name is Ibiki and he usually says his name is Idate when he really wants to trick someone. The best lie is based on truth. Idate is his brother. **

**You have the worst of luck—Morino Ibiki is one sadistic son of a bitch and he's only been an interrogator for a year. He's already built up a reputation of showing no mercy and making very little deals. He's a master spy of sorts (seems modest but loves mind tricks) and seems get the job done most of the time… or at least enough times that people love to pay Konoha rather than Suna! **

**I am sorry for my written outbursts but today's just not a good day for me to be conscious. These bastards really make me consider unleashing untold horrors. Write me something that isn't about your bad choice in men and what do you mean sons? How many kids do you have? **

**Katsuya**

**(**)**

Severus pushed himself to go faster, his leg muscles demanded that not only did he stop and rest but that he took the heavy weights strapped to his lean legs. However, years of working nonstop ever since his school years had caused Severus to be very apt at ignoring his body's demands so he only ran faster. Perfection was something that Severus strove for constantly and he would beat his time no matter how many times he had to practice.

Besides, it was a wonderful way to place his problems on the back burner.

The Potions Master absolutely refused to even pretend that his dreams were a premonition because one, Trelawney owned that side of the park and two, the nightmares had a lot of merit. Severus had two jinchuuriki children, a missing-nin, and a child with a rare Kekkei Genkai in his home not to mention that he was a Magic User that had pissed a lot of people off recently and would probably continually piss off other people. Even if he hadn't done so his small family was still housing in towns that did not take too kindly to those with any special abilities which most revolved around the hatred of chakra.

Severus pushed the issue his nightmares presented to the back of his mind, outrunning the thoughts easily as the wind whipped past him. He briefly thought of Naruto's nightmares and the demon that lurked behind his smiles and babble. That night… he had been so close to telling Naruto, of allowing the child to understand why he was hated and why he continued to hear something behind his words.

The young man let out a grunt and forced himself to go faster, throwing those thoughts away too and went onto other, less personal subjects such as the growing conflict between Katsuya and Konoha. The last journal entry from the man was so filled with anger and stress, he actually felt for the man he called a friend when he was too tired to really think about the actions of the immature bastard.

It worried him how many problems Gaara's homeland was facing at the moment. Yes, the place was a desert but that didn't mean that rain wasn't needed every now and again. They had plant life, most likely in a private setting so that fruits and vegetables were not inaccessible to the population. He could only imagine the damage the raised prices were doing to the people of Suna—food, weapons, jobs had to be that much harder to receive.

Why did Severus think that that would be the best thing to think about? It was just as aggravating as his problems. He knew that with all of the things happening with Katsuya, one of the three yearly favors would be used soon. He only hoped that it wouldn't be anything destructive.

Severus burst through the door of his home, landing right in the arms of Zabuza Momochi. Severus snorted as the thoughts of the sappy romance novels appeared in his mind. Oh yes, he was swooning in the big, strong arms of his prince charming.

"You're smell like sweat and thoughts," Zabuza grunted quite gracefully.

"Oh yes, prince charming indeed," Severus rolled his eyes. He allowed the man to assist him up the stairs to his bedroom seeing as how his legs were now jelly and he didn't trust himself to not faint on the way up from pure fatigue. The last thing he needed was to fall down the stairs and crack his head open.

"I suppose I could carry you to the tub and wash you gently… but then that would simply defeat the purpose of you being too exhausted to push away my advances," Zabuza rumbled as he stripped Severus efficiently. The younger man glared tiredly at him and seemed to resist any childish facial expressions that he picked up from the bubbly blond. Instead he moved carefully so that getting in the hot water wasn't a hazardous journey.

"If your hand strays too far, I will castrate you in a public, excruciating manner that will allow you to live without your manly bits without fail and then, while you are down, I shall allow the boys to witness my using said bits in a very useful potion," Severus murmured as a sure, soap covered rag began to cleanse his hairless chest. He allowed his eyes to close and shifted his legs which were still out of the tub, thick weights strapped to the aching limbs. He groaned as the clever fingers of Momochi freed his legs then placed them in the blissful, calming solution diluted water. It was absolutely heavenly.

"You know, there was a time when I would have slit the throat of any being that dared speak to me the way you seem to thrive on," Zabuza mused, grabbing the shampoo. He rubbed his drenched fingers through the soft scalp, being careful to wash all the dirt out before speaking again.

"I am sure that that is true. Oh yes and I have beaten my previous time. Thirty seconds from the hospital, school and our home," Severus hummed proudly but still too tired to open his eyes as he relaxed into Zabuza's ministrations. The man's hands may have been squared and calloused from years of battling but dear Merlin he knew how to use them!

"I told you that the weights would help improve your speed. There is something that I must tell you and I do not want any lip on how cliché I am going to sound," Zabuza warned. Severus was silent and he took that to mean that he would not backtalk him. Zabuza took a small breath, chastening himself on being nervous when he was the Demon of the Mist and had faced death on a regular basis.

"I like you… love you, even. When you're around I feel… I don't know. I hate kids but I would lay my life down just to make you smile. When I come close to you my chest feels tight and when you are with the boys and you are relaxed… it's the moments I want to provide you with. I hate when you're stressed and tense. At first it was because of my Life Debt that I stayed—your cooking might have swayed me a little more and… you are sleeping, are you not?" Zabuza sighed as he noticed the steady rising of the thin man's chest and the lack of reaction to his words.

He looked down at the slacked facial features that looked so much younger than the twenty years that the man carried on his belt. He leaned down and brushed his lips on the soft thin ones the younger man possessed before pulling back.

Zabuza was such a fool.

(**)

**I shall not reprimand you on your unnecessary inquiry on the amount of children I have only because I am feeling quite merciful. Other than Gaara, I have two boys—Haku and Naruto. Haku is the oldest at eight while Naruto is the middle child, age 6. **

**Your life as a leader is not going well so I suppose I could tell you about myself a little more (as a treat). I had my first burst of accidental magic at the age of one. I caused my father's bottle of alcohol to burst when he went to touch it. It was probably not a nice thing to do but even as a child I knew what caused my father to become the terror of my childhood nightmares. I was not well liked in my neighborhood; I was poor and had a very foul mouth that got me into more fights than it got me friends. I remember one boy—Benjamin Kinder—quite fondly. **

**At the age of eight I had a firm grasp of the English language and a firmer grasp on obscenities. At the age of ten, Benjamin Kinder had a loose grip on his vicious dog and a mean streak a mile wide. A few choice words after he threatened me, and I soon discovered that I could run remarkably fast and climb trees with very little trouble. **

**I met Lily Evans that day. **

**She was my first and nearly the only friend I had in my adolescent years. After I climbed from the tree (I jumped and used magic to land on my feet) I was walking around and saw her perform magic in her backyard in front of her older sister, Petunia. Petunia became the bane of my young existence but Lily counteracted that easily. She was the sister I never had and I loved her for it… **

**That's enough about my past. Tell me of yours… and nothing sexual. **

**- Severus **

**P.S. Do not refrain from slaughtering people just because they are attractive in your eyes you old pervert. **

**(**)**

Naruto grinned as his teacher congratulated him on his nearly perfect test score. He was so proud of himself. He remembered the days where he had to stare for a really long time just to understand which food he was trying to get with his measly coins that he found on the street. Now he passed his third test in a row… with flying colors!

Sev-papa was going to be so proud of him. His brothers would probably throw him a small celebration of dancing like last time. If Haku passed his test with his teacher then it would be even better! Naruto looked around at his classmates who didn't seem nearly as happy as he was.

"Mommy is gonna be so mad at me," he heard Haruko whimpered, hitting her head on the desk. He looked back at the black haired girl and felt bad for her. This would be her second year in this class and he knew what it was like to not have anyone help you and to fail over and over again.

"Don't worry Haruko, I help you study next time. Maybe even my papa can help," Naruto assured the girl, patting her silky black hair. She lifted her face, tears pooling in the light brown pools. With one hand she wiped away all traces of her tears and let out a smile that lit up her whole face. Naruto smiled back just as large.

"Really?" the seven year girl gasped, "Thanks Naruto!"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell being pulled, signaling that it was time to play outside for thirty minutes before more lessons. Naruto looked at Haruko and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him as fast as he could. Forget his good grade! He wanted to show his brothers his new study buddy and new friend.

It wasn't hard to find Gaara, what with the bright red hair and the ability to stand out among the dull colors that made up most of the children from the Mist. He was standing next to a bigger boy who towered over him in all his ten year old glory, talking up to him quietly.

Naruto paused and eyed the situation, looking at the spread feet and the stiff shoulders of his brother. He glanced at Haruko who looked very worried for the little boy. So yes, he wasn't being overprotective, this was actual trouble.

"Excuse… we got a problem?" Naruto stepped forward, chest puffed out and face set in determination. Gaara's head swirled around quickly and he gave a small smile to his big brother.

"Naruto, don't do it. That's Daichi, he's really mean and his daddy gives the school lots of money so he don't get in trouble like we do," Haruko whispered frantically, grabbing the tan arm as the boy stepped closer to the duo seeing as how the boy saw fit to ignore him. Naruto glanced back at the girl and winked confidently.

"Nobody is gonna bully my brother—hey! I know you heard me! We got a problem?" Naruto shouted this time, bringing attention to the soon to be altercation. The tall ten year old turned his massive body and sneered at Naruto. The blond vaguely thought that his papa could do a better sneer on his happy days.

"What you say to me pipsqueak?" the boy growled.

"I think he asked if we got a problem," Haku's voice came up behind Naruto. The six year old turned to see Haku standing there, taller than him but still sorely outmuscled by the ten year old. Not that Naruto worried. He could beat this boy with his eyes closed and one arm behind his back.

"Who asked you, girly-boy?" Daichi snarled. His tiny voice was nowhere near as scary as their papa's or Zabuza's. Haku scoffed and rolled his eyes to Naruto who did the same thing. That insult was the lamest thing in the world. Yeah, Haku did look like a girl when one didn't study him but it didn't hurt his feelings because he knew that he could beat any of the guys in his school (even the fourteen year olds) without breaking a sweat.

"Come on Gaara and Naruto. We don't have time for such scum," Haku sneered, face twisting in a way that was quite scary. He folded his arms over his chest as he watched his papa do many times and tilted his head in such a way that it made it seem that he was so much taller than he really way, looking down on the ten year old. Gaara hid a grin behind a very nasty smirk and started to walk towards his brothers only for a hand to clamp on his pale arm.

"He ain't going anywhere until he answers my question!" the big boy barked. Naruto's eyes widened and he stepped forward to stop Gaara from the violence that appeared on his face but he was too late. The tiny hand came out and punched Daichi hard enough in his nose to send the boy back a few feet and to land on his backside, howling and clutching his nose. Naruto winced as Daichi rolled around on the ground, tears pouring from his eyes and blood gushing from between his fingers.

"Gaara, you didn't have to hit him so hard," Naruto scolded, walking over to his brother. The redhead shrugged.

"I don't like to be touched," he muttered even as Naruto grabbed his arm to look for any damage. It was a good thing he left his sand safely at home because Naruto was so sure that it would have been worse if the sand came to play.

"Well, papa might ask why you got a bruise but that's all," Naruto announced, letting go of his brother. Gaara began going through his mind to think of a good lie that didn't end with him punching—

"Ah!" Haku shouted, ducking from the meaty fist that tried to knock his head off. He rolled across the ground and easily landed on his feet, close to his brothers. The three boys faced the bleeding Daichi and the five that stood behind him.

"Youk broke my noth!" the brunette slurred angrily.

"If it makes you happy… I was trying to break your face," Gaara shrugged, face completely calm even though the boys ranged from ages and sizes and none of them were five… or six… or eight… or even twelve (other than the Daichi). This statement seemed to anger the older boy even more and it also seemed to be the beginning of their battle.

(**)

Severus carefully pulled the medical sewing needle through the last part of the older man's arm, clipping off the thread at the end. He observed it for several moments, obscenely happy with his work before handing over a small tube of salve that he had created.

"You are an imbecile," he stated to the darker, taller man. He looked up into the dark brown eyes that were staring at him harder than necessary, "If you want to pry into my life, simply do so. It makes not a single bit of sense to fake your injuries to come here Mr. Morino. You are distracting from the time I spend with real patients and wasting the resources that could be used on others."

"Severus, you are an odd man. Normally people like you would have left the Mist by now and gone into hiding upon finding out that there was someone watching them," Ibiki shrugged into his long trench coat, being careful of the stitches he had just received.

"I am well aware that you are no threat to me or my children at the moment. You seek to make sure that I am not a terrorist and I have nothing to hide," Severus answered, tossing the needle in the trash. Severus was actually quite proud of himself that he moved naturally with his weights, still feeling them but not to the awkward extent that he had felt them before.

"No one tells the truth and it is the truth that I seek. You are not here simply because you can be. A single wrong move, a single speckle of dirt that causes me to think that you are a danger and—," before Ibiki could finish his worthless threat, the door slid open with a loud crack. Severus whirled around to see the panicked face of Madam Akane and whatever choice words that would have hurt her feelings died on his tongue when her worried eyes found him.

"Severus!" she shouted, running to him. He felt his heart drop to his stomach as a little girl stepped forward, her face slightly fearful and dripping with tears. A little girl that was obviously not injured was looking at him which could only mean one thing.

"It's Naruto, Haku, and Gaara!" the girl whimpered. He didn't even bother questioning what she was talking about, grabbing her hand firmly and dashing out of the hospital and towards the school.

(**)

Naruto grunted, kicking the large teenager off him, causing the boy to hit the ground with a yelp. He climbed on top of him and brought his fist down harshly, knocking him unconscious with a blow to the side of his hard head. He pushed himself off the boy and quickly flipped out of the way from a kicking foot.

He landed near Gaara who grabbed a hold of his hand, allowing him to be swung so that he knocked another two boys to the ground and landed in front of another enemy. Haku moved swiftly, elbowing his taller opponent in the chest then bringing his hand up to hit him across his throat, blocking off his breathing. Haku used the choking boy as a lever to roll away from another attacking boy.

"Stop it, stop fighting!" several distressed teachers urged. They were frightened of getting any closer, the boys displaying a type of fighting skills that were not natural and the last thing any of them wanted was to be pulled into the brawl and be injured.

"Where—?" the dark voice of one dark haired man came from behind them. They all turned from the ending violence to see the horrified father of the three boys involved with the brawl. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes wide as he stared at his sons finish off the last one together in a spinning move that effectively knocked the boy not only unconscious but several feet into the air.

"We did it!" Naruto cheered, slapping a high five with Haku who smiled slightly. They both turned to Gaara who had his eyes open wide in fear and his face had lost several shades of color. Following his line of sight they saw their furious papa standing there, shaking with the restrained fury.

(**)

"How much trouble do you think we are in?" Gaara whispered from his corner, nose firmly planted where the walls met. His hands were straight by his side and he wasn't to move until papa told him to. He heard a whimper from Naruto's corner and knew that the boy was taking it much harder than they all were for some reason.

"I… he's so mad at us," Naruto said, holding back his tears.

"You guys quiet down before we get in more trouble," Haku ordered from his spot. He was just as scared as his little brothers. He had never seen such anger on his adopted papa's face except for the time when he thought Zabuza had touched him in a bad way all those months ago.

"Severus, why didn't you tell me that you and your boys were shinobi?" they heard the nice woman their papa worked with state outside the room they were in. After Severus talked to the teachers and the boys were suspended, Severus had transported the injured boys and the siblings to the hospital in which they boy were being treated while they were placed in the corners with a sound threat if they dared to move.

Gaara was sure that he could defeat his papa if he tried really hard and used his demon but, honestly, some part of his mind believed that his papa was invincible and he wouldn't do anything that would put that belief to rest.

"They are not shinobi and neither am I. We left those villages with the intent to start over. Yes they are trained but it is to be utilized in moments of imminent danger. Madam Akane… this discussion is for another time. I am completely depleted of energy," they heard their papa's tired voice. It only served to make the three boys feel worse.

They had a feeling that their papa had used a lot of magic to do whatever he had done to not only help the boys but to convince the teachers to not expel them and rally up the villagers to attempt to kill them violently. Haku had never seen how bone tired Severus was after using a lot of magic but the story Naruto told him made him wish to never witness it.

"Boy we are going… _now_."

(**)

The walk home was silent, their papa walking much swifter than they were used to. They didn't complain and even Naruto refrained from speaking or reaching out to hold the thin hand that he so loved to clutch. Tears were building in all of their eyes when the dark eyes looked straight forward and didn't even glance at them.

"What happened?" Zabuza demanded upon seeing the four males coming in hours before they were due home. He raised a brow at the expression on the younger man's face. He had a feeling that something absolutely horrid occurred. Upon not receiving an answer, Zabuza calmly followed the stalking man and the somber, silent children. He took a seat on the couch and watched all three of them file in. The door slammed loudly without the aid of the five males, causing the three children and even Zabuza to jump.

"Do any of you realize the danger you have put us all in?" Severus stated his voice deadly soft.

"But papa—!" Naruto was cut off with a sharp look and the pursing of the man's lips.

"No, there are no but's. When I first announced that Gaara would be joining the journey I had planned with you, what did I tell you both?" Severus inquired. The jinchuuriki looked down at their toes, remaining silent. "Do NOT remain silent! Speak!"

"You… you told us that we weren't allowed to use our chakra," Gaara murmured, tears starting to build in his teal eyes. It was impossible not to remember what the man said. It was the happiest memory he owned. Severus had done a lot for him and now…

"You said no—no sand and not to talk about it. We… we're nothing but travelers," Naruto stated, holding onto his tears as firmly as he could. He let out a sniffle and looked up at his papa with his big blue eyes but they were firmly ignored.

"Correct. Haku, you are very well aware of how your people feel about those with chakra or any shinobi qualities, are you not?" Severus turned to the oldest. Haku nodded meekly, trying to ignore the disappointment that was etched into the man's face and the dark bags that were starting under his eyes.

"If that is very well true then the question that comes to my mind is 'why would Gaara, Haku, and Naruto feel the need to put us all in grave danger'? Why would three boys that understand, if by firsthand or by my word, the ramifications of having abilities of shinobi still show off their newly acquired abilities? The life that we have built, quite successfully might I add, was nearly destroyed! Your very life was put on the line—," Severus paced.

"We are strong—," Gaara interrupted only to not be able to finish his sentence.

"NO!" Severus shouted, throwing out his arm. The pictures they had gotten over the time they were in the Mist shook on the wall and the doors upstairs slammed close as the dark eyes blazed.

"You do NOT know the capabilities of determined men and women that are frightened! Your sand was at home; the weapons you have been training with were all here. What if it were grown men that were attacking you? What if they overpowered each of you or even one of you? You would be without a brother. I would be without a son or without children at all. I may not have been far away but there was enough distance between the four of us that I would not have been any use. Death is not something that is prejudice. It does not have sympathy on children. It comes swiftly and it does not give back those that are in its grasp!"

The room became tense and fell into silence as the livid man's words seeped into their mind. Severus ran a hand through his hair, feeling his heart race as he came into the realization that what he said was completely true. Gaara, Haku, and Naruto could have been killed while he was at work, helping someone else. A mob could have chased them home and Zabuza would have been able to protect them but what of the part of the mob that would have likely attacked him? His skills were improving with each evening he spent with Zabuza but he was not enough to defeat an angry mob.

Severus knew what a mob could do. Death Eaters in large groups took down entire towns of wizards and witches.

He blinked back his memories and looked at the three boys who were each crying steadily though they tried to make as little noise as possible. Severus let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to not lose the ire and fear he knew he had the right to have.

"Your actions have consequences. I will not always be there to erase memories and place new ones. My magic can only do so much for so long. It also is not perfect. There will be a time when I will not be able to fix something. You each must learn to exercise control," Severus finished softly. He turned on his heel and began to walk away, "I will announce your punishments during lunch. Right now my magical core is…"

His voice trailed off and the three listened to the soft creaking of his unusually slow journey up the stairs. It went quiet before he reached the top and Zabuza frowned, standing up. The boys glanced at each other and Naruto felt real dread pooling in his gut.

He remembered when Sev had drained his magic… he remembered the blood and coma like state he was in. Gaara remembered the fever he was running the second time he did it upon rescuing Haku from the angry villagers. He remembered how deadly still the man had gone. The jinchuuriki glanced at each other and they both wondered what a third time would have done.

"Severus, are you well?" Zabuza called out, not walking yet. He wasn't answered and suddenly a loud series of thuds sounded in the still house. Within seconds, all four males were in motion.

"Papa!" the three boys shouted, scrambling towards the stairs.

"Severus!" Zabuza yelled at the same time, skidding to a stop at the sight of Severus' twisted body at the bottom of the stairs.

(**)

The End

I was going to make this slightly funny but, you know what? I'm not in the funny mood. Someone suggested that the boys be disciplined. It was halfway there but then my head throbbed and Severus fell.

So, what do you think?


	17. No More Fighting

All of you that were concerned (all of two people) don't worry (I'm alive and well)! Now that I'm not sick and drowning in medications and whatnot, I regret what I did.

Oh WAIT! Important question. Someone suggested that **Hiashi not die**—in fact that Severus helps him (and they get into a sort of threesome Hiashi, Zabuza and Severus). Getting some opinions (five would be nice) could help me get back on his back/side story, which is important for later on.

Warning: bad stuff... that's all you getting.

(*Vote on Poll*)

**I became Kazekage when I was twenty. The Kazekage before me, my mentor and almost my father, disappeared without a trace after going to stop a Missing Nin—Sasori. My only assumption is that my sensei died in the battle and his body was lost wherever they fought. **

**The Third was a great man. He was brave, selfless, and a brilliant leader. He stopped wars from breaking out and could convince others to join together. My own father died when I was a boy. How he died I do not know but my mother killed herself shortly after. I was depressed but I had Karura to comfort me in my young years. She was my best friend and… **

**My daughter, Temari, is the oldest (at the age of nine) and Baki—her mentor and my second in command—says that her chakra is wind based. She has a large iron fan, the same one my mother used. She pushes herself so hard at such a young age. I think I understand why but I do not wish to think of such things. Kankuro, who is eight, has shown quite promise with puppets. He has amazing control with chakra strings. I believe I shall give him Sasori's puppets when he is old enough to handle them. **

**I know that it wasn't a lot of my past but I rather not think of the things I have done. You may think of me as a man without morals and quite the pervert (okay, so my thoughts revolve around sex quite a bit) but I do regret some of the things I have done. It was for the good of my country, I swear that my focus has only been for my country, my village, my people but, now that I have matured and looked at it from another perspective I have come to realize… **

**Katsuya **

**(**)**

**Severus, **

**The Leaf has raised taxes… again and the people are starting to notice. We can barely get quality weapons now and jobs are hardly existent. I have lowered the rate of the food somewhat so that families may eat—I have even created a sort of ration but it has only helped so much. I do not know what to do and now, I am worried that you are in some kind of trouble or you have been robbed. Two days without a reply is a sure way of making me feel like a stalker. **

**K **

**(**)**

**Now, I'm getting antsy Severus. If you continue to ignore me, I will destroy the Land of the Waves looking for you. Every small town will be slaughtered. It has been a week Severus! A week. Do not make me seem like a jealous, possessive lover when I am, in fact, not your lover at all. Answer me or may the Mizukage forgive me for destroying her country. **

**(**)**

**Severus, **

**I know what I said two days ago was not very mature. I am sorry but Temari has come down with a kind of stomach bug that my doctors cannot identify and it's making me very frantic and somewhat insane. I apologize. However, I would appreciate it if you answered me. Nine days without you writing is strange though I haven't known you long. It is making me worry for your safety. If you are hurt or dead because of Zabuza or Ibiki I will kill them slowly if Gaara hasn't already. **

**Katsuya **

**(**)**

"Ms. Styx!" Albus gasped, his eyes widening slightly as the brown skinned young woman let out a shriek of utmost pain and fell out of her bed. He stood to his feet and rushed to her side, stopping short upon seeing that she was convulsing painfully hard. For the first time in a very long time, Albus felt completely and hopelessly lost. For the first time since he was a lad, he did not know what to do. For the second time in his years, he couldn't help the seizing girl. Abruptly, Albus was standing over his little sister, watching as she seized for the third time in the row after another potion that their aunt had discovered did not help her.

"Arianna," he whimpered low under his breath. He looked back to Aberforth but his younger brother wasn't there in all of his confused ten year old glory. Instead the pale, horror stricken face of Sybil Trelawney stared back at him. Albus looked back at the girl and nine year old Arianna Dumbledore was not there. Instead it was the twenty year old, Nydia Styx that needed his help.

"Severus!" a voice gasped out breathlessly. Albus let out a breath of relief and cradled the young woman to look at her properly and feel her still beating heart. Her brown eyes were looking a bit far off while tears began to drip from her wide, round orbs. She looked as though she had just witness someone murdered.

"What were you saying?" Albus asked, trying to hear what she was saying. He leaned closer to hear the name but she pushed him again, rolling from his arms and onto her unsteady feet. Before Albus could say anything or even get off of his knees, she was stumbling past Sybil and right out of the Infirmary. She held the wall for support as she quickly made her way down the stairs to the dungeons and to the Potions Classroom. Albus looked at the shellshock Sybil and let out a sigh before following the girl into Severus' office.

"What are you doing, child?" Dumbledore inquired as he watched her throw things out of the large oak desk that belonged to his Potions Master. He was ignored quite thoroughly until Nydia seemed to have struck gold. Her chubby hands brought out a wooden box, holding it to her body as if it were the answer to all of her questions.

"Open it, hurry Albus—open it!" she commanded, shoving the box into his hands. The old man was bewildered but she appeared so desperate, so hopeful that he couldn't refuse her request. With a wizened hand, Albus flipped the latch and pulled at the top.

"It's stuck," Albus said, prepared for the pink haired girl to burst into tears. Her face suddenly brightened significantly and she slipped to her knees, leaning against the desk with relief and absurd happiness written across her young face.

"Oh thank you. Thank you Merlin… he's still alive," she whispered over and over until she fell asleep right there on the hard, cold dungeon floor. Albus let out a sigh before placing the box back in the drawer and gathering the girl into his arms to take her back to the Hospital Wing. He would get answers at a later date.

(**)

Haku blinked his tired eyes slowly, rubbing gently at them before he slowly wrung out the soaking rag. The water was a bit warm but it should be enough to be helpful to his papa. He turned back to the still man on the bed, wincing at the deathly appearance their papa sported. It was only the slow movement of his chest that signaled that he was still alive if not wasting away.

"You'll be okay, I know it," Haku whispered, placing the rag on the man's forehead. It had been ten days since the skinny man fell down the stairs in a twisted tangle of limbs and ten days since he opened his eyes.

It's been ten days since Gaara, Haku, and Naruto heard words fall from their papa's mouth and ten day since their world crumbled into little pieces that they were slowly trying to pick up and glue back together.

"Haku, dinner ready. Gaara make," Naruto whispered from the door. Haku turned away from the unconscious man to look at Naruto. The blond had… broken for the lack of a better word since their papa fell down the stairs. He flinched at the littlest of sounds and spoke as if he had gotten younger. He lost any and all of the grammar skills that Severus had taught them.

"Are you sure it's good enough? It's not poisoned is it?" Haku joked, trying to earn the brilliant smile that Naruto was prone to give. The blond looked as if his lips were going to turn up, for a second his dull hair brightened to its original gold then his brilliant blue eyes glanced at their papa and it was gone. Naruto's shoulders slumped and his eyes dimmed. Haku sighed and guided the boy down the stairs for dinner.

"Do you think Zabuza is ever gonna come back?" Gaara murmured over his food. It was a bland stew with rice but none of them complained. It was the best the little redhead could do besides no one could cook better than their papa so they didn't even try to do so.

"He's been gone for five days," Haku reminded. Gaara frowned down at his meal, obviously upset. At first, the man was strong for them. He had barked orders out the second he got over the shock of the fallen man. Naruto had gone down in the basement to gather the labeled healing potions; Haku had gotten Madam Akane while Gaara helped move their papa without shifting his back and neck too much.

They forced five potions into Severus' mouth, they were probably still swirling around in his tummy, but the old woman couldn't help at all. She wasn't a ninja-medic who would have probably been able to do more. She had told them that he might have broken his neck or hit his head so hard that he was now in a coma so she couldn't tell any of them when he would be expected to wake up. If and when he did… there was a small chance that he might be paralyzed.

After hearing that Zabuza broke worse than Naruto. His face lost all expression while he stared into the open space for a really long time. Nothing the boys did could move him—not even asking for food. He simply stood there, staring at the wall behind the couch where Severus had been laid. He hadn't even flinched when Gaara summoned his sand to move their papa upstairs. He just stood there.

It wasn't until the coma lasted five days that Zabuza just… vanished from his spot in front of the couch. He hadn't said a thing, he didn't leave a note—even Gaara hadn't seen him leave. The redhead did note that the man had started to pace around the house while mumbling strange words but that was the last they had seen of him.

Now it was just the three of them. They hadn't gone to school and they hadn't left the house in ten days. The food was starting to become scarce but they were making it work. They took turns watching over their papa and cooking. They couldn't bathe him because the sand would crumble when wet and they were scared of drowning or dropping him. If he didn't bathe, neither did they.

Haku wasn't sure about Gaara or Naruto but he hadn't slept since then. He kept thinking of their papa, so angry with them for putting them in danger and so tired after saving them. He had been so drained and so upset… it was their fault for him falling down the stairs. Haku tried to stop his tears from falling in his rice, rubbing at his eyes.

"It not all our fault. We love papa and we never hurt him on purpose. He wake up soon—I know it!" Naruto grabbed his wrists, pulling them from Haku's face. Even though the color had drained from the middle boy's very being and his speech dropped, he still managed to be optimistic. Haku sniffled, trying to summon a watery smile so that the blond would know that he appreciated his words.

"Yeah, papa is strong!" Gaara agreed. Haku grinned at his little brothers. He was the oldest and he had to be just as if not more positive as the two younger boys. Haku had to show them that they would make it and everything would be fine.

"And I'm sure Zabuza will come back. He wouldn't leave without a reason!" Haku assured. Gaara smiled brightly and a small smile came to Naruto's face, almost lighting it up as it would have. Haku let out a hearty laugh and slid from his chair, pulling his brothers into hugs. As he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him too, he simply hoped that they were right.

(**)

Seiji could admit that he did not live a very… _just_ life. He was a criminal and he liked it. It wasn't like he went around stabbing people in the night—he didn't have a single drop of blood on his filthy hands. He simply stole. He stole from the rich. He stole from the poor. He stole from anything that had a pulse… or didn't (robbing graves was hard work). There were times where Seiji sold people out for his life, money, or freedom.

So, the length of his crimes surely didn't stretch further than most criminals did. So why was it that he, Seiji, was being slammed against an alleyway wall with a strong arm pressing against his neck and a glinting kunai held under his nose?

"Hello Seiji—you scumbag!" the man growled. Haruko paled as he made out the twisted face a few inches before him and identified the gruff voice. It was the one man he had fought to get rid of—a man he had sold out when he went to take over a country. He only hoped that the man didn't realized that his takeover didn't work only because the Mizukage had been warned an hour before.

"Hey Momochi! I haven't seen you in a while. I didn't even know that you were still alive," Seiji stammered. The brown eyes narrowed and the strong arm shifted until all of the air that Seiji thought was his was swiftly cut off. He let out a couple of whimpers and dragged his blunt nails across the man's arm.

"I'm looking for two people and you are going to tell me where to find them," Momochi hissed. Seiji nodded swiftly, yelping as he was dropped to the ground. He rubbed at his throat and coughed loudly. The tall man above him simply stood there, hard as a statue and looking down at him with disdain. Whoever the man was looking for had to have pissed him off to the fullest and Seiji would pray for their souls.

(**)

Naruto snuggled into the warm side of his papa, idly playing with the man's long fingered hands. He missed Sev; he missed him more than he missed anything in the world. He wanted his papa to open his eyes so that he could tell him how much he loved him and how sorry he was for fighting. He wanted to hug the man and receive one back. Naruto sat up and looked down at the still, pale face.

"I promise I not do it again. No more fighting. I not make you angry and be so bad. I be good… please wake up papa. I take nap when you say so and not run away. I be quiet and not talk all the time, I promise I will. Just… wake up Sev-chan," Naruto sobbed, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

"Naruto…?"

Naruto turned his head, blinking to clear his blurred vision to look at the smallest child. Gaara stood by the doorway, looking hesitant to enter the room. Naruto rubbed at his eyes and waved the redhead over as he tried to smile but it fell flat. Gaara climbed on the bed and laid his head on the softly rising chest, taking comfort in the beating heart.

"Haku said he wanted to go to the market. We are out of food. I'll watch over papa while you go?" Gaara tilted his head, large eyes blinking at his brother. He knew that Naruto needed to leave out the house and get a breath of fresh air. The blond had only been in the kitchen and in their papa's bedroom. He was worried for his big brother.

Naruto bit into his lip, looking at his papa's smooth face and back to Gaara. He didn't want to leave his papa's side any more than he had to. He wanted to be the first thing his papa saw. He wanted to be the first to tell his papa all the things that were bursting inside of him. But…

Gaara looked so worried and lost, his teal eyes so wide on his tired face. The little redhead honestly wanted him to go out and try to be himself once again. Naruto let out a sigh and brought his papa's hand to his face one last time before sliding from the bed.

"I'll go with Haku," Naruto did a little bow and turned on heel to go downstairs. Haku had just walked to the door with a small pouch of the emergency money that papa had placed to the side in case something happened to his satchel.

"You're actually coming?" Haku gasped, hazel eyes wide at the gray blond. Naruto nodded shyly and let out a small grin that made his drooping spikes look alive and his eyes a little brighter.

"Gaara good with puppy eyes."

(**)

The redhead listened to the steadily beating chest, his mind off to other places. This was his fault. If he had simply pulled away from Daichi and not punched him, they would not have fought and papa would not have used a lot of magic thus he never would have fallen down the stairs. Naruto wouldn't be broken, Zabuza wouldn't have left, and Haku wouldn't look so bone tired.

Gaara balled his fist up, trying to sink his nails into the flesh of his palm so that he could feel the pain he deserved. This was his fault and he should be punished. It wasn't right that papa was in a coma, that his hair was laden with so much oil because they couldn't bathe him. It wasn't right that Gaara could still walk around and eat while his papa slept and wasted away because they couldn't make him swallow. The only good thing is that papa did not soil himself.

'**You know… because this is all your fault… maybe you should leave. We can run away you know and have a lot of fun on our own. We'll take whatever we want. You won't hurt anyone if you don't have anybody,' **Shukaku whispered in the redhead's ear. Behind him, Gaara could feel the sand shifting around the bed, hissing softly at him and caressing his skin. Gaara sat up and brought his knees to his face. Maybe his demon was right.

"I should just run away," Gaara sniffled. The sand slipped through his arms and gently rubbed away the tears that poured from his eyes. Gaara picked up his head and pet the top of his sand, feeling it curl around his fingers like a soothing snake. **'I can be your mama again. Just you and me, Gaara.' **

(**)

"Hey, pretty boys… why you two so sad?"

Naruto's brows furrowed and he looked to Haku who looked equally confused. The two boys looked over their shoulder to see a small group of men behind them. They had just bought an assortment of fruits and vegetables and some meats (a bit of candy too) and were walking home only to hear someone coo at them. Naruto took a step back and clutched at his basket as he saw the men.

"We aren't sad. We're just going home to our papa," Haku said firmly, trying to stand strong. One of the men let out a chuckle and stepped forward until they were only a few feet apart. He reached a dirty hand forward and ran it down Naruto's cheek. The blond stepped back, trying to rid the smell of liquor from his senses only for the man to snatch him back by his arm.

"Don't pull away from me boy," he snarled, pulling him to his body. Naruto let out a whimper and looked back at Haku who was faced with two men, both on either side of him. They were touching his hair and pulling at his thin shirt. He looked down at the ground, lips stiff to stop the trembling and holding tightly to his basket.

"We're gonna be your new papa," another man murmured, pushing his body to the back of Naruto. The blond trembled but not with fear or sadness. He was trembling for the same reason that Haku was probably trembling. He was reigning back his longing to beat the men's skulls in until they were nothing but splintered bone and mush or until he felt better, whichever came first.

As Naruto balled his hand into a fist he remembered papa's skinny body, dirty hair, and small breaths. He remembered how exhausted his was before he climbed the stairs and the twisted form that tumbled down the stairs. He remembered how it came to be: fighting.

Naruto glanced over his shoulders and saw that the men had ripped Haku's shirt at the shoulder and he simply stared forward, body pliant. He had reached the same thought too. As stinking breath billowed in his face and dirty hands ran through his hair, Naruto relaxed.

(**)

The End

Oh GOD! SO… much ANGST! These are some angst-ridden children! Damn the angst in this chapter is just AHHH! Anyway, what do you think? **Oh yeah, can you guess who Zabuza was looking for?**

I do NOT condone pedophilia. It's nasty. Honestly, what do people get out of touching little boys and girls? **It's horrible but, you know I had to get a little cliché and have them 'not fight'.**

So, Katsuya is freaking out like I would. I mean if I get a daily or weekly letter from someone and all of a sudden… I get nothing. I'm gonna think the worst thing has happened (I'm sure that everyone does).

**VOTE on Poll!**


	18. Being Idiots

Thanks for the crazy amount of support you guys. I shouldn't have reacted like that but I have always been impulsive. Ignoring people is the best way.

Warning: I can't do it but I can tell you that it's nothing that hasn't already been warned at in other chapters.

(**)

**Severus,**

**There was a brief moment in which I considered summoning all of my ninja and going to the Mist and destroying everything. It was a very childish thought but it does not make it any less undoable. However, I thought on it and I have decided that I shall simply come down there myself.**

**Temari is fine now, her bug gone and no one else is sick so I believe now is the best time for me to comfortably scour the Hidden Mist and every small town in that despicable country. It's been ten days so I am completely in the right. **

**If I see your corpse or hear wind of your death, I'm murdering everyone there. I have that right as a concerned friend. If I see Momochi or Morino, I will skin them alive without question for I am absolutely sure that one of them has done something to you. **

**Katsuya **

**(**)**

Gaara calmly packed his little satchel, mostly with little trinkets of his family. Clothes and money could be stolen from others but his family was irreplaceable. He loved them and, though Shukaku insisted that the trinkets would simply hold him back, he wanted to remember his family.

When he left, that would be the last thing that tied him to humanity. Even though he was young, Gaara knew that he would turn into a true monster once he was gone—one that would haunt the dreams of those that heard of his rampages. He would be the 'godless creature' that parents whispered about him behind their hands. So, to save a tiny part of his soul, Gaara would take some parts of his family.

On the cold nights, when he was all alone, he wanted to remember Haku's bell like voice singing whenever the mood hit him. When he was covered in blood of those he killed and losing a bit of his real self he wanted to remember Naruto's bright smiles and Zabuza's grumpiness.

Most of all, he wanted to remember Severus when Gaara no longer had feelings. Even though the man was taciturn and stern, he still loved them. He showed it in the tiny smile of approval or the things he did for them even though he was not a very expressive man. The times when he actually kissed them on the foreheads or was sure to help them with any homework, allowing them to sit on his lap and the times when he whispered to them when he thought they could not hear him.

"And where are you going?"

Gaara's bag slipped from his fingers as he whirled around. His teal eyes widened as he set eyes on the man standing just down the hall. Oh no, he was caught—this was not good.

(**)

Zabuza ran swiftly through the heavy fog that felt as though it wanted to slow down his body and engulf his very being. He was tired after fighting and running nonstop and he simply wanted to get home to the boys and Severus. He hadn't thought it possible but he actually missed Naruto, Haku and Gaara.

He missed the staring teal eyes, the aggravating chatter, and the inquisitive questions. He missed Severus the most and he was going to help him. After the woman said that Severus could be paralyzed, he couldn't handle the thought. That would crush Severus' spirit if something that horrible happened and—

"What…?" a voice slurred heavily. Zabuza shifted the heavy sack over his shoulder and allowed the other to bang into the ground, hitting the top of hit harshly at the right angle to make it silent once again. One day, when he was a good doer, he would look back on this day and feel guilty for being so mean but, until a day like that happened, all that mattered was that pale, dark haired man that haunted his dreams every night. A man that was probably still in his coma, unmoving and not living enough to satisfy those that cared for him.

As the sweat poured down Zabuza's shoulders and the house began to come into view, he honestly had to wonder, what the Hell did this person eat on a daily basis? There was no reason to be this heavy and appear so light. Severus was skinny and his weight showed it. He felt like a soft feather underneath or on top of him or when he had pulled the man into one last hug…

Zabuza shook such depressing thoughts from his head and burst through the door, nearly kicking it from its hinges. He threw the two sacks on the couch, wincing as one rolled onto the floor with a heavy thud.

He looked around the house. It was painfully empty. That was the only word he could use in such a situation. The house was dark and smelled as if no one had bothered to take a bath in the last five years. It was also too quiet.

An eerie feeling began in his stomach as he made his way up the stairs. He stopped on the top as he made out a tiny figure… one with a bag on his shoulder. Zabuza frowned, tightening his hand on his kunai. Was that Gaara with a bag?

"Where are you going?"

(**)

Silent tears trickled down Naruto's bronze cheeks as his hair was yanked until his neck was exposed to the hot, stinky breath. He didn't want this to happen. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to hit these men over and over until there was nothing left but if he did… it would be like killing his papa. He would be putting his papa back in a coma.

"Naruto!" Haku exclaimed. Naruto looked between the bodies of men to see that his brother's shirt was torn in half and laid in shreds on the muddy ground. One of the men was busy pulling at his belt, trying to undo it and something snapped inside Naruto. Anger boiled through his veins and his papa was shouting in his ear. **'Naruto defend yourself and your brother. Don't let these animals hurt you like this! They deserve a good beating—FIGHT!' **The velvety voice was so real and so close that Naruto could have sworn he could smell the fresh scent his papa secreted. He could almost feel the heat that the dark eyes gave off as he barked out his order.

Naruto balled his hands into fists and swung.

"AHHHH!" the man Naruto swung at let out a howl of pain, jerking his head back. A second later, a misty spray of blood just barely missed Naruto's face as it erupted from between the man's fingers. Naruto jumped back in surprise, not sure what happened. He hadn't even connected with his punch and even if he had, that wouldn't have happened!

The man removed his hand from his face to reveal a throwing star lodged deep in his bleeding eye. The others let out shouts and yelps at his predicament. Another star flew through the thick air and hit the wounded man in his throat, sending him gasping for air and slowly dying. The men faced the direction of the throw and glared despicably into the heavy fog as one.

"Who's out there?" the tallest of the men shouted, the death of his companion obviously sobering him and the rest of his buddies. It was silent and Naruto could feel his heart beating harshly in his chest. He glanced back at the dead man and looked back in time for another star to come flying, this one sinking deep into the large man's neck, cutting into a vein. He fell to the ground with a dead thud.

Before any of the man could began running for their lives or planning an attack, star after kunai after blade came flying from the mist. The glinting blades flew swiftly and hit their marks each time until only Haku and Naruto were still standing.

(**)

Haku rushed over to his little brother, shivering slightly without his shirt and grabbing Naruto into a hug. He was going to kill those men—he had been in the middle of a jutsu that would have entrapped the men in an ice cage. He was going to freeze them and then viciously stab each of them with his ice needles. But he didn't have to. Someone saved them just because he could get the filthy blood on his hands.

"Are you okay?" Haku demanded, looking over Naruto. They hadn't gotten any of his clothes off and he seemed to not be bleeding from anywhere. There was a bruise disappearing from his arm already.

Naruto didn't answer him so he grabbed the boy's face, forcing him to meet his eyes. He blinked and looked closely, frowning as his brother's eyes were actually… purple with a bit more red than blue. Naruto blinked at him, still glancing at the fog but his eyes were blue now.

"They only pulled my hair," Naruto assured him. Haku smiled a bit, happy that his brother seemed to be fine and that the boy's eyes were just a trick of his mind. He wiped at the still wet tears from the boy's cheek and slowly followed his line of vision.

"Hello…? Are you still there?" Haku called out to their savior. He was ignored for a long time. Seconds crept into minutes before a tall figure began making its way towards them. The figure was taller than Haku thought possible but as the person came closer and closer and their shadow shrunk down, Naruto let out a gasp, obviously recognizing the person.

(**)

Zabuza faced the small redhead, a deep frown on his face as his eyes rove along the bag with its clothing sticking out. The redhead let out a gasp, his teal eyes widening dramatically as he spotted Zabuza. The little sack fell from the pale hands and landed with barely a thud. The shinobi stepped towards the youngest brother and Gaara simply stood there, staring at him.

"Where are Naruto and Haku and what are you doing?" Zabuza demanded. The redhead's face morphed into concern as he bit into his tiny bottom lip. His hands came together to twist and rub against each other. Zabuza narrowed his eyes as the boy shifted nervously.

"I don't know and… and I just couldn't do it. It's my fault and I was gonna run away—ack!" Gaara choked as a rough hand gripped his throat and slammed him into the hard wall of the hallway. He grabbed at the man's hand, pulling at the digits only for Zabuza to growl and tighten his hold. Tears pooled in his eyes and he kicked out slightly as he strained against the restricting hand, "What… are you… doing?"

"Who are you and where are they?" Zabuza hissed, pulling the redhead from the wall and slamming him back as hard as he could. The wall gained a long crack as the boy's head slammed into the wall but Zabuza knew this was no boy—or at least he wasn't the little red haired boy he had come to know. The chakra was similar but not the same and there was no demonic air to him.

The Gaara lookalike continued to look confused with a bit of pain hovering above his little face until a full blown smirk came to his face. Slowly his face began to break and peel, sliding to the floor in glittering grains but this wasn't the sand Zabuza was used to seeing. It was like gold and it was heavy as it clamped around his wrist. Zabuza strained against it but it effectively threw him down the hall with just enough time for him to twist his body and landed on his feet.

"Hello Momochi," instead of the small boy, there was a man standing there. He was a bit shorter than Zabuza but tall in his own right. He had short brown hair that vaguely reminded him of the sand jinchuuriki and black rings encircling his eyes as the golden sand twisted behind him. Zabuza's upper lip curled up as he faced the brunette.

"Hello Fourth," Zabuza growled at the Kazekage.

(**)

Gaara groaned lightly, heard hurting a bit as he looked up at the ceiling. His head was whirling with information and confusion as his memories tried to slide into their correct spots. After a few minutes they did so. His father had appeared in the house and knocked him out with a seal. **'I hate those damn things… and I hate his fucking dust—stupid gold dust—heavy and icky!' **Shukaku slurred out a weak grumble.

Gaara found himself agreeing with his demon for the second time that day. His father's gold dust was mixed into regular sand but it was heavier than his sand so it made his ability virtually unusable against him.

However, that wasn't important at the moment. He could hear that Zabuza wasn't fooled by the Kazekage's trick and he felt proud that the shinobi was smart enough to not fall for whatever his birth father had done. Gaara rolled slightly until he was sitting up and shifted his hands. There was gold dust mixed into the sand, holding his hands captive. It also sealed his lips and feet. He looked around, not spotting his brothers and he was worried for them.

Where were they and what was he to do?

(**)

Naruto let out a surprised gasp as the mist parted to reveal a smaller person than the shadows hinted at. His eyes widened as he actually recognized the person coming towards them. He blinked at the seven year old girl standing before him.

"Haruko, what are you doing here and how did you do that?" Naruto blurted out rapidly. He was slightly surprised that his words came out in full sentences but it seemed that the fear and anger he had been radiating did something to his mind that caused it to go onto the right track once more. However, he was so surprised at seeing the brown eyed girl with a kunai in her tightly clenched hand. She didn't look like the sad little girl that was upset over her test grade anymore. She looked determined and dangerous.

"Get back," Haku suddenly hissed, jumping in front of Naruto. He raised his hand, holding four icicles between his fingers. Naruto squawked as his older brother faced his newly turned friend. Haruko narrowed her large eyes slightly and crouched down, another kunai appearing in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Naruto grabbed onto the older boy's shoulder.

"That's not Haruko—look at her hair," Haku stated. Naruto looked back at his black haired friend only to notice that a bit of brown was at the side of her head and her hair was the wrong texture. This hair appeared thicker and slightly dirty while Haruko had thin hair.

"I am who you think Haruko is," Haruko said slowly. She dropped one of her weapons though she kept the other in case Haku thought to attack her. She carefully reached up to her head and pulled at the black strands. Her entire hair fell out! Naruto was about to fly into a panic only he realized that it was a wig and the girl before them was a brunette with large brown eyes.

"Why do you wear a wig?" Naruto demanded, feeling suspicious. Haruko observed them for several more moments before finally straightening. Haku followed her movements like a hawk and watched as she replaced her weapons into a small pouch and stepped towards them. Haku and Naruto stiffened, eyes narrowing, daring her to come closer.

"I'll explain it in your house… can we please get out of this freezing place?" Haruko nearly pleaded. Naruto glanced at his older brother who looked to him while still keeping the brunette in his sight. They were both capable of defending themselves and, if she hurt them first, they would have the right to fight… right?

"Okay," Haku reluctantly nodded. Haruko smiled and quickly helped them pick up their food and baskets, expertly ignoring the dead men around them.

(**)

"What did you do to Severus?" Zabuza and Katsuya demanded of each other at the same time, their voices mixing. The two blinked their brown eyes in surprise before narrowing once again. Oh it was not appreciated that they were thinking, much less saying the same thing.

"I didn't do—," the two men stopped as their words mixed into the same statement. Katsuya growled low under his breath and his dust twitched agitatedly behind him, expressing his anger more than his twisted face did. Zabuza's hand itched for his blade to gladly slice the leader in half.

"I just got—."

"Stop—!"

"Fuck this!" Katsuya finally hissed his sand launching towards the man. Zabuza easily dodged the glittering mass and ran at the Kazekage, nearly glad that the man had the same thought as he did. He was tired of their minds being on the same level so they fought.

He flipped through the air and brought his leg down to slam into the man's obnoxious head only for the sand to block it. It tried to wrap around his leg but he was faster and pulled out of the crushing grasp and appeared behind the man. The fact that this was the man that ruled over the Country of Wind did not bother him in the least. He was just another man that pissed him off and possibly hurt not only the boys but Severus.

Katsuya sneered, not bothering to turn around and face the man as the kunai plunged towards his neck. His gold wrapped around the offending wrists and flung the man in front of him. He twisted out of the grasp and kicked at his face, nearly hitting him if his reflexes were not so quick. Katsuya pushed the man away with his sand and let out a grunt of approval.

This was indeed a worthy opponent. Katsuya allowed an admittedly insane grin spread across his lips, looking dangerously as his son did when Shukaku was so close to his surface. Zabuza felt a cruel smirk twist his lips evilly for this opponent was commendable and that would simply make killing him all that sweeter.

He lunged forward just as Katsuya did the same.

"STOP!"

(**)

Gaara had concentrated hard on the sand holding him captive. The feel of it was wrong and heavy but he needed for it to move so he could stop them from killing each other. Sev would be angry if either of them died and one of them could probably help papa if they weren't being stupid. Gaara pushed his chakra into the gold, gritting his teeth at its heaviness and finally forced it to budge.

The sand heavily slid from his mouth, hands, and ankles in thick clumps. He picked it up mentally, watching as it flew jerkily but to his will. He would control it enough to stop them. He ran to the door and threw it open just in time to see them run towards each other.

"STOP!"

(**)

Haku opened the door and stopped as he heard he shouts. That was Zabuza and someone else. He glanced back at Naruto who was looking just as concerned and Haruko (or whatever her name was) was frowning at the large sacks that were strewn on the couch and floor.

"Come on," Naruto urged, distracting them from the two sacks and to the stairs. They peered around the corner just in time to see Zabuza try to kick the man he was fighting in the head. The man had brown hair and black ringed eyes that reminded them both of their little brother. He was fighting with something that moved like Gaara's sand but this was shinier.

"That's the Kazekage!" Haruko gasped as she spotted the man, her brown hair following off her shoulders.

"That means that's Gaara's dad! He's probably here to help—we gotta stop them!" Naruto urged. Haku nodded and swiftly moved his hands in a jutsu that Zabuza had been teaching him. The two were running toward each other, looking read to kill by the time he was done.

"STOP!" he shouted as he finished it and threw his hand to the floor.

(**)

Katsuya skidded to a stop; nearly running straight into a large brick wall of… was that his gold dust!? He whirled his head around to see Gaara standing there, sweat pouring from his forehead and his teeth gritting together as he obviously fought to hold the sand as a wall. He glared at the little boy but he didn't seem to be cowed as he held the golden wall up.

Zabuza ran along the ice wall that had suddenly appeared between him and his target and flipped onto his feet. He looked at the steaming ice that looked thin but he knew that it was thick and strong. He whirled around to see a concentrating Haku with Naruto and another kid—this one a girl with brown hair. He scowled but none of them flinched or tried to dispel the jutsu.

(**)

It had taken a long time of explaining from both sides of the walls that neither man was at fault of anything. It was especially hard for Katsuya to understand that Severus was in a coma after using too much chakra and not dead somewhere because of Zabuza or Ibiki. It was also hard for Zabuza to understand that Katsuya was only there because he was probably concerned seeing as he and Severus traded letters almost every day and they had stopped coming.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't search out Ibiki before coming here… speaking of here… why does it smell like a horse's ass?" Katsuya wrinkled his nose as he sniffed at the oldest of the children and at his own son who smelled and looked as though a bath was nonexistent in this day and age. He ran a hand through his brown hair before taking a sip of the sugary tea that Naruto had helpfully supplied.

"Where were you?" Gaara demanded of Zabuza, ignoring his blood father's comment of their recent lack of hygiene. Zabuza sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair, glancing at the Kazekage who looked a bit curious too.

"You sound like Severus," Zabuza commented before standing from the table. He walked out of the kitchen, followed by the other beings until he was facing the sacks. He took out his kunai and cut open each one, showing what was inside.

(**)

"That's who's gonna help papa?"

"You call him 'papa'?"

"She's smelly."

"You've no room to talk. You smell like you haven't bathed in weeks."

"We haven't but she looks like she's gonna be sick…"

"She can't help papa!"

She let out a groan and grabbed at her aching head, wondering what kind of fight she had gotten into. There was no other way to explain the pounding headache and the taste of crap in her mouth. Her tongue was ten times too big and the bed was hard as rock under her. Honestly, her faithful assistant should have a glass of something in her hands by now.

And what was with these deep voices and these kids' voices that were shouting inside her brain and stomping on the poor thing? What had her brain done to them? Or her nose as she smelled the copious amount of liquor she regularly downed and unclean flesh.

Slowly Tsunade opened her eyes and came face to face with four little kids and two grown men standing above her. They were standing above her because she was sprawled on the floor which explained the rock hard bed. Tsunade squinted around the room and saw Shizune lying across the couch. The girl was groaning into consciousness too, holding her head.

"What the Hell have I gotten us into?" Tsunade whispered under her breath as she went back to looking at the children and men.

(**)

The End

I'm going to finish normally and I'm going to continue on with the sequel (if I don't just make this a super long fic). So, I don't make any money from this and I hope you liked it. I love comic relief after all that angst.

So, who even tried to guess who each person was?


	19. That Bastard

Yay I hope you guys didn't accidentally skip chapter eighteen and come to this instead and I decided to just keep going. Deleting chapters and putting new ones is just fucking with my mind and mood and we know what happens when I get into a foul mood (Sev fell down the stairs and I vented).

Warning: I feel like being petty so NO WARNING FOR YOU!

(**)

Although Tsunade was still confused and her head hurt worse than being beaten with a sack of rocks, she knew that she had been kidnapped. She knew that she hadn't willingly come with any of the people that were facing her and, really, Tsunade did not like to be forced into anything. She did not like the thought of being kidnapped and she was going to beat in the face of the first person to come in her arm's reach seeing as she was too tired to actually stand up. If she stood, there was a possibility that she would ruin the shiny floor she found herself on.

However, the first person to step forward just so happened to be the little yellow haired boy. Being a child would have caused Tsunade to pause in her planned battle but this child looked awfully familiar. He blinked tired, large blue eyes at her, looking absolutely curious but hopeful at the same time.

"Can you really help my papa?" the boy tilted his head, voice filled with so much hope and he looked so damn familiar and Tsunade's head hurt like hell. She let out a sigh and clutched at her head, wanting to punch the nearest person over eighteen and one that didn't look so familiar but her mind, which was in mid-hangover could not grasp around the clues. Finally she looked between her fingers at the child and slowly nodded.

"As soon as I get something solid and there's only one of you," she reluctantly assured him.

(**)

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune whimpered, holding her head as she slowly sat up. It felt as though someone had stabbed her at the top of the head with a very blunt spoon but had managed to for it all the way into her brain. She let out a whimper and slowly forced her eyes opened, praying that every light in her general vicinity was annihilated without discrimination. To her surprise the first thing she saw was a peach hand shoving a cup into her face, nearly hitting her in the nose.

"The lady said to drink this," a childlike voice said firmly. She grabbed the cup and looked at the little girl standing in front of her. Her brown eyes were large and bright but Shizune had a feeling that she would shove the liquid down her throat if she didn't drink it. It was a bit funny that a child was nearly threatening her but Shizune had a feeling that if she laughed, she was better off with swallowing one of her poisons as a way of suicide.

Shizune gave it a small smell, not detecting anything harmful in it though she reached into her pocket and grabbed the small root that she knew would cure most poisons. Slowly she drunk the clear liquid and blinked as her migraine drained away instantly. It was her own remedy that she often gave Lady Tsunade and, of course, it worked perfectly.

"Thank you but where is Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked decisively. The girl smiled brightly at her and took her by the hand.

"She's upstairs and she said you'd worry about her," the girl giggled. Shizune smiled gently at the girl and followed her up the stairs—she liked the girl but she had to wonder, what was Tsunade doing upstairs in this strange house?

She had looked at the walls and saw a pale man that was probably a little younger than she with three kids. There was also some with another man that was also probably younger than her despite his tall height and strong muscles. The pictures with him all looked to have been a surprise. The only person that looked familiar was the blond but she couldn't figure out as to why he looked so—

"Here she is."

(**)

Tsunade looked down at the now thoroughly bathed man. From what she understood, he was a Magic User who didn't have a channel for said magic. He stressed out his core which caused exhaustion and thus causing him to fall down the stairs. Immediately they tried to help him with some of the man's potions and an old woman that worked at the same small clinic that this Magic User was employed at. Neither seemed to help so, the taller brunette had kidnapped her and Shizune in an effort of giving three little boys back their father.

"Did you figure out what was wrong?" Gaara asked excitedly, running into the room with only a towel around his waist. The children had smelled so bad she had almost cried when her sinuses cleared. Before examining the man she had the buff man, Zabuza give him a bath because she refused to smell such a stench while she worked. It was bad enough she, herself, smelled like stale liquor and whatever casino had soothed her cravings. The last thing she needed was to faint from his unwashed body (which lacked an excrement) and the boys who were just as bad. The three boys, luckily, wanted a bath right after him and now there were three toweled boys running into the room.

"I found what's wrong with him," she told the teal eyed boy immediately. She didn't get to announce his condition for Shizune was now standing in the doorway with the cute little brunette girl leading her along the way. She nodded to the young woman and watched as she observed the prone pale man, the two men that were glaring at each other every few moments, and the three naked boys. She hesitantly picked her way to Tsunade's side, standing slightly behind her.

"It's fairly simple as to what's wrong with this man," Tsunade finally continued, looking very seriously at the two men in the room. "The only real question is how to fix it. I am not sure these kids should be in here to watch it."

"I wanna stay with papa," Haku said firmly, walking over to the bed and grabbing a long fingered hand immediately. Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh. She honestly didn't like kids and she hardly knew the reason as to why she was even helping this Magic User after, obviously, being kidnapped.

"You will not like it. He will be in a lot of pain, kid," Tsunade warned.

"Come on… let's get dressed. I wanna stay with papa too but we don't wanna see him hurt," the blond, Naruto urged his brothers. Tsunade smiled wistfully, her mind trying to remember why she knew that name. It would come to her but first she'd help his papa and then ask questions. The other two boys looked ready to protest but didn't get a chance as the brunette girl grabbed their hands and began to drag their still wet bodies out of the room. Naruto let out a laugh that nearly lit the entire room with its joy and followed the others out.

(**)

"So, how come you wear a wig?" Naruto asked while drying off without shame and going through the drawers they hadn't opened in ten days. Haruko sat on their bed, swinging her legs as she looked around. Her eyes got impossibly wide as she spotted the moving family painting. It was breathtaking but she looked back at the dressing boys to address them.

"I'm a spy," Haruko answered flippantly, "They wanted me to be your friend so I can make sure your papa doesn't plan bad things. Then you guys got into that fight and I forgot about it until yesterday—it felt like my memories were behind a curtain and just BAM I had them again."

Naruto, Haku, and Gaara glanced at each other. They wanted to explain that their papa probably wiped her memories and gave her new ones because he thought she would tell the other villagers of their chakra but, if she had chakra, then it probably didn't work as well. Sev had told them time and again that some of his potions and magic didn't work as effectively on those with chakra than on those without. However, if they told her this, she would probably think it's that bad thing their papa isn't supposed to do and have him hurt or worse.

"So if you're a spy, then what's your real name and where are your mama and papa?" Gaara asked, distracting from her unasked and ignored question. Haruko smiled sadly and pulled a little of her hair forward, playing with the chocolate strands.

"I'm an orphan… but I'm really good ninja!" Haruko rushed to say, "I have perfect aim and I can even make chakra strings to make them come back to me. But, nobody really wants a chakra kid if they don't have chakra and if they do then they probably a jonin by now so they can't care for me… but my real name is Ten-Ten."

"Ten-Ten?" Naruto tilted his head at the girl, studying her for the first time. She looked healthy with big brown eyes that were laughing but at the same time determined. Her wavy brown hair looked out of place down as it was but it was okay with her round face. She was taller than him and nearly taller than Haku. She didn't look like a Haruko any longer. She was a Ten-Ten.

"I like it," Gaara announced, pulling his shirt over his head. Naruto and Haku nodded in agreement and the brunette girl smiled brightly at them all. She had felt bad for spying on them but they didn't seem very angry and she had saved Haku and Naruto from being hurt by those bad men.

"Now, let's make breakfast for papa so he can eat when he wakes up!" Naruto cheered, jumping in the air. It was almost amazing at his transformation. His golden spikes were high once again, his blue eyes sparkling, and his tan bronze unlike the gray, dull-eyed drooping shell. Haku giggled and began to hum under his breath as he followed his brothers and Ten-Ten out of their room.

(**)

"He has been poisoned," Tsunade announced finally. Zabuza's face scrunched in confusion and he folded his arms at such a senseless diagnosis.

"That's impossible. He is a potions master in his world and can detect a poison from a mile away. He was perfectly fine until—," Zabuza was protesting only to be cut off by the shorter woman standing beside the busty blond. Her face was pink and her eyes were starting to burn with a fire.

"Lady Tsunade is never wrong," Shizune said firmly, "Even I can tell that he's been poisoned. It may not have been intentional but it seems as though he is in a willing coma. I can feel his magic around him but it's not healing and he's not up because the poison is keeping him unconscious. It seems that he has a lot of… liquids inside his system—potions as you call them."

It took a moment for Zabuza to understand what they were saying and then it hit him. This was his fault—yes his magic was drained and he fell but he would have probably survived perfectly what with his magic placing him in a coma but then the potions they gave him didn't go well with each other. It was keeping him under and potentially killing him!

"Stop blaming yourself and get your ass over here," Tsunade snapped harshly, gesturing for him to place the man's head in his lap. Zabuza shook his head and got into the position only he was guided to hold him firmly.

"He's going to flail a lot but with the two of us it should go quickly. By the end, he'll just be a little tired and very hungry," Shizune was calm once more and sweet as she reassured him. Zabuza raised a brow and watched as the Kazekage was maneuvered over at the man's legs, holding them firmly at the thighs. Zabuza glared but when Katsuya glanced up he simply smirked and gave him a flirting wink.

"I'll begin and don't let him go. He'll wake up sometime during it depending on how much willpower he has," Tsunade warned.

"Well, I guess he'll wake up as soon as you start," Katsuya and Zabuza muttered to the side at the same time which, of course, caused them to scowl at the other though Zabuza looked away first when the man flicked his tongue at him. He officially hated the bastard.

(**)

Tsunade licked her lips and felt the chakra come to her fingers. If she were the average medic, she would need a medium to extract the poison like water or something of that nature but she wasn't. Shizune was also talented and would sterilize it easily.

Without giving a single warning, Tsunade sunk her hand into the man's stomach. Almost immediately the pale lids opened and a gasp of agony left his pale lips as he looked around wildly. His mouth opened to release several sounds of protest but he couldn't talk as the poison began to move from his system and to her hands. His pale hands came up, nails digging into Zabuza's arms while his feet dug into the bed.

For once in a long time, Tsunade actually felt sympathy for someone. The young Magic User was biting deep into his lip and holding his body as still as he could as she allowed the poison to gather around her hands from his blood and intestines. She reminded herself to have a heart because he had three little boys waiting for him in the other room and two men that cared for him. He had more family than she ever would so she should at least be careful.

"AHHH!" a short scream finally ripped itself from the Magic User's dry throat as he arched slightly into her hands as she began to slowly pull the poison from his body and into the air. As the black gunk came up, Shizune immediately placed her hands over hers and began to make it useless. The liquid turned clear and slipped from her fingers and onto the bed with wet plops.

"Bloody hell that hurt," the man whimpered under his breath. He turned his head and buried it in Zabuza's stomach as he tried to compose himself. Tsunade knew that a lot of the people she had heal before… leaving the Leaf often proclaimed that it felt as though she were tearing their intestines out with a hot bar of iron. She regretted never continuing her task of finding a less painful way of removing harmful poisons.

(**)

Severus did not know what was going on but when he awakened, a blond woman was shoving her hands into his stomach and he was being held down. Initially he would have lashed out and panicked but he couldn't because the pain was too much. It was too hot and the words that Zabuza was whispering to him did not help. So he concentrated on not screaming which was ruined once she began to pull out.

"What… happened?" Severus panted as he felt the thick fingers of Zabuza run through his hands. He also felt hands rubbing his thighs too and he had a feeling that it wasn't the busty blond. Severus looked down the length of his body and saw Katsuya of all people subconsciously molesting him while trying to be comforting. Severus sat up as soon as he realized that the _Kazekage_ was in his room and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Katsuya—what are you doing here? What went wrong!? Was your village destroyed? Tell me that you did NOT murder your people! Merlin, stop being a teenager," Severus shot off like rapid fire, bringing his hand up and smacking the man in the head as his hands began to travel upwards. His heart was beating swiftly in his heart as he faced his friend and worry began to twist his oddly empty stomach.

"You know, I remember you being a little more molest-able," Katsuya sighed, rubbing at his head. A slight pink spread across the high cheekbones as memories of what a pervert Katsuya was appeared in his mind. Katsuya smirked and was going to talk more on the subject to see how deep that blush would get but the door swung open with a bang.

Severus turned his head and saw the boys with a tray between them. They ran over to him, bright and shining with the food. Severus grinned softly at the boys and took the food before it could spill though his arms felt like they weighed a ton. He looked over the rice, fruits, and chopped meats with a ravenous eye and figured all questions could be answered once his stomach wasn't literally digging into his spine.

He also had to go to the bathroom like Hell!

(**)

"I was unconscious for HOW LONG!?"

Tsunade winced at the level that velvet voice could go to and looked at the man. He hadn't taken to the thought of staying in bed for another second and stood up as soon as he had the food in his stomach. The ushered the children into the backyard to play or spar or something while he figured out what happened. He was a fiery thing but damn, he was also loud.

"Severus, calm down or I'll feel the need to make you quiet in that special way," Katsuya said from his spot on the wall. Tsunade had found that, for the Kazekage, the man was obscenely perverted and had a fondness of teasing the black haired man. A hot glare was directed at the Kazekage, which he brushed to the side and continued to grin.

"I'll cut your tongue out," Zabuza threatened gruffly from his stance near a pacing Severus. Katsuya smirked and winked again, this time at the brunette. Tsunade was uncomfortably reminded of Jiraiya and his tendencies to be an utter pervert.

"I fell down the stairs after having exhausted myself and went into a healing coma. Upon panicking, I was given all of my healing potions," the man stated, trying to connect the dots. He looked up to see if he was correct only for Zabuza to gaze down on the ground in shame. He furrowed his brows in confusion, not very apt at knowing what people were feeling unless it was a threatening emotion.

"Oh stop blaming yourself. There was no way for you to know that those Magic User potions would hurt him when mixed," Katsuya huffed. Zabuza glanced at the Kazekage and raised a brow at the man. Severus made the same expression, confused as to why Katsuya of all people was trying to comfort Zabuza. Even though Severus had only been conscious for the past hour he could tell that the two men were not friendly towards each other.

"Of course you couldn't know something like that. While in a healing coma, the bowels actually cease to work as does the natural reflexes of expelling poisons by vomiting. While the healing potions were not thoroughly necessary, they did allow me to sleep long enough to heal my core completely unlike the two days I willing allowed," Severus added.

With that, Severus sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the two women that were talking to each other. The black haired one was whispering quietly to the blond who looked slightly tired and agitated at whatever the younger woman was saying.

"So, you, Katsuya left your village and _attacked _Gaara while Zabuza left the children for _five _days to retrieve these two women…?" Severus waited for the women to realize that he was staring at them though he ignored the blushes that had erupted over the chastened faces of Zabuza and Katsuya. He would have more words for the two of them later but, for now, he would love to know the name of his saviors.

"I am Shizune and this is Lady Tsunade," the dark haired woman introduced themselves. Katsuya let out a choked laugh and looked at the woman. All eyes turned to the leader and watched as he tried to get intelligent words to leave his mouth instead of the gibberish that he tried to pronounce.

"Oh Kami, help me! After the second war and I became Kazekage—we have a shaky treaty with your village right now though they are fucking me—Chiyo would not shut up about the '_brat'_! _You_ are that infamous 'brat'!?" he sputtered before bursting into gay laughter. Severus turned to Tsunade who looked confused before blushing with a bit of pride.

"You counteract more than several _poisons_ and people still won't let it go," she said sarcastically. Severus shook his head at the still laughing Kazekage and figured he was happy with what he knew. It seemed as though the memory charm didn't hold on the little girl he recognized as the girl that led him to the scene of the fight.

More likely than not she was a Leaf spy but he was okay with her playing with them. Severus let out a yawn and stood up. Before he could walk away from the table, he found himself being drawn into a tight hug. He opened his eyes and saw Katsuya hugging him. As he looked closely, he could see how concern the man had been and the bags that were under his eyes.

"I am truly glad that you are well Severus but I must go back to my village. Without joking, you are a friend," he whispered before placing a light kiss on his forehead. He pulled away, ducking a kunai that was aimed at his head from Zabuza and walking over to Tsunade. He looked at her, a smile coming to his face as he lingered on her breasts which were definitely bigger than Severus thought possible.

"I'll be seeing you around too," he said, dragging up the lewdest expression possible. The woman's eye twitched violently and, before any of them could blink, she was swinging with all of her might at the man.

Her fist dug into his cheek and he went flying through the air at maximum speed. Just as he hit the wall, he burst into a pile of golden dust. Tsunade growled and looked at the window to see the man standing there with a smirk, waving at them joyously.

Tsunade seemed to contemplate chasing him and stomping him in the ground. As it was, Shizune was silently pleading with her to not do so. The fact that she was tired also helped her along with her choice.

(**)

Katsuya looked over his shoulder to see the children staring at him with curious eyes. He chuckled lightly and began to wave goodbye but he was stopped as he felt a familiar but heavy presence on his wrist. He looked down to see his gold circling his wrist quite firmly but a bit weak in certain areas. He looked over at Gaara and saw that the redhead staring hard, body trembling at bit with his concentration.

Katsuya felt something similar to regret nibbling at his chest as he looked at his own flesh and blood. It was obvious that the boy was trying hard to learn of his abilities on his own and didn't have anyone to help him the way he should be.

"I… could teach you how to control it better and how to make your own gold—you have the ability to do so," Katsuya awkwardly offered. He shook his hand and made the gold from the sand disappear and be that much lighter. Gaara summoned his sand back to him and allowed it to twirl around his ankles prettily. His teal eyes stared at him for a very long time before a smile came to his face.

"No. I'm happy with papa-Sev and I love my brothers. I can learn on my own," the redhead grinned. He was oddly not unhappy with the boy's decision.

"Well, here's something that can help along with your studies," Katsuya shrugged good-naturedly and tossed a scroll to the redhead. It would allow him to learn how to make the gold dust and even start to learn how to control the iron sand too. It would be hard work but he deserved the right to know that he could be just a little stronger. As Severus said, why should the boy receive punishment because of his foolish father?

Katsuya sighed and concentrated to pull his gold dust with him although he allowed it to do one last thing.

(**)

"THAT BASTARD!" Tsunade roared as she felt fingers grope her breast. Severus jumped as he felt the same presence on his bottom and something slipped into the pocket. He looked around in time to watch as the gold darted under the front door. Tsunade was after it in a blank of an eye, chasing the running man down.

"I hope she doesn't catch him," Shizune said worriedly. She looked back at the two men, Severus appearing to be mildly upset while Zabuza was just barely stopping himself from running after the Kazekage and beating him into a pulp as Tsunade was obviously trying to do. Severus sighed and nodded for the man to go and 'seek revenge'. Zabuza was off in a blink of an eye.

Shizune bit her lip but she was happy that her mentor finally had a bit of life in her instead of the drunken husk she had started to become.

"I would like to extend an invitation for the both of you to stay here until you are ready to leave… as a token of my appreciation," Severus offered her as a way of distraction. Shizune smiled and followed the man up the stairs. She was led to a smallish room with a bed big enough for both her and her mentor and one dresser.

"This is perfect, thank you Severus-kun," Shizune smiled at the younger man before he could apologize how small it was. Hopefully staying here for a moment would allow her Lady to go on the right track and finally move past the death of her little brother and her lover.

(**)

The End

I hope you liked it and I made everyone as in character as possible. I'm sorry for venting like that sometime ago—I've calmed down. Some will say I have anger issues, I just think I'm dramatic.

Now, you guys, have you ever been told to not assume? Just because Haruko/Ten-Ten is there at the moment doesn't automatically mean she's a part of the family. No, no I'll think on it but I am going to go with the poll and whatever is the popular answer but something is going to happen with dear Ten-Ten if she doesn't get the maximum vote.

My main concern is Hiashi as of now…


	20. Who You Are

Some people think that just because I make these stories I am an expert on Naruto or Harry Potter. Well, I am _not_ an expert in either. The reason as to why I am saying this is because if I hear one of you whine 'that's not right' my fingers will slip around the keyboard like mad and I'll kill everyone. EVERYONE will suddenly die due to a mental relapse of both jinchuuriki.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Warning: a bit of violence, like… two swears but I don't think I counted correctly…

(**)

Hiashi panted low under his breath, licking his dry lips as he withered a little on the cold wooden floor below him. The amount of pain that wracked his abused body did not amount to the sobs he could hear coming from his little girl.

"Hinata I am so sorry but this had to be done. For the good of the clan," Hiashi composed himself as best as he could. He followed the tiny sobs to his daughter and gently pulled her into his arms. Hinata let out louder cried and clung to her daddy, obviously confused and in pain after having the curse seal transferred from Neji to herself.

"Neji, how do you feel?" he could hear Hizashi checking on the eight year old Neji. The boy was silent except for a few harsh breaths though the twin brothers knew that the children were just as exhausted and in agony as they were. Neji was strong; a prodigy as it turned out despite the fact that he was seen less of a person due to his standing in the family tree. Of course now, that would not be the case in regarding his rank. Hiashi could only hope that Hinata had the same strong will that pushed Hizashi through the years and helped Neji cope for the year that he'd been in the lower family.

"I am fine father but… my head feels cold. Why did you do this?" Neji inquired quietly. Hiashi brushed his fingers along his daughter's forehead, flinching slightly at the hot flesh that rested there now. He had done it. Oh, he had actually done it. He could feel the brand on his own head and he knew that he had succeeded in switching places with his brother.

"It was for the good of the clan, Neji. Now, assist Hinata into your room and the two of you will stay there until someone comes to get you… we must explain to the Elders as to what we have done," Hizashi murmured to his son. Neji gave a firm nod though he continued to raise his hand to his unmarked flesh and his eyes traveled over to his shaking cousin and the green design that rested on her forehead now.

Change was coming their way and Neji was not really sure if it was for the better.

(**)

**Severus, **

**You will be happy to hear that I am home—safe and sound though not without the help of running for my life. For an older woman, Tsunade is fast. She's also strong after literally throwing your lover boy at me. **

**Have I told you that he is very possessive? He's hot but I don't think I'm his type and I wouldn't hump that with a ten foot pole. I think that we are too alike to ever like each other. We were on the same brain wavelength! **

**Now your savior on the other hand… I would love to do wicked things to her. I can only imagine what she would bring to the bed (well I'm sure YOU won't imagine anything seeing how much of a prude you are my lovely little Sev-kitty). **

**On another topic, Temari seems a little under the weather once again and Kankuro has become a bit lethargic. I am not sure what is wrong but you know kids will not tell you when they're sick—especially two stubborn brats that want to be the strongest. Save me from children. **

**I must go, it seems as though a Leaf Diplomat has arrived. I wish to tell him to shove his little scroll up his ass but that is not very mature is it? Perhaps I could shake the sand under his feet—really rile him up. **

**Your one and Only, Katsuya**

**P.S. That scroll is for the Uzumaki brat. I knew his dad (sexy blond man with great wind chakra and fast on his feet). **

(**)

Severus opened his eyes and looked around his quiet room. He couldn't believe that he had slept for ten days—ten days that left his core healed completely but caused his boys to be all alone and Zabuza to nearly breakdown. Severus looked down at his three sons who were nearly clinging onto him for dear life as if he would fall into another coma.

He hadn't given them a punishment for the fight they had gotten into at their school. They each had learned their lessons during his time of rest. He had slipped gently into each of their minds, looking at their unguarded memories with an unknown hand and saw the horrors they put themselves through and the fear of his death. Giving them anything as punishment would be heartless.

Severus shifted and slowly pulled his right hand from Naruto's, guided Haku's legs from around his left high and slithered from underneath Gaara's weight. It was an odd sleeping arrangement but he hadn't protested to it.

However, during his time of rest, he had nothing to eat and Severus found that he was craving for a lot of food. He did not care what kind; he simply wanted food to fill his empty stomach. He tiptoed from his room and down the stairs. His internal clock told him that it was after midnight so he was a bit surprise to see Tsunade loitering about in his kitchen.

She was standing in front of the sink, one hand on the counter and the other in front of her. Severus could smell the coffee in the room so he assumed she had some in front of her. She stood absolutely still, stuck in her thoughts.

"Why are you standing there, kid?" Tsunade's voice was nearly a shout in the silent house. Severus raised a brow, knowing for sure that his coma had not affected his silence and he wasn't at an angle to be seen in the window's reflection. Tsunade turned around and raised a brow at him, "You don't become a legend without knowing when people are behind you."

"I am far from a child at the age of twenty and with all that I have seen and done," Severus scoffed, walking over to the coffee the woman had made. As he poured some in a cup, his nose was hit by the most oddest of smells. Never in his life had he hoped that his nose was incorrect but as he brought his cup to his lips and took a small sip, his face twisted in disgust and he looked over at the blond woman.

"Look… I have a feeling that you're a killjoy and I get that what with you being a peace loving Magic User and all but I'm going to put whatever the Hell I want in my coffee so don't lecture me, kid," Tsunade grumbled as she downed her coffee in one go. Severus thought for a moment that there had to be someone else in the room with them for the guest in his home was not insulting him as if he were a dimwitted child. He strode over and faced the woman, though he was sad to say with her short heels, she was taller than him.

"It is funny that you call yourself legendary. I must not have the same rose-tinted glasses as you for all I see, standing in my kitchen, is a drunken bitter _wench_ with nothing but liquor to keep her company," Severus hissed with his eyes blazing.

He did not care that this woman had saved his life; he would not be disrespected in his own home over his own coffee. In his anger, he might have forgotten that his time away from practice had dulled some of his reflexes so he wasn't nearly fast enough to dodge the strong hand. A grunt left his lips as his throat was grasped in vice and his body dragged forward until he was almost mouth to mouth with the drunk.

"Don't you—," Tsunade's words were cut off as she fell into the dark eyes of the Magic User. Severus did not tear into her mind but he allowed himself the freedom of using his magic once again, going through her memories with a quick and observant eye though he stopped at the one that seemed to have the most baggage and pulled it to the front and center.

(**)

"_Dan! Don't give up, open your eyes. Come on please baby, open your eyes," the young Tsunade pressed her hands through the warm blood of her lover, trying to seal up his wounds. It wasn't working and she knew it wouldn't have seeing as how he had already been too far gone by the time she got there but she still had hope. _

"_Dan, I love you. I love you so much, please don't die," Tsunade begged, pressing her forehead into his as his neck wound finally sealed itself. She was almost out of chakra after healing so many others but she would save him—she would save her lover if it was the last thing she'd do. _

_She already lost Nawaki—she wouldn't lose Dan too! Her blood soaked hands rushed to his chest, glowing weakly under the blood. This time she didn't feel the skin even budge to close. She was too weak and she could tell by the dark green eyes that were staring silently at her, that he too knew that she could do nothing for him. _

"_Tsunade…" Dan whispered. _

"_No, don't talk Dan—don't talk. Someone COME HELP US!" Tsunade looked around but they were alone in this forest. It had been a horrible ambush from the Rock that none of them saw coming seeing as most of the Rock seemed to have been focusing their attacks on Suna. Most of their comrades were dead or unconscious after Tsunade healed them. A few others had gone off for help. _

"_Tsunade," a weak hand clasped onto hers. Tsunade looked down at her boyfriend, her lover, her Dan and tears fell down her cheeks. She used her other hand to run through the pale blue hair. _

"_Save your energy, save your energy," she urged desperately. A weak smile came to Dan's bloody face. Oh god, he was covered in it and so was she. _

"_It's okay Tsunade. It'll be okay," he whispered. _

"_No it won't. You're going to die and—and I can't even help you," she whimpered, pressing their foreheads together. It wasn't fair for him to die. He wanted to be Hokage, he had dreams. He wanted to change the way everything was! _

"_Live your life, Tsunade. Don't—_

(**)

"STOP!"

Severus yanked himself from her mind and from her lax hand. He stepped away from the woman and watched as the tears fell down her cheeks. She looked so much older than how her illusion allowed herself to be seen but it had nothing to do with the slight wrinkles. It was more to do with the haunted look that now resided in her eyes.

"I need a drink," Tsunade announced hollowly. Severus was silent as she poured herself some more coffee and pulled out a flask to add more of her liquor. She stumbled over to the chair and began to hastily drink the caffeinated liquid, adding more of her alcohol with each sip.

Severus did not know what to say to the obviously broken woman drinking away all of her problems. He did not know what to say in general and he found that he was no longer hungry as the desperate cries of the young Tsunade rang in his ears.

(**)

Shizune blinked her eyes in the darkness of her room and gently reached out to touch Tsunade. She was not really surprise to find that the woman was not there. Shizune let out a sigh and rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. She could only imagine how disappointed Dan would be that Tsunade was wasting her life as such and Shizune was doing little to nothing to stop her.

She let out a small yawn, extremely tired but she did not move to return to sleep. She was confused as to what awakened her in the first place. Shizune was not a deep sleeper but she didn't wake up unless there was a true reason to do so. Perhaps she had a bad dream or heard something?

Lady Tsunade could have made a noise downstairs or wherever she was undoubtedly getting drunk and that meant that she could awaken their host or the children. Shizune sighed and rolled out of bed, she did not want the Magic User to have any reason to kick them out on the streets where the closest casino would be found.

"You… read… my mind…?" Tsunade's slurring voice was the first thing Shizune noticed as she silently made her way to the lower part of the house. She paused and listened intently to the conversation she was having with the Magic User.

"The mind is not a book to be read—to be opened at will and examined at a leisurely pace. To say that I read your mind would suggest that your thoughts are etched onto the inside of your skull. What I did is not 'mind reading'—that disgusting term. I delved into your conscience and pulled up a memory that I interpreted to be very… painful," the Magic User corrected.

"Huh… sounds complicated," she drawled and paused to take a loud sip of her liquor, "As your doctor I should… tell you not to over… over… strain yourself by… using your… magic. As someone that was just mind raped by you… I will tell you to drown in a muddy… ditch!"

" After tonight, if you wish to drink, you will take it outside and away from the children potentially seeing you. I will not have my sons looking at a drunkard," Severus announced firmly, ignoring her statement on the use of magic though he knew that he could not continue the way he was going.

"If you do not like it then you may leave."

Shizune decided to step out at this moment. She did not understand the bravery that this thin man possessed while facing the strong, temperamental woman but she would follow his example. For too long she sat by while her mentor and deceased uncle's lover sunk so deep into the arms of an alcohol bottle that she hardly remembered her name much less Dan's name. Now that this man had the courage she had wished for, she would not let it slip through her fingers.

"That is an excellent idea, Severus-kun. Lady Tsunade, this is not healthy what you are doing and the Magic User is right… it is time to put the bottle down," Shizune urged. Tsunade looked between the two, hazel eyes glazed over from her no doubt many cups and she let out a groan. Without a word of agreement or understanding, her head fell to the table with an audible thud.

(**)

**Katsuya,**

**Address me by that dreadful moniker again and I will slit your throat. What went through your mind when you placed 'Sev-kitty' in written letter? Also, do not cause me to pour cleaning solution into my brain from such horrible images. **

**The children are starting their lessons once again so Zabuza shall explain the scrolls to Naruto and help him along. I have learned that Gaara was given two too. You are being generous so I must wonder if you are really Katsuya. **

**Speaking of Gaara… did you really attack him? If I find that he is traumatized by your brutality then I shall hunt you down to your village and physically hack off your manly bits. There will be no returning this time. **

**Have a wonderful time with your diplomat though I do not advise you 'rile him up'.**

**Severus **

**P.S. I consider you a friend too Katsuya and I thank you for checking on me. **

**(**)**

It felt odd walking to school with their papa once again. Gaara looked along their familiar trail and watched as their school became more and more noticeable through the heavy fog that had fallen over. It was getting towards the colder seasons, most of which Gaara was no familiar with.

He never had the pleasure to ever be cold though the desert was known to become quite chilly during the night. Gaara hoped that it snowed while they were in the Mist. The images that both Haku and Naruto had planted in his head about the white powder made him pray desperately for the snow to start falling.

TenTen was speaking to Haku, waving her arms around about something that he could not hear while the boy nodded every now and again. Naruto was holding Severus' hand though he was absolutely quiet. Not a single syllable had passed his lips other than their papa's first awakening. He hadn't said a word in the man's sight and it worried Gaara. He wanted to speak to the blond but they were in front of the school now.

"H-hello Snape-sama! I have not seen you in so long and the boys have missed so much! I was scared that you were all harmed by that rouge ninja that attacked the school and fled," the teacher babbled, her brown eyes blinking at them with concern. Gaara blinked in confusion and glanced at his brothers. The other two looked up at their papa to see the man did not look as disordered as they did.

"Oh no, after the attack I received horrible news on the wellbeing of my great aunt. I could not leave them here all alone so I took the boys with me. I am sorry for not explaining to the school however I was able to show my appreciation to the group of boys that tried their hardest to protect the other children as well as they did. Because of those brave children, my no one else was hurt," Severus smiled gently.

Then it clicked in their minds. Severus had used his magic to alter their memories. The story was ingenious and the man's facial expressions and words were like sweet honey. Gaara idly wondered what Sev did in the Magical World. Then he turned his attention to the babbling woman.

(**)

Going along with the story Severus had created was the easiest thing Severus had ever done. It was not his first time altering memories with muggles but he had never done it en masse and without a wand. He was amazed how well the memories had held. The woman didn't even look confused about the 'dreadful' experience.

"Well, welcome back boys and hello Haruko, you were missing yesterday," she bent down and smiled at them. TenTen grinned sheepishly and all of the boys said a greeting to the friendly woman. All of them expect for Naruto.

Severus frowned as he noticed that the boy had hardly said a word since he awakened. He had laughed, cheered that he was awake, but he hadn't rambled as he normally did during any silent moment. There was a slight possibility that his demon no longer bothered him to the point that he had to talk over the beast but Severus was sure that there was something truly wrong with the six year old.

"Gaara and Haku, go on ahead, I would like to speak to Naruto for a brief moment," Severus urged the two boys. The redhead and brunette shrugged and raced to their few friends to play before school officially started. Oh how they missed being in school.

The Potions Master pulled Naruto slightly away from the school until he was sure that none of them could possibly hear their conversation. Then he looked down at the blond who simply looked back at him. Severus was fairly sure he was bursting with words at this point.

"Naruto, what is wrong?" Severus did not beat around the bush. Naruto gulped and looked away from him before looking back up. To his surprise the boy had tears in his eyes. Severus fell to his knees and gathered him up in a loose hug. He did not know what was wrong with the boy but he only seen such depression on his face in the worse cases.

"I'm sorry papa but I said… I promised that I wouldn't talk so much if you would wake up. I said I'd be good and not run away from naps no more," Naruto sobbed into the man's shoulder, "I don't want to be a bad boy anymore. I want you to be happy with me."

"Naruto, stop those tears right now. Have I ever asked you to be different? I would never, ever want you to change yourself. I enjoy your mindless chatter and your mischievous ways. You are a child—not a 'bad boy'—and you may act as such. Run from naps, talk all you please… just continue to be who you are," Severus said as he wiped at the leaking eyes. Naruto took a step back so that he could face his papa all the way. He sniffled loudly and observed the open, truthful face of his papa.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course I do, Naruto. Now go and enjoy your day."

(**)

Tsunade had walked stiffly out of the house without an idea of what to do. She had vague memories that told her that she didn't want to thank too much of last night and that she had agreed to not drink in the house. Shizune had gone as far as to actually hide her liquor, not as if she couldn't purchase some at the market but she figured she'd go for a walk.

As she walked, she came upon a school, spotting blond hair and a flash of red every now and again. This must be where the boys and that little girl went to school.

"You did WHAT!?" someone hissed loudly. Tsunade raised a brow and was going to ignore it when the sound of a girl's shriek and flesh hitting flesh reached her ears. Tsunade growled. She did not like child abusers. Not one bit.

Cracking her knuckles, Tsunade stomped forward. Oh yes, she would be taking out her sober rage on some poor, unfortunate soul.

(**)

TenTen tried not to cry as her 'dad' slapped her again. She knew she should have gone 'home' last night but Snape-sama said that she couldn't walk home that late and she really didn't want to anyway. Even though she had only been in the house that one time, she could feel the warmth that radiated from the house and she loved it. Also, she liked talking to the black haired woman there—Shizune.

"You are going back to Konoha, you ungrateful brat! Maybe next time they'll send someone that's capable and not some stupid bitch that goes running off. Are you listening to me!?" he spat at her, raising his hand to give another blow. TenTen closed her eyes, waiting for the smack only it didn't come. Peeking through her lashes she saw the blond woman that saved Snape-sama. She was holding tightly to the heavy hand, squeezing it so hard that her 'dad' had to grit his teeth to stop from crying out in pain. TenTen was almost sure that she could hear the bones cracking.

"You know… I rather like this little girl. She's a bright little thing," Tsunade said lightly as if talking about the weather. She looked down at the shorter man with a hot glare and TenTen was sure that the man recognized her because he suddenly started to whimper.

"Legendary Saanin," he gasped tightly, crying out as his hand was twisted.

"I love it when my reputation precedes me. The kid is staying with me," she smirked, releasing his hand and doing a quick flip, bringing her heel sharply down on his neck. He went down, unconscious before fully hitting the ground.

(**)

The End

Okay, so I have given you your dosage now give me MY fix. I've been having withdrawals since the last chapter. I have no more reviews… I need them. GIVE THEM TO ME! I am so sorry for that… I don't even have an excuse.


	21. Life ain't all roses

The** polls have been counted** and whatnot. Don't forget that it was you people that voted and I have say, I just won't exercise it.

Warning: Uh… there's a reason that the rating is suddenly M **lots and lots… of dude on dude action**. It's only the last parts but still… a lot is going on.

(**)

Severus stood in front of his employer, looking carefully at the wary older woman. She did not look as though she was extremely afraid but an unhealthy dosage of it still coursed through her veins. He could not blame her for her reaction—it was how she was raised and even if she was old enough to have her own wisdom, he knew nothing of what she experienced at the hands of those with chakra.

"I have the ability to use magic, not chakra," Severus started outright, "Ten days ago I used an abundance of magic to be sure that my family was not harmed by an ignorant mob of angry villagers. This overuse resulted in a coma."

"Your boys aren't magical. What they did to those other boys was not _magic_," Madam Akane said firmly, her face set in determination rather than anger. Severus sighed and ran a hand through his bicolor tresses. He had told himself that he wouldn't wipe the memory of this particular woman. It would not be right for him to do so. She deserved to know the truth and, if she did not respond in a harsh way, he could stop hiding his nature around her.

"That is correct. Naruto, Haku, and Gaara all have chakra and are all trained to fight if they need to. Those boys were not innocent in the least. They tried to attack my sons and I do not blame them for retaliating though they were punished for nearly revealing us," Severus replied. He shifted his legs, moving them so that the heavy weights settled comfortably his muscles once more. He wanted to keep his employment and home for as long as possible but Severus supposed that he could throw everything together in a few moments—maybe ten minutes if he included all of the clothes and collapsed his lab…

"Your ointments… are they magical too?" Madam Akane finally asked. Severus nodded once, carefully watching the woman's wrinkled face. It was guarded for a complete minute before she relaxed and released a loud sigh.

"As a doctor, I cannot deny that your ointments and the method you treat patients is more than effective."

Severus looked around the empty waiting room and back to his employer. He had never regretted telling the truth as he did now. Somewhere in his mind, the part that was just a bit on the dark side, reminded him that he could still erase her memories. It had gone successfully with the teachers, students, and visitors that had witnessed or heard of the fight. The only person that had thrown it off was TenTen and that was because of her chakra. If he erased Madam Akane's memory then they could go back to the friendship that Severus had started to value.

"As a friend… how do you see me?" Severus nearly whispered, keeping his eyes steadily on the woman before him.

"I…" Madam Akane licked her lips, carefully thinking out her words. "I… still want the details of the hot, sweaty sex you and your hot man are going to have."

Relief coursed through Severus' body and he nearly sagged to the floor. A small smile came to his pale face and was mirrored by the older woman as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a not so unpleasant hug. He returned it though he pulled away as the door burst open and the booming voice of Tsunade raped his ears.

"Honey, I've got a problem!" she shouted quite loudly and sarcastically. Severus' eyes widened as the woman dropped the limp body of a strange man on the wooden floor.

(**)

"What you have done is not only foolish but irrevocable."

Hiashi and Hizashi just barely held their flinching at bay as the dry voice of the Elders washed over them. They both were on their knees, bowing respectably to the men and women that ran the Hyuuga clan with a firm but invisible hand. Almost nothing was done without their approval because they were the most wise. Hiashi sat up, staring straight ahead with his blind eyes.

"My daughter's life was in danger. Hizashi did what was his duty as not only a clan member but as an uncle and saved her. In the process a leader was killed and his blood is being demanded. While fighting a Magic User I became arrogant and clumsy and now I am blind. What use am I to this clan? No one knows a cure, and having an able bodied member sacrificed… now, that is foolish," Hiashi trailed off, trying to reign in the bitter taste that had started in his mouth. He was not jealous of his brother for having his vision but his anger towards his new disability was making him slightly unreasonable though he kept such thoughts deep in his mind.

"Do not think to argue with us, boy," the raspy voice of the eldest female hissed. Her old eyes were probably still as sharp as they were when she was in her prime. Hiashi faced his head down, taking the words as they came.

"We will talk to the Hokage and bring his attention to this matter," another female growled. Her words were followed by agreements and disagreements around. A sharp glare at her fellow, disagreeing clan members quickly caused silence to fall around the large, suffocating room.

"Clan matters are private however sacrificing one out of the two strongest shinobi will not even be considered," the first man practically grumbled. Hiashi felt his throat tighten with what felt like anger. He did not want to go through his life blind. He was a Hyuuga; their eyes were their most important assets! He had spent years training his body and his eyes to become the best of the best and, even though Hizashi was stronger, he was the best. Now he was useless, he was a branch member and they were making his sacrifice as worthless as he was!

"Now… as for your punishments…"

(**)

Severus clutched the vials angrily between his fingers, his onyx eyes blazing with the kind of determination that, in later years, people would remark Naruto often wore in his daily life. In his other hand, between each juncture were thin blades. Severus kept his feet firmly planted into the ground and reined in all instincts of running or using magic. His lips moved silently as the blur got closer and closer—

"Ha," Severus sneered nastily as he caught the descending foot with one of the blades, twisting the metal deep into the flesh. He brought his own leg up and planted it deep into the firm gut, watching as the man went flying several feet back, grunt of pain leaving his lips. His twisted his body sharply to the left to avoid a katana to the shoulder and flung a vial behind him. He listened to the shattering glass and the scream of pain then he found himself on the ground, a firm hand on his throat. He closed his eyes briefly due to the pain of being slammed down then opened them, coming nose to nose with Zabuza.

"Hello," Zabuza smirked. Severus' breaths came out in deep pants, mingling with the sweetly scented air coming from his counterpart. He let out a tiny groan, shifting under the heavy man so that his weight wasn't crushing him and dropping his vials seeing as he had been defeated.

"How did I lose again?" Severus sighed, looking above the man's head. He felt the hand from his throat move, traveling up to his chin and pulling his face downwards until he was looking back into those sharp brown eyes. The hand was so gentle at the moment, holding his chin as if he were made out of china. It was then that Severus remembered the words that Zabuza whispered those words to him. When he was being so gentle with him and…

"You got cocky," Zabuza whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to the warm ones below. Severus' eyes opened wide before sliding close to full enjoy the hot, sweetness of the other man's mouth. A moan vibrated through his throat and Severus brought his arms up around the strong neck of the former Mist shinobi.

Shivers wracked down Severus' body and he felt his thighs part of their own accord, allowing the weight to settle comfortably over his body. Their tongues entwined and broke apart, dueling as only masters could. Severus felt a whimper claw at the back of his throat as Zabuza began to grind down on him, his hard bulge crushing deliciously into Severus' own package. Severus laced his fingers in the short brown locks and pulled the man's head away, breath coming out in heavy pants.

"I…" Severus opened his mouth and he was going to say something. He was not sure what he was going to say, his heart had been beating too fast and his mind was whirling with the heat that overtook his face but he knew that it held some importance. Perhaps he was going to beg Zabuza to rip off his pants and take him on the cold ground not far from the house or maybe he was simply going to return the words of love that Zabuza had said. Whatever it was, it would have to wait because they had company.

"If this is the kind of training that goes on, where can I sign up?" Tsunade's voice disturbed his mental patterns once again. Zabuza stiffened above him and not in the way that Severus liked. He let out a sigh and turned his head to look at the smirking blond woman.

"There are days in which I honestly wonder about the fairness of the universe," Severus muttered nearly inaudibly under his breath. Zabuza smiled slightly on the inside at such a bitterly amused statement before standing up and pulling the thinner man to his feet.

"Life ain't all roses, dear," Tsunade smirked. They walked back to the house and Severus paused in the doorway, bringing Zabuza to a halt and causing Tsunade to turn around to face them.

"You know I am oddly relieved that you believe such a statement for Shizune has convinced me and my employer that you would be an excellent addition to the staff, Doctor Tsunade," Severus smirked, feeling rather petty and triumphant. The blond frowned and folded her arms, her head coming down a bit and it was then that Severus realized… Tsunade was pouting. The grown woman of around forty was actually pouting. Severus half expected for her to throw herself to the wooden floors and stop pitching a fit.

"I am not working at some clinic!" Tsunade growled, stomping her foot.

"Lady Tsunade, we can't just stay here and not help out. I thought of you helping with the children or cleaning but… I do not need to remind you of the last instance when you attempted to clean," Shizune said firmly. Severus and the boys raised a brow, turning their identical expression of curiosity onto the older woman who was now ten shades of red.

"So… what happened when you tried to clean?" Haku inquired, tilting his cute head. Tsunade sputtered and rushed over to her assistant, picking up the large pot that she was struggling with and bringing it to the table.

"Let's eat!" she shouted, plopping down heavily at the table. Severus smirked evilly; he was going to get the story out of one of them one way or another. That was a guarantee especially after she attacked that man, shattering his shoulder blade and still had yet to tell him why. He looked around the table, smiling at his sons, their two guests, and Zabuza. He made a mental note to check in on the brunette girl that he had escorted to school. He had to make sure that she had been well received at 'home'.

(**)

**Are you ignoring me because I threatened you? Do not be childish Katsuya. My son's wellbeing is a legitimate concern of mine. However, Gaara has assured me that you only placed a seal him so I will not castrate you. **

**Now, reply back soon so that I may tell you of a new dilemma. **

**Severus**

**(**)**

Tsunade cursed as she rushed across the dreadfully cold dirt. She did not forget! It had simply slipped her mind what with all the excitement and hospital and… okay, so she was a forgetful woman that drank a little too much.

Her stomach twisted a bit and she hoped that she did not start vomiting as she ran—she did that years ago and found that it was not a particularly good idea. Oh why had she gotten plastered after dinner while taking a walk? Well, she had done it while taking a walk because she didn't want to hear the Magic User whine about the children seeing her drunk. It wasn't like she was an angry drunk or anything. She could teach the kids how to play some poker or something.

The blond skidded to a stop at the side of the house. It was not very large and it seemed almost abandoned but Tsunade assumed that had something to do with the man and his shattered shoulder blade.

"You… you… are l-l-late!" a tiny voice chattered. Tsunade turned on her heel and nearly let out a cry as she viewed the girl. Her black wig was crooked, allowing a chunk of her natural brown to flow out and it looked as though she had been slapped around a few times.

One big brown eye was starting to close, the purple-blue bruise marring her pretty face. Her simple pants had a slight tear on it and her shirt was smeared with a bloody handprint. The child was sitting on the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting on the knobby bone to keep away the cold. Her body was wracked with shivers and, if Tsunade was not mistaken, her once peach skin was now tinged blue.

"I'm sorry, kid. I completely… uh…" Tsunade brought her slurred out apology to a halt, having a feeling that admitting that she actually forgot about the little girl would not make anything better but TenTen was one sharp cookie.

"You forgot… huh?" TenTen whispered softly, dragging herself to her feet, revealing a small bundle that presumably had her clothes inside. Tsunade had told her to go home and get all of her belongings because she was going to take her under her wing. It was something that Tsunade didn't believe that she did and chalked it up to liquor kissed memories only to remember that she didn't drink until about an hour ago.

"I'm real sorry…" Tsunade said again, opening her arms to pick the child up. She allowed her warm, medicinal chakra to seep out of her hands and into the girl, watching it cocoon her in heat. TenTen let out a peaceful sigh and her head automatically dropped onto Tsunade's shoulder. There was nothing wrong with the child, thankfully, except for the black eye which was already starting to heal and a couple of cuts. It seemed as though she had been in a fight since the blond made her go to school then straight 'home'.

Tsunade felt the type of protective kindness that she hadn't felt since… since her little brother. Tsunade smiled lightly to herself and brushed the black wig to the ground, raking her fingers through the brown hair.

(**)

**Katsuya**

**It has been two days since we last spoke, where are you? Do not tell me that you misplaced your journal. Actually, I believe misplacing it would be much better than the untold horrors that are echoing through my mind as we speak. **

**Respond and do it swiftly. **

**(**)**

The night was quiet in a way that made Severus want to fall into a deep sleep but he couldn't do that. He had business to finish up with a certain rouge shinobi. Severus slowly slipped out of his bed, being sure not to make too much noise with the risk of alerting the conscious Gaara that sat on their roof. Haku was also becoming a rather light sleeper while Naruto could not be awakened unless war broke out and even then he'd probably only wake up because his stomach was growling. It was amazing what that child could sleep through.

Severus shook that out of his head and slipped into his designated room, turning his back to the sleeping figure long enough to throw up the most basic, low level silencing charms so noise would not get out. A blush rushed up to Severus' cheeks as he realized the implications of his precautions. He shook it off with a firm conviction that he was only there to talk… yeah… just to—

"Ah!" Severus did not mean to let out such an unmanly noise but when one is forcibly swept off one's feet and then tossed onto a very comfortable bed where a man was supposedly sleeping then one was allowed to make such noises. Severus bounced only once before another body was trapping him like a steel cage to the bed, strong arms placed firmly on either side of his head. The smirk that danced across Zabuza's lips was a smirk that Severus had a feeling had something to do with sex.

"Sneaking into my room, are we Severus?" Zabuza practically purred down at his victim. Severus controlled his need to gulp dramatically and licked his lips.

"Zabuza, I only came to talk," Severus insisted. Zabuza nodded his head and snuck his hand under the cotton t-shirt that Severus had thrown on, caressing the smooth and perfect skin. He felt the smooth muscles jump under his fingers.

"Yes, go on and talk," Zabuza encouraged, using his sharp teeth to catch the delicate skin of Severus' neck before letting it go and swirling his hot tongue around the soon to be bruise. Severus let out a moan and bucked his hips uncontrollably, allowing his thighs to part on either side of the looming man. Thoughts left his mind as Zabuza's firm knee rubbed against his blossoming erection. He let out a gasp as the wandering hand found his nipple, pinching and pulling it until it was a pebble under his skillful fingers.

"You're not speaking, Severus," Zabuza growled, trailing hot kisses up and down the pale neck. He paused to suck on another sensitive patch of skin. He began to work the loose pants down the man's slim hips.

"You know… know that your arousing stimulation to my phallus and general body is extremely distracting," Severus panted as his shirt was torn down the middle and his pants found themselves tossed across the room. Zabuza sat up kneeling between the pale thighs of the man he loved and looked down at him. Severus fidgeted a bit, not welcoming the observation especially the serious face.

"There are two things I want to say before I lose the nerve," Zabuza said in a fit of wanting to get something off his chest before he made Severus scream to the high heavens.

"The infamous Seven Swordsman, Zabuza Momochi can lose his nerve?" Severus tilted his head with sarcastic intent. The slightly older man gave the paler a hot glare before blinking, his face becoming a bit weary.

"I might take return back to the chapter where I kiss your smirk away now stop and listen," Zabuza sighed, "I once said this long ago… a few weeks but you fell asleep in the tub. What I told you was that I loved… I still love you. I've never made a commitment… I didn't even commit to my team mates—I would let them die if they didn't prove useful but you. You are something that I could never replace—something I couldn't even think to replace."

"I… am a light sleeper. I heard everything you said but I was confused. I was not sure why I returned your feelings of affection so I kept my knowledge inside my mind until I could analyze it at a later date," Severus admitted. He looked up at Zabuza and watched the slow dawning come to the man. Then he realized that their earlier actions were going to be continued as soon as—

The light clicked on in the normally swift ninja's mind and he swooped down for a heated kiss, mind set back on ravishing Severus in every possible way he could imagine. He made quick work of the cotton underwear, throwing them somewhere near the destroyed shirt and the discarded pants. Now Severus laid bare for his eyes to ravish and his mind to dance in the fact that he would no longer have to imagine what the thin body against his would feel like and that was because Severus was all his.

(**)

Gasps of pleasure filled the room as their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm. Long, pale legs wrapped around the strong torso, bringing the older man closer, wanting desperately to sink into the tough skin.

"Severus," Zabuza panted as he thrust harder and reached deep into the warmth that engulfed his throbbing member. Severus released a loud moan as the hard cock inside of him grazed over his prostate.

His sharp nails dragged down the strong back, leaving deep scratches along the already scarred skin. Severus clung to him as he moved his hips to follow Zabuza's smooth movement. The shinobi let out a growl and pulled slightly away from the Magic User so that his thrusts could become more powerful and delve deeper. The silky legs found their way onto his shoulders and he dropped light kisses along the smooth muscles that he could reach.

"Zabuza…" Severus moaned, arching his back, his member pulsating between their stomachs. Zabuza leaned closer, nearly bending the black haired man in two so that he could drop kisses on Severus' face, licking at the tears of pleasure. He could feel that he was close, so close to erupting inside the silky heat. His strong hand wrapped around Severus' member and began to work the man into his orgasm.

"Zabuza!" Severus shouted as he wrapped his fingers into the short brown hair and pulled the man down. The heat that had started in the pit of his stomach was now setting his entire body ablaze. Within seconds he erupted between them, sighing into the slightly dry lips and relaxing as the man continued to thrust inside him until he too erupted, sending hot seed deep into his body.

The shinobi pulled out carefully before collapsing beside the Magic User, pulling the skinnier man close to him before drifting into a deep sleep.

(**)

The End

See, this is why I don't do more than gropes and kisses—that was horrible! I worked so long and hard (perverted minds) on that last scene and it was absolutely dreadful. Just kill me now…

Anyway, I hope you guys will comment because I posted like a good girl and you have to do the same because I am loved… mostly for my stories but hey, love is love.


	22. Who's there

You guys… the sex was never meant to exist because its cliché. Every time I read a fic it always drifts off into sex—lots and lots of man sex. While my inner pervert loves this, I'm more violence and drama. However, someone requested man sex. I actually listen to suggestions if they're given and not stupid (haven't read a stupid one yet). Okay, now that we know that sex is only provided if asked, let's get on with the chapter.

Warning: This chapter is awful and long with a small… unnecessary shocker. I'm sorry.

(**)

He was happy. There was no denying that—he was just so content with the way his life was shaping out to be. A small smile came to Severus' lips as he thought of all he had gone through and accomplished and a year had not even passed. Being in the Hidden Countries changed his life for the better and he could not have been more pleased with the outcome.

"Papa!" Naruto burst into the bathroom, ignoring his papa's half naked state. He launched his six year old body at the man without hesitation. Severus would have sidestepped the boy as usual but he suspected that the blond head would have crashed into the counter roughly and possibly give the child to have a concussion. With a small sigh he allowed the flying hug to hit him and nearly send him into the counter if not for his remarkable balance.

"What is it, Naruto?" Severus inquired of the blue eyed boy, looking down at the child. Naruto smiled up at him, his arms wrapped around his waist as he presumed his innocent facial expression. Severus shook his head lightly because he knew that such a thing did not exist with Naruto. The child was incredibly sweet and kind but he was also a little devil when he wanted to be. It was as if his mind was just wired to do practical jokes. And lately, Naruto had begun to do them more often and latch onto Severus as a shield each time.

Before Severus could began questioning Naruto on who he had targeted an angry yell was heard throughout the house and then a busty blond woman was storming right into the bathroom with him and his ward. He wondered if he should be embarrassed or try to at least cover more of his body. He looked at the angry woman and decided that staying here would be much more entertaining.

"YOU!" Tsunade shouted, pointing at the smiling blond. Severus had to stop himself from smiling or worse, laughing at the sight she made. Somehow her hair had been placed in wild little braids that stuck up in all directions while her face was covered in black marker. She had a goatee, monocle and several stars that really added to her face or at least Naruto thought so.

"Why are you blaming me for this!?" Naruto whined, his lips sticking out in a pout. Severus raised a brow at the child. It wasn't that every time something bad happened, it was the fault of Naruto—no, that wouldn't be fair but each child had their own way of doing practical jokes and pranks—face writing and graffiti being Naruto's.

"Have you thought, for even a moment, that Naruto did not do it?" Severus pointed out, defending the child even though he was fairly certain that Naruto had done this particular misdemeanor. He had to give the child the benefit of the doubt as any parent should.

"Hell NO I didn't! I know it was _this_ brat that did this!" Tsunade growled, still glaring a holy fire at the small blond. Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly and ducked all the way behind Severus as she reached forward for him.

"Naruto… did you do it? Truth," Severus looked behind his shoulder and down. Naruto looked up at his Severus and, with a sigh, he nodded in agreement. He couldn't lie to his papa, he loved Sev. Tsunade smirked in triumph but Naruto knew that she was in for a nasty surprise when she realized that the plaits were held together with strong glue.

(**)

"I am quite aware that I have no right to question what goes on in my house," Severus began dryly, his eyes staring down at the brunette spy that had been there for the past two days. She pretended that he wasn't looking at her, nudging Haku for the jam.

"What are you going on about, now Magic User?" Tsunade growled as she tugged uselessly at her hair. Oh, she was going to get that brat back as soon as the bicolored haired man turned his back. Then she'd get the black haired man because she was half sure that he had something that could help her.

"I am glad that you have acknowledged that I exist because it has come to my attention that there is a child sleeping in my home and yet I do not know who has authorized such a thing. Then again, why ask permission?"

"I cannot believe a grown man is having a bitch fit. Mind you it's a very elegant, well said bitch fit but a bit fit nonetheless," Tsunade muttered in a voice that would have been considered low if the room did not hold four children sitting close, two trained shinobi, and a man that survived as a spy. The children all look between each other confused although Haku looked absolutely scandalized and offended.

Tsunade effectively dipped away from Shizune's swat at her head and accepted a plate from Severus who hadn't protested to the name calling. Although the man could bitch and moan about everything in the world, he was a brilliant cook. She'd have to tell him that he'd make someone an excellent wife one day.

"Now… what did you say I was having?" Severus' velvety voice appeared by her ear. Tsunade took her time in swallowing her delicious breakfast and opened her mouth but nothing came out. With a frown the woman tried to speak again and, once again, she found herself lacking. It was as if her vocal cords were nonexistent for not even a moan came from her throat.

"What did you do?" Shizune and TenTen demanded, both females rushed over to Tsunade although one of them had her medicinal chakra glowing and her hands pressed into the blonde's throat. It wouldn't work. Severus shrugged his shoulders and went to grab his cloak.

"I was having a 'bitch fit' and… my fingers slipped. When you can speak again, you may join me at your new job—half an hour of being speechless should circulate oxygen into your brain," Severus smirked.

**(**)**

**Katsuya, **

**I now know how you felt with my ten days of being unresponsive. Give me a sign that you are okay. It has been four days now and I already have a bag packed for the day that I snap and rushed to Suna. I swear if this is some form of practical joke I will rip your tongue out of your mouth without a single shred of remorse. **

**Write back. Now. **

**Severus**

(**)

Severus caught the descending foot before it managed to fall upon his shoulder. He twisted his entire body roughly and landed a harsh kick to the strong chest before him. He followed the body with his incredible speed and did a somersault, slamming the man into the ground with a vicious kick to the head. He barely stopped to congratulate himself before he bent forward and did a complete front flip to avoid a long sword. He dodged and twisted away, nearly slipping several times in his urge to not be butchered.

"Gotcha!" a deep voice whispered in his ear, strong arms wrapping around his shoulders. Severus grunted and dropped down, using his opponent's heavier bulk to throw the man into the sword wielding clone that dropped the sword in his effort to catch his master. Severus once again used his speed to catch the falling blade and shoved it deep into the clone's chest. It burst into water, leaving his master to fall onto his back. Severus smirked and allowed the tip of the sharp blade to rest just at the base of the fallen ninja's throat.

"I win," Severus smirked triumphantly. He was actually pretty happy. He had never won any of their sparring matches and even then, Severus believed that Zabuza was not going his full strength which was disconcerting but he was sure that the former shinobi would soon go harder, easing him into how hard he could really go.

"It seems that you have gotten better," Zabuza noted, sitting up in order to maneuver Severus to straddle his hips. Severus' grin was small but genuine as he stabbed the katana into the ground behind Zabuza. He leaned down, pressing hot kisses into the slightly dry lips before him. They were both sweaty but the scent they both gave off was heady to the other, causing their libido to suddenly spark. Severus knew he still had thirty minutes on his break so they had time to for a quickie.

Their tongues soon tangled in their passion, their position changing so that Severus was splayed out wantonly on the cold ground while Zabuza hovered over him. The sharp tooth man smirked and leaned down for another searing kiss.

"Shit!" Severus and Zabuza hissed at the same time. Zabuza yanked back away from Severus while the Potions Master turned his head to avoid any possibility of the sharp blade cutting his face. The two launched to their feet, senses alert and minds ready to kill the intruder that dared to attempt to kill either of them although the blade seemed to be directed at Zabuza. They immediately located their attacker.

"Naruto?" Severus frowned at the blond standing a few yards away. His head was lowered, blond bangs hanging in his tanned face. His breath came out in angry pants and his chakra literally swirled around his body in an angry orange burst of energy.

"Naruto?" Severus said louder, clearer. The blonde's head snapped up, bright red eyes glared out at them. The boy's scars suddenly darkened to seem like whiskers and his pupils were slits. His full lips pulled back to reveal slightly sharpened canine. Severus bit back the gasp of shock that he was going to release as he realized that he might be seeing a small glimpse of Naruto's demon.

"I do not believe he is Naruto right now," Zabuza grunted, pulling the sword from the ground. Severus whipped his head to the older man, eyes narrowing at the sight of the weapon. He turned his back on Naruto, trusting the blond to not hurt him and placed his body in the way of Zabuza.

"You will not hurt him!" Severus ordered, his voice strong to ward away any argument. Naruto growled low under his breath and suddenly appeared by Severus' side, his eyes still burning holes into the man's face, his tanned hand grabbing Severus' in a tight grip, lacing their fingers together. Severus twisted his fingers into a more comfortable position and fell to his knees in front of Naruto, placing his other hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Naruto, look at me… what has got you like this?" Severus snapped his fingers several times. The red eyes were still on Zabuza but, after a moment, they dragged slowly but surely onto his face. Severus gave the boy a half smile and watched carefully as the red faded into a blue-purple.

"You're mine Russ, not Zabuza's!" Naruto suddenly shouted. Severus raised a brow, still on his knees in front of the blond.

"Naruto, what—?" Severus was cut off as the boy suddenly grabbed his face and pulled his forward. His onyx eyes widened to plate proportions as the small lips pressed hard against his. He stayed as still as possible, keeping his lips sealed even as he felt the tiny tongue press against his. Naruto ripped himself away, tears pulling in his violet eyes and slowly staring down his cheeks.

"Sev, you're mine. I already share you with Gaara and Haku as papa but you're mine. You and I are gonna get married and everything 'cause I love you," Naruto insisted then he turned a poisonous, almost red eyed glare to Zabuza, "You stay away from him—he's mine and I love him! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"Listen kid—," Zabuza was cut off as he suddenly had to jump back from the dangerous claw Naruto suddenly sported. The boy had gotten away from Severus in a blur of orange and was now going at Zabuza with all his might and more.

Severus jumped up and watched in horror as the two fought. His eyes caught up with their swift movements, trying to find an opening to stop either of them from accidentally killing the other. His heart pounded in his chest wildly and he desperately wanted to hit one of them with a spell but so many things could go wrong so he had to wait.

Naruto had somehow gotten his specialized blade out, whipping the sharp end over his head. He spun with gracefulness, whipping out the sharp blade to wrap around Zabuza. The man leaned back and his sword was caught instead. He was trying so hard not to knock the blonde's head off and be done with it but Severus would kill him before he got the chance to wallow in victory. He pulled at his sword, causing Naruto to stumble forward but he didn't release the child. He yanked away, pulling him closer. And again but then Naruto released his end and simply rushed him, teeth bared and nails sharpened.

"STOP!" Severus shouted, throwing himself in front of Naruto. The sharp nails raked his chest, causing four wide scratches to jag across his skin. The blond immediately ceased moving, his body returning back to normal and his mouth trembling as the Magic User let out a pained cry. He fell to his knees, clutching at his chest.

"Oh, Sev… papa! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry!" Naruto cried, rushing forward. He grabbed Severus' hand and gasped at the pouring blood and the pained expression his Severus was showing. The man let out short pants and managed to place the pain in a box within his mind and push it deep down until he slowly, but surely focus on the blond.

"It's okay Naruto," he assured the child. Naruto shook his head slowly and stepped back. He hurt him. He hurt his Severus. He was bad. He was a monster, no wonder the man didn't love him back! Naruto's tears poured down his cheek. He whirled on his heel and dashed away from the scene.

**(**)**

Naruto ran as fast and as hard as he could. Sharp rocks dug into his bare feet but the icy dirt numbed him to any pain he would have felt. He couldn't believe it! He hurt his papa, he hurt him so bad that he had cried out in pain. He was a monster that no one loved. Naruto tripped, falling face first into the dirt, skidding for several moments before coming to a painful stop. Then he laid there, his little legs throbbing with pain and his lungs desperately working for oxygen.

"I'm so stupid!" Naruto moaned, tears falling down his face and moistening the ground. He saw his papa and Zabuza kissing and it call came to him. He remembered seeing the little boy in the playground, trying to get his mama and papa's attention but they were just kissing and talking. They ignored the little boy and they forgot him there. They forgot their own son and Sev was going to forget him. He was going to forget that he promised to not leave him, that he swore that he loved him just as much as Naruto loved him. Zabuza was going to take his papa away from him!

"Why!?" Naruto cried, slapping and kicking at the ground. He wanted to die. He just wanted to curl up and die right there and now. He rolled onto his side and curled into himself, tears still falling down his blotchy face and nose still dripping. His heart slowed in his chest and he wondered if he was dying.

"They'll be sad, you know," Naruto whispered to himself. He just felt calm all of a sudden. It was as if everything were laid out before his six year old eyes. He could see his family crying when they found his body, all on their knees as they tried to hug some warmth into him because it was so cold where he was. It was painfully cold. They would miss him and probably think about him every day. They'd celebrate his birthday as if he was there but they would not be festive. They'd be sad and gloomy.

Naruto sighed and sat up, bringing his knees to his chest. He knew that he had to get back but he really didn't want to. He loved his Russ and he didn't want to give him up because of Zabuza. Sev was his, he found him first. It wasn't fair that Zabuza got some of Russ's love when Naruto already had to share some of it with Gaara and Haku.

Snap!

Naruto nearly jumped from his skin as he heard the snapping of a branch. He jumped to his feet and looked around his foggy surroundings. It was rather dark out now and he didn't have any of his weapons except for a single kunai that he had planned on cutting Zabuza with.

"W-who's out there?" he shouted, eyes searching the fog and fingers clenching the metal blade tightly. He took a step into the mist and another and another until he found himself staring at the thing that he snapped the branch.

"Hello..."

(**)

"How in all HELLS did you manage to do this!? I have never seen such stupidity as the thing that's sitting on this examination table!"

Severus rubbed two fingers into his temples as Tsunade's loud voice boomed throughout the small clinic. It was a mistake to give her back her voice. It was a mistake to allow Shizune's mournful eyes to sway his decision of the temperamental woman working there. He looked at the wide eyed patients with various illnesses, coughs, and injuries.

He was working late tonight because, honestly, he didn't know what to do with his home problems. Naruto had run and so had he. He knew that, eventually, the child would come back and he'd be back at the same time and then they would talk it out. He should have listened to Madam Akane and just told everyone of his newly found relationship with Zabuza. He rubbed absentmindedly at the bandages that lay just under his shirt. The boy had a vicious swipe when his demon came out but he knew that he was lucky that Naruto hadn't thought to use his partially developed rasengan.

"Hey mister!" Severus looked down at a little girl with dirty pink-red hair and an odd rash that covered nearly half of her face. The rash was odd because it was black and literally dripping green. It made Severus stomach curl and his skin pale and his mind immediately snapped to her and away from his problems. She coughed into her hand loudly for several moments and Severus fought against every instinct to step away from that child and disinfect every item that little girl had come in contact with.

"Yes?" he raised a brow. She would be going next because whatever she had was probably very contagious. The last thing he needed was hundreds of citizens coming down with mysterious illnesses and dropping dead like flies.

"Can you treat me and not that bat-shit crazy scary lady?" the girl asked between coughs. Severus forced a small smile on his face and opened his mouth to inform her that he'd be seeing her at that moment but then she pulled her hand away from her mouth and Severus saw it. Her hand was covered with blood and her mouth was dripping with it.

The little girl was coughing blood and it was getting worse as the girl began to fall into a fit of coughs. Severus had to stop himself from screaming and rushing her into quarantine. He had to remain calm, not willing to upset her or her parents. The last thing he needed was panic in this small place.

"Come along child. Where are your parents?" Severus inquired calmly, extending his plastic gloved hand. She smiled a bit and clutched his fingers tightly.

"I… they're not here," she rasped, following him into a back. Severus nodded and helped her onto the examining table. She wiggled into a comfortable position and didn't protest as Severus began looking all over her. He pushed back her hair and examined the rash closer, wincing as it began to leak anew. The rash traveled down her little neck and, after removing her dirty dress, he discovered that it also covered most of her chest and shoulders.

"Where are they?" he asked, still channeling a calm demeanor even as panic began to set in. He had never seen such a thing and he was sure that this odd rash was not the only thing wrong with the child.

"They died," the girl said, taking a deep breath as instructed. Severus frowned, her lungs were rattling harshly. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was even walking much less talking to him. She had to be in terrible pain and her heart was erratic.

"Do you know how they died?" he continued, flexing her leg. She winced in pain each time he forced her to bend even the smallest of her body parts. Her grip was tight but she had trouble releasing it. Her joints cracked and were weak. He placed his hand on her forehead and nearly yelped as her skin seemed to literally burn him through the glove. He tilted her head back so that he could look at her eyes carefully. They were glazed over and her pupils nearly overtook her brown irises.

"They died because of the blood. The bloods kill a lot. They all dying," she whimpered. She grabbed his shirt in her tight grip and pulled him close, "Dying. They all dying. Dying, dying, dying! I don't want to die. I don't want to die like mommy and daddy! Please!"

"Calm down, child. I am going to help you but you must calm down. What is your name child?" Severus walked to the door with her clinging to him. Her hot forehead was pressed hard into his chest. He stuck his head out and spotted the very woman he was looking for, "Tsunade I need you NOW!"

"Tayuya, mommy named me Tayuya even though daddy wanted to name me after his mommy but she dead. She was first and she bleed all over. All over and we tried to help. We tried but we couldn't. No one couldn't and now I'm dead—no body can—," Tayuya's words were cut off as she leaned over his shoulder and began to vomit. The iron smell hit his nose right before her body clenched harshly and shook rapidly. Severus cursed and placed her on the bed, pulling her hands from his shirt. Her eyes were bleeding, blood dripping from her ears and from between her clenched teeth.

"What's going on—?"

Severus whirled around, knowing that he looked just the tiniest bit insane. Blood was streaked on his face and definitely on his no longer white shirt. He rushed forward even as Tsunade stumbled backwards.

"Tsunade, help her—I do not have the time to guess what she has. I cannot help her at this time but you can. You can save her," he urged, reaching forward. Tsunade pressed herself against the wall, whimpering as his bloodied hand came from beyond the door. Her brown eyes were large and wide on her youthful face.

"What are you doing?" Severus demanded. He did not know what was happening to the woman but he did know that it wasn't helping this young girl dying from something he didn't have time to diagnose. He glanced over his shoulder to see the young child still in the throes of her seizure, "Help her!"

"Dan," Tsunade looked at the blood covered face of her dead lover. He was absolutely drenched in the liquid iron, reaching out at her. He demanded to know why she didn't help him, why she was so weak. The stench of death and blood began to clog her senses. She had to get away, get far away from here!

Severus cursed as the woman dashed away as if the devil were hot on her trail. He wanted to follow after her and perhaps slap some sense into her very being but he couldn't. He had to save Tayuya first and think about Tsunade second.

(**)

**Katsuya**

**A little girl almost died. I was… I was scared for the first time in a long time but it wasn't her that was dying. I was imagining Haku, Gaara, Naruto… hell even that spy that clings to those troublesome women, TenTen. Each of them were on that table, bleeding from every orifice, crying in pain, going into long seizures every ten minutes. And I had no one to help. No one… **

**She's was in so much pain. For a moment I found a solution to the pain and she was calm enough to tell me that it felt like fire licking her insides before it took her under again. I believe I made it worse. I made it so much worse this time because I could feel it. I could feel her pain, radiating off of her skin like heat off of concrete. Her thoughts and memories flew through her mind in a jumbled mess, she screamed for her mother so loud that I can still hear her voice. **

**Katsuya, I can still hear her voice in my head. It's so loud and desperate. I could not take it so I used a powerful sleeping spell that has worked so far. She still releases whimpers and small cries but for the majority, she has remained peaceful. **

**Before the fire that caused her to scream, she was delusional and hysterical. She cried in my arms and told me about her mother, father, and grandmother. She told me how she held each one of them close and watched as they died. She told me the last step is blood. **

**She cried for so long. I wanted to cry with her but I couldn't because I have to fix her. I have to save her life. **

**If that is not enough, you are pushing onto the sixth day of not answering me and Naruto is so… he's just so hurt. I thought he was angry but he's actually hurt. I saw his face before he ran away. He was practically slapping himself for hurting me. I feel as though I betrayed him but now I cannot worry about that because this girl needs a cure. **

**I must go now, my new formula has turned the appropriate color.**

**Severus **

**(**)**

"Papa?"

Severus' head immediately snapped over to the source of the voice. Naruto stood in the entrance of the kitchen, his eyes dried from crying and rimmed with dark circles probably due to his lack of sleep. He was covered in dirt and shivering slightly. Severus was in front of him in two long strides and Naruto was in his arms, held tight to his body. Relief shot through Severus immediately.

"Naruto, you know that we have to talk about what happened," Severus said firmly. He placed the boy on his lap as they sat on the couch. The entire house was sleep and Tayuya seemed to be reacting well to the antidote. Her lungs sounded clearer and the rash was slowly leaving so he had time with Naruto to talk.

"I… you told me you wouldn't leave me and that you loved me. I love you papa and I wanna marry you so you can't ever leave me," Naruto whimpered, pressing his head into the warm chest below. Severus sighed once again and pulled his fingers through the blond spikes.

"Naruto, me and Zabuza being together will not cause me to leave you. I do not understand where these thoughts come from, child," Severus shook his head. Naruto sat up and looked deep into his eyes. His face was a bit pallid on the edges but he looked healthy. Severus didn't want to risk dipping into the boy's mind seeing as how he was almost reaching his point of being exhausted magically.

"The voice tells me all kind of things… what is it?" Naruto inquired, "What is the voice in my head. It tells me that you'll leave us for Zabuza. It tells me that I should hurt you so you can love me. Why does it keep talking? Why!?"

Severus pulled the child forward for a tight hug, ignoring the pain creeping in his chest due to his healing injuries.

"Naruto, that voice you hear is like the voice that Gaara hears. It's a demon. Both you and Gaara are jinchuuriki. You hold demons inside of you at bay and today, you lost control," Severus whispered against the child's hair. Naruto pulled away, searching his face as he slowly processed this new page of information. He was not breaking down, crying or violently denying anything. Obviously having another jinchuuriki in the house made him realize that it wasn't such a bad thing.

"Is… is that why you won't marry me? Because I'm a demon?" Naruto hesitantly asked. The boy had more insecurities than Severus realize, he would have to keep a closer eye on the child.

"You are not a demon, child. You simply house one. The reason we cannot marry is because you are too young," Severus said. He couldn't say he didn't love the boy because that was too difficult for a child to understand. He was taking the news of his demon rather well.

"I don't care, I can wait," Naruto said stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest. Severus closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking the smaller hands into his and bringing them up to his lips. He smile against the fingers and opened his eyes to look into the bright blues.

"Naruto, what do you say to a proposal? Zabuza and I will continue to develop our love as we are already doing so. I swear to never, ever forget about you or the others. I still do not understand your thinking patterns. When you turn eighteen and, if you still find yourself 'infatuated' with me, I will leave Zabuza and we'll get married," Severus offered. Naruto thought on it for a bit.

"You promise?"

"Promise," Severus gave Naruto a firm handshake to seal the deal. A bright smile lit up the tanned face and he jumped forward to hug his future husband.

"So, can I still call you papa?" Naruto asked.

(**)

The End

Okay, it's not as shocking as I thought it would be but I thought on it and really, I didn't want Naruto to run away forever or go ape-shit over his demon. I mean, he sees Gaara is treated the same as them all…

Also, I was gonna make this so much longer but it was going to be cramped and rushed so, I cut it and deleted what I wrote for the end of this chapter. By the way, sorry this took so long but I was concentrating on **Read in the Dark** because it's for Halloween and to turn out a one-shot every 24 hours is hard and partially stupid…

Uh… COMMENT! Don't leave me hanging.


	23. bump in road

Oh you guys!

I've hit a minor… bump in the road. You see, it's not getting close to the end but, in the next chapter something happens and it dictates how and when I'm going to end this story. Now, I'm giving you people options here.

Do you want to see my original ending that I planned back in April? It involves violence, Albus being Dumbledore, death, horrible ending, chuunin exams but the exams and Albus happen in the sequel. That means this story ends in… three more chapters, maybe less.

Or do you want the new idea I conjured about two weeks ago? It involves the Leaf Village… some odd couples here and there many more chapters (like, maybe ten) to this story… no sequel and (perhaps!) Hogwarts but also has lots… and lots of time-skips.

Only reason I'm asking is cause I hate disappointing people. By asking the actual readers… I feel better. So can you guys, maybe, give an opinion? Like, before I come up with anything new?


	24. Help

I once knew a group of readers/They thought they had no leaders

Little did they know /Because they were a bit slow

That _I _was controlling them/With this pretty little gem

I am EVIL I cry out now/I deserve a flaming CROWN!

Now read this chapter you child/For my temper is not mild

READ! I tell you! READ!

(I'm so sorry for that but I got bored. Warning: abundance of cheese and melodrama)

(**)

She was not home.

That was the first thought that crossed her little mind as she clawed from under the fatigue that seemed to want to literally bury her. She looked blankly up at the dark ceiling and felt the wet tears that fell down the sides of her face and into her hair. She didn't know why but she just had a feeling that everything was just so wrong. A sob ripped itself from her throat and she closed her eyes against the images that began to appear.

Then she opened her eyes again and a shriek ripped itself from her throat. She pushed herself to the corner of the bed, nearly retching as the vertigo hit her like a sack of bricks. There stood a man, he wasn't very short or very tall but he was very pale in his long pants and turtleneck. His dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail so his dark brows were very obvious as he raised one of them so high that she was scared he'd never get it back.

"You fucking scared me!" Tayuya gasped out, holding onto her chest. Her hand moved to her mouth as a slight pain bloomed there. Her eyes widened even more as she realized that the pale man had actually _plucked _her on the lips so fast that she hadn't even seen him move.

"You… you… you! You hit me!" Tayuya shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"Perhaps, you should watch your vulgar language," the man shrugged under the accusing brown eyes. He grabbed her in a gentle grip and picked her up off the bed, holding her securely on his side. Briefly Tayuya had a single thought that she should kick and fight against this odd man but she didn't. He sat her down on a counter next to an empty pot of some sort and looked carefully into her eyes. He pressed his hand into her forehead and suddenly, her memories came flooding back.

"You saved me," she stated, vaguely recalling the cool fingers that pressed against her forehead and the velvety voice that tried so hard to reach her. She knew that she had been sick, very sick. She remembered stumbling from her village, feet crying out in pain as the hot sand bit into her soft skin. She could remember begging God to kill her where she walked because it hurt. Everything hurt but she didn't die. She made it to somewhere very, very cold. It was freezing and then she was walking into a hospital…

"There are those that assume I enjoy people in pain. However, I never enjoyed others' suffering… then again there are certain people who I wouldn't even spit on if they were on fire. Fortunately for you, none of those people are foul mouthed little girls that were clearly poisoned. Take a deep breath," he ordered.

Tayuya took the breath, shocked that it was clear and pain free. A smile came to her young lips and she nearly did a little dance across the room but the man was still examining her. She happily tilted his head back so that he could see her neck and accepted the cold fingers on her face.

"You seem to be clear of all aliments however a few more moments resting shall clear my conscience. I will take you upstairs and you will be respectful to the adults I leave you with. Do not steal, do not destroy, and, whatever you do, do not dirty," the man stated slowly.

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. She wasn't an idiot but it was weird that he would rather she steal or break something rather than make a huge mess. She raked a hand through her hair, surprise when it went without a snag. Her hair had been washed and combed. It was then that she noticed that she was in a new, clean dress.

"You threw out my old clothes!? What about my flute?"

(**)

Naruto carefully looked around, being sure that he was completely alone in the hallway as he made his way into his shared bedroom. He held the large bowl of food carefully in his arms, nearly salivating as the delicious stew overtook his senses but he stopped himself from devouring the meaty goodness. He had even convinced himself to not nibble on the delicious rolls that smelled almost intoxicating. Naruto slipped into his room and closed the door as silently as he could.

Papa had left for work, Shizune was washing clothes, Tsunade was… well, Naruto didn't know what she was doing but he figured it was important, and Zabuza was training with Gaara and Haku. Naruto wasn't sure where the new houseguest was because he hadn't stayed in the kitchen long enough to learn her name much less actually know of her whereabouts or why she was even there. He had gotten a quick glance at her and saw that she had dark pink hair that was longer than both Haku's and TenTen's.

He pushed the newcomer out of his mind and dropped to his knees, lifting up the long blanket and throwing it back on the bed and out of his way. He peered into the darkness and smiled brightly as shining green eyes looked back out at him. He pushed the bowl under the bed and slid half way under too.

"Hey, got you some stew and rolls. Lots of meat and veggies, papa even put some of his healthy potions in it," Naruto whispered, "He doesn't think we notice the difference but Gaara got a demon and it told him—I got a demon too but it doesn't say nothing much… unless I'm real, real quiet and I'm hardly ever real quiet."

"Who the Hell are you talking to?"

"AH!" Naruto shouted, his head shooting up at the sound of the scornful voice and connecting quite firmly with the wooden frame. He slid out from under the bed, one hand on his head and came back to the surface. There stood the new girl. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was holding some kind of flute in between her fingers. Her lips were pulled into a high, very mean smirk while her brown eyes were alight with mischief.

"Ouch, you made me hit my head. Why'd you sneak up on my like that?" Naruto pouted, rubbing at his sore scalp. The girl folded her arms over her chest and cocked her little hip to the right as she stared down at him.

"Who were you talking too, Blondie?" the girl demanded again. Naruto glared at the nosy pink haired girl more so because she was snooping than for the fact that 'Blondie' probably wasn't a compliment. He shifted and pulled the covers back down to ward away her curious eyes. He pulled himself into a standing position and gave her his best glare.

"What's your name anyway and what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Name's Tayuya, Blondie. I'm here because Severus Snape give me a cure. You know I walked for FOUR days with that stuff killing me? I hope that snake bastard falls down my stairs," Tayuya muttered bitterly under her breath. Naruto tilted his head slightly and observed her curiously. She looked like she was Gaara's age but she had a really bad mouth. Naruto wondered if his papa would wash her mouth out like that time TenTen said 'shit' in front of him. That was pretty funny especially when she tried to outrun him.

"Are you staying here long?" Naruto pulled himself onto his bed carefully, not wanting to crush his green eyed friend by accident. He was really trying to distract Tayuya and it seemed to work as she sat cross legged on the floor, playing with her bright rainbow socks.

"You ain't gotta sound like you want me to leave right now, you know," the girl scoffed.

"I don't, I was just curious. I wasn't sure if you'd be adopted into this family too like the rest of us. I think my papa has a real love for strays," Naruto smiled. He really didn't want her to think that she wasn't welcomed. Tayuya eyed him for a moment, a little pout on her mouth before she smiled just as brightly, her brown eyes glimmering.

"I'm only messing with you Blondie!"* Tayuya laughed before becoming somber, "To tell the truth, I'm not sure. I don't know if my cousin survived—the poison has probably killed everyone by now." She bit her lip lightly. "He's the Kazekage but that doesn't mean that crazy man didn't poison him too."

Naruto nodded then paused as her words full sunk in. He jumped off his bed and tackled Tayuya, straddling the pink haired girl.

"Did you say the Kazekage? You mean that everyone in Suna is sick like you was?" Naruto demanded, looking down into the big brown eyes. Tayuya raised a brow and nodded, looking at him as if he were slightly insane.

Naruto rolled off her and ran out of the room. Tayuya sat up and listened as he basically crashed through the house before he ran out, screaming for the adults. She shook her head and crawled to the bed, lifting the covers. The only thing she could see was an empty bowl.

"Something's wrong with that kid," Tayuya decided.

(**)

Severus wanted to know what he had honestly done that awarded him such a horrible fate. He eyed the older man sitting across from him, peacefully sipping tea as if he belonged on this particular bench outside of the hospital. This was the bench he usually ate his lunch on though it seemed that he wouldn't be eating this afternoon.

"I do not suppose that you are merely a horrible illusion and, when I open my eyes, you will be gone?" Severus suggested. He attempted this, closing his eyes tightly and counting to ten. When he opened them, Ibiki still sat on his bench only now he had a devious smirk on his rugged face. Honestly, which God did he piss off?

"What is it that you want?" Severus finally sighed and sat down next to the Leaf shinobi. He took out his journal, uncaring that the shinobi would probably try to read it but he'd only see simple white pages. Speaking of white pages… the journal felt a bit heavier and that sparked some hope in Severus' being. Perhaps Katsuya had replied, finally! Severus yanked the book open. Maybe he would have sent several pictures and a teasing note on his 'motherly' behavior to a little girl—

"What is this?!" Severus whispered in horror, his eyes widening as the river of blood flowed from the pages and onto his lap. The red liquid covered his fingers and made the pages soggy as he flipped through them. Terror and concern caused his heart to beat that much faster. Blood, so much blood. It was all over the journal and on his shirt and pants.

Then on one page laid a simple word, scrawled in large, crooked letters written in what looked to be vomit and blood but this word caused Severus to launch into action, completely disregarding the shinobi staring at him: **HELP **

(**)

Severus ran to the house faster than his thoughts could carry him. The weights on his legs nearly came off as he used all of his training to burst through his house's door, nearly taking the thing off the hinges. Inside he immediately spotted his entire makeshift family in the living room with varying looks of concern of their face. Gaara was actually wringing his hands in his concern while Naruto was bouncing on his toes and nibbling on his lip. He looked to Tayuya who looked resigned rather than concerned and it clicked into place with Severus' weird roundabout way of thinking.

"You were in Suna. They're infected with what you had," Severus said immediately. It was not a question and he did not need the nod to know that he was correct. Severus dashed down into his lab and came to the antidote he had given Tayuya.

It was a batch that could help fifty people at the most—not nearly enough! Severus growled and pulled out more ingredients and more cauldrons. He needed to hurry and create more of the antidote to help the Suna inhabitants. No one but the people in his home knew of their plight and he would be damned if he allowed his friend and his family to die along with all of his people. He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

How could he be so stupid as to not realize that something had to be horribly wrong for Katsuya to not reply to his messages!? Five days and he hadn't put together that Katsuya was probably dying of some poison and he had no one to help them. He was so damned stupid! Severus cursed his name with every part of his mind that wasn't working on the antidote. Hopefully the strand was exactly the same… should he take the other antidote he tried that had helped Tayuya for a brief moment? Those could be used for people that had lesser symptoms…

"Dammit!" Severus hissed, throwing his hand into the wall. His knuckles split against the rock and blood spilt down the damaged wall. Severus could feel his magic spike out of his body and crash into several things. He hated that the onetime his paranoia did not kick in was the onetime that it was sorely needed. Now Katsuya could lay dead in a pool of his own blood. His children could be gasping for breath whilst their hearts slowly but surely gave up fighting. It wasn't fair.

"Severus-kun, you must calm down," a voice ordered sharply. Severus looked over his shoulder to see Shizune carefully picking her way through the broken glass and fallen ladles. The only thing that had remained unharmed was the brewing antidote.

"You don't understand. If he is dead, it will be my fault—," Severus was cut off as his throbbing hand was grabbed tightly and carefully examined. Her hands glowed and Severus felt a comforting warmth settle over the damaged skin and muscles.

"It is not your fault now you stop thinking like that. Letting your anger control you is just foolish. Calm down and make this antidote. Then we will run it to Suna and save as many people as we can," Shizune said calmly. Severus looked at the older woman and released a sigh. She was right, he had to gain control over his mind and his feelings. He was of no use to anyone in his panicking condition.

(**)

"No, papa! I wanna go with you!" Gaara shouted, stomping his little foot.

"And who are you to tell me that _my _assistant can go but not me?" Tsunade growled, folding her arms under her large bosom.

"I wanna go with Shizune!" TenTen said simply.

"It's my village and you're not my papa or mama!" Tayuya jumped up, her ponytail flying all over.

"I won't let you go alone," Zabuza said firmly. The words continued to rain down on Severus' head and he silently wondered how much bad karma he would be instilling if he simply put each of them into a magical coma. They wouldn't starve but he needed all of his strength and magic just in case there were those that didn't respond to either antidotes.

He shifted the large bag on his side and prayed the glasses held throughout the trip. He glanced at Naruto and Haku who were the only two that didn't offer any argument. It was odd but he accepted it for now mostly due to how helpful the behavior was proving.

"Lady Tsunade, you cannot come. From what I've learned, the stages of this illness are heavily… _bloody_," Shizune whispered in the blonde's ear. Tsunade paused and looked to her assistant, biting lightly on her lip. The fight drained righto out of the older woman as the images of blood covered people reaching out towards her erupted into her mind.

"Zabuza, I need you here to protect the children and be sure that they are well. I trust you with their health, you cannot _abandon_ them while I am away," Severus was nearly begging the man. He honestly didn't have time to argue—they needed to leave. Shizune was the perfect companion for the sole fact that she wasn't hemophobic and a medic-nin. The fact that she could fight only made her that much better.

"Okay, I will stay," Zabuza would never forget the fact that he had left the boys all alone to fend for themselves. The boys had been so scared on their own with their father in a coma and slowly wasting away. The missing-nin sighed loudly and nodded his head.

"We are not completely sure that there is not a level of physical danger so you both cannot come either," Severus continued to the protesting three, "Shizune here… you must drink this. It's a potion I foolishly named 'Flash' due to the ability to increase speed. I am very fast and will go my fastest to reach Suna as swiftly as possible. This is a diluted version so you should be able to see perfectly and not be wracked with as many side effects. Water should ease any that will come."

Shizune raised a brow at the potion that the man was handing her. She never heard of such a thing but in the last two weeks she had learned that Severus was amazing at what he did. She also trusted the younger man although that had more to do with the fact that he wouldn't dear kill her if for the fact that it would break a child's heart more so than the fact that Tsunade would break his neck.

"Let's go," Shizune said firmly after downing the leather tasting potion. Severus opened his mouth but turned to the family standing in the doorway.

"There is an extra batch of antidotes—enough for twenty people. A spoonful, nothing more and nothing less should cure one person at a time. I doubt that you will need any seeing as I doused the food in the antidote and Tsunade can catch it early. Goodbye and be careful," Severus said firmly.

(**)

Shizune had never felt anything so amazing, so powerful! The rush of cold wind nipping at her warm cheeks barely fazed her as she ran faster than she ever had. The grains of sand whipping around them cut into their exposed skin but she cared not.

Energy made her want to scream in happiness and jump through the air. This was beyond her wildest dreams. She looked at Severus in the corner of her eyes, he was slightly behind her but he seemed to be looking at her carefully, probably for any harmful side effects.

"Your potion is amazing, Severus-kun," Shizune shouted over the wind. Severus faced forward and they saw the village ahead of them, even though the howling sand attempted to blind them both.

"At the count of three, stop moving. It will be hard but you must," Severus ordered. Shizune nodded although a bit reluctant to release such a feeling and forced her body to come to a halt. It was harder than she thought and her body skidded and fell. She found herself rolling and skidding into the hardened gate of Suna.

Shizune panted and leaned against the gate, her throat drier than the sand and heart still beating as if she were moving. She gritted her teeth and tried to fight against the insistence of her body to move and run and be free. Blackness ate at the ends of her vision, beckoning her into unconsciousness despite the urgency a pair of hands was shaking her.

"Shizune, the one thing… to do is… faint. We… work… people to…" Severus' throaty voice stated above her. Shizune gasped for breath and attempted to focus on the Magic User above her. He was saying something else, something that was being drowned out by the rushing in her ears. His face became a bit irritated as she continued to gasp until finally she was drowning in sweet, sweet water. She grasped the canteen being poured onto and into her mouth and began to drink the water like a dehydrated woman.

"I was attempting to inform you to drink your own source of water but alas, it did not work. Now get up and come, we have things to do," Severus stated, pushing his hair behind his ear. Shizune pulled himself to her feet and leveled him with a small glare. They honestly didn't have time to waste, they needed to go. She would yell at him another time.

(**)

Naruto looked up and down the halls. It was all silent, everyone was off doing something to ward away the loneliness, sadness, or even anger they were feeling upon the departure of Severus and Shizune. Naruto had pushed away the thoughts that Severus had left due to him, they were irrational and completely wrong. His green eyed friend agreed with him.

"Hello?" Naruto whispered as he entered his papa's rom. He had looked all over for his green eyed friend and yet he seemed to have disappeared since Tayuya had attempted to be so damn nosy. He entered the dark room and sniffed carefully, feeling a little ridiculous as he pressed his nose to the ground and smelled. Well, there was definitely a different smell so maybe his green eyed friend was in here. He closed the door behind him and began his thorough investigation.

"Are you in here?" Naruto continued. He heard a ruffling in Severus' closet and immediately set his sights on there. He tiptoed to the door and threw it open, immediately spotting his green eyed friend. His dirty, tiny hands were inside of a box and touching something that Naruto had a feeling he probably shouldn't be touching.

"Hey, put that back!" Naruto ordered as his friend pulled out the two pieces. It was the last of what the kind old woman had given them, some kind of hair ornament that Severus had stowed away seeing as none of them had wanted it. His friend let out a soft whimper and shook his head.

"I please have them?" he whimpered, holding the hair ornaments close to his chest. Naruto opened his mouth to deny his friend the pieces but was interrupted as the door was pushed open. Naruto slammed the closet door shut and faced the oldest boy he had the privilege to call brother. Haku paused in the doorway and eyed Naruto with his sheet white face, wide blue eyes, and nervous lip nibbling.

"Naruto, what are you hiding in there?" Haku inquired immediately. His brother was the very picture of guilty.

"W-what!? I'm not hiding anything!" Naruto denied automatically. He didn't want anyone to find out about his friend. If they did, the adults would throw him onto the streets. Naruto couldn't allow that to happen! Not after he made that promise.

"Naruto, let me see what you're hiding," Haku demanded. Naruto planted his feet firmly.

"NO!" he shouted. Haku ran forward, shocking Naruto with the attack. The blond pressed himself into the door but Haku simply wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders. He planted his foot on the door and threw them both backwards, depositing Naruto on the floor during their brief flight and flipping onto their feet. Haku rushed back to the closet door and threw it open, looking into the dark depths. There was nothing inside but clothes inside. Haku ran his hand inside the closet, looking carefully but there was definitely nothing in there.

If it were empty, why had Naruto put up such a fuss? He looked back at his younger brother to see the boy looked just as surprised. Naruto frowned, not enjoying the confusion that was coursing through him. He was sure he had been talking to his green eyed friend. He was even more sure that he had a mini spat with the boy but he wasn't even there!

What was going on?

(**)

The End

Is Naruto losing it? Was this chapter long but completely pointless? I just finished Kuroshitsuji (SP?) or Black Butler and I just kinda want to cry. CIEL! Oh CIEL! I don't even want to see season 2 cause there's no CIEL!

Oh that's off topic... about the * well, I've decided on an ending (based on the votes and my own personal wants). The star is for the off chance I decide to post the other scenario then that's where I shall start.


	25. They're Dead!

You know, I've come to the conclusion that I am not good at laying down clues. I am a horrible comic book villain…

Warnings: NASTY THINGS and disappointment

(**)

Severus strode into the village swiftly, heading straight for the Kazekage's mansion. Yes, he knew that the villagers were just as important but Katsuya's health and his children were the priorities in his mind. It was eerily silent as he ran to the mansion, instructing Shizune to begin helping the other inhabitants. The only sound he could pick up was a few quiet groans and painfully loud howls of wind that mourned the death of the men, women, and children. Severus made it and, with a deep breath, he kicked the heavy door down.

Darkness greeted him. Nothing but darkness and the stench of death stretched before their eyes. Fear clawed at Severus' throat or that might be the bile that fought against the back of his tongue. The smells and images that accompanied them nearly caused Severus to back away and run back to his family just so that he didn't have to endure the rancid odor.

Severus growled and pushed forward, carefully making his way through each room. He came upon the last room and paused. Inside, he could hear someone. He or she were whimpering and shifting around. Severus sighed in relief at the sound of life and pushed the door open.

"Merlin's beard," Severus gasped, stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall as he viewed the room. It was practically covered in blood and vomit, most of it centered on the three beings huddled in the middle of the floor. Severus' eyes widened as he saw Katsuya, his broad and tall body curled around two smaller bodies, his children more likely than not. He was absolutely covered in sick and yet he still cradled the children. He was rocking back and forth, his journal cast to the side, open and drenched with his message still sprawled sloppily across it.

"Severus," Katsuya whispered. His head turned slowly towards him, eyes wide with tears pouring down his streaked face. "You came but you're too late Severus. They're dead. Oh, my little Tem and Kankuro… they're dead. I tried to stop it. I gave them so much… so much and they still died. They're dead."

Severus took a small breath and stepped into the room. He fell to his knees on the moist floor in front of the man and gently grabbed the boy first. It took a moment for Katsuya to release, his body stiff and unwilling to listen to him. The Magic User could tell that the man was infected and delusional from the fever but, luckily, he did not seem to be in the final stages with the burning pain that Tayuya had howled about. Severus pulled the limp body close to him and pressed his hand over the brunette's chest, closing his eyes and focusing on feeling. There, a tiny heartbeat was sounding under his fingers.

"Katsuya, calm down, Kankuro is not dead. Neither is Temari. But we have to get them somewhere… _cleaner_ so that I may give both them and you the antidote. Come on, stand," Severus ordered, climbing to his own feet. Katsuya stared back at him before shaking his head.

"Dead. Dead. They're both so dead. My poor little Tem and Kankuro. Just like my Karura. This is my fault. They're dead. Dead. Bloody and dead," Katsuya rocked back and forth, dragging Temari closer to his chest. Severus frowned and carried the boy away, he was better off healing Kankuro and going back for the two instead of wasting time. He walked to the master bedroom and found it completely destroyed. The bed was in half, the walls punched out, gold dust sprinkled everywhere. It was a complete massacre in the space as if Katsuya had battled someone in his room. Severus dismissed the idea, the man had probably tried to fight an illusion.

"Dammit…" Severus cursed under his breath and went to a guest room. He placed the dirty child down on the bed and stripped him of his light clothing. Kankuro was absolutely burning and making small, almost silent noises of pain. He was so close to death, covered in the disgusting rash that stretched from his face and neck and all the way to his thighs.

The boy would need a bath but that was definitely something to wait on. Severus opened the boy's mouth and expertly measured a spoonful of the antidote with his eyes before forcing the jaw to clamp close and massaging his throat until Kankuro finally swallowed.

Severus looked over the boy to make sure the antidote took effect, his small sounds of pain giving away to relieved sighs and his face relaxing from its twisted pose. The man nodded his head firmly and stood up, nearly gliding back to Katsuya. The man was now humming, tears flowing down his dirty face and his body still rocking although now it was faster and a little more frantic. Severus hoped the brain damage wasn't permanent.

"Katsuya," Severus called attention to himself. The man continued to hum though his head rolled stiffly towards him, his eyes large and dead as they stared out at him. Severus knew that he would be scolding himself for doing this later but it had to be done now. He crouched down until he was nose to nose to the deranged man. "I have come to value our friendship very much but right now you are in my way. Sleep."

Then he hit the man in the back of his head.

(**)

Naruto was on the hunt once again only it was a new day. He missed his papa and his friend but he could fix one of those problems. He wanted to apologize to his friend and give him some food because, well, he had to be hungry after missing dinner. Then they could talk about his papa, which the boy liked to talk about and when they'd reveal that he was there. That way the boy could get a proper bath too instead of the small cups of water and a soft rag Naruto could sneak to him.

"Are you in here? I have papa's delicious fish cakes and pumpkin pastries," Naruto called into his papa's room. It was dark and empty although it smelled strongly of Zabuza which made Naruto have to reign back on the jealousy. He made a promise with papa and he'd keep that promise, no matter what. Naruto turned away from the room and made his way down the stairs because his friend wasn't in there.

Gaara was reading a book on the couch while Haku was nibbling on something and Tayuya was playing a rather pretty song on her flute. The girl had claimed that the flute allowed her to do other things but she hadn't showed any of them what those things were.

Naruto snuck past the distracted trio and made his way down into the basement. It was where Sev kept all his magic potion stuff and had explicitly told them to not enter but his friend didn't know that and it was the only place that his friend could safely hide.

"Hello… are you down here?" Naruto called softly.

"Yes, I'm here," was his answer in a voice that was just as soft. Naruto smiled and nearly ran down the rest of the stairs even though he was careful in the dark room. Due to his friend's strange coloring, he found the boy easily in the semi-dark.

"Here, I brought you food," Naruto stated. He gave the food over to the boy who immediately dug in, his thin legs pulled up to his chest and his green eyes lightening as he devoured the food quickly. Naruto gave him the cup of juice too which his friend made half full with two gulps.

"Thank you, very much. I'm happy I met you and you took me home with you. And fed me… your papa cook very good," his friend stated graciously. Naruto beamed at him, plopping down in front of the boy.

"Don't say nothing about it! Even though papa pretends not to like people and kids, he would have taken you in in like five seconds!" Naruto assured his friend. The boy gave him a small smile back although he paused and bit into his lip. He stopped eating, dropping the pumpkin pastry back into the bowl as something came over him. Naruto frowned and reached forward, putting his hand on the skinny boy's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Naruto tilted his head.

"They… I was caught coming down here," the boy whispered. Naruto felt dread freeze his stomach. Just because Sev wouldn't kick the boy out didn't mean that the others wouldn't. Naruto felt himself enter a mini panic attack as he jumped to his feet and paced back and forth in front of his friend. He felt the green eyes brimming with tears as they followed him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," his friend murmured over and over. Naruto sighed and crouched in front of the boy.

"It's okay, hey, don't cry none! I'm sure it'll be fine but you gotta tell me… who saw you?" Naruto smiled, running his fingers through the long, silky hair. His friend glanced over his shoulder and actually paled which was a bit hard considering that his friend was nearly lighter than Sev. He gulped lightly and pointed.

"They did," he answered. Naruto slowly turned around and saw Gaara, Haku, TenTen, and Tayuya standing a few feet behind them. They were each in different poses of folded arms, leaning bodies, or tapping feet. Oh Naruto knew he was in deep.

"Yes, we did," Haku started.

"And you're gonna tell us exactly what's going on," Gaara finished.

"Or we'll tell Zabuza and Aunt Tsunade," TenTen added.

"And we'll probably still get it from your friend there, anyway," Tayuya shrugged. Naruto chuckled nervously even though he was a bit relieved that they could see his friend. He had started to suspect that his friend was nothing but his imagination.

"Well?" Haku glared in a way that reminded Naruto very much of their papa. He brought himself back to the problem at hand, the fact that he was in so much trouble.

(**)

Severus sighed and pulled the covers above the dead man's head. It was too late for this poor man. His form was deformed, his face etched in pain and his limbs twisted this way and that way. It looked as though he had tried to writher away from his pain and found it in the arms of death. Severus whispered a small prayer and went into the house the man had been laid in front of.

It smelled horrid. Every house they went into showed a new horror that Severus at his worse would not wish. This house was a bit better… or worse. In the middle of the house sat a girl that looked to be ten judging solely on her size. She was curled into a corner, her wide eyes looking at the large splashes of feces, blood, and vomit. She herself was covered in most of it although her dripping rash looked highly infected.

Severus had long ago stopped feeling the acid of bile at the back of his throat. He controlled his breathing so as to not intake the toxic air too much and picked his way through the house and to the child. The two beings dead on the floor, their gender undetermined by Severus, would be lined upon the streets so that a proper burial could be given to the two and the many others.

"Hello, my name is Severus Snape. I am here to help you," Severus introduced himself ever since a woman had nearly clawed his eyes out in a fevered panic after he removed her seizing baby from her arms. It had left horrid scratches all along his arms, the woman stronger than he had anticipated. The babe and insane woman would be fine although Severus needed to clean his own wounds when he got the chance. He wiped his face clean of sweat and crouched in front of the girl.

"H-he… upstairs. Mommy said he could stay because he was… was hot. His skin felt… felt like fire. Water Azure, get some water," the girl called out as Severus' cool hands landed on his shoulders. She turned her wide brown eyes up at him.

"Is that your name, Azure?" Severus inquired as he picked the child up and he started out of the house, being careful of the two beings. She nodded her hot head into his shoulder and clung to him as if he were the only thing keeping her on Earth.

"Azure, the last thing we need is for some Leaf bastards to die here! Get some water, now! NOW AZURE! AZURE NOW!" Azure shouted, her short nails digging into Severus' arm. The Magic User ignored the pain and pushed the spoon into the screaming girl's mouth. She choked and coughed, obviously trying to spit out the antidote. Her hands slapped at him wildly and she kicked out as hard as possible.

His frayed patience was at its thinnest. This was the fiftieth person that tried to bite him, claw at him, or simply spit out the limited supply of antidote. He slapped his hand over Azure's mouth and pinched her nose closed. There were others he had to go to. Others that needed help before it was too late. Others that were dying or wishing that they were dying instead of burning.

"Just sleep now, sleep," Severus murmured to the bucking girl. He felt his magic seep through his fingers and into the girl. She swallowed the potion but Severus still held her until she was completely limp then he propped her into the side of the house. He would come back to take her to the hospital to be cleaned and quarantined, the last thing he needed was for the same person to get the disease twice. However, he needed to check the house for this 'Leaf bastard' and hope that it wasn't some kind of delusion because wasting time was something no one could afford. Severus went up the stairs and entered the first room he saw. Thankfully it was clean and empty. The next yielded the same results. Then the third room. There was a man, staring out the window.

"You're voice is very distinctive, Magic User," the man stated. He had no shirt on, revealing the black and green rash wrapping around his shoulders and arching downwards. Severus released a ragged sigh and stepped closer.

"Sir, not to seem callous but there are others that need help too, some that may only have seconds left. I need to assess you and your condition to decide which antidote you need and how able you are to move to the hospital on your own. Now please," Severus held out his hand.

The man released a chuckle that had a bit more hysteria in it than Severus was comfortable with. Then he turned around, his milky eyes staring in the vague direction that Severus stood. The rash started at his neck and spilled down to his muscled belly.

Severus tilted his head and recalled this man from several months ago, during the summer when he had first gotten into the Hidden Countries. His hair was shorter now, though. Much shorter, it looked as though someone had hacked his hair off in the sloppiest manner. Something horrible happened to the man that probably linked him into coming to Suna and had something to do with Severus judging by the heated glare he was staring into. The blinded Hyuuga opened his mouth to spit something hateful at Severus but the Magic User cut him off before he could start.

"Hyuuga, although your reason for being here could potentially be very interesting, I do not care. Now, come here so that I may gauge your sickness," Severus said coolly. The Hyuuga remained silently, his face still set in stone and his body remaining unmoving. Severus pinched his nose and appeared next to the shinobi in a burst of speed. He did a quick scan and found the man only in the first stage of sickness which was lucky seeing as he was starting to become low on the higher stages of the antidote.

"Come along. You must take her to the hospital and stay there to clean up and not becoming sick again. You may take your revenge upon me at another time," Severus ordered then gave the strongest direction to the hospital as he could before going onto the next house. The man was a shinobi that relied solely on his eyes but he should be able to make it to the hospital without much trouble and with the directions Severus gave him.

(**)

Naruto played idly with the thin fingers of his friend before glancing at his siblings and the two girls. They were so curious and interested on what was going on although Naruto was partially sure that they were trying to distract themselves.

"Well… I got into a big fight with papa and Zabuza and I ran off. When I got up to come back…"

_"W-who's out there?" he shouted, eyes searching the fog and fingers clenching the metal blade tightly. He took a step into the mist and another and another until he found himself staring at the thing that he snapped the branch._

_"Hello..." Naruto nearly dropped his kunai as he stared into the sad green eyes of a boy. He was a bit odd looking with two red dots on his forehead and very, very thin eyebrows. His hair was long and streaked with mud and leaves. _

"_Are you cold?" Naruto asked as the thin boy began to shiver. He nodded his head silently so Naruto sat next to him, bringing the smaller boy closer to him so that they could share his warmth. The boy was nearly freezing and Naruto did all he could to warm the thin skin. _

"_I-I'm sorry I scared you," the boy apologized. _

"_It's okay, I had a fight with my papa and I was thinking of running away," Naruto admitted. _

"_Did he make you fight and lock you in a tiny cage?" the boy inquired. Naruto froze and a frown pulled at his little lips. His papa would never do anything like that! Severus may forget about him one day because of Zabuza but he wouldn't forget him! _

"_No! He just… he kissed Zabuza—my sensei but I don't want him to. I want to marry papa so he won't forget about me and because I love my papa," Naruto explained. The boy nodded sagely and closed his eyes, sidling closer to the tanned Leaf native. _

"_My father was very mean. He made me fight even though I don't like to. I don't like fighting even though I really, really good at it. I don't like hurting people but he didn't care… nobody cared," the boy trailed off. Naruto felt a kind of guilt and a kind of connection with this boy because they both had problems with their papas but this boy had a greater problem even though Naruto was still sure that he was in a great position to lose his papa. _

"_Do you have to go back to him?" Naruto inquired. _

"_No, he's dead. I'm on my own… they lost their fight," the boy sighed. _

"_Oh… uh… you wanna come to my house? I'll have to hide you because papa just took in more people but that's okay because I'll bring you food and everything and you can move around as long as no one sees you. I don't want you to get kicked out," Naruto offered. The boy didn't hesitate, a beautifully bright smile spread across his dirty face. _

"_My name is Naruto by the way," Naruto introduced himself as he pushed himself to his feet_.

(**)

"I wanna call you stupid Naruto, I really, really do," TenTen sighed, "But what you did was sweet and kind… stupid but sweet and kind." Naruto stuck out his tongue at the girl but smiled at her compliment. Naruto knew right from wrong and what would have been wrong would be leaving a little boy out there to freeze or get kidnap by some kind of pervert. Naruto turned to his friend who was breathing easier and looked happy that his presence wasn't ill received.

"So, what's your name?" Haku directed at the white haired boy.

"Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan," the boy introduced. Gaara snapped his fingers and his eyes lit with recognition. The redhead snapped his fingers as though he had solved a great mystery and pointed to the child.

"I knew that I knew those dots and hair color! Kaguya clan—extinct now but savage in nature. They were known for their bloody battles for the lack of anything else to do and their lack of strategy when doing these battles. A very few had a special Kekkei Genkai that let them grow and replace and control their bones to their liking," Gaara explained.

The thin brows climbed up Kimimaro's forehead, his shock apparent at Gaara's knowledge on his former clan. The redhead blushed slightly and scratched at his cheek as Naruto did often when he was embarrassed.

"Well, they really interested me because of their fighting abilities but the thing is, I thought them… foolish," Gaara said hesitantly as he glanced at Kimimaro. Haku and Naruto had been teaching him about people and their feelings and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his boy's feelings. The child shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would you say that?" Tayuya inquired as she looked between the boys. They were tightknit as brothers and it already seemed as though this Kimimaro kid was already a part of their fold even though they didn't quite realize it yet.

"Well, they were powerful and bloody—like me and Shukaku but the thing is… they would have lived if they went on defense. The people with the special Kekkei Genkai are nearly indestructible. They can… okay, I don't know what it's called but I wouldn't be really good to fight Kimimaro because I couldn't squeeze him tight to crush him. His bones are really, really strong," Gaara explained.

"Right, oh wait… Naruto, if you want the pretty hair pieces back…" Kimimaro offered the bejeweled tubes in the middle of his small hand. The blond bit his lip and glanced to his older brother and younger brother. The brunette reached forward and closed the still dirty fingers over the hair ornaments.

"You should keep them. I'm sure when Shizune gets back she'll be able to style them into your hair," Haku suggested. Then he looked around at all of the children so that they would all be on the same page regarding the new child in the house, "We'll keep this from Zabuza and Tsunade until papa comes back so we can try to convince him to let Kimimaro stay."

TenTen opened her mouth to comment on Kimimaro's odor, the boy really needed a bath but was stopped as a gruff voice suddenly sounded behind them.

"What's going on?"

(**)

The End

So, that's who the kid is. Only one person was right (based on the clues) and they didn't even log in to comment! There were others that suggested Kimimaro on earlier chapters and really wanted to see the sweetie so let's not count them out!

I'm sorry if you really wanted Harry but there are real reasons (other than I don't like Harry enough) as to why he couldn't be the brother.


	26. Please

For some reason I completely forgot about this story. It might have something to do with the fact that I've died from the withdrawal of reviews. I'm a ghost now, writing this story because I can't leave things unfinished.

Warnings: are any of you vegans or lactose intolerant? Also, I kinda shoved everything plus the kitchen sink into this chapter. It's really long.

(**)

Naruto was easily impressed; it was something that came along with his happy go lucky attitude and his general demeanor. In fact there was a time that a squirrel ran through the orphanage's kitchen, up the stairs, dodged all attempts at getting at him and then jumped out of the window only to land safely on his feet and rush off into the sunset. That was the most impressive thing that Naruto had seen… until he watch two tortoises fighting and one tortoise literally fell in slow motion. It took the turtle nearly five minutes just to hit his back. Then that was the most impressive thing in the world.

Now he had something that trumped each one of those animals—something that trumped his papa _flying _which Naruto thought would never be broken unless it was broken by the man himself. However, Gaara had done something that he had not thought possible: he tricked Zabuza. Well, Gaara was in the process of tricking Zabuza at that very second. The Seven Swordsman had walked in on them in their discussion with Kimimaro, Naruto's new friend and soon to be permanent residence within their home. Now, Kimimaro's placement in the house was not exactly… steady in a sense so Naruto had been hiding him for a couple of days and someone found him—his siblings and TenTen and Tayuya. That wasn't important. What's important is that Zabuza had come down into the basement and each of their little hearts had gone into overdrive because they knew they were caught but Gaara…

"I am testing my new clone jutsu," Gaara said blankly. Zabuza looked down at the white haired, blank face boy with big green eyes. It looked absolutely nothing like the redhead or any of the children there. Naruto wanted to hit his brother over the head for such a ridiculous lie only for the redhead to reach out and grab a chunk of Kimimaro's hair. He yanked it and, to everyone's surprise, it came out in his hands and immediately turned into sand.

"I'm trying to make new people, people I've never seen just in case someone needs a distraction but each time I do it… I can never get its feel right. Its skin is gritty and his hair feels wrong and it comes out to easy," Gaara sighed sadly as he continued to talk. Zabuza stepped even closer and reached down. Naruto could literally feel his heart trying to make its way out of his mouth of all places. But, to his amazement the man ruffled the white hair and several pieces came out and sand slid down Kimimaro's face.

"It's pretty good visual work kid but you need to take away some of your chakra and add it gradually. This has too much chakra forced into it too fast. If you do that, it feels sloppy. Take your time," Zabuza grunted before turning on his heel. He began up the stairs and paused and started back towards them, "Remember to remove any traces of your time down here. Severus would have a heart attack if he knew you brats were down here."

Then the ninja was gone. The six children held their breaths for a long moment, listening as the door slammed above their heads but, of course Zabuza walked silently so they could not hear his footsteps but they did wait several minutes before daring to draw in a breath.

"I think I almost peed myself," Tayuya panted, collapsing onto TenTen. The girl nodded in agreement and they watched as the sand spilled off of Kimimaro and back onto Gaara, blending into the young boy's skin effortlessly. Kimimaro shook himself, blinking rapidly. He rubbed at his eyes pawed at his skin idly.

"That was amazing but it felt very hot in there," Kimimaro said to Gaara. The boy blushed under his sand armor and thanked God that he had thought to have it on him that day. Naruto nodded in agreement and mentally marked this single moment as the most impressive thing in the whole world. Gaara had assembled a type of shield that looked exactly like Kimimaro in less than five seconds.

"Thank you but I kinda tired myself out. I'm gonna take a bath and do some homework. You wanna take a bath Kimimaro?" Gaara offered, holding out his hand. The white haired boy could not have heard a better offer than what the small redhead was offering him. He took the pale hand and was pulled to his feet with surprising strength.

"Now all we gotta do is sneak you by Zabuza and Tsunade… now how are we gonna do that…?" TenTen tapped a finger against her chin in thought. Tayuya was the first one to have a light bulb come on in her head. She jumped up and swung her arm on Haku's shoulder.

"I have the _perfect _idea!" she announced to her fellow adolescents.

(**)

Severus blinked at the sight before him and twenty little eyes blinked back at him. He blinked once more and brought a quick hand to his eyes, wiping the sweat out of them. He had been to every house by now and he was more than exhausted. Hell, there was not a time in his life that Severus felt as tired as he did right at this moment. Now he was at a small house set a little away from the village and he found himself staring at twenty or so children, each dirty and frightened but none seemed to be infected. They were practically jammed together in the space and seemed to run over each other just to get away from him as he reached forward.

"What is the matter? I am here to help. Is anyone infected or sick?" Severus asked in the most patient tone that he could. He had been scratched, slapped, bitten, screamed at, punched, kicked, and stabbed all throughout the day and the sun was _just_ beginning to set. He had yet to eat or close his eyes for longer than a few seconds and he was sure that he looked slightly deranged.

"How are you gonna help? Huh? You're the one that hurt everybody!" a brave little girl piped up in the front. Her front tooth was missing and her hair in two sloppy ponytails. Severus felt his eye twitch violently and he stepped back into the light so that the setting sun shone down on him. He pulled his hair and quickly fashioned it into a high, crooked bun.

"I want you each to take a very good look at me. The last time I was in this desert, it was summer. It is now winter although that means absolutely nothing to your little ears nor the ears of your ancestors," Severus said snidely. He honestly would have to work on his patience but eleven hours of working after running a long distance that should have taken two days in several hours only frayed him all that much more. Later he would probably realize that there were other things that needed to be tended to until the Kazekage rose again and then he would have to send a message back home while he and Shizune rested. It was going to be a long time before he was calm and collected once more.

"Wait… Aika… that isn't the guy! He ain't got the purple stuff on his eyes and his nose is all wrong and he's too skinny," a boy climbed over his brethren and sisters to come to the doorway of the shack. The boys and girls around him all murmured their agreement and the girl, Aika, jumped up with a relieved smile that showcased her missing teeth and rushed over to the Magic User. With a running leap, Aika threw herself at the skinny man. Severus, as a second reflex, stepped to the side and watched as the child landed face first in the sand. The other children didn't seem too worried about her as they swarmed forward and surrounded their hero. Severus found himself the victim of twenty or so little voices asking thousands of questions and hands pulling on his person.

"Oh we were so scared!"

"It feels like we were in there for weeks!"

"Is my nana alright!?"

"Have you seen my mommy?"

"How many people are gone?"

"Did the Kazekage live?"

"My mommy said she was gonna come right back but she never did!"

"Is my brother—?"

(**)

Shizune knew that she should not laugh, especially while they were still in the midst of a very real crisis. The last thing that anyone should be doing in their situation was laugh but the sight of Severus Snape, practically covered with children and fighting every step of the way as he entered the nearly silent hospital was too funny. It was definitely a sight better than the raspy breathing and occasional groans as the antidote worked through their blood.

"Shizune, I believe that I have found a clump of children that have been stowed away before the infection fully hit," Severus said dryly. Of course this comment only caused Shizune to break down and burst into joyful laughter. She almost fell to her knees as she tried to pull air through her lungs as it quickly left her body. After a few moments she began to gain control, or at least enough so that she was standing straight up and looking Severus in the face. The man looked worse for wear, probably after working nonstop the entire time and having run to his fullest speed to the Hidden Sand. She was tired too but she had been at the hospital, preparing for everyone before going out on the streets and ordering everyone there to be examined and cleaned. She also dealt with people not too far into the infection. Severus had to deal with the people hallucinating and deranged.

"Children, please release Severus-kun. He has been helping Sunagakure for the entirety of the day. I have a separate space for those that are not infected. However, a nice shower and a clean body come first. Next will be a hot meal and after that, bed time. In the morning, it should be safe for you to see your loved ones," Shizune took control of the situation quickly as Severus seemed to be nearing the breaking point. The children all sighed or whimpered but listened to her instructions as they went off to the direction that she pointed to.

She had sealed off the cured infected people in another wing of the hospital and would be checking on them in but moments. She looked back to Severus and reassessed a statement she had made. Severus did not look to be near the breaking point. He looked as though he had been shattered and tossed further than that point. His head was bowed but without his hair down, she could see his ragged and worn face. She seemed to have lost a couple of inches and his eyes were set deep in his skull.

"You should follow the example of the children too, Severus," Shizune meant it as an order but the man straightened his spine and seemed determined.

"The dead cannot stay out there. The infection might still travel through the air because of them and we cannot risk such a thing. We must cremate them but I wish to know who each person is so that their name may not be forgotten," Severus sighed. He had a long night ahead of him.

"We can help," a voice stated. Severus and Shizune whirled around, eyes narrowed and kunai placed in front of them. They were both a force to be reckoned with. They immediately stopped as they recognized a recovering shinobi and what appeared to be a civilian.

"You should be resting," Shizune sighed, straightening her stance and approaching the two. The woman shifted away and fiddled with a ring on her finger as the civilian man glared at their cities' salvation. They both knew the city's inhabitants and Severus could easily find the records of people in the village so that their family members could be told and their names… checked off.

Yes, Severus had already given in to their offer. Severus could tell the two were not going to give up and he did not have enough fight in him to argue about their safety of mind and health. He simply wanted to get the deed done and dream of the day when he would forget this horrible tragedy and the screaming of the many victims that had fallen prey to it.

(**)

It was going into the third day that Shizune and Snape had gone to save the Sand. And Tsunade was trying. She was really, really trying to not reach for a bottle of sake and pour all of her worries and sorrows into a cup before drinking them back up inside of her body. She didn't want to disappoint her assistant or scare the children in her drunken state but she needed some alcohol lest she go mad.

"It'll just be a single sip. That's all," Tsunade muttered as she carefully snuck her way out of her room. It was rather hard with both Tayuya and TenTen snuggled up in bed with her but she had slipped their hold by some miracle and hadn't even made them shift. Yeah, she still had her skills. She had to be discreet and—

"You can stop sneaking and join the party," a gruff voice grunted. Tsunade nearly jumped out of her skin as she rounded the corner to go into the kitchen and was met with the sight of Zabuza Momochi. The missing ninja had his legs propped up on the table and was sipping from a glass. Judging by the empty bottles on the table, he had been tossing them back rather swiftly in the beginning. The man should be in a delightful buzzed state and moving into oblivion drunk.

"You could hear me?" Tsunade strode into the kitchen and poured herself of the liquor. As she felt the burn slide down her throat she had to compliment the man—this was the strong stuff and anyone that drunk this would instantly turn into an adult.

"When I'm drunk, the world is open to me and I am the master of it," Zabuza chuckled sarcastically, throwing out his arms and nearly tipping back in his chair but he kept his balance remarkably well for someone well into their way of becoming thoroughly smashed.

"If Snape finds out that you put your feet on the table, he'll murder you and then bring you back to force you to leave up the mess you left behind," Tsunade smirked although it did not last long as she realized that she brought up the skinny man who had left them alone with children nearly three days ago.

"If Shizune or Severus finds out that you're drinking in the house, they'll both sew your lips together and then rid the world of liquor one city at a time," Zabuza returned, trying not to let a bit of depression start up. He was a strong man and he had people depending on him which meant that he would never, ever leave them mentally or physically.

"Oh, that sounds like something worse than Hell," Tsunade nearly shivered at the mere idea of such an atrocity happening.

"What is? Getting your mouth sewn shut?" Zabuza tilted his head. The woman rolled his eyes and tossed back her fifth glass. Honestly, the man should know her much better than that after all of the time she spent with the family.

"Hell no, getting rid of alcohol is a punishment worse than death," she corrected quite seriously and reached for the bottle to make secure another glass of her elixir.

(**)

Severus made a cross over his body as the last person was stored into a beautiful and unique urn. There had been a total of forty casualties, some adolescents but most of them were adults. To Severus' bitter happiness, there had not been a single newborn which could be attributed to the fact that the birthrate had dropped slightly due to the recession which had worked in their favor. He sent a silent prayer out to the soul of Kagome Toshiba. He looked up at the starry sky and rolled up the scroll of the living and dead. The civilian man, Akahoshi straightened from his bow and looked upon the urns that they had gotten from the funeral home.

"Is there anything else that I can assist with?" the shinobi, Chika asked of her city's savior in a respectful tone. She knew that if the man and the shinobi had not arrived when they had, then she and many more might not have made it long enough for their allies to realize that they were in trouble. She was thankful towards Snape-sama and Shizune-sama and she would do anything that he asked of her to show her gratitude that her Kazekage was not able to show at the moment.

Severus turned his head to the woman and he felt his mind travel at least fifty miles per hour. If Chika ran at a normal, healthy pace then it would take her two days to get to the small city and his family plus Shizune's would take another two days to get there if they too remained calm and took their time. If he and Akahoshi were to work throughout the entire night and there was bound to be more people willing to help clean up and protect the city further by getting rid of anything contaminated. If his math was correct then it was enough time. Everything should be cleaned and disinfected if not burned down entirely and, by the time they arrived, Severus would either be resting or awakening from his rest.

"There is a message I would like to send," Severus requested.

(**)

Zabuza groaned as a pounding echoed throughout his poor skull. It felt as though his head was a door and someone was banging on it. Oh wait… Zabuza moved very carefully and cocked his head to the side because he realized that it was not in his mind. Someone was actually pounding on the front door. Zabuza sighed and rolled off his bed which felt so much colder than he thought possible. If he wasn't sure that the boys were curled up in Severus' room, he might have found himself in there. He stumbled down the stairs and realized that the house was quiet. Either Tsunade was trying to bury herself in work or she had simply stumbled out of the house in her drunken stupor while the children had gone off to school… wait, no, Zabuza had a vague recollection of taking (read: stalking) the boys and TenTen to school. He was not too sure where Tayuya was but he was thought he could hear her breathing in the boy's room.

"I swear if you hit this door one more damned time!" Zabuza growled as he yanked it open, his eyes cutting into the woman standing on the doorstep. The woman, obviously a shinobi by the gear and forehead protector she was a Sand shinobi which meant that she probably had information about Severus. He wrapped his fingers into her vest and pulled her quickly into the house, slamming the door.

"He said that I'd be in a shock…" she muttered as her brown eyes looked him in the face. Ah yes, he was a missing ninja, probably in the bingo book. He rolled his eyes and mentally prepared himself for a worse headache if the woman thought herself strong enough to take him. He only hoped that any blood he got around the house would be easily cleaned or Severus would have his head.

"My name is Chika of the Sunagakure. Two days ago, a man named Snape Severus requested that I bring a message to his family. It is safe for you to come to the Hidden Sand. Be sure to formally bring the boys out of school… send Tsunade with a forged note from me. Try not to be too creative," she said aloud, having said the message to herself throughout her entire trip there. She bowed to the man and left the house quickly, putting the fact that she saw a criminal in the back of her mind. It was not something that would cause sleepless nights.

Zabuza stared at the door that the Sand shinobi had just left out of and a smile spread across his lips. He ran up the stairs to tell someone the good news and, of course to send a messenger in the form of a little girl with pink hair and brown eyes. Now of course that was who he thought he would walk in on but he found himself staring at not only Tayuya but some unidentified white haired boy that looked like Gaara's sand clone only now… Zabuza knew that this was not a clone in any way, shape, or form.

(**)

Naruto looked up from his classwork as his name was called. He saw his teacher calmly waving him over and Tsunade standing in the doorway with Gaara, Haku, and a wig wearing TenTen all bouncing on their toes. Naruto leapt from his chair, already knowing the he was leaving school and rushed to his current guardian and siblings. As they left the school and he spotted Tayuya coming to walk by their side, he knew that something was wrong.

"What happened, Tayuya?" Naruto asked immediately. The girl sighed and pulled at a clump of her hair nervously before looking at all of the eyes stuck on her, even Tsunade seemed curious.

"Zabuza… he found Kimimaro and I think he kicked him out," Tayuya revealed. Horror struck each of the children and they took off in a run back to the house, leaving a confused Tsunade to hurry and catch up with them which was almost difficult in their blind panic. Naruto could only hope and pray that Zabuza hadn't kicked out their soon to be brother. Kimimaro did not deserve such a thing to happen to him and Naruto had decided last night that he was going to convince Severus to let Kimimaro stay and be their new brother. Yes, it might be a little hard considering that his papa convinced himself that he wasn't much of a kid's person but he would eventually come around once he heard Kimimaro's story and saw how awesome Kimimaro is.

The small group ran as if the world was ending and their only salvation was the house their destination. It had taken them but mere moments to reach the house in their break neck speed and they immediately spotted Zabuza leaning against the door jam with a bag over his shoulder and a bandage covering the bottom half of his face. He wore no shirt and the baggy pants that he had arrived in those months ago. The six children came to a halt and stared at the painfully calm man.

"Zabuza, where's Kimimaro? What did you do?" Naruto demanded immediately which was echoed by his brothers and a concerned TenTen. Although they had not known the white haired boy as long as Naruto, they still felt something for him because he was one of them. The missing ninja sighed through his nose and pushed his body off of the doorframe.

"Your papa sent a messenger and told me that it is safe for us to go to Sunagakure," he said simply, ignoring their questions. Naruto planted his feet firmly and glared at Zabuza. He was excited to hear that they could go to Suna but his papa would be there—Kimimaro could die or get lost or hurt! Papa had people that could protect him at that moment and he had promised Kimimaro that same protection!

"You have to go get him!" Tayuya shouted, stomping her little foot. She had actually really liked Kimimaro; he was really smart and funny. He took her mind off of the sick and dying in her Village and reminded her that, if what he had heard was true, then Suna was in good hands with Severus and Shizune.

"It's not right for you to throw him out! Papa is the one that decides!" Naruto added.

"We should bring him with us so papa can choose," Haku said calmly although, in the inside, he was crying for the little boy that was thrown out. He already knew how cold and scared Kimimaro was, stumbling around the Hidden Mist by himself and knowing that no one would ever love him because he just left the warmest place he's been in all his life. Although it must be worse for Kimimaro because he was thrown out while Haku left of his own free will.

"Zabuza, please go get him. Please," Gaara pulled at the man's pants and looked up with the biggest, saddest eyes that could ever be made. Zabuza looked around at all the children, tears pooling in their tiny eyes and dripping down their cheeks and, he wished he could say that it didn't affect him because he was a ruthless shinobi that tried to kill his Kage. He listened to men beg for their lives like the cowards they were and had not flinched, not even when they soiled themselves in their fear and yet… these children around him were actually making him uncomfortable with their tears and sad faces. No, he was not gonna break—he refused to break! He…

"Oh you know you're gonna do it so just go," Tsunade ordered, yanking the bag from his shoulder. He glared at the woman but he knew that she was correct. He was going to go after the little brat he had evicted from the house and, while he would not like it, he would bring him back in one blissful piece. Zabuza pulled his cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head so that no one could be able to recognize him then he took off.

(**)

Kimimaro was not lost and he was not sad… okay, he was both but he knew that he shouldn't be sad. He had known for a long time that he would have to eventually leave because there was no way that anyone wanted to be around a killing machine in the form of a child. He couldn't blame Mr. Momochi for not wanting him in the house but Kimimaro should have taken a cloak. He wrapped his skinny arms around his body and continued to stumble forward. He winced as a rock stabbed him in the foot but continued on, knowing that the skin would heal itself shortly. He only wished he had had time to say goodbye to Naruto and his siblings.

"Hey kid… what are you doing out here… all alone?" a voice croaked. Kimimaro jumped and nearly fell backwards in his effort to not crash head first into the man before him. He looked up and saw the deadly pale face of a man. There was something wrong with him, a strange rash on the side of his face and going down his neck. There were purple markings on the inner side of his eyes, going down his nose a bit.

"Um… I…" Kimimaro stammered, not sure what to tell the man. There was obviously something wrong with him, his eyes glazed over and his forehead gleaming with sweat. Kimimaro took a step back and yelped as strong arms suddenly scooped him up from behind. The man pulled his hood over his face as the newcomer rearranged Kimimaro more comfortably against him, bringing him under the cloak he wore and into warmth.

"Kimimaro, what are you doing out here!?" Zabuza's deep voice sounded in his ear. Kimimaro tripped over his words for a long second, his green eyes wide as he stared up at the man's half hidden face. Zabuza lifted his head and looked to the man that had been talking to Kimimaro. He did not like the smell coming from him for one second. The man was swaying on the spot and probably drunk worse than Zabuza and Tsunade were last night or the night before. Zabuza turned on his heel and stomped back the direction he came, being sure to keep his ears perked to listen to the swaying man in case he attempted to harm them.

"W-why did you come back…?" Kimimaro whispered, burrowing close to the strong, warm chest.

"It's Severus' place to reject or take in brats. We're going to Sunagakure to catch up with him," Zabuza answered truthfully. Kimimaro began to fiddle with his hair, almost giddy to meet the man that Naruto almost boasted about. He couldn't wait!

(**)

If the first thought in someone's mind when they wake up the most important then Katsuya was proud to say that his first thought upon opening his eyes laid solely on Temari and Kankuro. He didn't remember much except for a burning fire that literally licked at his pathetic excuse for a soul and he remembered that his children… oh no. Katsuya sat up on his bed and stared blankly down at his lap. It was covered with his thin blanket. He looked around the room and saw that it was still destroyed, still in pieces but he was no longer in pain. He looked at his arms and saw them free of leaking bumps and disgusting rashes. Katsuya let out a chuckle then a giggle that evolved in stomach twisting roars of laughter. Even to his own ears he knew it sounded hysterical but he was hysterical. He felt as though he were teetering on the edge of insanity with the wind howling and pushing him to fall over the edge.

Someone had cured him, that much was obvious but he remembered that their little hearts had stopped almost at the same time. Their hearts had stopped and Katsuya was alone in their room, praying and crying for someone to come and put him out of his misery. He remembered that he had written in one of their books, a letter to someone that found them but he had vomited on the book and their blood was all over his hands and his words had become practically illegible but he didn't care. He simply wanted to die with his children although he knew that while they went on to heaven, he would sink down into the pits of Hell.

"What's wrong, lover boy?" a brash voice asked loudly. Katsuya slowly turned his head to see the busty saanin standing in the doorway. He let loose a choked sound that might have been a chuckle. Great, now he was hallucinating all over again. He would have to talk to his savior and tell them that they're antidote obviously wasn't working correctly. Katsuya buried his head into his hands, great sobs beginning to shake his entire body.

"Hey, Kazekage…" her voice was in his ear and her warm hand slid over his shoulder until she was slowly but surely pulling him into her slightly frame. He buried his face into her bosom, not even taking note where his head was instead he savored the warmth she gave off. Her arms were strong as they wrapped around him and he couldn't help but pour each feeling of sorrow and regret into him.

"Temari, why is dad crying into that lady's boobies? OW! Don't hit me!"

"Then don't say 'boobies'!"

"You mad that you never gonna have some!? You're always gonna be a flatty!"

"Well you're always gonna be fat!"

Katsuya raised his head slowly as he heard the bickering children and, when he turned, he had to stop himself from rubbing at his eyes. The last thing he needed was for them to disappear. Temari and Kankuro stood there, pushing at each other and pulling at the other's hair. They would soon be on the ground if they followed the normal protocol of their fights.

"Temari, Kankuro… come here," Katsuya said tightly. The brother and sister immediately stopped fighting and slowly walked to their father's side of the bed. When they were in reaching range, Katsuya scooped them onto the bed and into his lap, his eyes searching their faces for the tiny imperfections that his mind could never duplicate and he felt a smile nearly splitting his face. He pulled them close to his chest, nearly crushing the air out of them and buried his nose into their hair.

"Dad… we're okay you know," Temari said, catching onto their father's sadness first. Kankuro shifted a little and pulled away. He had never seen his dad's face when he cried.

"Wow… you're ugly when you cry—OW! Dad, tell Temari to stop hitting me!" Kankuro yelped as Temari bonked him on the head once more. This caused another fight between the two which landed them on the floor, rolling around and hitting each other with their little fists. Katsuya turned his head to see Tsunade smiling softly at him, her brown eyes shimmering with relief and happiness. Now that he knew that his children were okay, his spirits felt uplifted.

"I think I'm still feeling a little upset. I'm gonna lay back down," he said with the best innocent smile he could manage on his decided not-innocent mind before going towards Tsunade's large breasts once more, only this time he was going to note how soft and—

"You damned PERVERT!"

(**)

The End

It's always Gaara that gets them... damn eyes. Anyway, this chapter is the longest (w00t for people that like to read) and ended rather nicely. I wonder if I'm gonna start the next chapter on a good note... or a bad.

Comment, please! I know I'm a ghost but I still like to eat your words!


	27. Little Kagome

I've said it once and I've said it like fifty times but THANK you for enjoying this fic! I rushed this chapter because 1) I had a _brilliant_ idea and 2) that 29_9_ is killing me inside.

About blood adopting (had to look around for that) should I have the boys take some of Severus' appearance?

Warning: I absolutely SUCK at motivational speaking but it has to be. Nothing else that hasn't happened already… some unneeded drama and lack of proofreading

(**)

Naruto kicked his feet at the ground, biting into his lip to stop from bouncing around and being his normal self because he wasn't stupid. He knew that now was a time of mourning and sadness. A lot of people died and left living family members and these bad memories and this slap of history would be forever imprinted in their minds and the minds of others to come. He glanced over at Gaara to see the boy was holding back tears, burying his face in the crook of Haku's shoulder to stop himself from being too loud. The blond understood that the redhead was still sad over his village's hardship even though they had treated him bad.

"Where's papa?" Haku finally whispered even though it was drowned out in all of the noises that surrounded them. They were in the middle of utter chaos. People were crying and throwing themselves to the ground in their sorrow. Some were hitting inanimate objects while others shouted at each other. They had lost Tsunade when Shizune appeared out of the fray to take her somewhere but they had yet to see Severus. Zabuza grunted and swung Kimimaro lightly from his back and placed the nervous child on the ground, ignoring as he came closer to him, grabbing his hand tightly.

"We're going to find him before I lose one of… where is Tayuya?" Zabuza realized that he was missing one already. He had counted the heads, knowing that TenTen had gone off with Tsunade at the first sign of the black haired woman yet there was a noticeable lack of dark pink hair. Oh shit, it seemed as though he lost one of the children already.

"I didn't see her leave and… Gaara, it's gonna be okay," Naruto went to comforting his brother who couldn't hold back his tears any longer and was now silently bawling. How he did so was amazing to Zabuza but he refrained from noting aloud because he would simply find himself facing Severus' wrath. Or worse, he'd have to actively comfort the child. He sighed and looked through the crowd of people, pushing and shoving to get to the urns and even arguing amongst themselves in their grief. Zabuza could smell a fight about to break out and the last thing he needed was to lose more…

"Where did Gaara and Naruto disappear off too?" Zabuza demanded of… Kimimaro and not _Haku and_ Kimimaro. The white haired boy was the only one that stood there now, his large green eyes nearly eating his entire face and he appeared just as confused as Zabuza. Oh this was utter bullshit! Zabuza had only blinked once and now he had one child left and that child wasn't even a part of the family officially. He picked up Kimimaro, settling the child on his hip so as to not lose him too. He had a rescue mission to preform and he was going to do it now.

(**)

Severus fell onto the very comfortable bed that had been provided to him by the very gracious Elders of Sunagakure. He knew that the remaining Elders were probably very embarrassed that someone so 'weak' would ever be able to save them and yet Severus had and he was a 'measly' Magic User. He smirked at the thought that the Elders were kicking themselves but the smirk soon slipped off as the sorrow filled thoughts rose higher than the wailing he could still hear. People were screaming their lost to the heavens at the loss of family, friends, lovers, and children. It did not help that everything had been wiped down, disinfected, and burned if such a thing did not seem safe. Without the urns and missing people, it would appear that nothing had happened.

"Papa…?" a small voice whispered. Severus shifted carefully on the bed, not wanting to move his exhausted body too much or too fast and turned his head to see a bright brown and a head of silky black hair peeking through a crack in the door. Severus closed his eyes for a moment to filter out the pain as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Hello, Haku… you are allowed to come further in," Severus encouraged of his eldest adopted son. He was slightly confused that the other boys weren't with him but he put it out of his mind as Haku scrambled onto the bed with him, his arms coming to wrap around his neck and his head burying itself in the crook of his neck. He felt the boy take in deep breaths, smelling him. Severus shook his head with a wistful smile and carded his fingers through the black locks only to wince and withdraw his hand.

"Your hair is absolutely filthy," Severus rasped, his voice sounding quite horrible. He felt like warmed over Death and Despair. Haku sat up and touched his own head as if surprised by the statement. His face wrinkled in disgust as he realized that yes, his hair was heavily laden with oil. As he sat back, Severus noticed that the boy was actually _covered_ in dirt, sweat, and sand. He looked down at his covers and nearly let out a whimper as he realized that he'd have to change his sheets now and find someone that is not too busy to give him a different set of pajamas.

"You're really tired… aren't you?" Haku whispered as he climbed off his adopted papa's heated body. The Magic User looked at him for a really long time, onyx eyes practically gleaming with exhaustion and deep lines appearing on his young face. Severus raised a hand slowly, too slowly in Haku's book, and waved him off as the concerned boy came close. Haku watched as shaking, pale fingers began to work the tiny buttons that had made up the plain pajama shirt.

"It is nothing Haku. Where are your brothers?" Severus distracted the worried boy and cursed mentally at the unnecessary accessory to clothing. Oh how the buttons he so loved once upon a time turned on him. He looked down at the shirt and saw thousands upon thousands of buttons. Oh God, why was his shirt so long?

"Um… Gaara went to check on the Kazekage and his brother and sister. He was very worried and wanted to make sure they were fine first," Haku told the man. Severus frowned, his flushed face turning to Haku. He didn't like the sound of what his eldest had just said. Was he treating Gaara badly? Did he do something to the child?

"He's leaving me… isn't he? He wants to go back to his blood family because I am a bad father," Severus murmured sadly, face morphing into the very epitome of self-pity. Haku gasped and rushed to the man, wrapping his smaller fingers around the man's hands which were still playing with the buttons.

"You're the best papa in the _world_! Don't ever say anything different because it's not true. You saved all of us. Who knows what would have happened to us if you hadn't come along. Naruto and Gaara told me how bad it was before you, how happy they are being with you. We all love you, papa," Haku declared earnestly, looking deep into the glazed over onyx eyes. Severus blinked at him before slowly shaking his head as if denying everything he had said. Haku pressed his lips into the clammy, pale fingers and gave a little pat to them.

"One second papa. I'm going to look and see if I can get more blankets and pajamas for you," Haku put off so that Severus wouldn't have to walk all throughout this large building just to find a maid or anyone to help. He crossed over to the door and saw an ANBU standing there, looking decidedly lost with her mask balancing on the tip of her finger. He smiled at her but she didn't seem to notice him so he made a small sound but the small tears that were gathering in the side of her eyes told him that she was miles away.

"Excuse me… kunoichi-sama?" Haku whispered. The ANBU woman stiffened and slowly turned her head towards him, her large brown eyes nearly swallowing her round face. She pushed her fingers through her cropped blue hair and slowly walked towards him, her eyes roving over his face.

"You look just like my little Kagome… she is… she was seven years old. She was going to be so great with her puppets… so great," she whispered, reaching out to touch his face. Haku gave a nervous chuckle and pulled back a bit, just out of reach of the woman.

"My papa needs new clothes and blankets and I was wondering where I could get some," Haku said. The ANBU paused, her hand still reaching out for his face and her expression now desperate. It was obvious that she wanted to grab him and sink into a world where her little girl hadn't died. Haku felt sorry, wanted to hug the woman but his papa needed help too and he had a feeling that exhaustion was the least of his papa's worries. The woman blinked several times and finally straightened, a shaky smile coming to her face.

"I know where they are… follow me," she held out a hand. Haku smiled and eagerly grabbed her hand. She let out a small, choked laugh and whispered something new about her daughter. Although Haku could not hear her, he had a feeling that something was very wrong as they walked down the endless halls and made more than three turns. He looked up at the woman who continued to look straight ahead, her eyes set on the fascinating walls. He had to get out of this situation.

"I think I should go back to my papa… I think he has a fever and I should go help him," Haku stated, trying to remain calm and not anger the woman. The woman let out a laugh and tightened her grip on his hand, turning her grasp into vice.

"But we're almost home sweetie," she argued. Haku dug his feet into the floor and forced the woman to stop although he knew that she could have continued to pull him. There was definitely something… broken within the woman and he had to get her to realize that he wasn't who she wanted him to be.

"Miss Kunoichi-sama, I'm sorry about Kagome but my name is Haku. I'm a boy and I'm not your daughter. My papa might be sick. I have to go and help him like he helped me and my brothers… and _you_," Haku reminded her firmly, trying to talk sense into the woman before engaging into a fight. He didn't like violence and didn't want to hurt her but Severus was acting funny and that deserved some looking into.

"Oh sweetie…" the woman cooed as she stooped down to his level. She smiled, her teeth large in her mouth and her eyes shining with madness. Haku brought his hands together, a jutsu already in mind but a purple smoke was leaking from between her lips, wrapping around him and his face. Haku let out a scream and stumbled back out of her sharp nailed hand, kicking and waving in front of his face, trying to get the smoke away because he knew that it would do something horrid.

However the smoke went into his lungs all the same. His body felt so heavy, so heavy that he couldn't lift a single finger. He groaned and looked up, seeing a woman kneeling above him with short blue hair and poisonous brown eyes. She was smiling viciously, her teeth too large in her mouth.

"Don't worry… mommy is here… mommy is here Kagome," she whispered, carding her fingers through his hair. Haku let out a whimper before sinking into unconsciousness.

(**)

Gaara slowly pushed his head through the door he came to. He had spent at least three minutes, simply… listening. It was like it was before he met his new papa. He would sneak through the halls of the Kazekage mansion and press his head against the doors to hear what it sounded like to have your father care about you. To hear what it sounded like when your siblings didn't fear the very way you blinked.

He was reminded firmly of that when he was spotted by his older… by Kankuro. The boy let out a loud squeak and darted behind Temari. The blond girl in question gasped and pushed herself and Kankuro further into the room, snatching up her fan from its position leaning against a shelf and opened it clumsily, displaying three purple moons. Kankuro seemed to realize that his sister wouldn't let him be harmed as he attacked strings to a dormant puppet actually quite close to Gaara. It came zooming to the siblings, its demonic little eyes rolling around to face Gaara's vague direction.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Temari practically spat, her blue eyes narrowing. A little piece of Gaara broke inside his chest, crumbling. He had a feeling that it was any love that he had shared for the two people that shared his blood. Somewhere inside his psyche, Gaara had always hoped that Temari and Kankuro were different even though he knew that they weren't.

"I… I wanted to see if… if Kazekage-sama and… Temari-kun and Kankuro-kun were alive and okay," he murmured, bowing his head, red hair slipping to shield his eyes. He shouldn't have come here, he should have just gone to papa and stayed with him. **'Why do you shed tears for these bastards? You should just kill them. Soak their blood in your sand, hear their screams. They treat you so bad and for what? Something that you can't control? How is that fair, Gaara? Kill them. Kill them now!'**

"… Dad went out to talk to the people," Kankuro finally said, drawing Gaara from the compelling argument that Shukaku was currently giving him. He blinked up and saw that Kankuro had lowered his puppet and had even stepped to the middle of the room, despite the look that was etched on his older sister's face.

"Oh… um…" Gaara wasn't sure what to say now. He hadn't been sure as to what he would say if he had the chance to speak with Temari and Kankuro without their fears distracting him. He had always assumed that the conversation would be heartwarming and calming, that it would give him a lot of confidence but now he found himself tongue tied.

"Where you been anyway?" Temari half-demanded as she folded her fan back and planted the heavy weapon on the ground. Gaara tilted his head at the iron fan, wondering what she thought she could do to him with such a thing but he found himself focusing on her question. It was as if he had forgotten that he had a family—a true family that loved him beyond a shadow of a doubt. One that didn't fear him, one that hugged him when he wanted a hug, one that heard his pleas. He scolded himself mentally for forgetting his real family.

"G… Gaara?" Kankuro's puppet waved its hand in front of Gaara's face, causing the pale boy to slap it away like an annoying fly. He tossed a mild glare at the older boy who flinched so hard that he nearly fell backwards. He immediately felt guilty and gave a hesitant smile to his blood brother before focusing on the blond in the room. He walked a little further in the room, ignoring the stiffening on the girl's body and the scared squeak that Kankuro gave and sat on the round mat in the middle of the floor.

"Well, I was adopted by a Magic User and I have three brothers and my papa…" he told his story to his now interested Suna Siblings who nearly crowded around to listen to him.

(**)

Katsuya stood high above the people lashing out in their despair. They ran around, screamed, and cursed at each other and at the Gods as if it were directly their fault for the plague that hit them. His heart twisted harshly in his chest as he realized that their anger should be at him—had he not been dealing with Orochimaru in the first place then the man would not have stuck his fork tongue in their direction unless it was to actively declare war. If he had not made the man think that he had an ally only to change his mind then they would never had battled. Orochimaru would never had resorted to his last method, an untested disease in a ball which exploded in Katsuya's room and spread throughout the mansion before hitting the Village below. Katsuya tightened his fist on the ledge in front of him and he hoped like Hell that the bastard suffered as much as he and his Villagers did.

"Attention!" he shouted, trying to force his voice over those drowning in their own grief but he was still recovering and his throat felt a bit raw. He glanced at Tsunade and Shizune who were looking down at his people with true sadness in their eyes. He let out a sigh and brought a hand to his face so that he could concentrate.

The townspeople below let out cries of shock as the sand beneath their feet shook and, as a single ground, they whirled around to face their Kazekage. Immediately their anger was redirected at him. It was as if they finally found someone tangible to blame everything on although they did have a right to blame him.

"How could you let this happen!?"

"Why would you do this!?"

"This is YOUR FAULT!"

"WHY!?"

"My _baby_!"

"My wife!"

Their cries of blame nearly drowned him and Katsuya had to fight not to simply turn around and go back into his home. As Tsunade linked her arm with his, he had a feeling that it was really a shackle that was stopping him from carrying out his very coward-like thoughts. She nodded when their eyes met and Katsuya stood a deep breath and squared his shoulders, standing proud and tall as his title dictated him to do so.

"Silence!" he hollered, his voice finally rising over the cries of his people and hushing them, "I know that a great tragedy has befallen us and I will admit to my faults of having a hand of it happening. I nearly made a deal with the devil and, upon backing out, I caused our Village to be nearly driven to extinction. However, we are not extinct! We have survived, yes with great loss, but we have survived nonetheless. This trial has shown us that we are strong; the will that lives within all of us is great."

Katsuya climbed onto the ledge and jumped, landing neatly on his feet amongst his people. His eyes surveyed the weakened but breathing shinobi and civilians.

"The bastard that did this to us will pay in due time but for now… we must mourn our dead and send our prayers out to them. We will mourn today and tomorrow we will truly began to heal," Katsuya said firmly, gesturing for the family's to gather up their urns and to join together. People broke away to gather candles and pictures from homes. Katsuya sighed and glanced up to Tsunade who seemed to be occupied with the blond boy that had first come with Severus. Shizune looked decidedly worried, a hand coming to her lips but he couldn't concentrate on the trio seeing as it was time to honor their dead.

(**)

Naruto sighed as he opened yet another door and nearly cried in relief as he spotted the pale, tall man with dark hair. He stopped as he stepped further into the room and tilted his head. Something was… off about the man. He was staring at the wall, eyes glazed over as if he were deep in thought and his face was a light pink with sweat dripping from his face. His shirt was ripped open, buttons spread across the floor as if Severus had gotten fed up with the many, tiny buttons and simply yanked his shirt open. The tattered rags were absolutely filthy along with the sheets that covered the bed he sat on.

"Papa…?" Naruto tilted his head the other way. Severus' eyes suddenly snapped onto him and he jerked backwards in surprise, eyes round and wide.

"A talking fox, amazing…!" the man gasped, shaky fingers reaching forward and touching Naruto's cheek. Yes, there was something very wrong with the man especially as he made cooing noises and continued to call him a 'talking fox'.

"Papa, I'm going to get some help for you, okay?" Naruto told the black haired wizard. Suddenly the man was pressed against the wall and his glazed over eyes were glaring darkly at him as if he had told the man that he was going to cut off his right hand and slap him with it.

"I told you Malfoy, I don't need help with my bloody potions!" he slurred. Naruto was sure that it meant to come out as an acidic hiss but the lack of awareness in the man definitely turned it into a drunken slur. Naruto shook his head and turned his back on the man. He knew that there was nothing he could do on his own but he could tell Tsunade and Shizune. He smiled at the angry man and reached forward, giving a pat to the thin hand.

"I'm going to go get Tsunade and Shizune, alright papa?" he assured the man before turning and leaving the room reluctantly. He didn't want to leave the room but he needed help. He dashed into the hallway and almost ran into another person, having to stop on his tiptoe. He looked up and up into the brown eyes before they were hidden behind a mask.

"Oh I'm sorry! I almost hit you by accident!" Naruto apologized with a large smile. The purple haired ANBU waved it off with a choppy hand motion and was going to step around him but was stopped as Naruto stepped back in his way. He had just realized that he was running around without a direction to go seeing as he had never been in this mansion. "Do you know where the Kazekage is? I think that's where Tsunade went!" The ANBU made a vague wave of her arm before walking away without a single word. Naruto raised a brow as she bumped into the wall a bit and dashed his way in the way the woman had indicated.

It hadn't taken him long. In fact, it turned out that he wasn't that far from where he was and made it just in time to see who he thought to be Gaara's dad leap off the balcony and leave Tsunade and Shizune there. With a relieved grin, he dashed forward and leapt on the blond haired woman with a low cry because he could hear that the Kazekage was still speaking to his people.

"Ms. Tsunade, I think there's something really wrong with papa-chan. He's acting funny and he feels all sweaty and hot," Naruto whispered urgently. Attention was on him instantly and the two women listened carefully as he told them what had happened from the time when he broke away from Zabuza all the way to his meeting with Severus.

"It sounds like he exhausted himself. I told him to rest and not do any of the cleanups but that man doesn't listen and now he may be sick," Shizune finally sighed under her breath. She glanced at her mentor and saw that the woman was biting her lip, looking from the praying people to the worried Naruto. Shizune smiled softly and laid her hand on the woman's shoulder, silently telling her that she would help the man while she stayed there and support the Kazekage. Immediately Tsunade appeared relieved and turned back to the crowd, jumping off the balcony to land silently by Katsuya. Shizune turned back to Naruto who had latched onto her hand and was now dragging her to where the sick man was.

(**)

Zabuza cursed his sense of morale, bowing his head in respect of the dead that the people mourned. There was no way for him to slip from this crowd and not interrupt their prayers. He looked down at Kimimaro who was silently crying as he became aware that he was standing in the middle of a large funeral. He shook his head silently. The child was soft despite the fact that he was a member of the Kaguya clan. He cried for people that he did not know which was something that Zabuza could never do.

He picked the child up once again as the people began to shift and the Kazekage spoke of creating a memorial. It was his chance to slip away and he took it immediately. He entered the Kazekage mansion as the first place he should look to find Severus and the boys and he was correct… well, he found one of the boys. He had stumbled upon a room and he was sure that he had heard Gaara's voice. The boy seemed to be telling stories to a blond and brunette kid that looked an awful lot like the Kazekage.

"Who are you?" the brunette boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously before he summoned his little puppet over to him. It wasn't that little, standing just a head taller than the child but Zabuza towered over it. It was probably a fully equipped battle puppet which meant very little to Zabuza. Gaara calmly tilted his head back, not worried for his safety in the least, and his eyes sparkled as he saw a teary eyed Kimimaro and an unfazed Zabuza.

"Zabuza! They're alright!" he shouted as he did a roll and came to his feet long enough to throw himself at the muscular man. Zabuza grunted and closed the door behind them, allowing the redhead to stay latched onto his leg until the boy seemed to be getting to comfortable.

"Where is your papa and brothers?" Zabuza inquired, shaking his leg until Gaara fell off with a soft thump, a bit of sand softening his fall. Zabuza would have to figure out a way for the child to lug around his sand without using up copious amounts of chakra by piling it onto his skin for days at a time. Of course his thoughts were pulled out of that problem when the child poked out his tongue in concentration before he began to take his sweet time walking down the halls.

"Before I went with papa, I used to put some of my sand all in the walls in the whole house. I can tell where everyone is because the same feels out chakra and can tell me things but it only works if I'm close to the house," Gaara told him, "He's with Naruto and Shizune-kun."

Zabuza raised a brow. He understood Naruto pasting himself onto Severus' side but Shizune… well, that just spelled out trouble. He encouraged Gaara to quicken his pace and they soon found themselves stepping into the room that contained the Magic User, jinchuuriki, and kunoichi.

(**)

The End

Oh God, it took me FOREVER to finish this but I'm done. How did you like it, did you like my awesome idea (the Haku bit)? I thought about killing him when he fought back but decided that I wasn't that horrible.


	28. Runny Eggs

Warnings: some mean things said… disturbing people/events… small bit of violence, lots of slash and het… drama

MERRY CHRISTMAS (or HAPPY HOLIDAYS for people like me that don't celebrate it)!

(**)

"What the Hell happened?" Zabuza demanded as soon as the door was thrown open. Shizune looked over her shoulder, cradling the sweaty head of the Magic User in her lap as carefully as she could so that she could diagnose him. He looked extremely comfortable in that position, curling up on his side and snuggling as close as Shizune would allow. As Zabuza's voice made it through his brain, onyx eyes finally darted away from the young woman's face and to him for a brief moment.

"Aunt Eileen, who's that?" the man slurred, his flushed face shining with sweat and confusion rolling over his unlined face. Shizune sighed and placed a glowing hand on the man's forehead, wincing as his magic literally bit at her chakra, obviously not meshing very well together. That was odd but she did know that some of Severus' spells didn't work very well on people with chakra such as his memory charms so it would only make sense that karma have such a thing happen now.

"He thinks that Ms. Shizune is his aunt. She says that he overworked himself without eating anything all this time and hardly drinking," Naruto half whispered so as to not startle his papa as he had done earlier. He rubbed at his forehead where a light bump had been when his papa lashed out and swatted him on the head. However his words still managed to draw the glazed eyes to his direction.

"Talking fox, you still amaze me with your cute fox talking abilities… fox," Severus told his adopted son with as much seriousness as a sick man could produce then a dopey smile appeared on his thin pink lips as he obviously found amusement in his words, "That's a nice word isn't it? Fox it's like box but… with an ffff… ffff-oooooooooox!" Gaara raised a brow and stepped forward, laying his hand on the man's head, wincing at the heat coming off of the sweating forehead. Severus turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise and the dopey smile grew larger on the young man's face.

"Papa?" Gaara tilted his head in question at such a disturbingly happy expression.

"A talking panda too? PAUN-DA! PANDA!" he half yelled in wonder, waving an arm drunkenly only for it to be caught and placed on his side by Shizune. Gaara blushed and pouted deeply at being compared to the animal he hated the most. He did not look like a panda but there was more to worry about because obviously the man was very delusional and at least moderately sick. Moderately because Shizune was not bustling around with Tsunade there so that meant that this was probably very fixable.

"I do not appreciate being confused," Zabuza growled, bringing the attention back to the problem at hand. Shizune made a little noise of disapproval and once again placed her hand on the man's forehead to attempt her low-level healing jutsu once more.

"He's exhausted and a bit delusional and his magic is fighting my chakra. I am not sure as to why or how but it is," Shizune frowned. She was sure that she could push away the protective shield that the sick man was unknowingly cocooning his body in but at the same time she wasn't sure if she would hurt him by forcing him to take her help. He hadn't used too much magic because, other than some people that were beyond the hope of his potion and too close to death for her to get there, that was the only time he used his magic. Besides, he didn't seem as the Boys had described him when they had told her of his Magical Exhaustion. This was simply a bit of heat stroke added with exhaustion.

"I believe some sleep and just a bit of my help will have him good as new," Shizune sighed before pulling her sleeves up and began to unbutton the man's filthy shirt. She would simply apply the chakra indirectly to his heart and allow it to soothe through his bloodstream. By the next morning, Severus would be up and sarcastic as if nothing had happened. She would have to lecture him on ignoring his body's limits but all should be fine…

(**)

The first thing that Haku saw was the bright purple walls covered with colorful pictures obviously drawn by someone around his age or, perhaps, younger. He groaned and pushed his body to sit up, grabbing his head in a delicate grip. It was pounding something horrible and it was not made better as the room began to spin before his eyes. He whimpered and shut his eyes tight, calling out for Severus mentally and hoping that the man burst through the door and gave him a potion or had words that would soothe him. As he heard the door creak open, Haku turned his head and saw a woman.

Then everything came rushing back to him—he had been kidnapped by an ANBU standing guard outside of his papa's room when he went to get new clothes and sheets for the man. This woman thought him to be her daughter or some foolishness like that. Immediately Haku pushed away his pain, glaring at the woman as hard as he could, fire boiling in his eyes.

"Let me go!" he shouted, standing up on the soft bed. The woman smiled brightly at him and it was then that Haku noticed that he was almost completely naked save for some bunny panties. A hot blush spread across his cheeks and he dropped down so that the brown eyes of this woman could not see the humiliating panties. He was a boy and boys didn't wear bunny panties like this!

"Now Kagome, do not shout in the house. Mommy doesn't want to punish you especially since you have just come back," the woman scolded and came towards him, her arms holding a pile of clothes carefully. She smoothed her hands over the cloth and directed a bright smile at him once more before holding up the pink and purple kimono.

"You're not my mommy—she died already!—and I'm not Kagome. My name is Haku and I have brothers and I'm a boy—see I have a pee-pee*!" Haku tore the panties off and exposed himself to the woman so that she could see that he did not have the same body as a girl any age. While naked, there was no denying that Haku was a little boy even though he appeared to be quite feminine. She frowned and tilted her head, eyes suddenly turning cold and her lips thinning until there was almost no pink skin showing.

"If you do not wish for me to cut off that growth with my kunai, you'll put on some new panties, Kagome," she growled, her eyes flashing with insanity. Haku paled at the thought of his anatomy being severed from his body and scrambled to pick up a new pair of panties from the pile of clothes she had tossed by his side. He pulled them on carefully so that he wouldn't rip them and shifted at the slightly too small/tight feeling that they gave him. Tears of frustration and fear began to build in his eyes; this was not fair and it wasn't right but it was happening to him. He hadn't done anything wrong and yet he was being punished as if he had.

"Oh Kagome, don't cry. Mommy is here for you. Mommy loves you so much and, daddy loved you too! He just went away and one day… one day we'll be with him once again," the woman assured him, grabbing him in a hug that was too tight. Haku buried his face in her bosom, his cries beginning anew as he accepted this form of comfort seeing as this was the only comfort he would be getting. He missed his family so much—he missed his papa and Zabuza and his brothers!

The tears and sorrow that poured from him submerged his brain in the salty liquid and he found himself falling into unconsciousness with grateful sobs.

(**)

Kimimaro studied the man carefully. He was paler than anyone that Kimimaro had ever seen. Actually, as the green eyed boy leaned forward to take a closer look at the slumbering man, he realized that his white locks were actually quite the same shade as this man's skin. Kimimaro giggled at the thought and pushed his hair behind an ear before continuing his assessment. His face was smooth of all expression and, had his chest not been moving, Kimimaro would have thought him dead. He wished that the man hadn't been sick that way he could see his eyes and tell what kind of person he was. A lot could be said about people and their eyes. His father had mean eyes… very mean eyes that were always gleaming with insanity.

"Hey kid, what are you doing…? It's time for you to sleep," Zabuza's gruff voice interrupted Kimimaro's thoughts. The white haired boy turned around, his large green eyes looking up at the tall man curiously. Night had come quickly and, once Severus was put to sleep, Zabuza had stayed by his side until Shizune dragged him out by the strands of his short hair to take a shower (apparently he smelled very bad) which resulted in the rest of them taking a bath too.

"Okay, I guess I talk to Sev-kun tomorrow?" Kimimaro whispered, not looking into Zabuza's eyes. He was scared that the man was going to tell him that this was all a joke and that they were planning on keeping him from ever meeting the man that could save him from a life of violence and sadness. However, Zabuza grunted in a sound that appeared affirmative and promptly stripped from most of his clothes and climbed into bed with the younger man careful to not awaken the fever ridden Magic User.

(**)

Naruto tilted his head as he looked up at the ANBU woman guiding Kimimaro into the bed with him. It was only him in the bed which was a bit odd. Gaara had told him that he had something that he wanted to do and the redhead didn't sleep anyway so that wasn't odd. It was the missing Haku that rubbed Naruto in a weird way. He scooted close to Kimimaro and wrapped his arms around the small white haired boy so that he could tell if he got up or not. Something was warning him that something bad had happened or would happen and Naruto couldn't take any chances. Kimimaro didn't seem to mind as he almost instantly fell asleep.

"Where is Haku? He's my brother and he has big brown eyes and he looks a little like a girl but he's not and he's got sorta long black hair," Naruto described the boy to the masked woman. She made a gritty humming sound in the back of her throat before straightening and guiding a thin blanket over them seeing as it was still a bit chilly in the desert's night.

"I saw him with Suna's jinchuuriki," the woman said and left the room without another word. Naruto frowned deeply but it wasn't that unperceivable. Haku had been comforting Gaara and maybe the redhead wanted some time with his older brother.

The blond bit his bottom lip, something odd coursing through his veins but he wasn't sure if it was because Haku wasn't in the room and he hadn't seen him since their separation or if it was because Gaara seemed to be pulling away from them. He was spending a lot of time with his 'real' siblings it seemed even though he had stayed with papa until Shizune kicked them all out. Naruto shook his head slightly and buried his face into the soft pillow provided. Thinking this hard was nearly burning out his young brain and he needed sleep.

(**)

It was odd waking up, knowing that you had been sick and delusional merely hours ago but now you weren't. He remembered everything from the night before and he also knew that he'd get a firm scolding for overworking himself like that. It was nothing major but it had given him a fever and he felt as though his body weighed a ton right at that moment… or that might be the warm, thick arm slapped across his chest and pinning him to the bed in its massive weight. Severus grunted and attempted to wiggle from under the limb only for it to curl around his thin body and pull him close to the hard muscled body from behind.

"Let go," Severus rasped halfheartedly at the 'sleeping' man. As if he were fooling anyone, he dug his elbow into the hardened stomach but it honestly didn't hurt the shinobi who had been stabbed, kicked, and set on fire in the line of duty. It actually pulled a chuckle from Zabuza's throat and echoed through Severus' thin body. A swift movement later found Zabuza hovering over Severus by a few inches, their noses pressed together. A sharp tooth smile and Severus found a hot tongue pressing inside of his mouth hungrily. Immediately Severus' blood reacted and he felt arousal echo throughout his body.

He dueled gently with Zabuza's tongue, being sure to not jab his tongue too hard on the sharp daggers that served for teeth. The last time had been disastrous. He hummed in appreciation as Zabuza's skilled hands made his shirt disappeared in a span of a brief second when they parted. The roughed fingers worked his nipples like a skilled artist with his brush, pulling them into hardened pebbles that were sensitive to the slight breeze. Then he continued his way down, flying over his flat, trembling belly all the way too—

"Oh my! I am so, so SORRY! DON'T LOOK, BOYS!" Zabuza and Severus broke apart without much of a hurry and saw a blushing woman in what looked to be an average maid's outfit, holding her hands over two boys' eyes. One of the boys was Naruto who was pulling at the woman's hands but it was the possible loss of a child's virtue that made this woman much stronger than the blond. The other boy was one that Severus had never seen, a white haired boy who stood stiffly in her hold. The woman herself looked absolutely scandalized behind the round glasses that nearly covered the entire half of her delicate, tomato red face.

"I should have knocked, please don't tell Kazekage-sama that I didn't. I forget sometimes and I really didn't mean any harm out of it and I'll just let you too get dressed!" she rambled and forced the two boys to turn and leave out of the room while a string of chakra wrapped around the doorknob and pulled it close.

"That escalated quickly. Who was the other child with her?" Severus noted as he rolled from under his lover and onto his feet. He felt absolutely sticky with sweat and he knew that taking a bath was a priority. He was surprised that Zabuza could stand kissing him much less think of having sex while he was so dirty and he even smelled weird. Then he glanced at Zabuza who was pulling on a pair of pants that hung a bit low on his sculpted hips. Okay, so he wouldn't mind a bit of dirty sex because, at this moment, he could have been in the middle of being drilled into the bed. Dammit, life wasn't fair.

(**)

Severus felt his brow twitch for the umpteenth time as he felt the large eyes on the back of his head. They had been there ever since he had settled in the large tub, simply gazing at the back of his head for nearly ten minutes straight now. If he wasn't absolutely sure that karma would turn around and bite him in the ass, he would have thrown the heavy bar of soap at the child. Alas, karma was a bitch she he simply shifted in the half killed tub and fixed a glare at the heavily shadowed corner of the dimly lit bathroom. Now he knew how Zabuza felt the first time when Gaara stared at him unblinkingly.

"Please assure me that you do not believe yourself securely out of my eyesight," Severus said tightly. He wasn't sure about the child, except that he wasn't from Sunagakure seeing as that was as far as Zabuza would say. Really, the man thought himself so damn funny by allowing the child to 'surprise' him.

"Oh… I didn't know you could see me… Ru-chan told me that you were Magic User," the child whispered as he stepped from the shadows and closer to Severus. His eyes were not completely innocent, he had seen horrible things but he was sweet. Severus could already tell that the child was a softie and perhaps a bit shy as he clasped his hands behind his back and did not directly look upon him.

"Ru?" Severus sighed and began to drag his rag across his skin, not caring if the child watched.

"Naruto," the child clarified with a small smile before settling on his knees on the cool tile floor, "My name Kimimaro… I'm from the Kaguya clan."

"Kimimaro from Kaguya clan, is there a reason as to why you are interrupting my well-deserved bath?"

"Well…"

It had been an interesting talk. Kimimaro apparently went through a lot, spending a few weeks on his own in the cold Mist, stumbling around. His clan was made up of barbarians that thrived on fighting to the death for little more reason than that they could and Kimimaro was their secret weapon. The boy didn't like to fight, he wanted to help people which was an admirable ambition.

In the middle of getting dressed in a light shirt and slightly too big pants, Severus found himself agreeing to test out Kimimaro being in his growing family—he wanted the child to be sure that he wouldn't rather be out there on his own until he stumbled across another kindly person to take him in. On the surface, Severus would blame the puppy eyes that Naruto gave him and not the general liking that Severus was taking to the sweet child with nowhere to go. He was going soft in his old age of twenty. It had been nearly a year ago that he wouldn't even look at a stray dog in the pouring rain with a bad limp and now he was simply taking in strays left and right.

It was stopping now though, he told himself firmly. No more strays… none!

(**)

Something was off.

They were sitting in the dining room, waiting for breakfast to be served when Tsunade and Katsuya arrived to be the last of the adults. They had come in together, almost brushing elbows and Severus almost immediately caught on the released tension between the two. Zabuza must have caught on it too because he was leaning an elbow on the surface of the table, a sly smile coming to his lips.

"Where were you last night, Lady Tsunade? You never came to our room," Shizune inquired innocently, completely unaware of anything that might have been going on. Tsunade's face lit up in a soft pink blush but her face fixed stubbornly as she found herself facing two cats with a canary grin.

"Oh yes, where were you? Actually maybe Kazekage-sama could enlighten us?" Severus practically purred. The man coughed slightly and seemed as though he considered opening his mouth but a quick knuckle popping gesture from Tsunade shut him up in a hurry. It wasn't that moment that was off. That was pure fun but it was when the children came rushing into the dining room also like a whirlwind of different sizes, decibels, and colors. Immediately something within Severus went a bit cold as the children made their way to their seats.

This was the something that was off. The children. It clicked almost immediately as his eyes roved over the bouncing kids. There was Tayuya who was now bedazzled in hair clips and beads and speaking with Katsuya, Temari and Kankuro who were pushing each other for whatever reason, Kimimaro who was quietly fiddling with his fork and Naruto who was talking quietly animatedly with TenTen. Two were missing.

"Where is Haku and Gaara?" Severus spoke quietly, wanting desperately to bite into his nails. The chatter ceased almost immediately and everyone looked around as if Severus was insane and he was simply skipping over the eldest and youngest brother of his pack. That, of course wasn't the case, and worry began to settle over them.

"Um… wait, they were hanging out last night. Yeah, Haku is with Gaara," Naruto snapped his fingers as he recalled the words from somewhere. He wasn't really sure as to where the words have come from but he knew it to be true.

"No he's not. I haven't seen Haku since we came here," Gaara's confused voice appeared from behind. All eyes turned to the insomniac redhead who simply blinked back at them. Okay, maybe Naruto didn't know the words to be true. If only he could remember where he had gotten such an idea from. Gaara watched as Severus pushed himself out of his chair and rushed from the room in a blur of tan, black and white.

"Um… is something wrong…?"

(**)

Haku poked at the runny eggs that he had been given. They looked absolutely disgusting and they tasted slimy. He missed Sev and his cooking and his velvety voice. He glanced at the tightly shut door and then at his leg. She had shackled him to the heavy bed frame and sealed the windows with some bricks. He had no way to escape on his own but someone would notice that he was missing.

Then again, if that were true, they would have been looking for him since last night. No one cared about him. No, no, his family definitely cared about him—there wasn't anyone that didn't care about him that lived in his home. In the chaos of last night, with the wailing and the sorrow, it only made sense for his disappearance to be noticeable. Or they didn't care that he was gone. They didn't care that someone kidnapped him because he was a freak. He wasn't wanted. He was a murderer that killed his own blood father and fellow farmers.

Haku threw the plate to the ground, listening to it shatter. Then he buried his face in his knees. This inner debate needed to stop because only one voice was correct and it was the voice that knew that someone was coming. They were going to come for him… they had to come for him… he was loved.

"Kagome, I'm back with… oh, Kagome! You've been naughty!?" the woman's voice practically shrieked as she spotted his mess. He didn't pull his head from his knees, instead Haku poured his heart and soul into a prayer for someone to save him and to do it now.

(**)

Zabuza slowly pushed open the bedroom door open to see Severus sitting on the floor by the bed. His head was resting against his sharp knees and it appeared that he was cradling something to his chest. The rouge ninja dropped to his knees in front of the man and ran a critical eye over him. It had been ten minutes since they had discovered that Haku wasn't among them. Katsuya had immediately gathered a few shinobi and they were searching the large Kazekage mansion at that moment.

"I can't… I can't do this with you Zabuza. We cannot be together," Severus' murmur broke the silence that echoed throughout the room and stabbed into Zabuza's brain. The shinobi nearly fell off to the side as the words but his body was too stiff for such a thing.

"Wh…?" Zabuza started but was cut off as the Magic User jumped to his feet, his right fist clenched. The shinobi was nearly too slow to avoid the closed fist to the jaw but he came to his feet and looked at the clearly outraged man with his glistening eyes and nearly red face.

"Those boys are almost defenseless and they look to their guardian and sensei when they are in trouble. And yet when I am hurt or sick, you _disappear_. You leave them to fend for themselves—abandon them as if a lack of a good lay is the worth of their lives! First Haku and Naruto were nearly assaulted by grown men—my boys and your students were nearly starving and absolutely filthy. Now Haku has been kidnapped and it's your fault! He's not in this house. He's gone because you are ALWAYS FOCUSED ON ME!" Severus practically roared before throwing something at the shinobi. Zabuza caught the item and stared down at it, his stomach sinking to his toes. It was Haku's anklet. The boy didn't go anywhere without it and yet it was now in Zabuza's hand and it was snapped.

Oh God…

(**)

The End

Christmas gift you guys! It's not very cheerful and there's a cliffhanger… and a possible breakup (haven't decided) but it's an early update!

Now, since I updated so quickly and in such a timely manner… I gets lots of views? (puppy eyes)

*I have no idea what boys call their privates at that age.


	29. Please MOMMY!

I'm not even sure in this chapter but something hit me and this happened.

Warnings: Nothing New... why do I even put this here?

(**).

Zabuza felt something inside of himself crack as Severus' words circled around his mind over and over. The man was right, this was partially his fault—he hadn't been paying attention to the children, wanting only to get to Severus and that wasn't right. Severus trusted him with their lives but this was the first time the Mist shinobi ever loved someone. He always worried about Severus, always scared that he'd lose him and now, because he held on too tight and looked too hard… he very well might have.

Zabuza brought a hand up to his face and rubbed at the flesh on his forehead, trying to clear his mind. He knew such morbid thoughts would not help in this moment. Severus was very upset with him but that wasn't… that wasn't important. No, what was important was finding Haku and saving the child. And he wouldn't do it because it would make Severus forgive him but because it was the right thing to do. Zabuza rolled his head until he heard and felt the satisfying cracks.

It was time to move.

(**)

Severus didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Haku was missing, possibly killed. He wasn't sure why someone would even go after the boy but it had to be someone that hated Severus. Was it possible that Death Eaters had somehow ended up in the Hidden Countries? Or, perhaps it had been the person that had attacked Sunagakure in the first place. He could have healed the culprit by accident and now he was angry enough to hurt Severus. Merlin, this could be his fault and yet he snapped at the missing nin inside the mansion.

Tears slipped down the pale face without his notice and nearly let out a sob as he heard approaching feet. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he wanted to curl up in his misery and attempt to not drown. He knew that, logically, he should stand up in action but his heart was twisting too hard and pounding too loud for coherent thoughts to make it through.

"Fix my eyes," a voice ordered somewhere behind him. Severus almost turned his head the entire way but didn't bother because he didn't care who it was. To his surprise, it was the Hyuuga, standing there with his blind eyes staring several feet the wrong direction. Of course, that would make sense. He had blinded the Hyuuga months ago and now the man was angry and desperate to get his eyesight back. Perhaps this was karma's punishment. Severus sighed loudly and watched as the cloudy eyes locked onto him if only off by a few inches. He couldn't deal with this. The Magic User stood to his feet and started to walk around the larger man but was stopped as long fingers latched onto his arm.

"Do you know what you have _done_ to me? You have _ruined_ my _life_, disgraced my _name_, and shamed me in the eyes of my Elders!" he hissed, face so close that Severus could smell the horrid breath slipping from the chapped lips. The man was still slightly feverish, his blind eyes glaring holes into his face and body set in determination.

"I do not have time for you Hyuuga, release my arm," Severus demanded as steadily as he could although he knew that it sounded weak to his own ears. He cringed at the utter uselessness that covered his vocal cords. And the blinded Hyuuga must have heard it too because his face took on a curious expression and his grip tightened five times harder.

"What has happened?" he demanded in a harsh voice, a tiny sliver of concern entering his voice. Severus shook his head even though he knew that the man could not see him. He didn't need to be talking and screaming to the high mountains, he needed to rid his mind of the soaking tears and concentrate on finding his son. The Hyuuga tightened his grip even further and Severus was sure that his bones were grinding together below the iron grip.

"My son has been…" Severus paused, his lips trembling, "Kidnapped. I do not know how or why… but someone has taken my son. I warn you now that if you dare, for even a moment, expression your belief that I am getting what is mine, I will curse your soul to forever roam the world without anyone to see, hear, or help you."

The two became silent, Severus trapped in his thoughts and with this man while the Hyuuga simply remained silent, his mind roving with the information that he had been given. On one hand, this was the bastard that blinded him and caused him to be banished from his clan, hair practically shaved off and reputation ruined. On the other hand… this was a father that just lost his child and had very little idea as to why or how to find the boy once more. Hiashi sighed roughly through his nose and suddenly pulled the man very close, grabbing him in a hug. It was a hug that was probably a bit too impersonal but the man didn't seem to mind as he pressed his face into the broad chest presented and relaxed.

"No one deserves to have their child taken away… I believe I could help," Hiashi phrased delicately, his voice rumbling within Severus' ears. The Magic User stiffened and pulled away, probably looking at him searchingly but the darkness that Hiashi found himself in didn't help him.

"How could you possibly help?" the man asked, not too unkindly. He sounded a bit hopeful

"If you return my eyesight then I could search for him that way, penetrate through the walls of this Village and find him… as long as he is within range," Hiashi explained his plan. He had no doubt in his mind that he would help the Magic User find his child. He already knew the heartache that one could feel upon discovering that their child was placed in danger and to know that they were probably being harmed right at this moment only difference is that he had been unconscious when that happened to his dear Hinata. The man heaved a heavy sigh and he felt the cool forehead wipe across his chest as he shook his head. When had he pulled the man forward into a hug?

"While that idea is perfect and simple, there is one problem: your antidote would take a week to brew and it must be taken in the period of a month," the Magic User explained. There was usually no way in Hell that Severus would poison someone and not have an antidote but this man was poisoned months ago and the antidote expired after a week. He was not perfect and there was nothing he could do to speed up either process of making or distributing it. Severus growled mentally at himself, he was so damn arrogant and foolish. How could he be so thoughtless as to blind the one person that could have found Haku with the least time wasted?

Merlin, had he not even been so damn foolish and reckless, he wouldn't even be in the Hidden Countries! Haku wouldn't be in some strange person's presence, probably frightened to death. Severus wasn't sure what would have happened had they never met but he was sure that it was much better than what was happening to the boy at this moment. The things that one could do to the human body were practically endless and Severus knew this because he had done some of those things. He knew how many painful cuts the human body could receive and not even began to bleed out. How many bones could be broken just so and how fast infections could set in.

He was so _stupid_! This happened because he overworked himself, because he thought that Zabuza could tear his attention off of him for even a single moment to pay attention to the boys. Severus felt the anger drain out of him. He couldn't blame Zabuza. The man was as new to this as he was and there was a time that he hadn't given a damn about anyone other than himself and getting stronger. Of course he would focus on the first thing he loved but damn, it had such horrible consequences.

"I am sure that there is a Magic User… spell you can use to locate your son, correct?" Hiashi suddenly said, still willing to help even though he wouldn't get his eyes back. Something in his body felt sorry for this Magic User and his missing son and he wouldn't allow anger to cloud his mind. That was the path of an idiot and Hiashi was anything but an idiot.

"That spell that you are referring to is a very high level, rather difficult spell that requires my… wand and… it was shattered moments after my arrival here," Severus didn't fight the heat that overtook his face because the man was blind but honestly, he felt so stupid. He had no wand to point him but had he adopted the children the magical way… made them his actual blood then he would not have this problem. No matter how unpredictable magic was, there was one thing that magic did best in the world: it bonded a parent to a child. That child is the most important thing to any magical parent and there was nothing that could be changed with this. And a locating spell that is looking for the child of a wizard or witch by that parent did not require a wand. It didn't even use a lot of magic. However, Severus always feared that the children would one day look at him and ask to go back to their homes or simply leave. No matter how much he snapped at the brats or reprimanded them, he did have a heart and that heart contained those brats. If they ever wanted to leave him, he would let them and he'd probably die inside as soon as that happened.

"Finding flaws in another's plan will not help you," Hiashi suddenly stated, placing his hands on Severus' shoulders. He pushed the man roughly away and glared a hot fire on him, despite being completely blind. He shook the Magic User as hard as he could, hearing the man's teeth clatter within his head as he was thrown with the force, "You are not a weak, unskilled woman that has to wait for a man to take over. You are a Magic User that, without nothing but his potions and slight spell work, was able to avoid capture by _six highly trained_ _shinobi_. Pull yourself together man or risk your son being lost to you forever!"

He wanted to slap the man for good measure but he was not sure how tall the man actually was and the last thing he needed was to either miss or break the bastard's nose. He stopped shaking the pale man and held him still to make sure that his message went through.

"I believe that… you have knocked my brain against my skull so hard that you have actually succeeded in making absolute sense," the man said slowly, still trying to stop the daze that he was in. Honestly, had he not been so distressed about Haku, he wouldn't have even allowed the blind Hyuuga to do such a thing but it was helpful. He needed to concentrate and now someone else was telling him the same thing. Then he realized something. He knew a spell that might help but he needed everyone to join in it.

(**)

"This is fucking—OW! You hit me!" Tayuya pouted up at the Magic User. This was the second time he flicked her across the lips and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last as he simply raised a brow at her outburst and continued on. She was just going to say that this was fucking awesome. They were at the large breakfast table and an outfit was laid out in the middle surrounded by several personal items of Haku's which included a stuffed bunny and a sand filled vial that jumped and swirled. These items were placed in the middle of a large circle with odd, swirling marks in the middle drawn deep into the wood but it was lit blue somehow which Tayuya knew to be Haku's favorite color.

"You still have quite the potty mouth Tayuya," Katsuya said dryly as the girl was guided into a chair by the very same man that popped her. The boys were placed down along with Tsunade and Shizune and Severus looked around as if expecting someone else but whoever he was looking for wasn't there.

"Where is Zabuza?" the man asked quietly. Katsuya thought he would die before he saw a day in which Severus 'quietly' asked anything although he had only known the man for a few months. The Kazekage shrugged and shortly explained that he had last seen the ninja darting out, a determined look on his face. Severus felt his shoulders slump but it was okay, he had two extra people and Haku's favorite outfit along with several items of his. Severus made a few adjustments and sent a quick prayer to all of the Gods that he could recall that this would not only work but give him a clue as to his son's location.

"Each of you must remain quiet and _do not_ break the circle," Severus warned before he started to chant quickly. His lips moved faster than any of their eyes could track and the words he spoke became blurred and almost unclear. Naruto was the first to let out a quiet gasp as the clothes lifted themselves up and filled out quickly. In the back of his mind, he could hear the Kazekage whispering to the man with the cropped hair who looked oddly familiar, probably telling him what was happening. Naruto pushed such thoughts out of his mind as legs sprouted from the pants and arms came into the long purple and pink stripped shirt. Haku's head suddenly came out too but he looked wrong, almost as if he were dead. Naruto felt the breath catch in his throat and he nearly cried out at the dull hazel eyes and the expressionless face.

Then the Haku shimmered and changed. His eyes filled with tears and his face morphed into a look of sadness before bowing completely. The thin legs lifted up until the arms could wrap around them and his head could rest carefully there. The clothes shifted into a pink girl's dress that revealed fresh bruises and slashes across his thin legs.

"Haku…" Severus whispered, his chanting finished. He gazed at the boy and watched as the image stretched a little further until it was obvious that the child was sitting on a bed. The bed had purple sheets and the walls were purple with pictures on them but he couldn't see any windows. He couldn't see anything that showed the boy's location. He tried to find something about the room that he recognized or could put something to but he couldn't.

"Papa…?" the mirage responded to him, Haku's head lifting for a brief moment. His large brown eyes looked around, searching for the man that called his name. Severus felt his heart clench. Was it possible that Haku could sense him and his ritual, searching for him? If Haku had even an inkling of their search for him, it would mean that the child was within range but where? Severus felt a small pinch within his brain and knew that he was at his limit with holding the ritual. He released Naruto and Gaara's hands and the clothes dropped lifelessly onto the table.

"He is close but I cannot even guess where," Severus announced quietly.

"Should we gather up a search party, scour the city until we find whatever home he is in?" Tsunade suggested. She was hiding it well, but inside she felt as though Nawaki were dying all over again. She was once again helpless on saving someone she valued, once again forced to take back stage as others scrambled around, they too unable to do anything useful.

"Doing so would only alert the culprit and we do not know as to why he was taken in the first place," Hiashi argued quickly, shooting down the spontaneous and no doubt destructive plan. There was no stopping his greater good mentality, he was going to help the Magic User in any ways that he could, "This person could have lost a dear one in the Plague that had swept this city or they could be doing this for revenge… either way, this person is insane and one does not back an insane person into a corner."

"I see your point. We have to outsmart this asshole and then rip him a new one… I'm going to stomp this bastard's head into the ground and keep the rest of his body in the air," Tsunade growled, cracking her knuckles at the thought of getting her fingers on this fucker.

"Lady Tsunade, how are we going to find a single clue? Nearly anyone could have taken Haku and the room that we saw… we have no idea," Shizune nibbled on her lip, concern for Haku building. No one wanted to draw attention to the bruises on the boy's legs and she refused to think too deeply about it. The situation was already bleak; she didn't need to make it worse.

"Um… I think I've seen that dress before…" a little voice whispered. Every eye snapped to the child with four ponytails in her thick blond hair. Her sharp eyes were still staring at the spot where the mirage had been before darting to the adults and children nearly holding their breath for her answer. A slight pink came over her face. "There's a girl that came outside before… you know… she had a dress like that and, actually, this Haku looks like her a lot."

"Yes child but who is she?" Severus inquired, resisting the urge to fall to his knees and shake the information from Temari's head. The blond twisted her face and brought a finger to her temple as though trying to force the information through her mind. She knew that it was important that she got the name right because the life of another kid rested in the balance. She bit harshly on her lip and tried to remember the little girl that came out of her home only once and a while. The taste of iron began to spill into her mouth but she didn't stop biting her lip, hoping the pain would spur her into finding out the name. Suddenly a hand just as small as her own landed on her cheek, a finger gently working her lip from underneath her cutting teeth. She blinked in surprise and saw the white haired boy that had appeared in her Village along with the rest of the Magic User's family and her little brother.

"Hurting yourself won't help," the boy whispered lightly, looking over his shoulder at the man that Temari assumed was also his father. The Magic User paused for a moment and glanced at her bleeding lip before nodding stiffly.

"The name shall come to you," Severus said simply despite his instinctive need to pressure the child. He was not some hotheaded Gryffindor that could not control his emotions in stressful situations. He had himself under control despite his earlier despair that had clouded his mind moments before.

"Wait… papa, you were the last one to see Haku," Gaara suddenly. Severus glanced at his youngest son and frowned as he realized the truth in his words.

"Yeah, Haku broke away and he reached you way before we got here!" Naruto cheered, hope filling him. These past hours, Naruto hadn't been completely sure that he could keep up even the smallest of flames for his older brother to be alright but he had seen him and though Haku looked beaten up, his eyes were still alive and he seemed to have heard Sev. That had helped along but now that they knew that Temari was trying to remember where she had seen the pink dress and papa could probably help piece this crime together.

"He came while I was still in the midst of my delirium…" Severus trailed off, trying to drag up his own memories. He had a vague recollection of that time, the memories compromised by fever and exhaustion. Severus tried to distinguish from reality and what had obviously been a hallucination such as a talking panda.

"Think Severus, try to remember what happened?" Katsuya encouraged the man, coming forward and placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"He was absolutely filthy… I remember that he was very dirty and he had covered me in it," Severus tried to pull up something more. He recalled that his shirt seemed to be so damn long and the buttons numerous to his heavy fingers and dulled mind. There was a chunk of memory missing there because the next thing he truly remembered was a talking fox which might have been Naruto telling him that he was going to help him with his potions homework as if he needed the help.

"I was so sick…" Severus whispered under his breath, trying to pull up the memory with all the training he had but it wasn't working. He squeezed the area between his eyes and furrowed his brow in thought. This could be Haku's last chance. They had little idea as to why someone would kidnap Haku and dress him as such. It could be anyone from a sick pervert that had a thing for cross-dressing little boys to a grieving relative that lost a child.

"You guys… where is Kankuro?" Gaara suddenly asked. The adults snapped to attention and looked around, noticing that there was a child missing. Severus glanced at Katsuya with widened eyes and saw the man had lost whatever color he had in his face.

"Fuck," the leader cursed and they all took off.

(**)

Kankuro had wandered out of the room as soon as he knew that no one would notice. Temari wasn't the only one that realized something but Kankuro couldn't think with other people talking and whispering so he had to get away. There was something that he knew in the back of his mind but he couldn't recall it so he would walk until he spotted the anomaly and then report back to the Magic User that saved their lives and his own father. As he walked, Kankuro nearly ran straight into another person only being stopped by a hard hand to his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered, glancing up at the shinobi then he froze. This woman. Yes, this woman had something to do with the feeling that he had—the reason why he left the room to remember something. It was her. He looked at her closely, noting the short hair that could have been blue or purple and the brown eyes gleaming down at him. He pulled out of her hard grasp and watched as her hand dropped back down to her side in a rather jerky motion.

Suddenly it hit Kankuro with the force of a hard fist to the face. He swallowed hard and began to take several steps away from the 'woman' because he knew. He knew that this was no woman and she was the one that took the little boy that they were all looking for. The eight-year-old knew that he had to be calm and not hint that he had caught on to this woman's act… he had to warn everyone.

"Um… well, I gotta go back to my dad. I was trying to sneak some cookies from the kitchen," Kankuro forced a chuckle through his lips. He carefully placed his hands behind his back, using a sharp nail into his thumb and bringing forth blood. The ANBU 'woman' smiled and her head tilted, neck rather stiff.

"You like puppets, don't you Kankuro-sama?" the woman asked, coming towards him. Kankuro swallowed hard, not sure if he should run now or attempt to fight. Perhaps he could continue to fool her. There wasn't much else he could try, unwilling to turn his back to the woman.

"Well, they're pretty neat," he nodded slowly.

"Oh, don't be modest Kankuro-sama," the shinobi chided him, her movements slowly becoming more loose and swinging like a puppet on the string. Oh no, she knew that he knew. Her voice became gritty and her smile demonic. No one would hear him if he screamed, he had traveled in a bleak area of the house. "I know that you are quite the fanatic, able to tell the difference between a puppet and a human almost instantly—you are a true student of the Great Sasori of the Sand."

"You… why did your master take Haku?" Kankuro pushed out, trying to be brave. He felt his back hit the wall and immediately slid his bleeding thumb against the surface, forming a long jutsu. He only hoped that he got it right and didn't exhaust himself as soon as he finished his summoning that he had just learned.

"Oh poor, poor clever Kankuro-sama," the puppet continue to croon. Kankuro felt his face twist in anger and he slammed his hand down on the wall, a burst of smoke surrounding them which fell away almost a second later to reveal that the brunette was now holding five puppets around his size along the end of his fingers. They were each holding a weapon and deadly in his skilled but still childish hands. Kankuro smirked and forced the puppets to rise up, twisting his fingers skillfully.

"I won't go down easy!" he hissed, eyes sharp and hard. Then he attacked.

(**)

Gaara had tracked Kankuro although Katsuya wasn't sure how he felt that his son-only-in-blood had laced the house in what could be essentially seen as a weak leveled spying eye but for now he would be grateful as he nearly overtook the redhead as they all dashed down the halls. His son had gotten far, in a part of the mansion that no one really traveled to and then he stopped running, nearly causing everyone else to run into his back.

"Oh…" he stared at the destroyed scene. The walls were cracked, slashes going across it. Splinters of wood and broken pieces of puppets were splayed across the ground along with drops of blood. Katsuya fell to his knees and gazed at the pieces of puppets that belonged to his son, probably summoned from his room. His son had fought against the captor, that much was obvious. He had fought and obviously lost.

"I am sorry," Tsunade whispered, going to her knees by the muscled man, wrapping her arm over his shoulders. Katsuya nodded numbly, hardly feeling as his other child, his daughter curled into him, tears flowing down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and stood up with ease.

"I am going to rip this sick bastard in pieces," he growled to Severus.

(**)

Haku scrambled from the bed as he heard a lot of thumping outside of his prison. He felt a bit of hope in his chest that told him it would be okay, that his family was truly looking for him. Severus would find him if he had to kill everyone in the Village so he shouldn't worry. He didn't even question why he felt as though his papa was watching over him, getting closer to helping him.

"Being so sharp has cut you, Kankuro-sama," he heard the insane woman hiss, obviously speaking to someone. Haku bit his lip, trying to recall where he had heard that name.

"You let my Gaara's brother go! Haku don't deserve this!" whoever it was screamed back hoarsely followed shortly by skin striking skin. It came to Haku who the person was—Gaara had spoken briefly of his two siblings that were not very nice to him because they feared him for being 'unstable'. The boy should be Haku's age exactly while the sister was a year old than them both. Haku felt tears spark in his eyes as his feeling were confirmed. His family WAS looking for him but something must have gone wrong because Kankuro was there instead of the adults.

"You're trying to take away my Kagome… are you, you little spoiled brat?" he heard the woman hiss. She was going to kill him. Haku knew deep in his bones that the woman was going to kill Kankuro without a single shred of remorse.

"MOMMY!" he shouted, banging on the door as hard as he could, tears rushing to his eyes. He had to stop her and if playing 'Kagome' made her stop then he wouldn't complain, "MOMMY I NEED YOU! PLEASE COME!"

There was a rush of running feet and Haku jumped back just in time to not have his face slammed into the door. The woman was standing there, brown eyes shining with happiness and insanity. The brown haired boy looked around her to see the bloodied and bruised little boy around his age. One of his eyes were swelling and blood dripped from his nose and swollen lip. A broken but still standing… puppet(?) was holding him as hard as possible around the arm.

"Yes, Kagome?" the woman distracted him. Haku turned his teary eyes up to her, hoping that this would work.

"Mommy, don't hurt Kankuro," he whimpered, pouting as hard as he could. He forced his legs to stumble forward, ignoring the twinge of pain from his beating and wrapped his arms around her waist, sobbing into her stomach. He hated this woman. He hated her so much but he had to help Kankuro and the only way to do that…

"Oh sweetie, don't think about that trash. He's trying to hurt our family," the woman cooed at him, bringing her hand up and running through his shiny locks. Haku fought down the urge to vomit and shook his head, bringing his face to meet hers.

"But Kankuro's my friend—he helps me with my puppets and he's so nice to me all the time… I really like Kankuro… please let him come in my room with me. I promise to be very, very good mommy," he pleaded. The woman hesitated and glanced back at the glaring boy and then at her daughter.

Her sweet Kagome was being so good to her now and she wanted to make her little girl happy. Takako loved Kagome and would do anything for her daughter but that boy was going to try to _take her away_. Why should she lose her daughter because everyone the world was unfair? The Kazekage hadn't lost anyone and that Magic User not only had more than enough children but he didn't even _deserve_ the little girl he had—her Kagome. _She_ deserved to have another chance for her daughter after nearly losing her the first time. It was obvious that this was a sign from the Gods—her little girl all over again. Takako never had any time to spend with her daughter, always on missions and sometimes fighting with her husband but… but… now she had the time. She was going to do right by her little girl and love her _forever_.

"_Please _mommy!" Kagome begged, her little hands curling into her shirt. Slowly Takako nodded and flicked her finger, making her life sized double release the Kazekage's son. Immediately she knew it was the right choice as the light brown eyes of her daughter lightened and her face nearly broke with her happiness. Kagome let out a squeal as the boy stumbled forward and into the room, sitting stiffly on the bed, "THANK YOU, MOMMY!"

Takako smiled gently and bent to deliver a kiss to her daughter's forehead, feeling her daughter preen under her caress. She turned and began to leave, only pausing at the door to look back at her concerned Kagome with Kankuro-sama. Her daughter was such a kind soul. She let a soft smile take over her face and an idea came to mind—she knew how she could make her daughter even happier.

"I will be back with some medicine for his bruises and wounds. Have fun with your friend, Kagome…!"

(**)

The End

Okay, so I know it took a long time but yeah… no excuse, just moments of unable to think of anything. I would have had them find Haku in this chapter but it was getting long and more ideas came to mind, such as the whole Kankuro thing…

So, what do you think should happen to Takako? I haven't decided if they'd kill her or let her go due to pity. Does anyone feel sorry for her? And what about Hiashi? What do you guys think should happen with him? Any romance ideas?

Comment!


	30. Wrath

Someone left a not too nice comment but you know what…? I don't give a damn. In the world outside of computers with nameless trolls, I wouldn't give people like that the time of day because I have a great philosophy when someone gives me their nasty opinion: 'Get fucked with a golden dildo filled with syphilis'

**With those words, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

(**)

The man was on his knees in the hot sand, head bowed and body covered against the burning sun in traditional desert clothing that gave nothing away about his age or identity. Shoulders hunched and head bowed in front of the tablet covered in prayers, laden with flowers and incenses and a woman's name, the mourner was inconspicuous. Takako didn't give him another look as she entered her house, arms full of supplies.

The man shifted as the door closed fully behind the woman, standing to his feet although his shoulders remained hunched to ensure a look of fragility and sadness however, if the man's eyes were not shielded, anyone would have been able to see the triumphant, sharp brown eyed gaze the man held.

Everyone would come to the correct conclusion that the blue-purple haired woman carrying medical creams into her home was now living on borrowed time and nothing would be able to save her from this man's wrath. The man kept his head down and gracefully disappeared from sight, head finally rising completely to show a brief glimpse of smirking lips and sharp teeth.

(**)

Haku laid out all the items that the insane woman had given him, looking at them carefully before taking a sniff from the salve. A small smile came to his lips as he realized that the medicine was a great kind—a lot like the one that his papa made. He turned to the brown haired boy who was staring at him with hard brown eyes. A hot blush came to the boy's cheeks as he realized that another boy was seeing him in a dress and then he leveled the other boy with a glare.

"If you don't stop staring, I won't help you," Haku threatened, his face twisting slightly and his eyes darkening.

"That's not nice," Kankuro pointed out although he averted his eyes to the ceiling. He winced as the cream was applied to his poor face but he pretended that it didn't hurt, not wanting to seem weak in front of the pretty boy. He was tougher and it wasn't like he had gotten there without putting up a good fight against an ANBU controlled puppet.

"It's not nice to stare either," Haku shot back but he was smiling now. Yeah, it was embarrassing that he was in a dress but he was still happy because, if this boy was here, then that meant that not only was his family looking for him but they were close. If this little boy figured out who it was then his papa would definitely do it.

"Wait, don't use it all," Kankuro suddenly jerked back as Haku prepared to slide the salve across Kankuro's busted lip. The hazel eyed boy tilted his head curiously and let out a squeak as he was pushed back gently and a warm hand latched onto his leg, pulling it out into the open while the pink dress slid up his thighs. Before he could lash out and firmly kick the larger boy's teeth down his throat, he let out a relieved sigh as the cooling salve made contact with his bruised legs. Yes, the woman had beaten his legs after making the mess with the disgusting runny eggs. He had mostly pushed it out of his mind but now as it was slowly healed with the soothing slave, he realized how much it had hurt.

"Thank you," Haku said softly, awarding Kankuro with a small grin. The tanned boy smiled back, a slight blush tickling his cheeks. He shook his head quickly and let out a cough to cover up his grin before he turned his head away quickly. He had to remind himself that Haku was a boy, not a girl no matter how much he looked like one.

"Welcome," he grumbled out, being tough and manly like his dad. Haku seemed to find this quite amusing and let out a good-natured giggle, provoking Kankuro to grin once more. Oh who cared if Haku was a pretty boy? He was awesome.

(**)

Severus kept his face skillfully blank and carefully lowered himself, not keen on telling anyone that he was beginning to feel a bit tired. The ritual he had performed usually required at least two people with magic and a wand to draw out the runes but he didn't have any of that so all of the power had come directly from him. He was fine though and didn't need anyone to worry that he'd once again black out. His magical core didn't even hurt. However, he knew that his opinions would be ignored and somehow he had a feeling that simply being his usual stubborn, sarcastic self would not stop or help their point of view.

"What are you doing?" Katsuya inquired as he watched his thin friend hover his hand over the blood.

"I believe that Kankuro's blood can be used to find his attacker. I could view through his eyes," Severus explained shortly. It was a branch of magic he didn't have much time to fully develop seeing as any magic involving blood was outlawed and immediately got the perpetrator five years or more, depending on what they did with it. It's much harder to hide using Blood Magick than it is Dark Magic. Blood Magick almost left a 'stain' on one's soul, a different feel of magic all together but Severus did not very much care for that. All he care about was getting Haku back from whomever was foolish enough to touch his son… saving Kankuro was also part of the plan but it didn't drive him to tarnish a small part of his soul.

"Wait! I remember now!" Temari shouted just as Severus shoved his hand in the cool, iron-scented liquid and prepared himself to delve into another chant, one that would overtake his entire mind and allow him insight.

"I know who took Haku and Kankuro!" Katsuya suddenly exclaimed at the same time. Father and daughter looked at each other in surprise then back at the children and adults with their faces expectant and one still hand flat in the blood of their son/brother.

"There was this girl that Kankuro—." Temari started.

"The day that you finished giving—." Katsuya began at the same time once more, giving himself a feeling of de ja vu. The two stopped once more and glared hotly at each other. Obviously they could not do this much longer lest they didn't get to Haku in time but one of them had to go first. It was obvious that the two of them definitely wanted to get this off their chest. "I'm the Kazekage so I shall tell who has taken Haku and your brother."

"I'm a cute little girl that's trying to do her best to help the grown-ups," Temari countered and, just like that, she had won the very short argument. Severus stood up; clenching his hand together in an effort to forget just exactly what was covering it and turned to the little girl that could aid in their search for two little boys. They did not have time for petty arguments… that and Temari was right. She should go first.

"You're both going to tell the story just to make sure we have the same people," Tsunade added firmly, trying to appease the leader. Katsuya gave a little pout but nodded anyway and leaned against the wall, allowing his daughter a time in the spotlight.

"So there was this girl that used to play with Kankuro because they both liked puppets and Kankuro is a weirdo that doesn't really like anyone. Anyway so this girl, her name was Toshiba Kagome and her mom works here. She's an ANBU and lives in the house almost in the middle of the long lines of houses!" Temari grinned brightly seeing as she was so absurdly proud of herself. Severus turned to his friend and raised a brow.

"Does that have any merit?" he inquired.

"Yes. Takako is her name although I had not known where she lived. In my defense, the woman is fairly new within my ANBU and my second in command normally sees things such as that," Katsuya nodded firmly. Now that he thought about it… where was Baki? He had not seen the man for quite some time now—not after that very heated argument. Was it possible that he missed the man's name amongst those that were dead? He shook these thoughts out of his mind and focused on the plan of attack.

(**)

The blue-purple haired woman sat peacefully at her kitchen table, smiling to herself. She was so happy because she could hear her little girl giggling away with her friend. She didn't very much like the brat with his stupid father that thought himself so much above her to not have lost a single thing in that horrible plague, sitting safely in his stinking mansion, being waited on hand and foot. It was because of him that the Plague hit, because of him that Sunagakure was almost completely destroyed, on the edge of starvation and poverty. It was because of him that she almost lost… almost lost her…

Suddenly, a warm hand landed on the woman's clenching fists. Takako jumped and looked up, meeting the beautiful, golden eyes of her husband. He was so handsome with his short, ruffled brown-black hair and strong face. Warm lips that she wanted nothing more than to kiss but she hadn't wanted that before the Plague had hit. She was always fighting with him, always arguing and giving him a hard time. She was never home, always taking mission after mission—she missed his birthday twice and their anniversary once.

"Takako… you will never change," Inohiko smiled gently at her. Tears pooled in her eyes and her heart twisted within her chest. Suddenly self-hatred filled her entire being. Her love was right, he was always right—she would never change no matter how many chances she'd get. She was useless. As if reading her mind, Inohiko let out a soft laugh and rubbed her fingers until they loosened their tight grip on the cup she was crushing.

"You are always so stressed and angry. You're angry at me. You're angry at the world and at yourself. Calm down and take a deep breath," he hummed lightly, rounding the table until he could wrap his arms around her shoulders. She shifted in her chair until she could bury her face into his chest and tried to obey him as best as she could. She took air in her nose, breathing in his scent of sun and food before letting it out and relaxing her body.

They sat in this silence for a short moment but Takako couldn't stand it despite the peacefulness of it. She had to look up and stare at her husband once more. Inohiko was still smiling in his same, warm manner as he always did. He was always so good to her, always staying serene and happy despite the fact that she wasn't the nicest person. He understood her and she loved him. Takako loved him and Kagome so much. She'd do anything for the two of them… she would.

"I… I got Kagome back for us. It's a sign from the Gods that this girl just so happened to land in my lap," she whispered proudly. The smile on his face dropped a bit and he let out a sigh, shaking his head lightly. This was the look that told her that Inohiko did not agree with her.

"Takako, you can't do this. It is not right and you know this," Inohiko told her gently. Takako felt cold as she stared at the love of her life.

"What do you mean that this isn't right!?" she hissed, standing up.

"Takako, that is not our daughter," Inohiko stated, holding up his hands to show her that he did not want to fight and nor did he want to scream but Takako wouldn't have that. How could Inohiko ignore the gift that she had brought home last night!? This was a second chance with their daughter!

"That is our daughter, Inohiko. How could you not be happy that she is back home!?" Takako shouted, taking her teacup and throwing it at the man. Inohiko calmly stepped out of the way and shook his head.

"Takako, that is not our daughter and you know this. Our daughter is dead," he repeated and took a step forward. Takako shook her head, stepping away from the man.

"No, no. Don't lie to me. Don't lie. Kagome isn't dead. She's in the next room, playing with her little friend. He came over and I let him play with her despite the fact that she almost died in the Plague but you know, she needs more friends," Takako allowed a shaky smile come to her face as she reassured herself of this fact. Inohiko shook his head and continued to come closer until Takako found herself backed into the wall, trying to sink within it. The smile that was on his face slowly dropped into a frown.

"I am not lying to you. You must awaken from this dream before it consumes you. That is not Kagome. That is a scared little boy that will never be our daughter," he said firmly, grabbing her by the arms hard and giving her a small shake. She squirmed in his harsh hold and tears once more crawled down her cheeks. She never seen her husband like this, never knew that he could hold her so hard especially when he was such a nice and gentle man. Inohiko never did this before so why was he doing this now!?

"STOP saying such LIES! It's not funny and it's WRONG. Kagome _is_ alive. Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me, I thought you wanted our daughter, what's wrong with you," she cried out. Was Inohiko trying to make her mad? Did he want to hurt her until she was nothing but a crying mess? They had been lucky to not have been part of that forty that had died within their small population village. They had been lucky that the cure had reached them in enough time.

"Takako, you must see that that is not Kagome, see that you are hurting that little boy and see that we are dead," Inohiko whispered urgently.

"W… we? What, are you trying to say that I'm dead too? Are you saying that I'm a ghost!?" Takako let out a strained laugh because she knew that she was alive. She knew that her daughter was alive in the other room and knew that her husband was spitting venomous lies towards her. He sighed loudly and placed his forehead against hers and he felt different. He was so cold, much too cold to be normal. Why did he feel so cold?

"No, you are alive, Takako. I am dead, Kagome is dead and you must accept this"

"No you're not. You're here. I can feel you. I can see you. You're not dead. If you were dead, then you wouldn't be here right now."

"I am not here right now. I'm dead and you know this. That's why I am here because you want me to make you see that these delusions that you are having—." The pleading man was cut off as his wife finally found the strength to push him away, falling to her knees in the process. She slapped her hands over her ears and shook her head as hard as she could.

"No! NO! NO, NO, NO!" Takako shrieked, not sure what she was protesting but wanting it to stop. She buried her head into her knees, allowing the hot tears to fall onto the exposed flesh. She wouldn't listen to the lies. She wouldn't believe that her little girl was dead when she could still hear her low voice coming from Kagome's bedroom. She wouldn't believe such blasphemy!

"She isn't dead. She isn't dead… Kagome isn't dead," she murmured over and over to herself until she could force herself to look up. Her kitchen was empty and in slight disarray. Somehow, her teacup had shattered against the wall, its brown liquid sliding down and a chair had been overturned.

Hm, that was odd. How had that happened? Takako shook her head with a slight wistful smile. Then she noticed a messenger bird sitting calmly on her table.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she pondered aloud and walked to the bird. It gave out a short squawk and flew off as soon as she took away its small note. She unfolded it and nearly felt her knees give out. Only two words were splayed across the paper but it sent her into a panicking fit as she threw it down and rushed towards her daughter's room.

**They Know**

(**)

Haku sighed and idly wished he had some kind of water to play with his ice or even fashion some kind of weapon and try to hurt his kidnapper enough so to get him and Kankuro out of this mess. Zabuza assured him that when he got older, he'd be able to use even the tiniest of breathing air for his ice but, at the moment, he either needed a cup of water or heavy air moisture like the fogs within the mist. Haku sighed loudly once more and leaned against Kankuro.

The boy was trying very hard to keep his eyes open but he had exhausted himself fighting the crazy woman. Said crazy woman had gone silent after having a screaming match with… well, he was sure that she had just been talking to herself but her voice had sounded slightly different, forced into a deeper tone if he could tell any better. Haku had a very bad feeling about that especially as he heard her suddenly start to bang around out there. What was she doing?

"Loud. Shut up," Kankuro grumbled under his breath, shoving out his hand to catch a hold of the fluffy, pink pillow to pull under his head all the while not moving his body and dislodging Haku. It was actually quite lightening but the unease would not leave Haku. Suddenly the door slammed open and Kankuro stiffened under him, launching to an upright position only to fall back down, holding his head in his small grasp. Haku ignored the boy in favor of nervously observing the woman. She… well, she did not look quite… _sane_ at the moment. Her eyes were wild and her movements were jerky like her puppet only he knew this was the real mad woman.

"We have to go, Kagome," she barked out, running into the room as if her heels were on fire. Haku moved to the edge of the bed and tilted his head. This was not good. This was not good!

"What are you talking about?" he inquired in a calm, curious tone although he wanted to spit in her face and rush right out of that door. The ANBU smiled bright at him and stooped to his level.

"Remember how I told you we would see your daddy again? Well, I decided that we should go see him right now," she gushed nervously, looking over her shoulder as if expecting the boogeyman to be standing in the doorway. He wasn't from what Haku could see but he felt a shiver go up his spine. From what he understood, this woman had lost her daughter _and _husband to the sickness so… how were they going to go to Kagome's father? Haku's stomach twisted in fear and sickness as a disturbing idea came to mind.

"Come along, Kagome. We have to go to Mommy's room where daddy is going to meet us," the woman distracted him. Haku bit deep into his lip and grabbed her hand shakily, casting a glance at Kankuro. The boy's face was twisting and he opened his mouth, probably to say something but Haku gave his head a wild shake. He didn't want the boy to get hurt even more trying to help him! Haku could tell that the woman was right at the brink and any attention to the Kazekage's son would end in the boy's death.

"Let's go Mommy!" he shoved a fake smile onto his lips. The woman breathed a watery sigh and led him to her bedroom, slamming her daughter's door close.

Inside her room was complete darkness except for a few candles but that was not what caught Haku's attention. No, the candles simply illuminated Haku's fears brought to life in the form of two nooses hanging from the ceiling. The Mist boy had seen village executions this way or people that were meant to be warnings. He had seen a man struggle for minutes because his neck hadn't broken. It was sickening.

"Come on. We're going to meet daddy," the woman urged him forward but Haku resisted.

"No! You're going to kill us—I don't want to die!" Haku shouted, pushing back against her hands. Making her angry didn't matter any longer. Haku twisted his body harshly to the left and managed to dig his elbow harshly into her side and a fist to her jaw once she hunched over briefly, making her groan in pain. Being a shinobi meant that the small attack from a child equaled a quick recovery however she was not easily abled to subdue the small boy she had kidnapped. Haku brought his foot in a graceful side kick and effectively attacked her knees, using the leverage to bring his foot up into her stomach and then ended with a harsh kick to the underside of her chin in a swift move that he'd perfected merely a week before. She stumbled a single step backwards and touched her jaw

"Kagome, this is no way to act!" the woman scolded the attacking child, moving to the side to avoid the little foot and again missing his sharp fingers. With a growl of exasperation, she caught hold of the boy she thought her daughter and shook her as hard as she could. "We are going to your daddy! Stop fighting me."

"No, my daddy died before I even met you. He killed my mommy but my papa saved me and I'm happy with him. I'm not Kagome! I'm not your daughter and I'm sorry that she's dead but I'M NOT HER!" Haku shouted, trying to break the vice hold on his thin arms. He could feel the bruises coming but they didn't matter if he found himself slowly suffocating because of a rope around his neck. A stinging pain came to his cheek and he stared at the woman with tears streaming down her red face. She had just slapped him.

"Kagome, you will stop this madness!" she shouted, shaking Haku once more which only renewed his struggles as it had awakened him.

"No I WON'T because I'm not KAGOME! I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! I'm a boy named Haku and—!" Haku felt himself cut off as something was forced into his mouth. He swallowed instinctively and immediately felt weak. He would have fallen to his knees if not the harsh grip on his arms. He looked up at the woman and saw that there was two of her.

"What… what did you do to me…?" he slurred out, stumbling within her hold.

"I'm sorry Kagome. You didn't want to meet your daddy again the fast way so we're going to do this slowly. Shhh, the easier you give up and sleep… the faster this will go. Shhh," the woman smiled at him, dragging her fingers through his hair as she cuddled him close. Haku struggled against her in a pathetic attempt to get away. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to die and he didn't want to be near this insane woman.

"I hope you do not expect to leave this situation alive," a deep voice growled out and relief surged through the poisoned Haku as he turned his painfully heavy head towards the door. There stood one Zabuza Momochi and he looked piss. A weak smile came to Haku's lips and he turned his head to look at his abductor. She looked frightened and angry, her arms bringing Haku closer to him and, for once, he did not mind because he knew what was going to happen but, perhaps, she didn't know.

"You're… gonna… get it…" he panted in a singsong voice, informing her.

(**)

"This Takako blows poison out of her mouth so we gotta be careful," Tsunade reminded her partner as they made their way down the alleys calmly. They had to stay hidden for as long as possible before taking this bitch down. Severus let out a scoff.

"While I am sure that your brain is addled, mine, fortunately, is not," he said through gritted teeth. Tsunade did not give another retort, knowing that the man was naturally bitter but now the life of his son hung in this balance. They edged closer and closer to her house until—

"Ack!" Suddenly a body went crashing through the window, flipping gracefully through the air until the person was on their feet and skidded to a dusty stop. Severus immediately knew that this was the woman that had taken Haku, memories snapping back into the right space as he stared at the ANBU woman that was meant to guard him.

"You can't have my Kagome, you bastard!" she shouted at the window. Zabuza suddenly climbed from the destroyed window, anger warping his face. Severus grinned to himself and stepped from the shadow of the alleyway. It appeared as though the plans had been changed.

"He is not your Kagome," he stated clearly, bringing her brown eyes to him. He didn't need to project his thoughts into her mind to tell her the horrible things he was going to do to her for touching something that was not hers and probably hurting the boy too.

"His _name_ is Haku," Zabuza spat, going closer and gaining her attention once more. This bitch had almost ruined everything he had worked so hard to gain. She touched his untrained student, poisoned him.

"He is my son."

"My student."

Severus crouched slightly and gripped onto the kunai that he had become quite proficient with and he gave the woman a grim smile. Takako looked between them and twitched her fingers, bringing a puppet from within her home and having it next to her. Severus shook his head sternly. Nothing would save this woman from their wrath, especially the wrath of the Magic User.

"I will now kill you for this atrocity," Severus added simply.

"I won't be defeated!" she shrieked shrilly.

(**)

The End

I hoped you liked it, please comment! I looooove you guys and your words of foodness. It's nutrition for my poor, tired eyes.

P.S. Do you REALLY need to see the fight scene?


	31. Wake Up

Warning: violence, it's a bit jerky

You want to hear about the April's Fool Joke I was going to pull on you guys? **I was going to post on all my stories that they were abandoned and would be deleted in twenty-four hours. Then I was going to delete them to make it seem real before putting them back up with a note of APRIL'S FOOLS. My friend told me it wouldn't be funny and many people would be pissed at me. Personally, I thought it required too much work.**

Let's begin!

(**)

"Hey, I know you!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to the blind man. Hiashi turned his head slowly, recognizing the voice of the jinchuuriki almost immediately. Hiashi wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to the kid that was now rambling on about nothing. In fact, he would probably never know what to say to a child considering that he barely spoke to his own daughter and when he did, it was to chastise her soft ways.

"And that is how babies are born!" Why anyone thought it was a good idea to leave Hiashi alone with children, even if he hadn't been blind, was a mystery that no one could solve. Maybe it was punishment for not always being a nice person.

"Naruto, babies are not born from storks in the sky—do those things even exist?" another voice, slightly deeper but still innocent corrected. It was the other jinchuuriki, the one they called Gaara in the Hidden Sand Village. It had taken a lot of convincing but somehow the Magic User had gotten more children. He now had four sons, two jinchuuriki and two more with amazing Kekkai Genkai abilities that were quite possibly extinct.

"Yes they are and yes they do! I heard it from a reliable spot!" Naruto shouted back at the jinchuuriki.

"Spot?" another voice, this one a little girl's. Oh yes, the Kazekage has two kids. One that ran off like an idiot to find Haku and the other one a little girl named Temari.

"I believe he means source," Hiashi corrected dryly. A presence appeared at the door and the smell of flowers and medical supplies raced to Hiashi's sensitive nose. It was the medic-kunoichi that traveled with the Saanin and he could not be any happier that she was here.

"What is all the yelling about? Naruto, if you throw that book I will put you in time out," Shizune scolded. Hiashi had forgotten that the woman had gone off to get a few supplies rather than him being alone with a bunch of brats that he couldn't even see. The woman suddenly placed her hand on his shoulder, soft and gentle with no intent on harming or startling him. He leaned into her warm touch, pulling himself away before he made himself look foolish.

"Are you ready for me to even out your hair?" she asked sweetly, her breath blowing softly on his ear. Hiashi suppressed a shiver and nodded to the young woman even though they both knew that this was a simple distraction from the war that was probably going on outside in a bid to save a child.

(**)

"Young people have no respect," Katsuya huffed as he stomped towards the house. He had a made a carefully thought out plan to ambush and beat the teeth out of this woman and it was all ruined because she decided to be sloppy and get caught by Momochi first. How had that bastard found out about her first?

"Come on you big baby," Tsunade rolled her eyes, not even glancing towards the three fighting in the middle of the street. She was perfectly aware that the two of them could not only handle her but were probably purposely drawing it out beyond the five seconds it should have taken. She went to the broken window, carefully climbing through the hole put there by Zabuza.

"No respect at all," Katsuya pouted still, kicking in the door and starting his search through the house. If his son was hurt in any way, Severus had better leave some of the bitch for him to destroy although he knew that, as a leader, he couldn't go around chopping off heads lest his subjects started to think him a raging monster. Then again… if that was Kankuro crying then he didn't give a damn about what his subjects thought of him.

(**)

Zabuza deflected the blow of the puppet and moved to the side to avoid the attacking puppeteer although she didn't get far as Severus suddenly appeared in front of him with his leg kicking forward and his thin hands on Zabuza's shoulders. A direct blow to her solar plexus caused the woman to let out a whimper as she fell to her knees, her puppet crumbling a few feet away. Zabuza raised a brow at the Magic User, the highly amused smirk hidden beneath his bandages.

"Drawing out this fight was becoming painfully purposeless," Severus shrugged without regret even as he released Zabuza from his hold and leaned against the strong, tall pillar of muscle. He gazed at the whimpering ANBU, not quite sure what he wanted to do with her but there was still a feeling of suspicion.

Severus was versed enough in the Hidden Countries to know that the ANBU were special shinobi with the job to protect their leader beyond the best of their ability. This woman lost against a Magic User that had been fighting for only months and, well Zabuza was highly trained but still, the simple kick Severus gave to her center really shouldn't have caused her defeat despite the location.

"She was easier than I expected of an ANBU even if it was you and I…" Severus voiced his opinion thoughtfully, taking a step towards the defeated woman. (Not) to his surprise, the woman suddenly sat up, her cheeks large and released a giant cloud of green that engulfed the Magic User and the Demon of the Mist from head to toe like a disgusting blanket of death.

"I said I would not lose to you!" Takako shrieked hysterically, watching as the shinobi fell to his knees and to the ground. She had used a Forbidden Technique, a poison that caused instant death when inhaled. The inside of her mouth and throat was burned slightly from holding it inside until the Magic User and shinobi dropped their guard but it was worth it. If she couldn't have her Kagome, no one could!

Takako weakly began to pull herself to her feet, hunching over seeing as she was truly in pain from the blow to her middle. Now she needed to leave the Village—the entire country really—if she did not want true wrath brought upon her head. To think that those two thought they could beat her so easily. To think that they believed she had gotten her position without having the power to back it up. However, the Kazekage could and would kill—

"Pathetic," a cold voice hissed. Takako whirled around to see the Magic User standing there, his onyx eyes blazing and nostrils widened as anger poured off his entire body. The blue-purple haired ANBU let out a choked gasp and took a step back from the enraged being walking from the cloud of poison as though it were nothing.

"You are a wretched being and had you not committed such an atrocious crime against me, I would have pitied you. However, the danger you pose against what is mine has made you undeserving of the air you suck on!" the man spat, twisting sharply in a circle and appearing but five inches in front of her with a resounding pop.

He gazed down his nose at her, not even flinching as she drew a deep breath, filling her cheeks with air that soon created another toxin that she'd blow into his face. Takako jumped back, her body twisting gracefully in the air then she released the smoky cloud that was actually acid but the Magic User was gone once more as he spun in a full circle and once more he was close to her, shoulder to shoulder as they landed on the edge of a building. He folded his arms across his chest and looked forward, not even glancing at her but at the setting sun.

"You are not going to win. Nothing you do will allow you to leave this situation with breath in your lungs," the man continued but his face was no longer angry. In fact he seemed almost tranquil as he finally glanced over at her, onyx eyes burning with an undying fire but face carefully blank.

"If I cannot have my daughter then you can't either," Takako stated just as calmly. She didn't care if she died or was tortured for the things she had done. She wouldn't lose her Kagome to another person. Takako turned her attention back to her home and pulled her hands together.

"_KATSU_!" Her home was suddenly engulfed in flames, rubble and stone falling high from the sky and killing anyone that was within it. Tears pooled and fell down the woman's cheek as she sent out a silent apology to her daughter that she had just killed. Then she turned to the Magic User, a satisfied smirk on her lip but he didn't seem devastated, in fact his facial expression hadn't even shifted in any way. Disgust pooled in her belly—this repulsive man didn't even care that he lost his supposed son! He wasn't crying or even pained that she had just blown up her house and even if that woman had gotten to the little girl in time to negate Takako's poison, they were all dead now because of the explosion.

"Because you have three other boys, you think that one can be sacrificed!?" Takako demanded angrily, her tears now tears of anger. The Magic User shook his head and came close to her until only a foot separated them.

"I do not weep over an empty home but I tire of you and the toxins you breathe," the Magic User sighed sadly and he pulled a dust from his pocket, a few grains slipping through his firm hand and onto the edge of the building they stood on, "I believe it is time for you to taste what a true Master of Poisons can do."

Before Takako could move, she found her head surrounded by the grains and they would not go away as if trapped within a bubble that only surrounded her head. She took a deep, accidental breath and felt as the grains rushed through her nose, down her throat, and into her body. Her lungs protested the poisonous dust, trying to expel it before it could cause too much damage but almost immediately her head felt light and her body was swaying on the edge of the ledge. She coughed, trying to catch her balance but it was too late and she was falling down rapidly or… or she wasn't. The world around her spun and the ground was no longer on bottom or maybe it was never on top?

Her body no longer reached for the sand ridden grounds but the sky with the buildings and then there was nothing for her to fall too except a patch of white. She kneeled on this white, looking around in the darkness confused. Where was she, what was happening? Takako turned her eyes to her hands and watched as her fingers slowly began to melt like a lit candle. A shriek ripped itself from her throat and she scrambled to her feet, her eyes glued to her perfectly fine fingers.

What was happening to her?

"Takako, is something wrong?" a taunting voice whispered in her ear, the words swirling around in with their literal letters. She swatted at the words but they burned her horribly when her skin contacted them. She yelped and stumbled backwards, landing on her ass hard enough to bruise her tailbone.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" a child's voice giggled.

"I think mommy is being silly, Kagome," another, older voice chuckled. Takako froze and looked around, realizing that she was in her home and her family was standing there.

"Inohiko, you're… you're… Kagome?" she scrambled to her knees and wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her close to her body. Sobs began to leave her throat as she held her little girl to her chest, happiness wracking her body as the burning little girl laid limply in her arms. Wait, limp… hot…?

"Mommy… I don't feel good…" Kagome croaked. Takako looked down and let out a bloodcurdling scream as she caught sight of the glazed over eyes, green-black rash oozing disgustingly down the small face. Kagome began to shake within Takako's grasp, blood pouring from her mouth and eyes and ears.

"NOOOO!" she shrieked, clutching her dying daughter in the throes of the girl's violent seizure. Then Takako was falling once again.

(**)

"What did you do to her?" Katsuya looked down at the woman lying with her eyes wide open and tears pouring down into her short hair. Her legs were twisted in an odd sort of way that told Katsuya that they were broken but she didn't seem to care as she continued to silently cry. He looked over at the Magic User with his hardened eyes and harsh mouth set in a thin line.

"The potion causes horrible hallucinations in a never ending circle that targets horrible experiences, fear or simple confusion. The fall that she took while stumbling about, broke her spine so she's likely paralyzed from the waist down…" Severus trailed off and waved his hand as though he were completely bored.

Katsuya had to wonder how much he really knew about Severus. He had known that the man could be rather cruel (he had made the Kazekage's penis disappear without a hint of remorse) but he had never seen or even thought that Severus could be like this—this was plain vicious and frigidly cold. This was the attitude that a hardened shinobi displayed after decades of service and being faced with an enemy that he had a distinct hatred for.

"How long will it last?" Katsuya tilted his head. He only wished that the man wasn't so creative, he had wanted to inflict some pain also but there was nothing he could really do to top what the woman paralyzed unknowingly on the ground was going through. Hallucinations was quite a nice touch.

"I do not know," Severus shrugged truthfully as he gave the woman a quick nudge with his foot, "It was an experimental potion that I was working on before the Hidden Countries but when I tested it on humans it fluctuated between twenty-four hours and two weeks before the patient's heart gave out."

Then the Magic User walked away without a backwards glance, striding quickly over to the fallen shinobi. Severus looked down at the unmoving body of his lover, the brown eyes wide and bandages hiding the foam that soaked them. The Potions Master fell to his knees by the shinobi and placed his head on the broad chest that was cold even in the hot desert.

"Dead," he announced aloud although he spoke to no one then he stood up. "I suppose we had a good run and while the sex was amazing, tears shan't be shed for someone replaceable. I wonder if Katsuya would object to a threesome."

"I wouldn't!" Katsuya shouted from his place of speaking with some medic-nin as they placed the permanently damaged kunoichi on a stretcher. She was to be executed later but he figured she should suffer in her mental Hell until he felt merciful enough to put her out of her misery. Or if she died within the twenty four hours, whichever came first.

"I suppose I have another's arms to run to with your death," Severus mused and gave the dead husk a kick to the shoulders. A growl from the shadows of the houses sounded and it did not sound very amused. Then Zabuza was stepping into the light, muscled arms folded over his chest and eyes narrowed in ager. Severus made a show of gasping and taking a 'shocked' step backwards, his eyes darting to the clone that turned to water and fed the dry ground.

"You are proud of yourself aren't you?" Zabuza growled. Severus smirked a bit. Yes, his partner was not amused by his antics in anyway. He supposed Zabuza could tell him all about it during sex… once the man no longer had a twin.

"Come along, my immunity to poisons is great and vast but not complete," Severus ignored his demand and began to walk back to the Kazekage mansion to await treatment from one of the two women he trusted. Zabuza thought about stomping after him but he was a renowned shinobi with dignity and a grown man to boot. He did not stomp around like some adolescent but he did have a few ideas of punishment for his not-funny lover.

(**)

Severus looked down carefully at his adopted son, eyes roving over the smooth face and the mostly covered body. He looked very serene and almost like an angel in his sleep. He reached out and brushed a few silky locks from in front of the pale face.

"Tsunade said he would be fine. Unlike some people, Haku's body is not used to the toxins that were placed upon it so it will take a longer time for him to awaken," Zabuza noted from behind him. Severus nodded with the words. He knew this to be true but some part of him still worried.

"I know that, I am simply here to put some spells around him. I know that there is an unlikely chance that Haku resembles another little girl but…" Severus trailed off as he finished his alarms that would sound if anyone stepped toward the boy with ill intent within their minds. His paranoia was probably unnecessary but until he finished the adoption ritual, it would stay firmly intact. Speaking of adoption, Severus peered around his muscled lover to see the group of children peering curiously into the room. Zabuza too turned his head and looked down at the children.

"Do not awaken him," Severus said simply as he stood and freed a spot by his sleeping son. The boy wouldn't awaken today and he was in no danger of dying so there was little point of waiting by his side. The six children scrambled silently in the room and clambered carefully on the bed, being sure to not hit the steadily beeping machine or to put pressure on Haku.

"Come on, they wouldn't dare disobey you," Zabuza ushered his still worn out lover out of the room and into their own.

(**)

"So…" Temari slid into the room with a sly smile on her face as she looked at her brother. The boy was perfectly fine after the whole kidnapping ordeal which wasn't shocking since this had happened once before when they were much younger but that time, it wasn't someone within the village to betray them.

"What?" Kankuro huffed at her, his face wary. Good, good. He should be scared of her.

"Why are you so mean to your big sister, Kankuro?" Temari fake pouted, coming closer to the eight-year-old. He had put down his tool that he had been using to fix up his damaged puppets. He had been working on them every time he wasn't in the newly sanctioned recovery room.

"What do you want Temari?" Kankuro folded his arms, eyeing her. He knew that she was up to something because she was always up to something.

"Want? How could I ever ask anything of my favorite brother? No, no I don't want anything from you," the blond grinned. "I just want to know if I should get the rice and ribbons out now or wait 'til later."

"Rice and… what're you talking about?" Kankuro tilted his head in confusion. Temari gave a bell like giggle that really was too evil for someone so young.

"Your _wedding_ silly but you really should lose some weight fatty so you can fit in your dress properly," Temari chided, patting her chubby brother on the head. Kankuro took a few moments to look at her as if she were crazy before everything connected and his tanned face was lighting up in embarrassment.

"I'm not getting married to Haku and I'm not FAT!" he shouted loudly, grabbing one of the weapons he had set aside.

"It's funny that you knew exactly who I was talking about," Temari giggled, dodging the kunai thrown by her brother. She stuck her tongue out one more time and hopped nicely out of the window. Kankuro sighed and slumped on his stool, thoroughly hating his sister.

"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you that Haku is awake now."

(**)

He was alone. Utterly and completely alone and in darkness but he wasn't scared because he was safe and always would be safe in this place. The darkness that held his body was clearing quickly as a small smile came to his lips. He could smell fresh grass and flowers, feel the wet dew and dirty under his fingers and tickling his toes. A giggle slipped through his lips and he slowly opened his eyes to see where he was.

A field. He was in a large field filled with flowers and trees and hopping bunnies. The boy pulled himself to his feet and walked to the bunny, never having seen a real one but always. The bunny didn't run away from him, in fact it simply hopped up towards him and in his arms.

"You're soft," he giggled, putting his face in the short fur.

"Haku!" a voice called. The boy lifted his head just in time to drop the bunny and prepare himself for the soft grass that jumped up at him as a light weight tackled him. The brown eyed boy giggled and looked at the person that had tackled him, not surprised to see bright blue eyes and blond hair brighter than the sun.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Haku laughed, easing his brother off of him.

"I was so worried about you! We all were!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms dramatically.

"All…?" Haku looked behind Naruto and saw them. It was the rest of his brothers, his family. Gaara was pulling Kimimaro along, holding tightly to his hand as the white haired boy tried to hide behind the short redhead. Gaara didn't seem bothered by this as he landed on his knees beside his eldest brother, pulling Kimimaro down to the grass by default.

"I'm glad that you're okay," Kimimaro whispered shyly, bowing his head to hide his face behind the white curtain. Gaara remained silent, his eyes looking over him harshly as if looking for something wrong.

"Haku," a smooth voice rumbled. The boy whipped his head around and saw his papa, the man that had adopted him and saved him from death twice now. Tears brimmed in the boy's eyes and he jumped up, burying his face into the flat stomach.

"I thought you forgot about me, I thought you weren't going to come and that you didn't care that I was gone," Haku sobbed into the man's shirt. Strong, thin hands rubbed against his back, silently reassuring him that that would never happen. He was always loved and cherished and they would always come after him as long as they were breathing.

"Haku, wake up," another gruffer voice ordered. Haku looked up from the stomach he was burying his face in and saw his sensei. Zabuza stood there, arms folded and face half covered by winding bandages. He smiled shyly at his gruff sensei and tugged on the baggy pants until he could hug him properly without letting go of Severus.

"Haku, it is time to wake up," Severus purred.

"Yeah, come on and wake up!" Naruto cheered.

"I want to give you a hug," Gaara pouted, folding his arms.

"Wake up," Kimimaro grinned gently.

"Haku…"

(**)

Far away, an old man muttered quietly to himself as he poured over dozens and dozens of books. His dulled blue eyes darted from word to word, wrinkled hand going equally fast in an effort to write down each thought until finally he stopped. He stopped and stared at the passage he had been reading, eyes suddenly coming back to life and a twinkle sparking. He leapt from his chair, the book and his notes clutched to his chest.

"I've got it! I've got it!" he rushed from his office and down the stairs, nearly running directly into a pair of students wandering the halls past curfew. Then he burst into the teacher's lounge, pulling a string that would alert the teachers to meet him there. It took a few minutes in which the man muttered excitably to himself as he paced back and forth but finally the men and women that made up the school's education walked into the lounge. Some of them were pulling robes over pajamas and some were fully dressed.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this emergency meeting at… is it really almost midnight?" an older woman demanded as she cast a glance at the large clock.

"Yes my dear Minerva but that is not important. I have great news! Wonderful, great, brilliant news!" Albus cheered, feeling younger than he had felt in years. The Astronomy teacher yawned and slumped into one of the chairs, absently pulling off her head scarf and allowing her hair to fall in a thick nest of curls.

"What is this news that woke me up?" Aurora sighed, placing her head on her hand. The old man chuckled and tossed down his notes, sliding them across the table to his teachers. Remus was the first one to pick up one of the scrolls, scanning over them.

"A summoning charm?" he raised a brow.

"A locating spell?" Flitwick squinted at his parts of the notes.

"No, it is a way to bring back Severus Snape," Albus corrected his teachers. Now that got everyone's attention fairly quickly.

(**)

The End

I'm devious aren't I? Haku is back with his family, Albus is doing something, and man-sex will happen in the next chapter. I originally put it in this one but then I needed to do other things and it got too long.

Please comment and I hope you enjoyed!


	32. Contagious

I just realized that I missed the anniversary of this story! Happy Anniversary!

Warning: the promised sex scene is somewhere in the middle (it's not long or very detailed… and actually worse than that first one but I get so bored and smut should pop up randomly sometimes)

(**)

Haku slowly blinked his eyes open, staring up at the brown ceiling with slight confusion. He had known that the grassy scene had been a dream but where was he? He could feel a hand gently pulling through his hair, untangling knots along the way. He turned his head and saw his papa sitting calmly by his side, onyx eyes warm and roving his eyes over his face. As Haku noticed that, he also noticed his papa's face. There was a scar on his cheek, not too large but still noticeable to anyone with eyes and the right light. Another scar slashed right across his eye but this one seemed deeper.

"Papa," he whispered, his voice surprisingly hoarse. The man eased him into a sitting position on the stuffed pillows and helped him swallow a few sips of water. Haku smiled gratefully, reminded of the first day he had awakened to Naruto and Gaara, "What happened?"

"You were kidnapped for a few days by a woman distraught over the loss of her family and no, I did not 'go easy' on her because she hurt you but I also didn't kill her if that is what worries you," Severus said calmly, taking in account that Haku was a rather sensitive boy.

"No, I… wouldn't have cared," Haku whispered firmly, telling the truth. Normally he wouldn't give in to such vicious thoughts but the woman had tried to take him away from his family. She tried to take him away from his brothers and the man that had taken him in. Tears suddenly pooled in Haku's eyes and they were falling down his cheeks in the next instance. Sobs wracked his body and he threw himself into Severus' arms, relief pouring off his young body.

It wasn't like in his dream where he was calm and happy or even the relief of his dream papa, no this was real and he wanted nothing more than to cry himself dry. Severus slowly closed his arms around him, pulling him a little closer and silently allowing him to weep loudly on his shoulder, ignoring the snot and salty tears that stained his shirt. He clung hard to the man, frightened that someone would try to rip him away again. He never wanted to leave his papa again. The fear that Severus wouldn't want to come for him because it would be too much trouble had consumed him and it was back again as he tried to merge bodies with the man by sheer willpower and desperation.

"Go back to sleep Haku. Rest assured that even if it were possible for anyone to steal you away again, we will _always_ come for you. I am a very possessive man and I willingly dare any living or non-living soul to snatch you away. They will lose more than a view limbs," his adopted father's deep voiced threats instantly lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

(**)

When Haku awakened once more, he felt much better. He felt as though the rivers that had been building up inside him were now gone and left him bare but in a good way. He felt ready to face the world and seek out his brothers. Slowly the feminine boy pulled himself up into a sitting position and realized with a start that he wouldn't have to go looking for them seeing as a large group of people were staring at him from various positions in the room. Not all of them were his family, three of them were people he had never seen—two men, one with messy brown hair that reminded him of Kankuro and another man that was just as tall but with cloudy white eyes. Then there was a little girl with blond hair and sharp green-blue eyes. She made a little noise and hopped out of the room with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hello Haku, it seems as though you are awake," Shizune smiled, drawing his attention to her spot near the milky eyed man. The man tilted his head in his general direction, revealing quickly to Haku that he was completely blind.

"You scared us brat. Tsunade had been sure that you'd wake up after twelve hours. My name is Katsuya—I am the Kazekage," the man with messy brown hair smirked as he introduced himself. Haku smiled softly at the leader and bowed his head briefly before he finally turned his eyes to his brothers.

"I thought you were never going to wake up—it's been a _day and a half_ already!" Naruto burst, hopping on him or he would have had a wall of sand not sprouted just ahead of him and guarded him from the active blond. Haku giggled as Naruto groaned and fell on the bed face first.

"Why you do that Gaara?" he pouted, rubbing his sore head. The redhead glared lightly at him and folded his arms over his chest in a purely defensive posture.

"Haku doesn't need your fatness on him," he sniped out, gently hugging his older brother as though he were made of glass. Haku chuckled and hugged him tighter in a show that he was anything but weak.

"I'M NOT _FAT_!" a new voice shouted accompanied by a stomping foot. All eyes turned to the newly arrived Kankuro who seemed to have realized that the words of insult hadn't been directed at him at all. A bright blush overtook the boy's face and he quietly made his way to the front where the children had clambered onto the bed and were surrounding Haku.

"Hello Kankuro," Haku smiled gently at his new friend. Kankuro blushed for a moment and looked away for a quick second.

"Hi," Kankuro mumbled back, scratching at his cheek in embarrassment. Why was he so shy all of a sudden? Just because Haku had been cleaned up and was now truly happy with his eyes twinkling and… Kankuro flinched back as he was suddenly bombarded with a shower of what appeared to be confetti.

"Daddy, are you going to be at Kankuro's wedding?" Temari cheered, bouncing around. Kankuro roared inarticulately and launched himself at his sister, immediately going for her straw colored hair. Temari let out a yell and yanked at the brown messy hair that her brother had, the two of them falling to the ground in a flurry of flailing legs and hands. Soon the siblings were joined by Tayuya who never gave up the chance for a good fight. On her way into the pile, the pink haired girl accidentally hit Naruto in the face thus prompting the blond to be equally in the rumbling dog pile.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Kimimaro tried to be the peacekeeper, obviously never seeing such random and laughter filled fighting. Of course, he got too close and a grabbing hand latched onto his white locks and he was literally pulled into the fight despite his futile resistance to remain with Gaara and Haku.

"Shameful," Katsuya and Zabuza shook their heads in slight disgust. These were deadly kids that were meant to be able to down grown men and women and yet there they were… they weren't even punching each other. It was more like flailing limbs of marionettes left to the howling wind. Utterly, utterly shameful.

(**)

The blond man held the papers within his grasp, trying to keep his features as collected as they could possible go. A part of him wanted to lash out at the old man for daring to give him any false hope while another part wanted to leap head first into the plan like some foolish Gryffindor. However, he was a dignified pure blood so he did neither. Instead, he simply put the carefully written scrolls back on the table in an easy, calm fashion and leaned back in his chair. The two men stared at each other for a long time, blue and gray clashing harshly.

"I have known you for a very long time, Albus and never have you come to me for something this… foolhardy," the blond man finally said. The older of the two frowned deeply.

"Abraxas, this can and will work. All that is required in a circle of seven with magic in their blood that wishes to summon him back but is also a part of his life in one way or another. Severus was almost like a son to you. I know that he—," Albus tried to explain what the man had already read on the scrolls that he stayed many a long nights writing.

"Severus is dead," Abraxas cut him off with a wave of a hand, "He apparated himself into some unknown place, whether it be another dimension, another universe or another world but when he did this, he died. If Severus were alive, he would not have waited more than a few weeks to come back!"

"Severus is not dead. He is very much alive. His magic still lingers around the castle, still lashes at anyone trying to enter his private rooms. Had he died, his spells and wards would have dissolved with him. Old friend, you know that this is true. Severus lives," Albus insisted, leaning forward in his chair. Abraxas stared at him for a long time, face dropping as his age began to show on his old face.

"He has been gone for nearly two _years_ Albus and yet you insist that you can bring him back. I have heard of your other failures through the grapevines and each time my heart soared at the thought that Severus would be brought back, the savior of not only myself but of my son yet, each time, he was not," Abraxas spat with a glazed look in his eyes.

Severus had been like a son to him, a brilliant but nasty boy that traveled in circles with Lucius and his friends. However, there had been a kindness in the boy that brewed potions for less than their true worth and saved Abraxas life despite the horrible things he had said to him in a fit of rage. He wanted to apologize to the boy, he wanted to thank him for saving not only his life but Lucius'. He had planned to invite the boy over for dinner once he was steadier on his feet but the boy had gone through with his foolish experiment and the rest of obvious.

"Abraxas, this summoning ritual has a _real_ chance of working. I am sure of it. Please, pay back the debt to Severus by bringing him _home_," Albus pleaded with his eyes pleading just as loudly. Abraxas brought a hand to his face and sat completely still for a short moment before standing up, releasing his face.

"I will do it Albus," the blond nodded as he reached the door. Albus beamed brightly and almost clapped his hands in his excitement. Now he had one person that was willing to do the ritual, he simply needed six more, not including himself. He looked at the list of people and quickly found three that he could bring in together. The old man jumped out of his seat and walked languidly to his bedroom. Tomorrow he would fire-call Lily Potter… yes, she should be the easiest to convince. Her husband and his very best friend less so.

(**)

Severus allowed himself to be led to his rooms, a small smirk tracing his lips. He could practically feel the energy and heat coming off of Zabuza. The man had obviously waited a very long time for this or he was simply read to throw Severus down on the bed and ravage him violently after his refusal to mourn his 'death'.

"Oof!" Severus grunted as he was suddenly tossed on the bed, his thin body bouncing high but not for long as Zabuza's muscled figure suddenly appeared above him like a cage. Yes, it was definitely that option that fueled his lover's lust. He supposed he should have been so mean but the bastard shouldn't have tried to—

"Oh!" Severus gasped and bucked upwards as sharp teeth carefully caught his ear. A flush rose to his face and he fought hard to not yank on the brown hair in case he found himself with new piercings. Zabuza knew the restraint he had to put on himself and took great pleasure in slowly nibbling and sucking on his earlobe until Severus was sure he would go mad. Only until Severus risked losing a piece of his ear by impatiently yanking at his hair did Momochi finally release it. He traveled down, leaving searing kisses down the pale neck and warning nips as the man shifted too much for his personal liking.

"You think that you can replace me?" Momochi growled around the carefully held nipple.

"You think that you can trick me?" Snape countered mockingly although it was cut off by a hard, calloused hand grabbing his arousal in a firm grip. He groaned and bucked into the man's hand. Zabuza was smirking against his chest, he could feel the turn of his lips.

"That does not matter, I will make you remember as to why you cannot leave me or ever replace me even in your dreams," the older threatened evilly. Severus scoffed but was soon proven foolish for doubting the powerful shinobi.

Zabuza played his body like a professional pianist in his debut concert, fingers bringing alive nerves that he hadn't thought existed and he seemed to have the patience of a saint as he slowly stretched and prepared him, constantly bringing him to the edge and pulling away at the last second until he was nothing but one giant nerve, begging for release. He didn't enter him until he attempted to claw his eyes out in his fury and even then he held Severus' wrists in a firm grip so that he couldn't touch himself.

"Now, what was it that you said about a threesome?" Zabuza panted above him, sweat shining off his muscled body. He pulled Severus' skinny legs onto his broad shoulders and folded the flexible wizard in half. Severus moaned and yanked at his wrists, trying to free them so that he could pull and push and yank as his instincts told him too. Instead he could only helplessly tighten around the hot, hard flesh embedded within his slickened channel.

"I said nothing if it means that you will fuck me!" he hissed nastily, glaring lusty eyes at his lover. Zabuza chuckled darkly and laid a kiss on the thin, bloodless lips before pulling out almost completely.

"I thought so," Momochi smirked and plunged back to the tip, dragging an echoing howl from the pale magic user.

(**)

A far place away, a lone figure stumbled with the gait of an exhausted man. His steps slid across the snow sprinkled road slowly, his arms swinging lifelessly in front of him. Feverish eyes stared listlessly ahead, forehead alight with sweat and running with the sickening ooze of liquid filled rashes. He had been walking for hours, days, weeks, years. He wasn't even sure at this point, his mind a haze of screams of old and the flames that overtook his pain filled body. He held tightly onto a slip of paper, crumbled and soaking with his sweat. It was important. He wasn't sure as to why or how but it was if only he could make it to his destination. If he could make it to his destination…

"Ibiki-sama? Is that…? IBIKI-SAMA!" a voice shouted, piercing his brain. Slowly Ibiki turned his head, blinking as he registered two men running towards him and straightened his body. He was a man with pride and commanded respect… right? He tried to take another step forward but fell to his knees, vomit suddenly rushing up and shooting down his front. It was red, he saw. It was red like the fires that were eating at his skin and burning the inside of his throat as he desperately choked back the red vomit before it could come back once more.

"Iruka-kun, go get a Healer and tell the Hokage that Ibiki is back and severely injured," a concerned voice he recognized ordered. Ibiki blinked up into onyx eyes and nearly launched himself onto his ass before he recognized just who he was looking at.

"Uchiha Itachi," he rasped. The highly skilled prodigy stopped short of actually touching him and didn't seem inclined to come any closer as he threw out his tanned hand. He had enough of his mind to remember a part of his message, "No… contagious… don't come…"

"Iruka shall be back shortly, conserve your strength," Itachi urged him though he did not come any closer and was now holding a cloth to his mouth. His intelligent eyes glittered at him and Ibiki knew that he was going to die. It was the life of a shinobi. He was never meant to live a very long life but to be killed because of a sickness, because of this burning heat.

Hot. Hot. It was so hot. Too hot. So hot, so hot. Too hot. Ibiki pulled at his shirt in an attempt to weakly take it off but stopped as he felt the parchment crinkle even more in his hand. He peeled open his hand and threw the ripped and wrinkled paper towards the young shinobi.

"Message… important… Kage" he murmured and then he fell, his body stiffening and shaking, blood pouring from his orifices and a barely held in scream scraping at his poor throat. He heard more cries of his name and felt hands landing on his shoulders, at least three people and then he knew no more.

Itachi watched emotionlessly as the great shinobi was surrounded by several medic-nin, their voices coming out in rapid successions about things that Itachi did not fully grasp despite his knowledge. They couldn't bring him into the Village; in fact they couldn't allow any of them to go back inside because they might be contaminated now. Iruka, he, and now the Hokage along with two of his ANBU were pushed inside of a medium-sized tent.

"This is a sad day," Sarutobi murmured, staring into the open space as his mind roved around. Itachi suddenly remembered something that he held in his hands and stepped towards the man.

"Ibiki wanted this to be given to you. I believe that it is a message that he wrote before he succumbed to his sickness," Itachi held out his hand. The Hokage smiled gently at him and took the destroyed paper into his hand, smoothing it as much as he could. Still the old man had to squint his eyes to look at the hastily drawn words then his face suddenly turned grim and the paper was lowered to his lap.

"Hokage-sama…? What happened to Ibiki-sama? Who did that to him?" Iruka inquired of his leader. The old man let out a sigh and handed the paper to the newly trained Academy Teacher who took it without a sound. As he tried to decipher the words, he suddenly realized that it was the same phrase stabbed across the paper over and over again, blurring into each other and crossing at intersections.

**MAGIC USER! **

(**)

"It seems that someone has been having fun," Katsuya noted with a perverted gleam in his eyes as he observed his friend. The Magic User walked with a slight limp and there was something about his aura that spoke of a thorough sexing-down. Severus tossed a glare at him and a rather rude hand gesture as he sat down across from him.

"I would be in the middle of the third round had your maid not interrupted me. The girl has horrible timing," Severus snapped. Katsuya smirked and sat back in his chair as he observed the man. He had figured that once Haku was thoroughly safe, with the many magical wards around his rooms and the woman that attacked taken care of, he would handle his love life. Of course, being a jerk, the Kazekage had decided that now was the right time to summon the man into the office.

"I have a favor to ask you," Katsuya announced.

"You are running out of favors—I should count this new favor as your second," Severus shot back. Katsuya nearly laughed at the man's nasty humor only to pause. He felt as though they had been friends for years rather than the probably months that they had actually known about each other. He fixed the younger man with a curious look.

"How long have you been in the Hidden Countries?"

"I believe that I have been here nearly nine months." Wow, that short of a time?

"And you have had the boys for around that same time… so you know that Gaara's birthday is tomorrow. Temari and Kankuro seem to have gotten over their fear and now wish to celebrate it. However, if you have urgent matters to go back to…" He was pouting at the man and giving him the biggest puppy eyes he could pull which wasn't much given his naturally sharp eyes.

"Don't pull that trick on me you conniving bastard. You know good and well that I would never purposely take away any happiness that I child would derive. We will celebrate his birth with a surprise party and then we will leave once it is done." Severus wasn't falling for it anyway which was too bad. Perhaps Zabuza should tap his ass more often and get him to relax more.

"Temari and Kankuro will be thrilled and… so would I," Katsuya smiled gratefully at his friend. Severus almost smiled back before standing abruptly. Either he was going to visit Haku once more… or he was going to have some more sex.

(**)

To Be Continued

You guys just hate me don't you?

Okay, before you become confused, let me explain something. A lot of the cut scenes aren't properly lined time wise. The time zones are generally the same, like a month in the Hidden Countries is a month in Britain but I'm just not lining the cuts correctly because it gives more of a spice to our lives.

For those that read my other stories, you already know this but…: I suck at math when it comes to timelines. I THINK Severus has only been there for eight months. I'm probably wrong.


	33. Don't You Laugh

This chapter, like some before it, is rushed because I don't won't have internet for a rather long time and I would hate to keep you waiting another two weeks or so.

(**)

"Hokage-sama, I do not believe that the Magic User would do this to Ibiki. After all, Ibiki had made it known that the Magic User knew of his presence and the reason why it was required," Itachi stated immediately as he stared at the blood covered monstrosity. There was nothing that said that the Magic User had attacked Ibiki. It was the hand of a desperate, sick man that couldn't quite remember the rest of his message but one word that continually repeated itself in his haze.

It could be that the man was calling for help, trying to contact the man that he knew to be a doctor in his chosen residence. Or it could be that the man had written down the name of his attacker. It was in the air but Itachi was sure that the Magic User couldn't possibly be as stupid as to not only attack a Leaf shinobi but as to allow him to live long enough to return to his village.

"Did you see Ibiki, he was completely _destroyed_! It will be a miracle if he makes the night, I'm sure of it and this isn't the first time he has attacked one of ours," a masked ANBU growled, obviously a woman as she closed her hands into tight fists. That monster had attacked on her family members, blinded him and forced the hand of the Elders. She would not put it past him to have done something like that to Ibiki. He certainly had the power to do so.

"Careful, your bias is showing," Iruka returned in a light and inoffensive tone despite the ice that was within his gaze. He had not made heads or tails on the message but he would, at the very least, call someone out for being completely unfair. He knew what it was like to think in such a stupid way; after all it had taken him months to convince himself that the homeless blond child was not a demon but an unknowing host. The masked woman growled low under her breath and stepped towards him as though to attack but she was stopped by the Hokage raising his hand.

"Fighting amongst ourselves is foolish. We will wait for Ibiki to awaken and he will shed light on this situation. Until then, this situation must be handled carefully. Should we stir trouble within any other Country, they could declare war on us and we have had enough war to last a lifetime," Sarutobi phrased delicately much as their current problem had to be treated if they wanted to keep the peace between their former enemies and allies alike. They would have to tiptoe on proverbial eggshells but they would still need to be firm and urgent in their inquiries.

The Magic User would be found and kept at Konoha unless he truly was the reason for the poisoning of their interrogator then he would have to be disposed of. If this had nothing to do with him then he would have to stay within Konoha as he could no longer be allowed to roam freely as he was not only too dangerous but there were those that could and would use him as a weapon or frame him for things he did not do. Of course the Leaf would take responsibility for the Magic User seeing as they had the most contact with the Magical world.

"I… yes Hokage-sama," the ANBU woman backed down reluctantly. Then the medic-nin came through the tent's flap.

(**)

The party was going rather well, Katsuya noted as he leaned against the wall. It wasn't anything big, after all they had just gotten over a near pandemic and were still building up mentally more so than physically but it was nice especially for a little boy that never had a birthday party or even the warmth of blood family's love. Katsuya felt a small bit of guilt nibble at his toes for that was truly his fault and he wished desperately that he could go back and not even think of doing such a thing to his wife much less his son.

"Stop sulking, you big idiot," Tsunade suddenly appeared on his side. The busty blond propped herself against the wall sideways so that she faced him. He noted that they had somehow convinced her to paint her face as an animal as Zabuza proved to be very apt at. A kitty was her choice and it took all of Katsuya's self-preservation to not make any sexual comments despite the five dozen that popped into his mind.

"I am _not_ sulking," he muttered in response, folding his arms over his chest. Tsunade rolled her eyes and glanced at the children. At the current moment, they were playing some game that required them to hit the middle of a target blindfolded as a more challenging 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey'. So far, they hadn't even hit the paper but in their defense, they had been spun around.

"You can't change the past no matter how you wish for it, old man. Do you think that anyone truly wanted to seal demons within children? Look at them," Tsunade insisted. Katsuya turned sharp brown eyes to the playing children just in time to watch the redhead cheat, allowing his sand to guide the kunai to the middle of the target. Temari was the first to let out a screech of outrage.

"Y-you CHEATER!" she accused immediately, pointing at the raccoon redhead. Gaara didn't fly into a rage or even attempt to attack her despite the offensive position she was in. He giggled and gave her a nonchalant shrug. Temari let out a heavy growl and threw herself at him. Katsuya let out a choked breath, stepping forward to protect his daughter but the sand didn't attack the small blond. In fact, she didn't get Gaara at all for the boy turned tail and ran behind Severus. The man teetered in surprise and would have fallen had Momochi not appeared behind him to catch him. Gaara didn't take nose and simply ducked between the muscled man's legs and ran to the first of his brothers who were required to save him.

The boy just so happened to be an amused Kimimaro who jumped as the redhead latched onto him and whirled him around so that he faced Temari instead, like a human shield. Wide green eyes stared at the approaching Temari and then glanced back at Gaara who ducked slightly, a small smile on his face.

"Protect me from Temari Kimimaro!" Gaara shouted in mock fear. Kimimaro still seemed very bewildered but he threw out his arms to stop Temari from reaching the redhead. For the most part, Temari didn't even appear slightly upset any longer. She was barely stopping herself from falling out with laughter as she half-heartedly tried to grab at Gaara beyond the white haired boy.

"Step aside Temari and let a real man take care of this!" Kankuro appeared seemingly from nowhere and tackled the two boys, mostly Kimimaro. The children went down in a flurry of limbs, Gaara's sand making an appearance only to soften his fall and to ease any weight that might have hurt him but not to attack either Kankuro or Kimimaro.

"What did you say KANKURO!?" Temari shouted, angry once more and she jumped to beat her little brother in the head.

"DOG PILE!" Tayuya squealed happily, dragging Haku and TenTen with her. Naruto naturally followed and they all jumped in to roll around with fist, sand and feet flying around playfully. They stopped after a few words from Severus but their cheer did not die down and they chattered cheerfully to one another.

It was then that Katsuya realized what Tsunade wanted him to see. It wasn't that just Gaara was happy like any child should be. No, his siblings did not fear him, those that were of blood and those that were adopted. They treated him without hesitation or scorn, like there wasn't a single thing wrong with him. And really… there wasn't anything wrong with Gaara that he could help. He was a sweet child with a beautiful smile and it was only then that Katsuya recognized it.

"We can't change the past but we can always look to the future," Tsunade nodded wisely. Katsuya nodded also then turned his eyes to the woman.

"How drunk are you?" he raised a brow in question. It would explain her sudden wisdom and the reason as to how she could be convinced to allow a paint brush on her face… and it was impossible to miss that smell. Tsunade blinked then let out a deep laugh.

"Positively wasted!" she assured him with the air of someone that was a proud alcoholic that hadn't been allowed to touch liquor in a long while. Katsuya shook his head at the woman but smiled as the woman threw her arm over his shoulder and guided him to the adults. As it turned out, Tsunade wasn't the only way to be degraded with face paint. Both Shizune and Severus were painted, the woman with several flowers bursting along her cheeks and forehead and Severus with black and orange stripes.

"Don't. You. Laugh." Severus said through gritted teeth and glaring black eyes. Katsuya screwed his lips together in a real effort to obey but he couldn't stop himself. He burst into loud, healthy laughter that required him to clutch at his cramping stomach muscles.

"It is okay, Zabuza will gladly paint your face also," Severus shrugged suddenly. The Fourth Kazekage immediately sobered and made to run away but suddenly found that Tsunade's arm was no longer comforting, instead constraining. That… that traitor! This had been her evil plan all along! Zabuza approached with the washable paint and brush, an evil glint in his eye that told Katsuya the missing nin would relish every stroke.

"NOOOO!"

(**)

They stood at the gates of Suna with their group broken into two: those that were staying within Suna's gates and those that were going back to the Mist. The first person that was staying was Tsunade and Shizune. Well, Shizune was a given due to Tsunade staying and it didn't come to a surprise that the Forth Kazekage had somehow wooed the blond woman enough so that she decided to give him even half a shot at courting her. Of course with Shizune and Tsunade, TenTen was definitely staying also. The girl held onto Tsunade's hand as though she expected Severus to snatch her up and run.

Severus snorted at the thought of him stealing a little girl. What in the world would he do with a girl especially a girl in a house full of boys? That was a can of worms that Severus didn't even want to think about opening which brought him to Tayuya. The dark pink haired girl was never meant to stay with him and she seemed very happy with what was left of her family although she chatted amiably with Naruto, moving her hands with excitement.

"I am staying here," Hiashi announced firmly and quite suddenly. Severus blinked in surprise, looking at the man he had blinded and then the woman whose arm he held in a loose grip. He had noticed that the two of them had grown almost inseparable in the short amount of time that they had known each other. Love at first sight and all that rubbish perhaps but was Shizune worth Hiashi's ability to see? Their relationship could surely be put on hold for something as important as a Hyuuga's vision!

"What of your eyes, man? Surely you do not expect me to deliver the potion like your personal lapdog?" Severus raised a brow, not that the man could see his face. Luckily his voice was colored with incredulity too so it worked out in its own way. Shizune waved her an almost cheerful way.

"I have examined the damage and so has Lady Tsunade. The damage you did was suffocating but…" Shizune trailed off with a good-natured grin that was a tad smug around the edges. Severus raised a hand to stop her as he didn't need to hear anything more. Although she was a drunken wench that needed a good knock to the head, she was a powerful drunken wench. He would not put it pass her to be able to override a poison of his or anyone's. Hiashi wasn't just in good hands. He was in the _best_ hands.

The black haired man glanced at his family that would soon be returning to their home but stopped once he reached a certain redhead. At the moment, Gaara was speaking to his blood siblings, smiling at something Temari had said. His heart twisted within his chest and the selfish part of him wanted nothing more than to scoop up the redhead and urge his new family out of the Village Hidden in Sand but he couldn't do that knowing that Gaara would be miserable.

"Gaara," Severus silently urged the child to the side. Once there, he dropped to his knees to be eye level with the redhead. Curious teal eyes looked at him, making this that much harder for the normally testy man. Emotions were such a nasty thing that Severus rarely liked to share but he couldn't let this lie down. He licked his lips carefully to bring moisture to them.

"Gaara, I want you to be aware that you can stay here, with your family, if you so wish it," he said quickly.

Instead of being met with relief or any form of happiness, the man found himself catching a crying six year old who promptly lost control of his sand and emotions. The brown grains flew up around them and jumped about as the boy cried silently, little body shaking with his sadness. Severus blinked in surprise, trying to look for help but found himself in the eye of a sandstorm. Was it something he said?

"W-why are y-you l-leaving m-me?" Gaara sobbed into his neck, soaking Severus' shirt with tears and snot. Severus frowned deeply. He knew that he did not have the best grasp on human emotions and whatnot but he had been sure that the boy would want to stay with his family due to their acceptance of him.

"I… that's not what you desire? I was sure that you would—." Gaara pulled back his head, showing his blotchy face that was now twisted in denial and righteous anger. Severus nearly dropped the boy as he brought his small hands up and grabbed his face as though he didn't trust the onyx eyes to look at him.

"NO! I love you and Naruto and Haku and Zabuza-sensei and Kimimaro—I NEVER want to leave!" he practically howled, eyes flashing into that of his demon for a brief moment. Oh… oh. That was the only thing that flew through Severus' relief drenched brain. He had remembered fearing that one of his sons would leave him during his fever haze but now that he realized that he couldn't be any further from the truth… well, now he just felt foolish.

"There is no need to shout, brat," Severus drawled dryly. Gaara continued to hold his face and Severus truly hoped that his apparent ability to attract people hadn't flared up as it was liable to do in the Hidden Countries. He didn't think that he could handle another child kissing him but, luckily, this did not happen. As an much approved alternative, Gaara popped a wet kiss on the end of his nose and smiled brightly.

"I just want you to understand," he smiled and the sand fell around them. Severus stood up, releasing Gaara although the child decided to cling to his hand as children were prone to do and looked at the gaping children and adults barring Hiashi for obvious reasons.

"Close your mouths before something nasty fall in," Severus sneered lightly.

"What in the fuck was that!?" Tayuya was the first to yelp. She then promptly fell to the ground, clutching at her throat and mouth due to the taste of soap overtaking her poor taste buds. She rolled around in a dramatic circle, uncaring of the sand she was getting stuck all in her hair and already sweating skin.

"Magic," Severus answered dryly to the questioning looks shot at him. He had been the recipient of the spell several times whenever his mother heard even a whisper of a curse come from his lips.

"Can we go home NOW!?" Naruto whined loudly and suddenly. Then let out an exaggerated yelp of pain as Gaara smacked him in the back of the head. He grabbed the offended part of his scalp and glared at his brother who merely blinked in return.

"Stop being loud, Naruto," he ordered, little trace that he had been crying visible save for red rimmed eyes. Before Naruto could launch himself at his little brother, he was stopped by a familiar hand touching his hair.

"Don't start your nonsense. We are leaving so say your goodbyes now," Severus commanded. Soon the words were exchanged and the family was on their way to their home. It was only the thought of being in his own bed that allowed Severus to walk with pep to his step.

(**)

Two days of walking with little sleep had the entire family on the verge of passing out as they spotted their little house located away from the town. Severus and the children practically stumbled through the door, their items immediately being thrown to the floor. They were all exhausted, sweaty and hungry. It didn't help that the temperature had abruptly changed into the freezing snow that still lightly covered the Hidden Mist.

"Take a bath," Zabuza grunted to the boys. They didn't protest in any way, trudging tiredly up the stairs with groans to mark when they ran into the wall or stumbled into each other. Zabuza picked up their strewn items and led his lover to the couch.

"No, we are all famished and I have very little trust in you to not kill us all," Severus groused around a yawn. The blearily glare he gave Zabuza was more ineffective than the glare he had given with face paint on so the shinobi promptly ignored him and stripped him of his shoes.

"Rest then bathe," he threw a blanket over the skinny man then turned on his toes and headed to the kitchen. He wasn't the world's greatest cook but he had been cooking for himself most of his life so he could do it for his new family just as well. At the very least, rice was in his abilities.

The small family was blissful that evening. The children were upstairs, tiredly washing up and giggling at whatever nonsense one of them managed to grumble out; Severus slept lightly on the couch as his legs ached in protest and Zabuza attempted to not burn down the entire house while cooking.

Yes, if someone were to peek in through the windows, they would see the very warm, happy sight of the family especially as Severus woke up at the scent of food and the boys bounced down the stairs rather quickly. They gathered at the table to eat in a comfortable silence, not even noticing just how very quiet it was.

Yes, it was so very quiet.

(**)

To Be Continued.

Oh, why must I mess with you guys!?

Hope you guys enjoyed, leave comments and whatnot because I lurve you all... and cause you know you wannnt to.


	34. Adoption

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Late Kate and all…

(**)

Kimimaro wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He felt as though he didn't belong despite how very friendly the brothers were to him. They opened their arms to his presence and let him in completely and yet… everyone else settled into the house and this life perfectly while Kimimaro stuck out like a very sore thumb. He just knew that they could tell what he was… they could sense that he was a cold blooded murderer that had been kept under lock and key like a wild animal.

The white haired child looked out the window and felt his heart clench at the sight. There were the boys, running around after each other screaming something unintelligent while Severus effectively ignored them and kneeled in front of his little garden. They looked absolutely perfect and he knew that he wouldn't be able to fully integrate into this house with innocent children and a Magic User. Then again there was also…

"Hello Mr. Momochi," Kimimaro smiled hesitantly at the massive man as he stepped into the kitchen. Dark brown eyes glanced at him before a small growl came from the back of his throat. The man was much like him because he too was a vicious shinobi that had spilled as much blood if not more than Kimimaro. It also helped that the man was nice… okay, he wasn't mean which was good enough for the white haired boy.

"What's wrong with you?" Zabuza grunted in a way that said he was only half interested. Kimimaro sighed and gazed at the other, hoping that he didn't get in trouble for whining. He had spoken to Mr. Snape before and he was the most amazing person he ever met because despite the blank look on his face or how quickly he could turn angry or irritated, he seemed to care so much and Kimimaro wasn't sure how he was supposed to absorb all of that while throwing away that dirty, old casing. He would do nothing but taint that caring nature and turn it into something twisted.

"I… I'm a murderer. I won't fit in," Kimimaro whispered with his head bowed. Even though Mr. Momochi was very mean to him the first time, he had understood because he wouldn't know how to respond to a strange child hiding in his basement either. Besides, he must have some level of compassion because he fought to get Haku back, picked up Kimimaro so that he wouldn't lose him as immediately as he had lost the boys and never truly snapped at them.

Zabuza stared at him with emotionless brown eyes, silent for a long time as he raised his mug to his lips and blew lightly on it. Finally he opened his mouth to speak and Kimimaro slightly dreaded the 'you'll be fine' or the mean but simple 'get over it' however, Zabuza decided to thoroughly surprise him.

"There is no one in this house without blood on their hands," Zabuza stated, drinking deeply from his steaming cup. Kimimaro blinked rapidly for a few moments, too shocked to form a complete sentence.

"What…?" It seemed that only one word walked through his head and a questioning look made his inquisition but the man understood him for he nodded choppily and turned his hard gaze to the clear window that looked out on the little incomplete family. The man pointed to the smiling redhead first who was now playing some kind of hand game with Naruto that involved being quick enough to hit the other one.

"Gaara has a demon sealed sloppily within him and his father thought him too dangerous and unstable on multiple occasions. As you can see, the assassins failed and they certainly did not fail because their hearts bled for a small child." Kimimaro wasn't surprise. There was something about Gaara that felt odd. It felt as though the redhead understood him a bit more than the others even though he hadn't told them about the people he had killed and the clans he helped destroyed.

Next Zabuza pointed to Haku, the little brunette knelt next to Mr. Severus in an effort to help him with save their little garden which had begun to sprout weeds and the flowers began to wilt slightly. The child was saying something to the man but they were too far for Kimimaro to pick up their words. Kimimaro liked Haku because he was much like him, a bit shy and didn't want to hurt a soul. He glanced at the Mist shinobi, there was no way that Haku of all people had hurt anyone.

"Haku slaughtered over a dozen men when they came after him with pitchforks and blades." Kimimaro wasn't sure if his mouth had hit the floor just yet but it surely felt like it as he stared wide eyed out the window at the sweet boy. As though on cue, Haku fell onto his back trying to yank a weed out and managed to pull a chuckle from the man behaving as their father. No, he didn't believe that Haku of all people had killed someone.

"He was protecting himself but now we can turn our attention onto Severus." Zabuza stated and Kimimaro was sure that he saw the lips lift at the edges in a shark like smile. It was absolutely terrifying and intriguing at the same time. Kimimaro had heard of Magic Users but they were never spoken about in a pretty light. Kimimaro hadn't seen Severus fight but he had witnessed him sparring with items and practicing spells until he dropped before pulling himself to his feet to start running laps. It was amazing the determination that shone through his eyes and the natural speed he possessed. It made Kimimaro like him more than he already did. He lived up to the stories and more. To consider that he was a killer would be hard but not completely unbelievable.

"Severus was a terrorist turned spy. He has killed probably twice as many as you have and probably nearly as I have. Whether he killed them to protect others, to protect him, for gain or for revenge, his hands and clothes are soaked in blood. We are not completely innocent Kimimaro and to think that would be foolish," Zabuza reached out and gave his hair a rough, kinda awkward ruffle but Kimimaro smiled anyway. The man was obviously out of his league but he tried his hardest anyway, "If he were to not accept you, he would be a hypocrite and if there is one thing that Severus is not, is a hypocrite."

Then the man grabbed his coffee and began to leave the kitchen. It gave him a lot to think about but it warmed him to his heart. He hadn't known where the moment of self-doubt came from but it felt good to let go of it and be assured that he was being silly. Kimimaro jumped off the counter and ran after Zabuza, catching up easily. He slipped his hand into the other as they went outside then paused before they reached the other part of their (yes, their) family.

"You never said anything about Ru-chan," Kimimaro pointed out suddenly as he thought back to the beaming blond. Zabuza stopped and took a thoughtful gulp of his coffee.

"I do not believe that Naruto has killed but… he has the ability," the way that the other said it, the way his eyes darkened slightly and his mouth tilted into that nasty smirk sent shivers up and down Kimimaro's spine. Large green eyes turned to the tanned boy only to find that he was running towards him, arms open and mouth wide with a smile that lit up the entire foggy atmosphere.

"KIMIMARO!"

(**)

"Do we get to go back to school tomorrow? Is Kimi coming with us!?" Naruto bounced around the kitchen like a humming bird with too much sugar. He just couldn't wait until tomorrow where he could show off his new brother who was just so awesome and smart and younger than him! It was like a dream come true to have another younger brother and whatnot!

"I had assumed that going back to school was a child's worse nightmare," Severus mused from the stove where he was cooking their lunch. It smelled absolutely heavenly and it took all of Naruto's self-control to stop from drooling all over the place. Too long, that was the last time he had his papa's food—much, much too long ago! He couldn't wait to inhale each and every morsel… well, he'd save some for his brothers and papa and sensei.

"We like to learn papa. It so much fun," Haku chirped from the cabinet that he was basically climbing into to grab their eating tools. He was actually very happy to go back to school after missing so much of it and he was starting to feel absolutely suffocating as though papa's eyes were always on him to make sure that no one snatched him up again. It didn't help that he was hardly ever out of his brothers' sights either—they even followed him into the bathroom when he had to pee. He needed a bit of air.

"It does sound a little fun," Kimimaro spoke up, a slight blush on his cheeks. His clan had a teacher but he wasn't that educated as they focused mostly on fighting and gaining land or items so he only knew his basic letters.

"It didn't really matter whether or not you wanted to go back tomorrow. It would have happened regardless," Severus finally responded, turning the heat on a lower setting. Childish little eyes stared at him in disbelief, all clearly wondering what was the point of making them believe for a single second that they'd stay home for another day.

"That's not nice, papa," Naruto pouted at the older man. Severus shrugged uncaringly and gestured towards the children in a way that slightly confused Kimimaro but he discovered that it was a sign for them to get out of the kitchen and do something productive for Gaara grabbed him by the hand and guided him in the right direction. 'Something productive' turned out to be 'throw yourself on a surface in the living room where Zabuza just so happened to be'.

"Go. Away," Zabuza grunted as he did several push-ups with his legs in the air and one arm. While the boys weren't quite sure how long he had been doing it, it must have been a rather long time for beads of sweat were starting to gather on his forehead.

"Don't be mean to us!" Naruto whined with a pitiful pout.

"Papa was already mean to us so that means you can't be mean to us. Only one of you a day, it's a law in the house," Haku pointed out in a way that stated he just made that rule up five milliseconds ago. The deadpan look that Zabuza tossed him told all the boys just what he thought of that rule. It wasn't very nice. He held the look for several seconds before turning back to his exercises.

"We're going to school tomorrow," Gaara stated suddenly, looking up from the jutsu scroll he had picked up several seconds ago. Naruto immediately perked up and began to jabber on about his excitement on their return, how much he missed his teachers, how different it would be without TenTen and how awesome it would be with Kimimaro. Of course with how fast he was talking, it took away anyone's involvement in the conversation as Naruto easily kept it up on his own.

(**)

"I believe that each of you should consider becoming a part of my blood line," Severus announced quite suddenly in the midst of their lunch. If it was in the habit of children to stop eating when shocked then each child would have open mouths filled with food and wide eyes that conveyed their utter bafflement. As it were, the children continued to dig into their food but their eyes did widen and their hands stilled for a single second.

"W… what?" Haku was the first one to swallow the delicious food he had in his mouth.

"I do not like repeating myself," the black-white haired man quirked a brow then he placed down his utensils, "However, do to the strange circumstances, I shall make an exception. I have adopted you all in every way but legality and, more importantly, blood. What I propose would make you all my sons, the practice was started centuries ago by wizards and witches that desired to adopt but still allow their heir to inherit things that could only go to those with that particular blood. The ritual is only slightly difficult and I would need an hour in between but, given that we work quickly, it should be finished before your bedtimes."

"What will happen to our chakra and stuff?" Gaara inquired seriously. He knew that it was his chakra that controlled his sand and kept Shukaku in the back of his mind. If he didn't have it anymore… the horrors would be unspeakable.

"I am not sure," Severus admitted although his tone was thoughtful, "It is my belief that your chakra will either merge with the grains of magic, reject it, or simply make you susceptible the magical brews. I believe if Zabuza were to join the ritual, nothing would happen at all to your chakra but you will simply gain new abilities that only wizards and witches have."

"Will it change how we look?" Naruto asked next although he asked around his full mouth of rice. Severus gave him a look that caused him to swallow quickly and repeat his question. He didn't care if he looked like completely like his papa or not, it was just a matter of curiosity.

"Yes," Severus nodded, "Will it change you completely? No, not at all. There are different degrees to this ritual and I can adjust it to keep your same appearance as a whole but there will be changes that will make it apparent that you belong within my family's tree."

"What did you mean by 'if Zabuza were to join the ritual'?" Zabuza interrupted that particular road into a different direction. Severus glanced at the brown haired man who was looking decidedly confused and very curious. This had not been his plan but the words had slipped from his lips before he could pull them back. He glared his throat and turned fully to the man.

"The ritual is sometimes called the 'male pregnancy' ritual. A man becoming pregnant is as thoroughly impossible in the wizarding world as it is in the muggle world but this ritual makes it as close as possible by adopting the children into both lines and taking both features."

"I would like that," Haku murmured first, glancing between Zabuza and papa. He had known about their relationship much longer than Naruto, ever since they first began to like-like each other and it made Haku very happy to know that someone was going to be there for their papa even though Severus didn't really need a knight in shining armor. If the two of them were to adopt them as a couple, which would mean that they would be staying together permanently as his child's mind reasoned.

"So would I…" Kimimaro whispered, head lowered to hide behind his long white locks. He wasn't sure if he was being considered for this adoption ritual but he hoped with all of his soul that he was. It would make his life if he could be a part of this family in a more official way. He slowly looked up from his half empty bowl and gazed across the table to the black-white haired man, immediately connecting eyes with the pool like onyx orbs. They searched his face deeply and, for a brief moment, Kimimaro felt as though they were looking through his mind and rifling through it. Every feeling of doubt, desperation, happiness, and relief he felt during his time with this family was brought up along with the memories that came along with them.

Then it was over.

Kimimaro blinked in surprise and looked around in slight confusion despite the fact that he knew what happened could only have been done by the Magic User with his dark eyes. The searching look disappeared for something that seemed more confident and believing as though he found what he was looking for.

"Very well, I believe that you are sincere," Severus nodded firmly. Then he stood up with an abrupt jerk and left the table in a silent way to give each boy a chance to think over his proposition like little adults. In the back of their minds, they had already decided to take their papa up on his offer but at the current moment, their brains just weren't connected with their mouths and body so they couldn't just run and attempt to beat one another in line for the ritual. Instead they sat there, food cooling by the second, staring at one another with obvious looks to read each other's mind.

Then their eyes slowly drifted to the only adult left at the table. Zabuza was blank faced, eyes staring forward as he lost himself into his thoughts. Pretty soon this guy was going to be their other father instead of just their sensei. Naruto frowned slightly as his mind tried to figure out if that would put a dent in his plans for when he was eighteen but soon pushed it to the side in favor of realized that Sev was no longer going to be his papa in name but in blood too!

(**)

Severus looked around his makeshift potions lab. He had pushed all of the furniture to the side and up against the walls so that the floor was bare. This ritual was probably the easiest to do for him at that moment because one, he was an accomplished alchemist and two, it didn't require a wand—just a strong magical signature which Severus definitely had. The wizard turned his attention to the bare floor which held the large circle filled with runes. He surrounded it by lit candles that weren't truly necessary but simply a device to calm him should he become anxious. A silver dagger was by his side, facing the circle and next to the gleaming metal was a bowl filled with what could amount to very special paint along with a paintbrush.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was thinking… wait, no. That wasn't the right wording. He knew what he was thinking and he knew that it was probably the most irrational thinking process he had ever gone through. How likely was it that one of his children would be taken away once more? Before Severus could answer his own question, he realized that he had called them his children. Oh Hell, he really was attached to the little monsters that caused him nothing but Hell.

A smile lit along his lips as he thought of the utter irreversible absurdity that was going to now enter his life. Well, it had already been there but now he had the choice of whether or not it stayed and his heart clenched each time he imagined Haku being stolen once more or someone aiming for the others. With this ritual, he would have an established bond with them and know innately if one was in trouble. And, should Zabuza join this ritual also, they would be married in every sense but legality and have that bond most married wizarding couples had. He already knew that the man would do it and a small flush fought to attack his cheeks but he kept it at bay. There was nothing for him to be ashamed or embarrassed of… except that he basically asked Zabuza to marry him.

Yeah, nothing big.

"Hey papa!" Naruto chirped as he pounded down the stairs, Zabuza behind him but much softer than the loud brat. Severus idly wondered just how he managed to convince his brothers to let him go first. At the very least, they weren't pushing each other out of the way or attempting to kill just to be the first one to change. The blond stopped at the edge of the circle and peered at it with open curiosity, hand holding onto the fluffy white towel that was shielding his modest.

"Hello Naruto, place your towel on a counter top and sit in the middle of the circle. Zabuza sit beside opposite of me," Severus instructed in clipped words as his heart fluttered in his chest. This was happening, he was truly doing it. Severus licked his dried lips and picked up the paintbrush and dipped it into the liquid, before turning to Naruto. He only drew two marks on the child, one on his forehead and another right over his heart which beat sedately under the child's skin.

Then the ritual began.

(**)

A few hours later, the boys were all crowded into the bathtub. For once they didn't splash around or even make merry for they were so busy studying each other. Haku already had dark hair but now it was so much darker, a pure black that looked even darker against his paler skin. His brown eyes were no longer a sparkling brown but a glittering onyx much like their papa. The boy's facial features still appeared to be the same although they wouldn't really be able to tell until he grew older.

Gaara seemed to have changed the most. His skin darkened until his shade was more like Zabuza's and his eyes were no longer narrowed and slightly slanted but rounded and nearly swallowed his face but they remained the same color. He also grew but a couple of inches but it was still a noticeable growth. His hair was the same color, just a shade brighter and a bit more tamed. His face that was once mostly round with baby fat was no longer so, instead it was a little narrower and heart shaped while his nose seemed to have a soft hook now.

Naruto seemed to have kept his exact coloring but he grew leaps and bounds. He was now on level with Haku which made him a very smug six year old but that might have been his most noticeable change. His eyes were probably a shade darker and narrower and his jaw wasn't as strong but now softened and his face a bit skinnier but the blond seemed to be the least changed.

Kimimaro didn't have the most radical change but somehow, some way, the green eyed boy inherited Severus's black-white hair. Where his zigzag part sat was the exact place where his hair cut in half between black and white in an even, pretty color. His nose softly hooked, his lips were smaller, and his skin paled until it was as white as his hair but that was the most of his change. He didn't grow any inches seeing as he was tall for his age and his eyes didn't shift in any way.

Overall, none of them could complain, not that they thought that they would. It was amazing to their collective minds that now, their papa was really their papa! It was mind boggling, overwhelming, a dream come true, a blessing, and just plain AWESOME!

(**)

_They were going back to school! Haku skipped happily along with his brothers, chatting almost quietly with Naruto. The boy seemed a bit distracted and a little sluggish but Haku didn't worry too much about it if only because it was extremely early. The sun hadn't even risen yet. The now-black haired boy turned his head upwards and squinted up at the grey sky. Winter was ending and it wasn't cold outside so where was the sun or even the mist? Haku turned his head to his papas (what was Zabuza doing there?) and other siblings to see that they too were walking a bit oddly almost as though they were walking through water. It was weird to be the most energetic one of the bunch but the boy was too excited to be back in school to really complain about it. _

"_Is it… kinda quiet?" Haku inquired, turning his head in confusion. It was never this quiet, never this empty on their way to school. Even from a mile away, they could hear the screaming and cheering children and yet there wasn't anything to hear. Something was wrong. Something was so wrong. Haku broke away from Naruto and rushed to their papa, pushing his hand into the thin man's. _

"_Papa, we shouldn't be out here," he whimpered, not sure where the words were coming from but it didn't take away the urgency in them. _

"_Papa, let's go back home!" he urged the man. Severus looked down at him with confused, blank onyx eyes and frowned. _

"_What are you talking about? It is time for school Haku," the black-white haired man reminded him. Haku felt tears pool in his eyes as they continued and a sense of dread overtook him. His chest felt funny like something was sitting on it and not getting off. He didn't like it. _

"_Papa, I don't want to go. I wanna go home!" Haku shouted, trying to bring the man to a stop but Severus barely even stumbled. He simply caught him up and pulled him into his arms, allowing the child's legs to wrap around his waist. Haku buried his head in the man's neck and took a deep breath only to pause. Papa didn't smell like papa. In fact, he didn't smell like anything and he didn't feel like papa either. _

_What was happening? Haku looked around and saw that each of his family had blank looks on their faces and they didn't even give him an odd look. Something was off. The sun wasn't out, everyone was acting odd and… it wasn't cold. No, it wasn't hot or warm. It wasn't cold either. It felt as though he were… nowhere. In a place where he couldn't touch anything, feel anything or smell anything. He didn't like this. _

_He wanted to go home. _

"_We're here," Kimimaro suddenly announced. Haku shook his head and attempted to bury his face within the scentless neck only for papa to place him on the ground and take up his hand instead. _

"_Come along," Severus urged. Haku shook his head, the tight feeling in his chest doubling as they neared closer and closer to the building. It was then that Haku realized what the feeling was. He was scared. Oh he was so scared, so scared. Stop, stop. He didn't want to go in. The school looked wrong. It looked empty, it looked dark and something was in it. Something that was bad and evil, something that would hurt them all. Haku wiped at the tears that were falling from his eyes, not willing to allow himself to be blinded. He didn't want to see what it was but he didn't want to not see it at the same time. _

_Then they entered the open door and Haku nearly fell to his knees at the horrible stench within it. It smelled like blood and vomit and pee and… it smelled like death. Haku choked and slapped his hand over his nose. No, no. He wouldn't go further in—he was going home! The pale boy backed up, ready to turn and run only to feel something hit his back. The child froze and his breath stopped. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see what he bumped into because it wasn't good. It wasn't good, it wouldn't be good but he couldn't stay where he was. So, slowly, Haku turned around. _

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(**)

To Be Continued

Who wants to guess what in the hot fuck that was? Hint: it starts with the letter S.

So yeah… that's my treat for you guys, an extra-long chapter with strange happenings.


	35. Monsters are Coming

Okay, so this is probably too person to share with like a bunch of people but... I kinda have to explain to not feel guilty.

Have any of you jumped/fell into deep water and did not know how to swim or even float? Well I have and it's fucking terrible. You're struggling to not go down, your lungs feel like they're about to burst and even though you know that you're screaming and flailing for someone, anyone to fucking save you, no one can hear you because they are not there. No one is there and it's terrifying. That's how I've been feeling these past few months. It's tiring and it's shitty. I didn't want to vomit that shitty into my writing so I took a short (long) breather. With that being said, I am now in a state that allows me to function so progress.

I acknowledge that not everyone will take the time to read this but that's okay. Or they will read it and think I'm an idiot for various reasons (probably for explaining myself) and that's okay too.

Onward my children and enjoy the ride!

(**)

The door burst open and, in the freshly rising sun, the bodies were nothing more than large silhouettes that caused fear to course through his body and he panicked. He knew that he should fight, should reach for his weapon that was never too far or preform some sort of jutsu, whether it would protect him from attack or lodge itself in the monsters' brains. He knew this and yet, Haku found himself unable to do any of those things. So he hid. He burrowed under his blanket, curling as tight as he could with his teeth cutting through his bottom lip and his nails biting into his skinny legs. He stifled his whimpers in his knees as tears streamed down his face like rivers.

He was going to die. Haku knew that he was going to die a death covered in blood and tears and stunk of fear. He was going to die, alone and scared with no one to reassure him that it would not take long for his bones to be crushed and his flesh to be eaten. He was utterly, helplessly alone and that scared him more than anything. The creature was by his side within moments and a hand landed roughly on the blanket so close to his head. A hand covered in blood with flesh dripping off the bones. He could imagine those fingers twisting through his hair and bringing him closer and closer toward the mouth covered in sores and breath that smelled of rot.

The covers were ripped off and the monster latched onto his arms to yank him into a sitting position. With eyes tightly closed, Haku lashed out with skinny feet and flailing arms.

"PAPA, HELP ME!" he screamed, struggling against the monster. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to get eaten right up, he wanted his papa to come and save him. Why wasn't he coming!? Haku struggled harder and tried to bite the monster as he struggled to bring him closer.

"PAPA! PAPA! PLEASE!"

"Haku, calm yourself!" the hands on his arms shifted around him until he was being held in a tight hold that felt almost like a hug. His face was pressed against the monster's chest and he could hear its heartbeat, he could smell spicy ingredients that he knew went into his food and knew of the man who always smelled that way. The monster began to rock him, its voice vibrating his head with words that he wasn't sure made sense but they were familiar. They always came after his few nightmares, were murmured when Gaara was so close to destruction and when Naruto whimpered and cried out.

Only one person said those words. What…? Haku's eyes snapped open and he shifted his head until he could catch a small glimpse of a bare arm, so pale and skinny. He knew that arm, saw it whenever the sleeves were rolled up during hard labor like gardening.

"Papa?" Haku croaked, his throat felt like a fire had been set there. He felt the arms loosen from around him and he looked up at the man who had saved his life. This was the man who had, for some reason, saw fit to reach out into the dark pit where so many once innocent people fell inside. He reached and caught his little hand to pull him out with only a single gesture. He did it for all of them. It was his papa who would put his life on the line to save him. To save any of his brothers. And he was already starting to bruise and the scratches looked like welts.

"I…papa, I didn't…" Haku buried his face in the man's bare chest.

"They are inconsequential, now tell me what has gotten you into such a state," Severus said firmly. Haku opened his mouth, trying to find the words and discovered that he couldn't quite grasp it. It was on the tip of his tongue like a name long unsaid and it caused new tears to sprout to his eyes. He knew it was important, it was something that caused him to panic, to lash out at his own papa! Something had him scared, made him believe that he was truly going to die. Haku pressed the heel of his palms hard into his eyes. He had to think, had to believe that something important had happened.

"Uh…" a voice said in the doorway. Haku and Severus looked in the direction of the voice to see Naruto with a thoroughly confused expression on his face, half-naked. Kimimaro had a comb in his tight grip as though he would have used it as a weapon to save his newly found family while Gaara silently observed them. Severus sighed and looked at his eldest. Anyone with eyes could see that the boy could not go to school, he probably shouldn't even be out of the bed. Whatever had gotten him in this state was enough to probably scar the boy for years to come.

"Zabuza, please take the boys to school. I will stay with Haku," Severus instructed his boyfriend. The shinobi stepped from the shadows of the room, obviously not wanting to frighten the already fragile Haku with his presence and gave a silent nod.

"Naruto, pants. Gaara and Kimimaro, grab your lunches and shoes," Zabuza instructed immediately, not wanting his boys to see their brother in such a state longer than necessary. He closed the door behind him and went off to grab a cloak. Whatever was happening, Severus could fix it. For now, he had to find a cloak with a high collar so that no one could easily recognize him. Then again, he wasn't sure that he mattered anymore. It had been forever since he attacked the Leader of the Mist and seeing as no one was really looking for him, he supposed that he should consider himself forgiven. Zabuza sighed and shook his head, it would take more than staying out of her hair to make the Mizukage forgive him. Unforgiving hag… but that was unimportant.

His mission was to make sure that boys were safe, he had to stick with that. He could not mess up another time. These boys were his sons, something that was half his. Holy shit, he technically had children. Four boys. He looked to the three that he was responsible for not only getting to school and back but for growing up with the right social values and morals. He was going to be a role model for these kids. Oh Kami… he only hoped that he didn't screw them up too badly.

(**)

Severus heard the door close and stood up with the boy still in his arms. Haku was a bit too old and big to be carried but he cared not. The boy was in pain, it was practically tangible with every mutter he emitted and every expression he gave. Severus hugged him tightly until they came to the bathroom. A muttered spell had the taps turning until steaming water gushed out and another stopped the water from going down the drain. He placed Haku on the edge and began the work of undressing him. The clothes stuck to his skin due to a huge amount of sweat despite his skin being cold and clammy to touch.

Even though his recently turned dark eyes were gazing off somewhere distant and far, he still lifted his legs when the time came and let out a sigh as he was sat in the tub of steaming water. Pale skin turned a light pink and a bit of life flooded into the boy. Severus ran his fingers through the string clumps and wrinkled his nose. His hair became the same way when it was too greasy and damn, he had hoped that would be something he didn't pass onto any of them. But they were his, they were connected to him and no one could take that away. He grabbed the shampoo and started to work over the strands.

"Papa… it was a nightmare," Haku whispered. Severus paused and looked at the child with his bowed head. He remained silent, understanding that some things could not be forced, "We were… I don't… it was quiet, so quiet and I didn't like it but no one would listen to me. I wanted to leave, to go home but we kept… we got to a big building and we opened the door and… there were monsters. They were so ugly and they smelled really bad. They were dying and they wanted us to die too. They came closer and closer and I couldn't run. I tried to shout, tried to warn you guys but they kept coming closer and you guys couldn't see them!"

It was as though he were back in the dream, staring at the monsters as his family innocently chattered with each other. They were so oblivious, unaware that death was coming closer and closer. His chest fell and rose rapidly. It felt so real, it smelled as though he was right there in front of them and he could see them with faces that were so familiar. Faces of his teachers, his classmates, people that he knew! They were coming for them all, to hurt them like they had been hurt.

"Haku, I am right here. Your brothers are fine, there is nothing to worry about. Nothing at all," Severus assured the boy. He tilted the changed face up to face him and looked into the eyes that so obviously matched his own. "We. Are. Safe."

Even as his father said this, Haku knew deep in his heart that the man was wrong.

(**)

Severus breathed in the soothing scent of green tea, allowing the steam to clear his sinuses. Haku had exhausted himself before he had even gotten out of bed, protesting that they had to pack all their things and leave. They had to leave and leave now but the boy was simply frightened by a nightmare. A rather strange nightmare that caused uneasiness to bubble in Severus's gut just by hearing about it. Haku was not one to exaggerate, he was not very dramatic and theatrical like Naruto.

Was this his fault? Had he damaged the boy mentally when allowing the child to share his blood? He knew that wizarding blood and chakra did not exactly mesh which was why he had included Zabuza. And yet… perhaps he had done something wrong. After all, Haku had gone last and he hadn't waited a full hour in between. Instead he had insisted that he could do it only after thirty minutes and a Pepper Up Potion.

Could his magic be slowly eating away at the boy's brain? If this was his fault, he would never be able to forgive himself. What was his first step? Running tests of course but what were the chances that the ritual had done this? And what if it wasn't something he could fix, something genetic in Haku's family? He didn't like to think about being unable to fix something with magic but it was true. Magic didn't solve everything, even though he wanted it to have that ability, it didn't. It could be weeks, months, years, decades but Suna's Plague could resurface once it worked around the magic of his potions. He wasn't perfect, he simply had enough luck to get by in this world but eventually, luck would fail him. Severus looked at the ceiling and prayed that his luck would last long enough to keep the boys alive and healthy.

(**)

_Haku was sitting in the window, gazing out. He was looking for something, what was he looking for? Oh yeah, he was worried. Something was coming and it was coming fast. He could feel it in his feet, in every breath his lungs drew, he knew that something was going to happen. He had to watch until it did. He had to keep his eyes open and look through the mist that surrounded everything. He squinted as he spotted a shadow… no, not just a shadow. It was many shadows. A lot of shadows and they were coming fast. _

"_Papa!" Haku shouted as loud as he could, pressing his face into the glass, "PAPA!" _

_Haku ripped himself away from the window and rushed down the stairs, nearly falling several times. He let out a gasp as he spotted the wide open door, a draft causing a shiver to run up and down his spine. He stumbled to the door and, just as he was going to close it, he saw that the four figures weren't monsters. No, it was his family. Zabuza, Naruto, Kimimaro, Gaara. They ran as though they were stuck in mud, terror coloring their faces and desperation moving their lips. They were shouting to him, all shouting something that he couldn't hear. Why couldn't he hear them? Haku started outside and nearly let out a shriek as he saw what was behind them. Monsters. Monsters! They darted after them with blood pouring from every orifice and skin covered in disgusting, oozing sores. Bile climbed the back of his throat as one of the monsters suddenly launched itself and caught Zabuza's arm. The man went down in silent, a blade in his hand but he was too slow as more monsters swarmed to aid their brother. Haku wanted to help, he wanted to run out and help them. He had to help them, they were going to die. The monsters were so fast, so fast and strong and—_

"_GAARA!" Haku reached out desperately as a monster tackled the boy from the side. Sand erupted from the house and tried to help, tried to attack the monsters but everything was slow but not the monsters. They were fast and deadly. They lurched terribly but quickly. _

"_NARUTO! Kimimaro…" the last was said in a whisper as he watched both his brothers go down. The monster had caught Naruto, had grabbed the soft blond spikes but he had been holding hands with Kimimaro and the bi-colored haired boy went down as well for he tightened his hold rather than released it. The blond covered his face as the monsters fell on them, Kimimaro throwing out his hand over and over, trying to hit them with any attack possible but they could not be deterred. They too were consumed. _

_Hot tears fell down Haku's face and he felt something heavier than exhaustion land on his shoulders. This was his fault, he should have helped them. He should have… something was touching him. Something that smelled of rot and pee and death… it was holding him with skinny fingers that burned his shoulders like fire. Haku didn't want to look but he had to. He couldn't stop himself from looking, couldn't convince himself to face the monsters outside the door in favor of whatever was grabbing him. With trembling lips, Haku slowly tilted his head up. _

(**)

"PAPAAAA!" Severus jumped out of his chair and darted for the stairs. Before he could he get to the first step, the front door slammed open. Severus took a defensive pose and immediately dropped it as he identified his intruders. His boyfriend and children ran through the door, slamming it shut behind them. Naruto worked on locking the door while the Gaara's sand began to shut every window that was open. Kimimaro darted for their typical hiding places for weapons, tearing them from floor boards and tossing them as though they were preparing for war.

"What in the devil…? What happened?" he demanded as he took in their appearances. Zabuza was mostly covered in blood, his mask ripped and what looked to be the scratches of wild animals marred his cloak. Kimimaro's brow was bleeding as he too had a splash of blood across his face. Gaara seemed mostly unmarred but he had a feeling that his sand was stained as much as the rest of them were while Naruto had a distinct limp. Excluding the trained shinobi, they were all breathing as though they had run a marathon and Merlin, they stank to the high heavens! Severus wrinkled his nose and attempted to not vomit. It was as though someone had left meat out for a month then decided to piss on it in hopes of making it smell better.

"W-we were on our way to school—," Naruto started to explain but was cut off by Kimimaro. The boy was strapping a pouch around his waist and clipping his bangs into two little cylinders to keep them out of his face. Gaara had crossed to the closet and was now strapping the heavy item to his back, his sand dropping his elbow blades into his hands. Zabuza was quickly throwing together a weapons pouch for Naruto, shoving the chained blade at the boy as he worked as fast as he could with an intent that told Severus how serious this situation was.

"We were attacked, Mr. Snape," Kimimaro revealed, wiping at the blood on his forehead.

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded, fear paling his skin, "They were really scary and kept coming at us like… like… I don't know how to—."

"Monsters," a soft voice whispered behind Severus. The wizard turned around to see his eldest, sitting on the step with a haunted expression. He was completely dressed, onyx eyes wide as he stared into the open air. He held his katana in a tight grip even though the tones of terror wavered through his voice.

"The monsters are coming. Papa, they're coming and we're going to die."

Severus quickly walked towards the boy, crouching to his level. Haku flinched as cold hands cupped his face but he didn't pull back or attack the man. Instead he stared into eyes as dark as his and found himself being pulled in.

"Haku, I need you to concentrate and show me these monsters," Severus murmured, tumbling into the boy's mind. At first he saw nothing and he was sure that the boy was blocking him but then it happened. It started as a glimpse then a shadow, almost as though the boy's mind could not quite reproduce the image. Then it was right in front of him. Severus let out a shout and jerked away. He slapped a hand over his mouth but couldn't stop the vomit that spewed forward, staining the stairs with his small breakfast. He breathed hard through his mouth, keeping a second wave at bay.

"No, no," he whispered. It couldn't be. No, Haku could not possibly have that sort of ability. It was too rare, too… he could see everything. Blood, so much blood and the screams of his boys. He could see his own face through Haku's eyes. He had been so deformed with his face marred by sores and leaking blood. He could almost smell the death that hung around him. Severus swallowed hard and tried to calm his own mind.

"Those… infected… they look much like the citizens in Suna but how…?" Severus wanted to solve this, wanted to figure out a way to fix this but he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't because whatever was wrong with these people was completely different. They were strong and fast in a way that allowed them to get anywhere near Zabuza. Speaking of Zabuza, he should make sure that the man hadn't been harmed as much as his cloak suggested that he had been. He walked—

CRASH!

"PAPA!" Naruto shouted as a hand twisted into his hair and began to yank him out of the new hole through the window.

"NARUTO!"

(**)

TBC

So there it is… hope you liked it.

I know it sounds a bit like zombies but nope, no zombies.

Comment, like, subscribe… wait, this isn't a YouTube channel. Never mind, just comment! Tee hee, until next time.


End file.
